


What To Do When Your Superhero Is Having A Baby

by Ronoken



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Angst, Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, Bug Time, Bullying, Cheating, Chloe Needs To Get Her Shit Together, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Complicated Relationships, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Good Parents Sabine Cheng & Tom Dupain, Mamabug, Marriage Proposal, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Partner Betrayal, Plagg Is So Done (Miraculous Ladybug), Plagg is a Little Shit (Miraculous Ladybug), Pregnancy, Relationship Problems, Suicide Attempt, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 103,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26584903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronoken/pseuds/Ronoken
Summary: Marinette eyed her panicked daughter. “Okay, but… Buffer? Also, are… Are you filming me?”Gina glanced at her phone and then at Marinette. “No. Maybe? Um, yes. I, um…” Gina blushed. “This is, oh geez. This is embarrassing. For me, I mean. Not you. Well, yes you, but, I mean, not yet? I… Okay. Plagg offered to comp me for the tickets if I recorded the next ten minutes of your life for him.”“What?” Marinette asked, horrified. “Gina, what, why would he…? Gina, what’s about to happen to me?”“I love you so much,” Gina said, cringing, “but, like, I’m out 400 bucks and he is very persuasive. So, um, priorities?”***A continuation of the Miraculous World Series! Marinette's life is about to drastically change. Fortunately, she has friends and family that are more than willing to step up and help. This begs the question; who will be Ladybug while Marinette is, um, unavailable?WHOOO! This one has it all, and it is a hot mess! Are you a fan of Mamabug? What about some angry future daughter action? Unrequited romances? Relationship complications? Ziggy? If you like character-driven dialogue, sappy romance, or you just wanna see a gigantic baby get its butt kicked, this is the story for you.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, André Bourgeois/Caline Bustier, Chloé Bourgeois/Sabrina Raincomprix, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur, Gina Agreste/Gilen DeMarc, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant
Comments: 1052
Kudos: 308
Collections: The What To Do Series





	1. So, Guess What?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, and welcome back!
> 
> At the time pf posting this, I have over 30k done and a rough idea of how it will end, so I feel safe putting some of this out there now. This wasn’t fed through a prereader, as I don’t like doing that when something isn’t finished. Also, timeline-wise for my AU, this takes place after both my Miraculous World series, roughly six weeks or so after the last chapter in the Gina arc.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Edit: I lied. Kasienda got the draft two days after I submitted this and provided wonderful feedback.

“Wh… Where am I?”

Marinette opened her eyes and looked around. Her head was pounding and she was still groggy, but she wasn't sure why. She knew she was laying down in a bed, it was slightly elevated, the room she was in smelled sterile...

She blinked as she tried to collect herself and registered she was in a hospital room.

“How did I get here?” She asked. She looked at herself and saw she was still in her everyday outfit, but there was an IV going into her left arm, and it was attached to a mess of machines that were beeping at her. Her purse was at her side.

“Tikki?” Marinette whispered. “Are… Are you here?”

“She’s good,” a familiar voice said from beside her. “She thought they might change your clothes while you were out, so she’s hiding in my pocket, going to town on a macaroon.”

Marinette looked to her right at a green hospital chair, and more to the point, the person relaxing in it.

Kicked back and playing on her phone was a young woman with short, messy brown hair. She had pale, freckled skin, and green eyes hidden behind wire rim glasses. She was in a patch-covered and extremely care-worn jean jacket and playing on her phone. She looked up at Marinette and smiled. “Have a good nap?”

“G… Gina?” Marinette asked, shocked.

Yes, shocked. I mean, can you blame her? It’s been a while for her since her time travelling daughter from the future bothered to swing by and say hello. Granted, every time they _did_ meet, Marinette assumed it would be the last. She loved Gina, but she had come to associate her presence with major life events.

“Yo,” Gina said, grinning.

“What’s going on?” Marinette asked, fear creeping into her voice. “I remember I was in the hall, and Alya had gone back for her books, and there was, there… What happened, exactly?”

Gina let out a long breath. “Weeeeelllllll… You passed out at school. The paramedics rushed you here and found you to be exhausted, dehydrated, and, um…” Gina snorted. “Other stuff.”

Marinette looked around. “Where’s mom and dad? Do they know?”

Gina nodded. “Oh, they know you’re _here_. They’ll be here in about two minutes, and so will the doctor. Your friends are in the waiting room, worried out of their minds.”

Marinette looked back to Gina. “Why are you here? I mean, I’m thrilled to see you, but… Is there an emergency? Did something happen?” Marinette’s eyes widened. “Is something _going_ to happen? Am I supposed to die today or something?”

Gina leaned forward and stared at Marinette over her glasses. “If you’re dead, then how am I here? No mom, that’s not what today is. Sorry.”

“Right,” Marinette said, nodding. She noticed Gina was fiddling with her phone. “Um, not that I’m ungrateful for the company and it’s, it’s amazing to see you again, but, um, _why are you here?”_

“Couple reasons,” Gina said as she pointed the camera of her phone at Marinette. “Okay. I only have a minute before all Hell breaks loose, so I need you to listen.”

Marinette nodded, her face serious. “I’m listening. What’s up?”

“Twenty years, three months, and four days from now, I will get in-school suspension for allegedly beating the snot out of a girl named Madeline with my lunch tray.”

Marinette blinked. “What?”

“Focus!” Gina snapped. “She was bullying another kid. I saw her dump a carton of milk on his head, so I cracked her with my tray. You grounded me because, um, yeah, I totally deserved that one. I could have made a better choice.”

“Um, Gina?” Marinette asked. “What does this have to do with...?”

Gina shook her head and focused. “Right. Anyway, what you didn’t know, or won’t know, is that I just dumped over 400 Euros I spent months saving up so I could go see The Anarkists reunion tour, which is performing for one night only. Also you told me you weren’t comfortable with me going and I was hoping to say I was going bowling instead and just go anyway, but now I’m under superhero house arrest, so my awesome plan is shot.”

Marinette started to get the picture. “Did you… Oh, my God. Did you abuse time and space so you could go see a _concert_?”

Gina shot a panicked look to Marinette. “You don’t understand! I need to go to that concert! It’s… There are numerous, layered reasons, all critical to my life for me to be there, and I don’t have time to go into them! Just… Remember this conversation? Please? And that I was here to act as your buffer?”

Marinette eyed her panicked daughter. “Okay, but… Buffer? Also, are… Are you filming me?”

Gina glanced at her phone and then at Marinette. “No. Maybe? Um, yes. I, um…” Gina blushed. “This is, oh geez. This is embarrassing. For me, I mean. Not you. Well, yes you, but, I mean, not yet? I… Okay. Plagg offered to comp me for the tickets if I recorded the next ten minutes of your life for him.”

“What?” Marinette asked, horrified. “Gina, what, why would he…? Gina, what’s about to happen to me?”

“I love you so much,” Gina said, cringing, “but, like, I’m out 400 bucks and he is _very_ persuasive. So, um, priorities?”

“Gina, I… Plagg has money?”

Gina shrugged. “I know, right?”

Marinette had a slew of questions, all legitimate, but they would have to wait as there was a knock on the door.

“IloveyousomuchandI’msorry,” Gina quickly said before scrunching into her seat.

“Hello? Are we awake yet?” An older woman with a kind face asked. She was in a white coat and carrying a chart, and Marinette assumed she must be the doctor. Behind the smiling woman were her parents, both looking anxious.

“Oh,” the doctor said when she saw Gina. “I’m sorry, young lady, but you’ll have to wait out in the waiting room with the rest of your friends.”

Sabine put a hand on the doctor’s arm, her eyes wide. “Um, it’s okay. She’s family.”

“Gina!” Tom asked, confused and delighted. “Oh, my goodness! What are you doing here? I thought, um, wow!” He was giddy, while Sabine just stared at her.

“Why would you be here?” Sabine asked. The gears in her head began to turn.

She looked at Gina. In her mind’s eye, everything went black and white as Gina suddenly flashed with red and black spots.

She looked to the phone in Gina’s hand. It flashed red and black.

She then glanced at Marinette in the hospital bed, who also flashed red and black.

 _‘TODAY?!_ ’ Sabine mouthed to Gina.

Gina flashed a helpless grin and nodded.

Sabine closed her eyes and composed herself. She patted Tom on the arm. “Honey, we can get excited about our visitor later. Right now, I think we should listen to Dr. Harper.”

The older woman, Dr. Harper, nodded in thanks. She walked beside Marinette and took out a flashlight to check her pupils. “How’s your head? Your friends said you took a nasty fall.”

Marinette rubbed the back of her head. “It’s fine? I guess? Um, what happened? Why am I here, exactly?”

Dr. Harper smiled at Marinette and quickly glanced to her parents before looking her in the eye. “You fainted, dear. You passed out from exhaustion and dehydration.”

Marinette stared in shock. “But… I know I let things go, but I… I’m not that bad!” She looked to her parents. “Am I that bad?”

Her mother nodded as her father tilted his hand back and forth and cringed.

“I’m not surprised your body reacted the way it did, what with you pushing yourself,” Dr. Harper continued. “Tell me, have you felt dizzy lately? Nauseous?”

Marinette nodded. “Um, yes, a little?”

Dr. Harper nodded. She cleared her throat and again glanced at Marinette’s parents. Sighing, she turned to Marinette and asked, “Dear, I have to ask. Have you, to your knowledge, been sexually active lately?”

Marinette turned the color of a tomato. Behind Dr. Harper, Tom locked up. “What did she ask?” He said.

“Why, um, that’s not, I really don’t see how, why would you even ask something like…?”

"Oh dear," Dr. Harper said. "I wondered if this was the case." She gave Marinette a sympathetic, knowing look.

“You’re pregnant, dear. About 12 weeks.”

Marinette stared at the doctor, her jaw unhinged.

“What?” She asked, her voice strained.

“Fortunately,” Dr. Harper continued, not even phased by the reactions around her. “Per the bloodwork, the baby seems healthy enough. We’ll know more when we do an ultrasound. Your poor body can only do so much, you know. You’ve been running yourself ragged, from the look of it.”

“What?” Marinette asked again.

“Whaaaaaaat did she just say?” Tom asked again, his critical functions crashing and rebooting.

“We’re not quite ready to know the gender, but we can take a look at the little peanut, if you would like. Congratulations, dear. You’re going to be a momma.”

Dr. Harper patted Marinette’s leg.

 _“…What?!”_ Marinette asked, again, nearly shrieking.

“WHAT. DID. SHE. JUST. SAY?” Tom asked again. He was turning red.

“Doctor?” Sabine asked. She put a hand on Dr. Harper’s shoulder. “Could you be so kind as to give us a few moments alone? I think we have some things to discuss.”

Dr. Harper nodded knowingly. “Well, when you’re ready, I have quite a lot to go over with you. Just hit the button when you’re done, loves.” She scooted past Tom, who had gone rigid, and left the room.

And with that, they were alone.


	2. Where Exactly Are You Going?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabine is best parent.

The silence in the room was so think you could physically feel it.

“So,” Marinette said in a small voice.

“So,” Sabine said, her hand on Tom’s arm.

“You’re…” Tom asked, his mind starting to fully wrap around what he had just been told.

Sabine stepped forward and swept the still-stunned Marinette into a tight hug. “Oh sweetheart,” Sabine said. “Oh, my little girl.” She sniffed and held Marinette close. “Are you feeling okay?”

Marinette gripped her. “I think… I think I might throw up.” She leaned back, her face pale. “I’m… IIIIIII’mmmm pregnant?” She looked down at herself. “I…” She covered her mouth with her hands. “I was finishing my portfolio. I was supposed to go to University, and, and be a designer, and, and…” She looked up at her mother.

“What do I do?” She asked in a tiny voice.

“Oh sweetie,” Sabine said. She hugged her daughter again. From the moment she had learned Marinette was going to be pregnant, Sabine had planned on having a full-blown blowout, complete with kicking, screaming, wailing, the works. She’d even rehearsed a bit to get that right warble in her voice, but the second she saw the sheer terror on her daughter’s face, Sabine dropped all of it.

“You’re going to be okay,” Sabine said. She rubbed Marinette’s back and kissed the side of her face. “You hear me? You are Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and you are going to be _okay_. I promise.”

“How, how do you know?” Marinette asked in a shaky voice.

Sabine leaned back and pointedly looked over at Gina. “I have a pretty good inkling, sweetheart. You have us, and you have your friends, and you're one of the smartest perople I know. You'll get through this with flying colors, I just know it.”

“Are… Are _you_ okay, mom?” Marinette asked, scared. “Are you mad at me?”

Sabine shook her head and looked Marinette in the eye. She was grinning and crying at the same time. “No. No! Oh God, sweetheart, no. You… What did you think? That your father and I would turn you out if this ever happened?”

Marinette sniffed and nodded.

“Oh goodness, my sweet little girl, never. Never, ever!” Visions of her own mother flashed through Sabine’s mind. She shuddered at the memories of how strict and traditional the woman had been.

Sabine took the sight of her daughter in, and in that instant, the usually confident and powerful young woman looked like a strong breeze would tip her over. “Then, then you’re not…”

Sabine laughed a little. “I’m feeling a lot of emotions right now, but not the way you’re dreading, dear. I just… You’re going to… Oh, sweetie, I’m a Gramma!”

“You already were a gramma, Gramma,” Gina pointed out.

“Oh, hush you,” Sabine said. She scowled at Gina. “This is different. Don’t ruin this for me.”

“Who did this to you?” Tom growled.

All three women looked to Tom. He had been so quiet that for a second, they had honestly forgotten he was there. There was a low-level rumble emanating from his frame, and despite the bright lighting in the room, his face was actually cast in shadow.

“Daddy?” Marinette asked.

“Dear?” Sabine nervously squeaked. “She’s going to be fine, you know.”

“Who was it?” Tom asked, completely ignoring his wife. “Adrien? Luka? Was that his name? That, that bohemian? Which immoral young man dared to put his hands on my little girl?” His eyes went wide, and then narrowed. His voice came out in an unearthly growl. “Chat Noir?”

“Da… DADDY!” Marinette shrieked. “That is not, I, no! Chat? Ew! Ewewewew! No! Never!”

“Oooooooh, don’t you ‘never’ me!” Tom yelled. “You’re the one laying there with a, with a baby in your tummy, so don’t tell me you never, because you didn’t never! You, you _evered!”_

Tom deflated as he struggled with the right word choice before he just gave up and rolled with it.

“You have _obviously_ evered! And I want to know with _whom_ you’ve evered! Right now, young lady!” He cracked his knuckles. “I can’t believe this has happened, and at such a young age!”

Sabine raised an eyebrow. She stood and put a hand on Marinette’s shoulder as she turned towards her husband. Her eyes narrowed.

Tom continued. “I just know it was that, that alley cat! The way he looks at you, all those late-night patrols, all that leather, that, that bell of his… It was him, wasn’t it?!”

Marinette’s eyes went wider as she processed what her father had just said. “What are youuuuuuuuuuuUUUUU **_KNOW?!_** ” She looked to her mom. “He knew?”

Sabine nodded. “He knew.”

She looked to Gina, who peeked out from behind her phone. “He knew.”

Marinette buried her face in her hands. “Well great. That’s… That’s just great. It’s not… It’s Adrien’s, daddy. Okay? It’s Adrien’s baby. He’s the only boy I’ve been with.”

Gina snickered.

Marinette peeked through her fingers. “Shut. Up. I am your mother and I am within my rights to eat you right now.”

Gina blanched. “Sorry.”

Tom nodded, his demeanor suddenly shifting to absolute calm. “Okay. Right. Thank you, dear.”

He turned to leave.

“Um, dear?” Sabine asked. “Where exactly are you going?”

“Oh,” Tom said, his voice neutral. “I’m going to go have a talk to Gabriel Agreste. And then… I am going to murder his son.”

“Daddy!” Marinette cried out. “You can’t murder Adrien!”

“Oh, sweetie pie, sure I can,” Tom said, his voice still level. He opened a large hand and then closed it, squeezing. “All I have to do is grab his head and squeeze. It’ll be just like getting that laaaast little bit of frosting out of the tube.” He nodded. His fingers all cracked as he made a fist. “Just like that.”

“Dear,” Sabine said, her face in her hand. “You can’t kill him. He’s the father of your grandchild.”

“Daddy, no! He’s my true love!” Marinette pleaded.

Sabine glanced at Marinette and let out a tired sigh. “Yes dear, we know. Tom? Come here and hug your daughter before you get akumatized. We’re going to be grandparents! Let’s focus on that? Please?”

“How can you be so calm about this?" Tom shouted. "He, he _helped_ himself to our daughter! He just… Just…”

Sabine put her hand to her head and growled. “Oh, for God’s sake. That's it. That is _it_ , Tom. Will you get off your high horse for one minute and listen to yourself, you big hypocrite?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Tom snapped.

You know how everyone has a breaking point where they will open their mouth and just destroy the other person in the room, regardless of what seedy, personal details are revealed to the world? Remember how equal parts glorious and humiliating it was to watch? Like a train wreck in slow motion? Now, remember how it felt when the person doing it was your mom?

Congratulations. You now know how Marinette is about to feel.

Sabine crossed her arms and stared her husband down. “As I _recall_ , you ‘helped yourself’ to me for the first time on your father’s kitchen table when we were sixteen, or am I misremembering?”

Tom froze, his face dark red.

“What’s wrong? You don’t remember that little tidbit, dear?” Sabine continued. “What about the time we ‘evered’ in the back of your car? Or on the bakery counter? How about the alley out behind your dad’s shop? Oh! Do you remember the school roof?”

Tom started to sputter. “Dear, I, well, wait, we, um, that was…”

“Was what? Different?” Sabine cocked an eyebrow and squeezed Marinette’s shoulder. “Because the only difference is my birth control didn’t fudge, otherwise I could have easily been in her shoes, if not worse.”

“I don’t think it was, um worse…” Tom said, rubbing the back of his head. “We, um, there was some dignity, and, um…”

Sabine turned red and clenched her fists as she glared at Tom. “Some… Did... Did you just say, did... Some _dignity?_ Really? REALLY? You laying me out in a pile of flour on the baking counter was dignified? Or that time we experimented with crepe topping?”

Marinette buried her face in her hands. “I really don’t need to hear this,” she muttered.

“Hoooo, my God! I totally do,” Gina said, sniggering. “You’re the best, Gramma!”

Tom was floundering. “Um, what I meant was, um, I guess, when you put it like that, um, oh dear…”

Sabine could have stopped at that point.

She probably should have stopped.

Sabine was on a roll.

“May I remind you what _actually_ made your father kick you out?”

She was on a helluva roll. Right towards a cliff.

Tom’s eyes went wide as he glanced to Marinette and then back to his wife. “Sabine? Honey? We don’t need to…”

Sabine turned to Marinette and said, “He walked in on me going down on your father in the back room. Apparently, Mr. Morals over there hadn’t told him we were officially courting _or_ bothered to lock the Goddamn door. Do you know how humiliating it is to have to explain yourself when you're on your knees in nothing but a baker's hat? That day was both revealing and embarrassing, on a number of levels.”

“Jesus Christ,” Marinette muttered as she hid under her pillow.

“That… That’s different!” Tom blurted out. “That was all different! And not appropriate to discuss here!”

“You’re right,” Sabine said. “Because we were even _younger_ than our daughter is now! So, stuff your little tantrum and your stupid made-up moral offense, and be supportive, you big doofus!”

“But she’s pregnant!”

Sabine pointed at the brunette in the corner. “And you knew she would be! What is your point?”

“Um, grandpa?”

All three turned to see Gina. She blushed and shrank a bit from the attention in the room being redirected, and then shut off her phone. “That should be enough for Plagg. Okay.” She cleared her throat. “Um, my life is, um, awesome.”

Tom blinked. “Beg pardon, dear?”

Gina glanced at Marinette.

_‘In for a penny,_ ’ she thought.

She took a deep breath.

“My parents are two of the richest, most influential people in Paris. I live in a huge mansion, and my room is rad. Like, seriously. I have this massive window and, it’s really cool. But, um, that’s not the best part.”

She adjusted her glasses and squirmed a bit in her seat. “Um, my life is awesome, and it’s because my parents, um, love me. They make sure to spend as much time as they can with me and my sis. They play games with us, and have family dinners, and we go and visit you and Gramma all the time. They’re patient, and kind, and they love the heck out of us. And, um, Emmy is, like, off at University and doing great, and we get good grades and don’t do drugs and, like, we’re all heroes which is so awesome and… I get that you’re mad? But, like… Seriously.”

She looked at Marinette and said, “Mom is incredible. She’s, uh, shes a great mom, and, and I love her. And dad. And they love each other. Like, a lot. And… And they’re gonna handle this great, and come out of it great. I’m proof of that, aren’t I?”

Tom faltered. “I, well, I suppose so, but…”

Gina pressed on, her eyes back on Tom. “So, um, please don’t kill my dad? Like, I still have five years before I’m even on deck, and I kinda like being alive.”

She waited and expected Tom to still be angry, but to her surprise, he was tearing up.

“That… That was beautiful,” Tom said. “You… You mean it? They get married? And they’ll be okay? And they cook?”

Gina nodded. “They, um…”

Gina caught both Marinette and Sabine furiously nodding out of the corner of her eye.

“YES. Yes. Like, wow. WOW. They, um, they cook so much. Oh, my God. You don’t, like, you just do _not_ know. Wow. And they taught us to cook, but, um, we learned our best secrets from you, so, um, yeah. Cooking.”

Gina gave him a double thumbs up.

“Tom,” Sabine said in her no-nonsense voice. “I love you, but enough is enough. Now, cut the shit and hug your family.”

Tom started blubbering as he stepped forward and scooped both Sabine and Marinette into a huge hug.

Gina watched, smiling. She then let out a squawk as Marinette grabbed her and yanked her over.

“In. We all hug,” Marinette ordered.

“But, um…” Gina said.

“No buts!” Marinette said. “Listen, um, to your mother? I guess I can get used to saying that?”

“I love you too,” Gina said, “But you’re squeezing me against the bed rail.”

And with that, they disentangled.


	3. Does She Do Menu Adverts?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to iron out some details.

“Sorry,” Marinette said. She looked to her belly. “I’m… But how? I mean, um…”

Sabine rubbed her temples. “If you’re asking that, then I have truly failed you.”

“No!” Marinette snapped. She glanced at her parents. “I swear, we’ve been careful! You taught me to be! And, um, I listened? I did! I…”

Her eyes went wide.

She slowly turned to look at Gina.

“…The bonfire,” she whispered.

Gina paled.

“You… Spent the whole day… Setting us up together. But… _You disappeared before the bonfire.”_

Marinette’s eye twitched.

“Gina?” Marinette asked. “Why exactly was it so, _so_ important that on that particular evening, I had to be with Adrien?”

Gina stared. She brought her phone up and frantically started texting.

“What are you doing?” Marinette asked.

“Begging Aunt Alix for an out,” Gina said. “I… I’m sorry. I just, if you didn’t, then, um…” Gina squirmed in her seat. “Look, she and I fight a lot and yeah, I called her a bitch in front of Gramma that one time, but, um, Emmy’s still my sister. I still love her and, um, this is awkward.”

Marinette lay back in her hospital bed and let out a long breath. “Fine. I get it. I… Oooooh, my God. I’m pregnant.” She looked down at her stomach and allowed herself a nervous giggle. “Well, I guess your name is Emilie?” She gently patted her very slight pooch. “Pleased to meet you?”

“How did we not notice this before?” Tom asked, noticing their daughter’s slightly larger stomach for the first time.

Sabine shrugged. “Our daughter goes out nightly and makes Olympic gymnasts look like they’re slouches. Her stomach is nothing but abs.”

“Well, not anymore,” Tom said. He crossed his arms and looked down at Marinette. “As of this moment, no more hero stuff for you. At least, not until the baby is born.”

Marinette glared up at her father. “Dad? That’s gonna be a problem.”

Tom shrugged. “I don’t care. Let the other heroes of Paris pick up your slack. I’d say you deserve it, and besides, you can’t risk the health of the baby.”

“He’s got a point.”

Everyone turned to see Tikki, who had floated out of Gina’s pocket. “Marinette, my magic is good, but if something…”

“Oh, my goodness! You are adorable!” Tom cried out. He leaned forward. “Are you like Stompp? Do you know Stompp? Can you tell him hi for me?”

Tikki laughed, her nervousness painted across her face. “Hi, Mr. Dupain. Pleased to officially meet you?”

“I’m pleased to meet you, too!” Tom leaned into Sabine and held her. “Kwamis are so cute!”

“I know,” Sabine said, patting him. “She’s a treasure. Now, focus.”

“Marinette," Tikki continued. “Your dad is right in this case. I can do a lot, but if something happens, I can’t guarantee my cure will be able to fix everything. I think… In this instance, you should consider taking a break.”

Marinette crossed her arms and frowned. “But how? Ladybug is the only person who can purify an akuma. I can’t just…”

“I can sub.”

They looked to Gina.

“What?” Gina asked. “Like, I’ve done it before. It’s no biggie.”

“Gina,” Sabine said. “This isn’t like before. We’re not talking a couple weeks. This would be months, dear. I can’t pull you out of your life for that long. It’s not fair to you or your family.”

Gina shook her head. “Oh, I’m not, like, I _couldn’t_ stay that long. That’d get weird. No, I mean, like, I can take some night shifts, help out here and there, you know. Fill in part time.”

Marinette frowned. “But, you’d still have to get back and forth. Alix is wonderful but she can’t be expected to constantly ferry you.”

“She wouldn’t,” Gina said. “She put a Bunny Hole in your patio utility closet. If you wanna activate it, just turn on the light switch _before_ you open the door.”

“Um, excuse me?” Sabine asked. “But, what’s a Bunny Hole? And are my Christmas decorations still there?”

Gina nodded. “They’re there. So, instead of using a portal to the Burrow and going all outside of time, this is a bit more fixed in the time stream. One path, two points, both moving at the same speed through time. If I spend two hours here and go home, two hours pass there, and so on. At least, that’s how Aunt Alix explained it to me. Oh yeah,” she rummaged in her coat and pulled out a pamphlet.

“Here,” she handed the pamphlet to Sabine. “She said you’d probably have questions.”

Sabine glanced at the pamphlet. “So Your Supply Closet Is An Interdimensional Wormhole. Do’s and Don’ts. Huh.” She opened it up. “Oh my, this is very detailed. And this is slick paper, too. Does she do menu adverts?”

Marinette blinked, impressed. “You can do that? Not the adverts, but… You can travel back and forth? And, um, Alix doesn’t need to be transformed for that to stick?”

Gina shrugged. “Some miraculous stuff is permanent, and there’s a lot the guardian of time has access to that’s outside the norm. At least, according to her.”

“But it’s dangerous,” Tikki said. She floated back into view and shot a disapproving look at Gina. “You know bad things can happen if that portal gets misused.”

Gina cringed. “I promise not to abuse the time stream anymore than I normally do. I swear.”

“Gina,” Marinette said. “You can’t fill in for me all the time, though. It would still be asking too much.”

“I know,” Gina said. “That’s why I’m gonna do some recruiting.” She pulled a crumpled piece of paper out of her pocket. “Mom gave me some names. Like, future mom.”

Marinette’s eyebrow went up at that. “I did? Um… Huh. Okay.”

Sabine eyed her daughter. “You’re… You’re okay with this, dear?”

Marinette shrugged. “I trust me.”

There was a knock on the door. Dr. Harper poker her head in and cleared her throat. “Um, pardon the interruption, but there is a large crowd of people out here eager to see you.” She looked straight at Marinette. “Are you up for visitors, dear?”

Marinette looked to her family. “Please don’t tell them yet? I, um, I want to figure out the best way to, um… I kinda need to do this my own way, if that’s okay?”

Tom looked like he wanted to say several things. Based on the random emotions flitting across his face, some of them were loud and possibly inappropriate for a family setting, while others made him look like he was about to break down at the end of a Hallmark Christmas movie.

“Of course, dear.” Sabine kissed her head. She turned to Dr. Harper. “Tell them to come up.”

“Right,” Dr. Harper said with a nod. She closed the door behind her.

Sabine nodded and turned her attention back to her daughter. “You rest, see your friends, and tonight, why don’t we have Adrien over for a family dinner?”

Marinette blushed. “Mama, I don’t…”

“Invite him to dinner or I will call Gabriel and tell him personally, and then we can _all_ have dinner tonight,” Sabine said, smiling.

“Shouldn’t we do that, anyway?” Tom asked.

Sabine shook her head. “No. No, we should not. Gabriel is an emotional turnip. Also, I don’t want to deal with that man anymore than I have to. Let Adrien figure out how to break this to his father. It’s something that should come from him, not from us.”

“And I have to tell him tonight?” Marinette whined.

Sabine squeezed Marinette’s hand and smiled down at her once more. “I am thrilled for you and I love you dearly, but this is not fucking negotiable. So, tell him to expect food at seven.” She kissed Marinette’s forehead and whispered, “And so you know, I already knew, and I am so, so happy for you I could die. I love you, sweetie.”

Marinette flushed and hugged her mother. “I love you too, and, and, you didn’t say anything?”

Sabine winked. “You think I’d spoil something like this? Oh sweetie, this was comedy gold. Now, I’m going to take your father for a walk so he can make all manner of noises and get whatever he needs to out of his system.”

She stood and started guiding Tom out. She looked back at Gina and said, “I think you’d better come along too, dear. Unless of course you want to explain your being here?”

Gina nodded and stood. “Right. Um, congratulations?” She said to Marinette.

“I love you, but I will not forget that you knew about this,” Marinette growled.

Gina sighed and nodded. “Yeah, trust me. I know you won’t. Oh yeah, um, Tikki?”

Tikki floated up. “Yes?”

Gina shook her head. “No, um,” she held her hand out. “I’ll need Tikki. For tonight, at least. Um, if that’s cool with both of you?”

Marinette looked to her kwami. “Are you sure you’re okay with this?”

Tikki smiled and nodded. “Of course I am! Marinette, things will work out, you’ll see! I have faith in Gina and in your friends. And when this is done, I’ll be yours again.”

“You were never mine,” Marinette said, hugging the kwami to her cheek. “You’re not a possession, you’re a friend, and I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Tikki kissed her cheek. “Now, get some rest!”

Marinette nodded and popped her earrings off. Frowning, she put them in Gina’s hand. “Please take care of her,” Marinette said.

Gina winked. “I always do. You’ll get her back tonight. Oh, and, um…”

She leaned over and hugged Marinette, who hugged her back.

“Sorry I didn’t tell you,” Gina whispered.

“You’re fucking dead, just so we’re clear,” Marinette whispered back. She kissed her cheek. “Also, it’s good to see you.”

“Good to see you, too.” Gina stood and nodded before following her grandparents out of the room.


	4. Dinner Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi Adrien!

That evening, a nervous and fidgeting Adrien Agreste showed up outside the Dupain-Cheng Bakery promptly at 6:30. The bakery was closed by this time, but Tom was working on prep for the morning and waved Adrien in. He noticed the young man had dressed up for dinner, wearing an actual charcoal suit and a snazzy green tie.

“Hello, Sir,” Adrien said.

Tom glared at him but nodded. “Adrien,” he muttered. “I like your suit.” He loomed over the young man. “What’s the occasion?”

Adrien rubbed the back of his head and smiled. “I, um, a lot’s happened in the last 24 hours, and, um, I’ve found myself having to make several decisions about things.”

Tom stared at him, unmoving. “You don’t say?”

Adrien nodded and looked around. “Um, how’s Marinette? I heard she had a rough time today. Is she alright?”

Tom blinked. “She… Wait. You weren’t at the hospital with everyone else?”

Adrien shook his head. “I wasn’t in school today. Father had me pulled out for a shoot, and I only heard about what happened once Marinette texted me.” His face showed his worry. “Is she doing okay? She said on the phone that it wasn’t serious, but I know she can downplay things. I came as soon as I heard.”

Tom blinked, surprised. “So, you just now… What exactly did she…? Ahem. She’s fine, son. She’s upstairs in the living room.”

Tom gestured to the stairwell leading to the living area, but Adrien hesitated.

“Um, actually, if you’re not busy, Sir, could I talk to all of you about something? It’s, um, it’s kind of important.”

Tom blinked, a bit surprised. “Uh, sure. I suppose. I mean, we’ll be sitting down to dinner soon, so…”

Adrien shook his head. “My apologies, Sir. This can’t wait.”

Tom eyed the youth for a moment. Adrien looked nervous, borderline terrified, but he was standing tall and meeting Tom’s gaze. He didn’t look defiant or confrontational, but there was something there that was familiar to Tom. A sense of steel that he didn’t often get from the youth.

Tom dusted off his hands and took off his apron. “Well, if it can’t wait, then I guess we’d better go up and see what the girls are up to.”

And with that, Tom left his trays on the counter and led the way upstairs.

*** 

Adrien stood in the Dupain-Cheng living and took a moment to relax. It was warm, and small, and filled with family photos. Marinette’s coat was draped over a side chair, there was a small pile of bills and mail stacked haphazardly next to what looked like exercise weights on the side counter, and the coffee table was half buried in magazines, game controllers, and a glass that just wouldn’t teleport itself to the sink. On one end of the couch was a small next of blankets that Sabine kept folding, but somehow it would mysteriously always be messed up by the end of the day.

The home was cluttered, but soft. Really, that’s the best word for it. There was a delicious, sharp smell of spices coming from a warmer on a side table. The whole place reminded Adrien of a favorite blanket or well-worn pair of pants. It wasn’t new, or shiny, but it was comfortable. It felt good be there.

It felt more like a home to him than his own house ever had.

And it was just one more reason that he was there that evening, fidgeting in the middle of it in a suit and tie, looking like he was about to be shot.

Adrien continued to look nervously around the room as Marinette came in and gave him a kiss.

“Hi!” She said, slightly nervous. She was in her regular outfit, but she didn’t look like she’d had much time to freshen up. Her hair was slightly out of its pigtails, but her eyes were shining and her smile was huge, almost manic. “You’re here! In my home! And early! Why would you do that? I mean to me? I mean you did this to me? I mean, um, hi!”

Honestly, Adrien’s gaze didn’t really get past her eyes. He usually locked up there.

“Hey,” he said, kissing her back. “You okay?”

Marinette nodded and composed herself. “I just, um, had a dizzy spell at school? It’s no biggie. Seriously.”

Adrien smiled, relief apparent across his face. “I’m just glad you’re okay.”

Behind him, Sabine and Tom entered the room. Adrien noticed them and tensed up. He awkwardly waited as they sat down, glancing between them and Marinette more than once. Marinette looked over at them, specifically Tom, and tapped her chin three times as her face morphed into a scowl.

_‘WHAT DID YOU DO?’_

“Hey, um, maybe you should have a seat, too?” Adrien offered.

Marinette, eyeing him, sat down as well. She looked at her dad. Tom put both hands in front of him and lightly shook them.

_‘NOTHING.’_

Marinette quickly wiped her right hand down from the side of her head, pointed at Adrien, and then, rather violently, shook her open hands by her waist.

_‘WHY IS HE NERVOUS?’_

Tom hurriedly put a shaking hand to his forehead and then out in front of him.

_‘I DON’T KNOW!’_

“Your dad didn’t do anything to me, Marinette,” Adrien said. Both Tom and Adrien instantly turned red and scrunched into their seats a bit.

“I didn’t know you could sign?” Marinette said.

“Nathalie’s put me in a lot of different language courses.” Adrien said, smiling. “I don’t use it much, though. Signing.”

Sabine smirked and shook her head. “We learned it because it was easier than shouting across a room during catering events, and when we were younger, we worked a lot of them.”

“Wow,” Adrien said, impressed. “That’s really cool.”

“So,” Marinette asked, still slightly embarrassed. “Adrien? Is, um… What’s up? I mean… I did need to talk to you, um, about something important. Which I was hoping to do in private. Before dinner.” She eyed her father, who was cowering under her glare. “Um, did you, um… What’s up?”

Adrien blinked. Marinette tended to repeat herself when she was extremely nervous.

“Sorry,” he said as he scratched the back of his head. “I guess I’m doing this all wrong. Um, right.”

Adrien stood straight and looked at the three of them, swallowed, and nodded.

“So, um, thank you for having me over tonight. I, um, I know Marinette and I have been friends for a long time, and that we’ve been dating off and on in that time period. I, well,” he looked to Marinette and blushed. “I guess, in the last few months or so, I’ve, well, I’ve felt myself get closer to you than ever before.”

Tom turned red and started to rise out of his seat, but Sabine put a hand on his leg and muttered, “down, boy.”

“You’re amazing,” he said to Marinette. “You’re kind, smart, brave, and the most beautiful person I’ve ever known. You make me happier than I have any right to be, and um, I know we’re going to University soon and that our lives are going to shift, and I, um, I understand if this is a bit, um, outside of what you had thought of, but…”

He glanced to Tom and Sabine.

“…But your family has been so warm, and welcoming, and for the first time since my mother… For the first time in years, I’ve felt like I belonged somewhere. I love you. I love you with everything I am, and…” He looked to Tom and Sabine. “You two as well. You’ve been so caring and supportive, and there’s no way I can ever state enough how much that means to me. so, I, um… Gosh, I didn’t think this would be so hard.”

Marinette shifted in her seat, confused as to what was happening. Meanwhile, Sabine’s mother-sense was going off like a siren in her head. She was holding Tom’s hand and doing her best to suppress a grin. She wasn’t doing that good of a job.

“I want you in my life,” Adrien said to Marinette. “I want to be there for you, to help you and support you, to be by your side, no matter what. And I know, I know we’re a bit young for me to say this, and I know things can happen, but… I’ve lost too much good in my life to let one more thing slip away without at least trying. I’ve seen good people disappear, and I… I know things may change, and I know what could be, but I don’t care what could be, because I know what is.”

Admittedly, Adrien would later state that last line sounded better in his head.

“I don’t know if I have the right to ask this, and, I understand if this is too much, or too sudden. I just…”

Adrien took a huge breath. Marinette tensed, ready to catch him as Adrien looked like he was about to pass out right in the middle of her living room.

Then he looked at her and smiled.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng,” Adrien asked as he dropped to one knee. He slid a small box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal a white gold band.

Marinette’s eyes went wide. “Wait, what?”

“Would you marry me?”


	5. Mr. Agreste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien has a talk with his father.

A few hours earlier…

Adrien Agreste stood in his father’s study and fidgeted. He had been waiting for his father to come back from whatever meeting he was at for the last half hour, but he wasn’t about to give up. He checked his watch again and sighed. His attention drifted yet again to the stylized portrait of his mother.

“Ya know, maybe you should come back later?” Plagg asked from his shirt pocket. “He ain’t here, kid.”

“He will be,” Adrien said. His brow furled as he thought about the constant missed dinners, the skipped appointments… Seriously, he had to make an appointment to see his father. Who did that?

Adrien thought to the weeks he had spent at the Dupain-Cheng household. How Marinette had been able to just _talk_ to her parents, and how they treated her. How they treated both of them.

It was through that exposure that Adrien started to fully grasp the truth of his situation, and how… _Wrong_ it was.

“Am I doing the right thing, Plagg?” Adrien asked.

The kwami looked to his master and was about to give him an off-color answer, but then he saw the look on the boy’s face.

“Kid, look. I, um, I’m not one for getting involved with people stuff, but between you and me? What happened today wasn’t right. Nothing about this place is right. But that gal of yours? She’s… She is the one right thing in your life.”

“What about Ladybug?”

Plagg stared. “We need to have a talk soon. Anyway, the point is you are in a position where you’ve got nothing left to lose in going forward, you know?”

“And if I’m wrong?”

Plagg shrugged. “Then at the worst, you’re no better off than you are now.”

Adrien thought on that, but not for long. He was interrupted by a voice behind him.

“Adrien?”

Adrien jumped at the sound of his father’s voice behind him. He spun around to see Gabriel standing in the doorway of his study, clearly annoyed. “What do you think you’re doing in here?”

“Forgive the intrusion, father. This was the most direct way to speak with you,” Adrien said, his tone forced.

Inside, he was already terrified. He was grateful that Hawkmoth apparently wasn’t in the mood to send out an akuma, because he felt like a prime candidate.

Gabriel considered his son for a moment before stepping past him to his desk. “Well, you’re here now. What can I do for you, son? Please be brief; I have a video call with our Cairo distributor in ten minutes.”

“Father,” Adrien started. “Why wasn’t I told that Marinette was in the hospital? I found out after the shoot that everyone had been calling and texting me, but no one notified me until afterwards.”

“It wasn’t important,” Gabriel said, dismissively. “You had work, and your being there wouldn’t have helped matters. Your photographer did his job in not telling you.”

Adrien eyed him. “Did you know?”

Gabriel focused on the papers on his desk. “It was of little concern. Like I said, the girl is fine, isn’t she?”

“She’s my girlfriend,” Adrien said. “I should have been there. I should have at least been told.”

“What you should have done,” Gabriel said as he glanced up at his son, “is finished your work and been responsible. Honestly, you can’t go running off every time you feel like it. It’s irresponsible, Adrien. I won’t have it.”

“So, you knew where she was, and you told the shooting team to not let me know.”

Gabriel was on his computer. He completely ignored Adrien’s half-hearted accusation. “Will that be all?”

Adrien continued to face him and swallowed down his fear. “Actually? No. I, um, I was hoping I could borrow something.”

“Oh?” Gabriel said as he sat. His attention was all but completely on his monitors.

“I was hoping I could borrow mother’s ring.”

Gabriel froze.

He turned off his monitor and turned his attention squarely to his son.

“Excuse me?” He asked. His voice was equal parts stoic and angry.

Adrien nodded, a thin sheen of sweat forming on his brow. “Mother’s ring,” Adrien said again. “I need it for this evening, father.”

Gabriel folded his hands in front of him and stared his son down. “And why, pray tell, would I give you her ring? It’s not some plaything, Adrien. I don’t see it as something to be merely borrowed, as you put it.”

“I’m aware, father.” Adrien straightened. “Mother told me once that she would give it to me when I, um, when I was ready to ask someone for their hand in marriage.”

Gabriel’s eyes went wide.

“I… Beg your pardon?”

“Father,” Adrien said, his voice only slightly wavering. “Tonight, I am asking Marinette to be my wife. I would…”

“No.”

Adrien blinked. “Excuse me?”

“I said no, Adrien.” Gabriel sighed and leaned back in his chair. “I suppose this is to be expected. You’ve not had enough socializing to realize how… Out of place such a request is. I get it; you feel bad you missed out on something and you’re trying to overcompensate, but let’s be serious for a moment. It would be detrimental to the brand to have you engaged, let alone married, to someone outside your station.”

Adrien started to turn red. “Excuse me?” He said again, this time a little louder.

“Not that I personally disapprove of her,” Gabriel mused. “She’s bright, talented… In five years, I might reconsider. For now, though? Out of the question. Not only would it hurt you, but It could also be detrimental to her,” Gabriel said, thinking. “She has genuine talent, and I would hate to see someone at her level be critiqued as having only made it because she had an in, so to speak.”

Adrien paused, confused. He wasn’t sure if his father was actually complementing or insulting his intended bride, but either way, it didn’t sound like there was going to be a lot of budge.

_‘Looks like it’s time for the nuclear option,’_ Adrien thought to himself.

“So… Your argument against my choice is because it would negatively impact the brand?”

Gabriel nodded. “I’m glad you understand, Adrien. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I…”

“I quit.”

Gabriel froze.

“I… Beg your pardon?”

Adrien relaxed. Just saying the words seemed to instantly remove a lead blanket from his shoulders.

“I said I quit,” Adrien said, this time a little louder. “I’m done. I’m a free agent, starting now.”

Gabriel considered his son for a moment. “You honestly think I’d allow that? Think about what you’re saying, and before you answer, remember who pays for the roof you’re living under.”

Adrien nodded. “Oh, I have. I’ve been looking into it a lot, actually. It turns out my commitment was fulfilled with the Agreste brand the moment I turned 17. I’ve been working off-contract for a year now.”

“And what?” Gabriel asked, his voice dropping towards a growl. “You think you can leverage a re-negotiation with this girl as your bargaining chip? I expected better from you, son.”

Adrien shook his head. “Well, honestly? No. I had hoped I could talk to you about this and that you’d be happy for me, that you’d want me to find something like what you and mother had…”

Gabriel’s eyes went wide at that, but Adrien continued, ignoring him.

“But I also know you, father. I know what you consider important, and that you would use what you have over me to steer me. You did it when I wanted to go to school, so I figured this might happen.”

“Did you, now?” Gabriel asked, his face locked in a scowl. “Well then, since you’ve so obviously considered what would happen, consider this. I’m not about to support a freeloader. If you’re to refuse working for the family business and say that you’ll represent our good name in a disrespectful manner, consider yourself grounded until further notice. You’re cut off from friends, from school, everything. Good day, Adrien. We can discuss this again when you’ve come to your senses.”

Adrien nodded again and sighed. He reached into his shirt and pulled out a packet of documents. He dropped them in front of his father.

“Here,” Adrien said.

“What’s all this, then?” Gabriel asked as he glanced at the papers.

“A press statement,” Adrien answered. “I turn 18 in less than a month. I’m declaring my independence publicly. I’ll be out by tonight, father. And don’t worry, I’ve managed my accounts well.”

Gabriel stood, his face red. “You think, you think you can just, just walk in here making demands of me? You think you’re in a position to boss me around?”

Adrien met his father’s gaze. “Yes.”

“How dare you. How dare you!” Gabriel swept his arm across his desk. His computer, paperwork, design models, all of it went flying.

“You try to leave, and you’re finished,” Gabriel spat. “I’ll have you blacklisted from every major label in Europe. You’ll have nothing, do you understand? Nothing!”

Adrien swallowed and stared his father down. “You keep talking about the brand and how everything will look to the public. How’s it going to look when you cut your son off just because he fell in love? How’s that going to help your numbers?”

Gabriel got within inches of Adrien and barred his teeth. “I’ll recover. Do you think you will?”

Adrien was shaking, but he held his father’s gaze. “You don’t seem to get it, father. I’ve felt this coming for a while now, but I've been holding off out of worry. Today however just cemented it for me. I actually went ahead hired an agent earlier this week. I’ve already got five offers, all good, all local. When the press asks, I’ll be civil. I’ll even tell them this was amicable.” Adrien didn’t blink. “But regardless, I’m… I’m done. I’m done being told I can’t live my life.”

Adrien turned to leave.

“Adrien, if you walk out that door, there’s no coming back. All your possessions, this home, all of it. You’re abandoning it all, and for what? Some girl? Son,” Gabriel let out a sigh. “I can get you a girl. I can buy you a girl if that’s what’s needed. I can… Don’t throw your future away because you’re feeling defiant.”

Adrien stopped. He didn’t turn, but he did let out a small laugh. “You really think… Father, be honest. If I had told mother I was in love and ready to go out on my own, what would she have said?” He glanced back at Gabriel.

“Don’t you dare bring her into this,” Gabriel spat. “You have no right! You don’t even know what you’re talking about!”

Adrien nodded. That was the last bit he needed to hear.

“I think I do,” Adrien said. “I’m talking about being supported by a parent. The only things I’ve asked of you in the last three years were for your time and to go to public school. That’s all. I’ve done everything you’ve asked of me without question. This is the one thing I’ve been adamant about, and you reacted by throwing your things and screaming at me.”

Adrien’s voice went quiet.

“She promised me I could have her ring when I was ready to ask someone. I’m asking Marinette. She’ll either wear mother’s ring, or any connection I or my future children will have to mother dies right here and now.”

The silence in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

Adrien deflated. “I love you, father. I always will. If you change your mind, you have my cell.”

Adrien turned to leave.

“Adrien?”

The young man paused, but he didn’t turn around.

Gabriel took a deep breath. “When I was just a little bit older than you, I marched into the living room and told my father I was marrying Emilie.”

Gabriel closed his eyes. “He told me it would be a hard life, that there was still a lot I hadn’t done as a single man. He warned me that I would feel regret soon enough. And things _were_ hard, Adrien. Starting out on your own can be terrifying.”

Adrien stood, absorbing his father’s words.

“I don’t…” Gabriel swallowed. “I don’t approve of this. I think this is a mistake, but not because I don’t believe in you, or even because I don’t approve of her. She’s a fine girl, Adrien. But she’s a girl, and you’re a boy, and you’re both so young. Too young. I cannot and will not condone this because as much as I empathize, I also know what’s coming for you, and I would spare you that frustration. I would say wait, even if it’s just a few years. Wait.”

“I’m sorry, father. I’ve spent my life waiting. I need to start doing.”

Adrien flinched as he heard his father let out a small laugh.

“You really love her that much? Nothing I just said or did was enough to scare you? Not even throwing things?”

Adrien shook his head.

“Well then,” Gabriel said with a long sigh. “I had hoped, but… For what it’s worth? I wish you well, Mr. Agreste.”

Adrien stiffened, and then nodded. “Mr. Agreste,” he said back.

Adrien walked out of the office. His father stood silently behind him, watching.

***

Adrien was busy packing when a knock came at his door.

“Come in,” he said, his voice slightly sharper than he meant it to be.

Nathalie entered the room. She stood watching Adrien pack and allowed herself a small smirk. “I really don’t think you can fit your whole room in that suitcase, Adrien.”

“I wasn’t planning on it,” Adrien said. “I’ve got some clothes, my laptop, some toiletries, and my phone.” He looked around the expansive room and saw the video games, movies, gigantic television, the piano, all of it.

“Everything else is just stuff. I don’t need stuff right now.”

Nathalie sighed. “I figured you’d say something like that. Your father is busy losing his mind, you know.”

Adrien nodded. “I figured. Well, I’m not changing _my_ mind, Nathalie. If anything, this has deepened my resolve. I’m done with this.” He zipped up his bag. “I’m not going to live my life in his shadow.”

“Where will you go?” Nathalie asked, her voice in that same, neutral tone it always was.

“Well, I figured I’d stay at Chloé’s for now. She’s got the room and she hates father, so I doubt she’d charge. Even if she did?” He shrugged. “I’m apparently really rich on my own, so I guess it’s not that big of a deal.”

Adrien finished his packing. He hefted his backpack onto his shoulders and grabbed his side bag. “That’s everything, I guess.” He turned to see Nathalie standing in front of him.

Nathalie stared at him for a moment before she held out her hand. “Here.”

Adrien reached out, confused as Nathalie dropped a white gold ring into his palm.

Adrien’s eyes went wide. “How… How did… Did father actually approve of this?”

Nathalie smirked at Adrien. “Not at all. I was listening at the door and swapped your mother’s ring out with one from my jewelry case. It’s doubtful he’ll notice the difference.”

“Nathalie,” Adrien said, his voice going hoarse. “You… Thank you.”

Nathalie stiffened as Adrien wrapped her into a hug. Hesitantly, she returned it. “You know he’s going to be furious with you,” Nathalie said.

“I know,” Adrien said, pulling away. “And I don’t care anymore. You’ve… You’re a good friend, Nathalie. I know it was your job and all, but um, thank you for being there for me. It’s meant a lot.”

“Your mother was one of my dearest friends,” Nathalie said. She took off her glasses and rubbed at her face. “While I understand your father’s concerns, between you and me? I think Emilie would have approved of Marinette.”

Adrien wiped at his face to catch the tears that were forming. “Thank you, Nathalie. I… Thanks.”

“Where will you work?” Nathalie asked.

Adrien shrugged. “I’ve got offers, and I’ve got accounts to keep me okay. My money was well invested, um, thank you for showing me how to do that, by the way. Anyway, I’m not too worried, and I’m not… I don’t see myself as a partying person. I think I’ll be okay.”

Nathalie smiled. “I know you will, Adrien. However, now I have to go placate your father before there’s an akuma attack.”

Well, she wasn’t completely lying.

Adrien nodded as he took one last look around his room.

“You sure you’re okay with this?” Nathalie asked. “You can still change course.”

Adrien took a breath. “It’s just a room,” he said as he walked out of the room that had been his prison for years.

He only stopped when he got to the front door to hug the Gorilla, who hugged him back and smiled.

“Thank you,” Adrien said. “You’ve always been so kind to me. I’ll never forget that.”

The Gorilla gave him a warm smile and patted him on the back.

Adrien walked out, not looking back once. If he had, he might have noticed his father watching from his study window.

Gabriel watched him go. As he did, Nathalie silently entered his office.

“Did you give him the ring?” Gabriel asked.

Nathalie nodded. “I did exactly what you asked.” She looked around the office and sighed. “And for what it’s worth? The two of you might benefit from some counseling.”

Gabriel frowned. “That will be all, Nathalie.”

Nathalie nodded and excused herself, leaving Gabriel to his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be two chapters, but each by themselves felt incomplete, so I smushed them.


	6. How much?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, back to the question at hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Calerose informed me they're on vacation and enjoying some fics, so I figured as a Friday treat- TWO CHAPTERS!

“Will you marry me?”

Marinette stared back, slack jawed.

“Hawah?” She so deftly responded.

“I love you,” Adrien said. “I know we’re young, and I know this is the kind of thing that normally happens later, but, but I love being with you, and with your family. I want you in my life, for the rest of, of my life. Our lives.”

Smooth Adrien is smooth.

“What about your father?” Sabine asked. “He’s, I just, no offense dear, but, he’s on board with this?”

Adrien gave her a sheepish grin. “Actually? He, um, kicked me out this afternoon when I told him what I was going to do. I’m going to live at Chloé’s hotel until I can get an apartment.”

“What will you do for a living?” Tom asked.

Adrien grimaced a bit. “Well, I’ve got multiple offers lined up, and, um, I’m rich? Like, I don’t like to talk about it, but, um… Mom left a small fortune specifically in my name, and I’ve invested all my modeling money. Um, with Nathalie’s help. I’m still going to work, but, um, I don’t really have to?”

Tom held his wife’s hand. “Son, I… That’s good to know, and, well, we appreciate you doing the decent thing on this, Honestly, I thought this would take some convincing, but your moral fiber is exceptional.”

Adrien blinked, confused. “I’m sorry, what?”

Tom and Sabine looked at each other and then back at Adrien. “You mean,” Tom asked, his voice small. “You don’t know?”

“Know what?”

Marinette felt her knees go weak. “You asked me and you… You didn’t know?”

“Know _what?_ ” Adrien asked again, slightly flustered. Honestly, he had expected some kind of answer by now, even if it was a no.

Marinette bit her lip. “I need to, oh my God, this is… This is… Okay. Okay.” She started fanning herself. “Okay. Adrien. You, um, you deserve to know something important, first. And, um, if you want to withdraw your offer I’ll, um, I’ll understand.”

“Um, okay?” Adrien said, confused.

Marinette bit her lip. “Well, um… I’m pregnant.”

Adrien stared.

“I just found out today,” Marinette continued. “I figured that’s why you were asking, but then you said you were just asking because you love me, and I love you, too! I do! And this is all I’ve ever wanted! But I wanted you to know, because I would want to know, and now you know, so…”

Marinette looked to Adrien.

Adrien stared.

“Adrien?” Marinette asked.

Adrien continued to stare.

“Are you okay?” Marinette asked again. She waved her hand in front of his eyes.

Adrien opened and closed his mouth, but no sound came out.

Marinette let out a sigh. Her eyes were downcast as she fidgeted with her hands. “I know you weren’t expecting… I understand you weren’t asking me because you knew, and that, that knowing might have changed things. I’m sorry, I…”

She was cut off by Adrien wrapping her in his arms and kissing her.

“Re… Really?” He asked, both crying and laughing at the same time. He quickly slipped his words between kisses. “Are… Are you sure?”

Sabine nodded. “She’s sure. The doctor confirmed it this afternoon.”

Adrien felt his legs going out. He clung to Marinette and continued to rotate between laughing and crying. “We’re going to have a baby?”

Marinette nodded, laughing. “We’re… Yes. We’re going to have a baby.”

Adrien sniffed and clumsily held the ring back up. “This is yours, no matter what the situation. Would… Do you still want… I’d be honored to raise a child with you. May, may I be your husband, Ms. Dupain-Cheng?”

Sabine leaned over and whispered to Tom. “Ooooh, that’s good.”

“I know!” Tom whispered back. He was crying and bouncing in place.

“Yes!” Marinette cried out. She hugged Adrien and kissed him over and over. “Yes! Of course I’ll marry you! Are you _kidding_ me? I… _YES!”_

Adrien held her as she bounced in his arms. The planted a huge kiss on him and grinned. “This is amazing! I mean, I never thought… Okay, I did think, I thought a lot, but I didn’t think this was, this would… Really?”

Adrien nodded. “Really.”

Marinette kissed him again and hugged him tightly.

“Um, not that it matters at all in my answering, but, um, just out of curiosity,” Marinette asked. “How rich? I mean, are we okay with me just working part-time? Can we do school and still afford an apartment? I…”

Adrien whispered something in her ear.

Marinette paled. She pulled back and looked at him, eyes wide.

“Holy shit.”

“Dear!” Sabine said.

Marinette looked down and patted her stomach. “You’re getting an awesome nursery, Emmy.”

Adrien laughed and looked to Tom and Sabine. “And, um, with your permission. I’m sorry I didn’t ask ahead of time, but, um, a lot happened today and I just… May I have your blessing for your daughter’s hand?”

Tom answered by standing and sweeping him into a tight hug.

Adrien, crying, crumbled into it.

“Welcome to the family, son,” Tom said.

Sabine and Marinette joined them.

Adrien wasn’t sure when the hug broke, or what they even had for dinner. All he registered was the outpouring of love her felt, not only from his bride-to-be, but from her parents. All he registered was for the first time in years, he felt like he was home.


	7. Taco Tuesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team meeting!

Much later on that evening, some more revelations were about to take place.

Night had fully fallen, and the warm September evening air had started to cool as Alya was enjoying a nighttime walk along the Seine with Nino. They were sharing a ice cream and just… Talking. Nothing big or grand, and honestly? It was one of Alya’s favorite pastimes. She loved just hanging out with her boyfriend. They didn’t have to spend a lot of money or go do something exotic. Instead, she appreciated that she could talk with him endlessly, and that he always listened, no matter what.

“Seriously?” Nino asked, laughing.

“Swear to God. Dad about passed out when he got the news. At least this time it’s not twins.”

“Dude,” Nino said. “Your parents just can’t stop, can they?”

Alys shrugged. “As long as they’re cool with it, I guess? I mean, I’m not sure who they think will be babysitting for them when I head off to University, but hey. That’s on them.”

“Man,” Nino said, smiling. “That must be so cool to be that in love.”

They found themselves along a bridge overlooking the Seine. In the distance, they could see the Eifel Tower, yellow and beautiful against the night sky.

Alya nudged him. “I’m pretty sure you have to do something a bit more than just love each other to keep having kids.”

“You know what I mean,” Nino said, blushing. “I just think it’s really sweet that your parents are still so into each other.”

“Ahem.”

Both teens jumped and turned around to see…

“Ladybug?” Nino asked, confused.

Alya smirked. “Hey stranger.”

“Hey,” Gina said. Her Ladybug costume was admittedly different than her mother’s. The colors were inverted, she was sporting a nice pair of black, functional boots, and it was topped off by a slick red jacket. Her green eyes, brighter than normal behind her mask due to the magic, shined in the evening lights that dotted the bridge. She was perched on the railing across from them and grinning.

Nino moved in front of Alya protectively. “Are you… Ladybug, were you akumatized? What’s going on?”

Alya put her hand on Nino’s shoulder. “Relax, sweetie. I think,” she eyed the messy brown hair and the jacket. Memories of a girl’s night at the Eifel Tower just a couple weeks prior came drifting back to her. “You’re the _reserve_ Ladybug, right?”

“Good memory,” Gina said as she hopped down. “Please to meet you, UnnnnNino.” She looked around to confirm they were alone before she took out her yoyo and opened it. “Soooooo,” she said. “Are you two free tonight?”

Alya and Nino looked at each other and shrugged. “Um, yeah? Why?” Alya asked.

Gina took two small boxes out of her yoyo. “Oh, no reason.”

“No way,” Nino said, his eyes wide. He looked to Ladybug and asked, “What’s the emergency?”

She tossed each of them their respective miraculous. “No emergency, but, um, why don’t the two of you get changed and meet me at the, um, the spot?”

“The spot?” Nino asked, confused.

Gina looked to Alya. “The, um, the pizza beam?”

Alya raised an eyebrow. “You mean the beam on the Eifel Tower we like to hang out on?”

Gina shrugged. “I realized I don’t really _have_ a spot, per say. So yes? And, um, give me 30 minutes?”

Alya took her pendant out of its box and put it around her neck. “Why 30 minutes?”

“I’ve got another stop or two to make,” Ladybug said. “See you there?”

“You can count on us, Ladybug,” Nino said with a bit more enthusiasm than Gina was ready for.

“Right,” Gina said, still smiling. “Thanks. Um, bug out?”

And with that, she thew her line and shot off into the night.

“Dude,” Nino said, watching her go. “There’s two of them?”

Alya smiled as she watched her leave. “Kind of, She’s her future daughter.”

Nino stared. “That was Marinette’s future daughter?”

Alya nudged him. Nino rubbed his side and smiled nervously.

“Right,” Nino said. “That was Ladybug’s future daughter? Cool.”

***

When Alya and Nino arrived, they found that they were not alone. Already waiting were Ryuko and Queen Bee, who were engaged in a game of cards. Chloé looked up from their game just as Kagami laid out her hand.

“Gin!” Kagami said with a satisfied smirk.

“Whatever,” Chloé muttered. She noticed at the look on Kagami’s face. “Yeah, yeah, good game. So,” she turned to the new arrivals. “You were asked to come, too?”

Alya nodded. “She found us while we were out walking.”

“She came to my house,” Kagami said, standing. “I won’t lie, I was more than a little alarmed.”

“Me too,” Nino said, smiling. “I mean, I’d seen her on the Ladyblog, but never in person. How come her costume looks so much better than regular Ladybug’s?”

“Maybe it’s a time travel thing?” Alya said, thinking about it.

“Maybe she just has better fashion sense than her mother,” Chloé said. She smirked. “I mean, seriously. You’d think Du…” She looked at the others. “…Our Ladybug would at least come up with something a bit more dynamic. You know. All things considered. Other Ladybug at least has a jacket.”

“What is it with you and the jackets?” Alya asked.

Chloé crossed her arms and looked away. A slight blush filled her cheeks. “The jackets are cool.”

“Then why don’t you have one?” Kagami asked.

“Please,” Chloé smirked. She flipped her hair. “I look fabulous just the way I am. What’s-her-name is just copying better Miraculous users, like Mamabug, or Capricorn, or Cheshire.”

“My name,” Gina said as she swung up to join them, “is Ladybug, Queen Bee. I’d expect one of the most famous miraculous users to at least remember me.” She had a drink holder in her other hand with five steaming beverages precariously balanced together.

Chloé stared at her for a moment, her arms still crossed. “Well, you’re right of course, I am…Wait. Did you just try to butter me up?”

Gina shrugged. “I dunno. Did it work?”

Chloé tilted her hand back and forth. “Eh? A little?”

“Here,” Gina said. She did her best to remove the fifth crammed drink. “Tssss! Hothothot, um, Rena Rouge?”

“Thanks,” Alya said, taking the drink. “Cocoa?”

Gina nodded. “I would have done coffee, but I didn’t know how much caffeine you all wanted this late at night. Um, here you are.”

She handed the remaining beverages out. Chloé stared for a moment, but then accepted it. It was hard to tell if she murmured thank you or not.

Gina looked to the others with the last drink in her hand. “Okay, all we’re missing is…”

“Gooooooood evening, everybody!”

Gina sighed. “Chat.”

Chat Noir dropped in beside Ladybug, a huge smile plastered across his face. “Everyone,” he said, nodding. “Bugaboo,” he said, his arm starting to slink around Gina. A second before making contact, his brain registered who she was and he froze, his eyes wide. “Oh,” he said, surprised. “Um, when I got your text, I, um, I didn’t realize it was, uh, _you_. Uh… Hey.”

He carefully, and slowly, retracted his arm and scooted away.

“Good kitty,” Gina said. She handed him a cocoa.

Chat looked around, concerned. “Um, where’s, um… Dang.” His ears drooped.

“You okay there, alley cat?” Chloé asked.

Chat nodded. “I just… I’ve had a lot go on today, and something really good happened tonight! And I wanted to tell, um…” He glanced to Gina. “I’m good.”

Gina cringed, her guilt temporarily taking over. “Sorry. Um, yeah. It’s just me tonight.” She eyed him. “So, it went well?”

Chat’s eyes went huge as he grinned and hopped up and down. “IT WENT WELLLLLLLL!” He only stopped when he got hot cocoa on his hands. “Gaah! Um, yes. It went well. Thank you again for your help, um, in getting us together.”

“Least I could do,” Gina said, blushing slightly.

Alya's eyes went wide. "Did... Did you hook up with Ladybug?"

Chat shook his head. "No, no... We're just friends."

Alya stared.

Nino raised his hand. “Does this have to do with Ladybug not being here?”

“No,” Chat said.

“Yes,” Gina said, realizing her mistake a second too late.

They looked at each other.

“Yes?” Chat said.

“No!” Gina said.

Chat frowned. “I’m lost. What am I supposed to lead with?”

“God,” Gina said, rubbing her temples. “This is what she leaves me to work with.”

Chloé raised an eyebrow. “On that note, why _are_ you here, little miss reserve?”

“Right,” Gina said. She looked around and took a deep breath.

 _‘It’s cool,_ ’ she thought. _‘They’re just the living legends that helped raise you. No pressure. We’re cool. Totally cool. Just don’t fuck up.’_

“So,” Gina said. “Some of you know me, some of you don’t. That’s okay. I’m Ladybug, but not, um, your Ladybug? As you know. Of course you know that. Right. I’m the reserve Ladybug.”

She grinned at them.

_‘Don’tfuckupdon’tfuckupdon’tfuckup.’_

She grinned harder.

Chloé chuckled at Gina’s nervousness. “Aww, look everyone. We get Babybug tonight! Did you come by just to say hello? That’s so cute! How’s mommy?”

“Jesus Chloé,” Alya snorted. “What crawled up your butt and died?”

Kagami frowned and crossed her arms. “That was out of line, even for you.”

So, a quick aside.

Chloé has been trying. Honestly! She really has. She’s been better at school, she raises her hand now, she makes a point to remember people’s names, you know. All that normal person stuff that normal people do, she’s been actively applying, and she’s gotten really good at it!

But.

Chloé was still Chloé at the end of the day, and there was just something almost magical for her bitch persona about seeing a new kid trying to step up and assume authority.

“What?” Chloé asked with mock innocence all over her face. “The new girl wants to show up and say she’s in charge, and you all just roll over for it? What’s wrong with _you_?"

Gina glared. “Yeah, mom told me you might act like this.”

“Oh?” Chloé asked, amused. “What else did she tell you?”

Gina took out her yoyo. “She said if you did, I might need to _make_ you listen to me.”

“Oh really?” Chloé asked, her voice slightly more serious. “You think you’re up to it? Seriously, Babybug, why _should_ we listen to you? You’re not our leader. If anything, I have more authority than you.”

Ladybug closed her eyes and mentally composed herself. _‘God, it’s like the first day of school all over again,’_ she thought.

“Look, I respect you a lot, Aunt Chloé, and I think you’re kinda awesome, but I was also told that if you gave me shit tonight, mom would look the other way if I kicked your ass up and down Champ de Mars.”

“Oh shit,” Alya said. She tensed up as Kagami took a defensive stance.

“Ladies, please,” Chat Noir said, stepping between them. “Chloé, I can vouch for, um, future Ladybug. I’ve seen her in action, and she’s the read deal. Maybe we should listen to her?”

The group went dead quiet, all eyes on Chloé.

“You think you’re woman enough?” Chloé asked, ignoring Chat completely. “You really think you could take me on?”

Gina nodded. She locked eyes with Chloé. “You know why I got stuck with this tonight?”

“Do tell.”

She shoved Chat aside and took a step towards Chloé. “This afternoon in my time, I broke a lunch tray across a girl’s face because she poured a carton of milk on _your_ son’s head. He was too much of a gentleman to do anything about it, so I did. Now, instead of being out with my friends, I’m grounded and stuck with the night shift, and suspended, again, for ‘anger issues’. _Again_. So yeah, you wanna go right now?” She tilted her head, audibly cracking her neck. “I’m down.”

Chloé stared. “…I have a son?”

Gina nodded. “Yep. And he’s my best friend, and way too polite for his own good. Takes after _one_ of you, I guess.”

Chloé bit her lip, her attitude almost instantly changing. “Um… Who, um… Who is, um, who’s his, uh, dad? Mom?” Her voice went small. “Who’s his other mom?”

Gina sighed. She leaned in and whispered something in Chloé’s ear.

Everyone let out a collective sigh as Chloé visibly relaxed. Gina stepped back. “We cool?”

Chloé nodded and wiped at her eyes. “For now,” she sniffed. “Okay, cool. She’s Ladybug, alright.” Chloé said, her cheeks bright pink. “Continue. I just, I need to…” She stopped and put her hand over her eyes. “Can, um, can you all give me a minute?”

The group nodded. Chloé stepped away and ducked behind a beam.

“You think she’s okay?” Chat asked.

Alya shrugged. “She probably needs a second to recover from having someone stand up to her.” She looked at Gina. “Nice job, new girl.”

Meanwhile, Chloé took out her top and slid the side of it up. Quickly, she dialed and waited until Sabrina’s voice came over the speaker.

“Chloé? What’s up? How’s patrol?”

“Hey. Um, Yeah. Everything’s fine. I just, I love you _so much_. I just wanted to tell you that.” She sniffed and wiped her nose. “You, um, you wanna go for a trip this weekend? Maybe Tokyo? We haven’t done Tokyo.”

“Chloé, are you okay? What’s going on? Is it an akuma?”

“No! No, it’s, it’s nothing, I just...” She looked around to make sure no one was around her. “I was just reminded of how, um, how much I… I just want to treat you. If you want, that is.”

“I’d… Gosh, I’d love to! Really? Tokyo?”

“Really,” Chloé said, smiling. “Um, I should get going, but I just wanted you to know I was thinking about you.”

“Awww!” Sabrina said. “You are so sweet! You’re the best, Chloé. Hurry home, okay? I’m, um, I ordered a new outfit, and, well, I’d like to show it to you.”

“Oh?”

Chloé’s top pinged, notifying her of a text. Chloé looked at it and turned beet red.

“Come home soon,” Sabrina said. “Love you!”

“Okayloveyoubye.” She hung up her top and stepped out from behind the beam. She marched back to the group, her face still red as she shot a look at Gina. “Make this fast.”

“Right.” Gina said. She blushed from embarrassment as she looked around. “Sorry about that. And, um for the cursing. Anyway, um, the regular Ladybug is, um, she’s been, um, she’s not available, like, right now? And for the next few months?” Gina shrugged. “So, yeah. I’m filling in here and there. So, yeah.” She shuffled in place. “Just letting you know? Also, um, you can keep those.”

“Keep what?” Nino asked.

Gina gestured to the group. “Your miraculouses. They’re yours now. Like, permanently.”

Alya, Nino, and Kagami’s eyes went wide. _“What?”_ They all asked at once.

Chloé snorted. “Way to bury the lead, kid.”

Chat paled. “What happened to my, um, our Ladybug?”

Gina eyed him for a moment.

‘ _Really?’_

She eyed him more.

_‘FUCKING **REALLY**?’_

“She’s got something cooking,” Gina said. She put her hands in her pockets. “You know, things in the oven. The fire. Things in the fire. Um, Ladybug things.”

Chat frowned. “Another secret mission? Geez. Um, how long this time?”

Gina flashed a nervous smile. “Um, a few months? Maybe longer?”

“You don’t know?” Chloé asked. She raised an eyebrow at that. “I mean, shouldn’t you? You’re the time traveler, not us.”

“Dude!” Gina said, exasperated.

“Oh, what?” Chloé asked defensively. “You know we all know. You were literally yeeted into a portal the last time we saw you. We all saw it!”

“I didn’t see it,” Nino said.

“He didn’t see it!” Gina cried.

“You’re really from the future?” Nino asked. “Dude.”

“Told you,” Alya said.

“Yes, I’m from… What’s yeeted mean?”

Chloé stared. “It’s, um… Seriously? They don’t say that in the future?”

Gina shrugged.

“But, like, it’s in so many memes! How can you not know that? Even if you’re from, like, what? Thirty years in the future or wherever you come from?”

“It’s not that far,” Gina said. “Um, what’s a meme?”

Chloé’s eyes went wide. “It’s… Oh, my God! The future is terrible!”

Okay, okay, I know what you’re thinking.

In point of fact, Gina knew _exactly_ what Chloé was talking about. Of course they have memes in the future, and yes, our girl knows what yeet means. She was also told by her mother before she came back to the past this time to never, on no uncertain terms, let Chloé know that anything she liked or referenced still existed.

When Gina asked if that was mean to do, Marinette looked her dead in the eyes and simply said, “Yes.”

Despite her mixed feelings about messing with past-Chloé, Gina was still on the fence about being _deliberately_ mean, so Marinette gave Gina fifty bucks.

Our hero is not above being bribed.

“So, yeah,” Gina continued. “Since you all know this version of Paris better than me, and since I can’t be around all the time, I need you to step up a bit and be heroes when I can’t. That means that effective right now, you’re all permanent holders.” Gina looked hesitantly at each of them. “Um, questions?”

Every hand went up.

“Is Ladybug okay?” Alya asked. “Is this because of this afternoon?”

“What happened this afternoon?” Chat asked.

Alya stared at him. “…Seriously? Where were you all day?”

Chat shrugged. “I had to work. I even missed school for it.”

“Do we have to give these back?” Nino asked.

“What do you mean you won’t be around all the time?” Kagami asked, concerned. “Are you leaving, too?”

“So, when will Ladybug be back again?” Chat Noir asked. “Like, exactly?”

“Not that I care? But, this isn’t everyone.” Chloé looked at the group. “Granted, I can’t stand Kim, but he is a holder.” She started ticking off fingers. “And Max, Mylene, Ivan, Nathaniel, Rose, Juleka, oh! And Sabrina. _Definitely_ Sabrina.” She looked to Gina. “What about them?”

Alya balked. “Did you _seriously_ just out the entire team?”

“Please,” Chloé scoffed. “Like, once you know who a couple of us are, you can totally see the pattern. It’s not like it’s rocket science.”

“But,” Alya sputtered. “There’s magic protecting us! Like, you shouldn’t be able to do that!”

“You did it with me,” Nino pointed out.

“That’s different,” Alya said. “You’re my man. It was obvious.”

“Please,” Chloé said, laughing. “More like he probably slipped up and called you dude during a mission.”

Alya and Nino both blushed but didn’t comment.

“Also, what about Viperion?” Kagami asked.

The others looked at her as her cheeks turned pink.

“What?” She asked. “He’s nice. To have around.”

“I’m trying to pace this,” Gina said. “I, um, look. I went with you all because you’ve held for the longest amount of time. You’re the veterans, so you’re up first. And I’m keeping Viperion and Bunnyx out of this unless we absolutely need them. They’re, well, they’re my break-glass heroes. Unless, like, you want someone else to take your places?”

They collectively shook their heads.

Gina said to Alya. “And yes, she’s fine.”

Alya nodded, relieved.

“And no, Carapace, you don’t. At least, not until mo… Regular ladybug gets back.” she said to Nino. She turned to Kagami. “I have school, and work, and, um, I don’t live here? So, um, I have some daytime fill-ins.” She looked to Chat. “Uh, seriously? Okay, wow. Um… Sometime after April 12th?”

Chloé raised an eyebrow. “That’s awfully specific.”

“Yes,” Gina said. “Yes, it is.”

Chat’s eyes went huge. “That’s seven months from now!”

Gina nodded. “That _is_ seven months from now.”

Chat’s eyes went even wider. “That means…”

Gina stared. _‘Come on. You can do it, dad.’_

Chat pounded his hand with his fist. “It must be her most important secret mission yet!”

Gina closed her eyes and rubbed her face.

_‘Jesus Christ, he is so dumb.’_

Alya raised her hand. “Um, excuse me, Ladybug Junior?”

Gina glared. “Excuse _me_ , but I’m only a year younger than you.”

Chat’s eyebrow went up. “Really? But, um, I thought you were…”

“Dude,” Gina said. “Time travel. It’s been a bit longer for me than for you.”

“I thought you were fourteen?”

Gina shook her head. “Sixteen. Been a helluva year.”

“But… You were younger!” Chat sputtered. “Like, six months ago, you turned fourteen!”

“Dude, I have a life outside of this,” Gina said, shrugging.

Chat glanced at her brown hair. “Huh. Yeah, I guess you do. I see the dye grew out. Too bad. You looked good as a blonde.”

“Oh God, _that_. I hated the blonde,” Gina said, her face scrunching. “I looked like one of Aunt Rose’s kids, and Tulip is enough on her own. People thought we were sisters. I mean,” Gina shrugged. “She’s cool and all, and I dig hanging on the barge, but…”

“Hooooly shit,” Alya said, grinning. “The barge? I knew those two would get married! WHO ELSE MARRIES WHO?”

Gina paled. “Shit. I didn’t say that.” She eyed Alya. “And isn’t it whom? Aren’t you a reporter? Shouldn’t you know that?”

Chat grinned. “Well, regardless? It still looked good, LB.”

“It sucked!” Gina moaned. “I looked, ugh… I don’t wanna think about it.”

“It went with your swimsuit?” Chat offered.

Gina glared at him. “My swimsuit? What are you…? You mean that bikini? You… You were checking me out?”

Gina’s hand drifted to her yoyo.

“No!” Chat said, his hands out in front of him. “I just, you were in it all day! Of course I noticed you but not, like, noticed-noticed you! And I notice color coordination and styles, and your skin tone along with the blonde hair and your body type went really well with the suit. That’s all!”

“You are not helping things,” Gina growled.

“You saw her in a bikini?” Chloé asked.

“Was it a lucky charm?” Kagami asked.

Alya snickered. “Sounds like it.”

Kagami’s eye twitched. She stared at Chat. “Oh. Are you… Hitting on her?”

Chat and Gina turned to Kagami. “NO,” they both said at once. Gina turned slightly green as Chat scooted away from her.

“It was a compliment, that’s all!” Chat said. He looked to Gina and cringed. “Please don’t hit me.”

“So, you saw her out of costume? Does that mean you know who she is?” Nino asked.

Gina sighed and took out her yoyo, ignoring Nino. “So anyways, yeah. Just keeping you up to date on what’s going on. Um, if something happens, you all should be more than enough until either me or another fill-in bug can get there.”

“Wait,” Alya said. “Um, you have another fill-in? Who is it?”

Gina winked. “Like I said, I have a couple, actually. My daytime ones are, they’re, um… They’re people I trust. Or Ladybug trusts. Just please don’t be weirded out of you see me or, you know, someone not-me helping you in fights?”

The group murmured as Gina cast her line. “So, yeah. Just, um, wanted to introduce myself and say hey, and let you know what was going on. Um, yeah.” She gave her line a tug. “And with that, I have to go.”

Chloé Leaned over and muttered to Kagami. “Is it me or does this feel like it all could have been in a text?”

Kagami glared at her. “You know how Ladybug feels about the group chat.” She turned her attention back to Gina. “You can’t stay?” She asked.

“School night,” Gina said.

“Didn’t you say you were suspended?” Nino asked.

Gina closed her eyes and grumbled. “That’s worse. That just means I have to get up early and help at the… Um… At the family business. And it opens early. But yeah, I guess you’re right? It’s, um, not _technically_ a school night?” She noticed the look on Kagami’s face. “Um, did… Did you want me to? Stay, I mean?”

“We don’t really know you that well,” Kagami said. “And if we’re going to be fighting alongside you, it would be nice to, well… I figured since we officially got to keep our powers, we might celebrate and do some team building? To get to know you better?”

Gina looked at the others. They all had similar looks, especially Chat Noir. Chloé was doing her best to look uninterested, but she was glancing at Gina.

 _‘Do… Oh, my God. Do they want to play?’_ she thought, confused.

She thought on it for a second.

“Okay,” she said. She looked out across the city. “You know what? Why not? So, um, there’s an awesome late-night taco vendor that’s usually about ten blocks thataway.”

The group nodded.

“This is true,” Chat said. He had even treated Gina one night to a late-night snack when she had last filled in over the summer.

“Okay, so… I guess I’m heading there. Your job is to stop me.”

“And if we do?” Alya asked.

“Chat buys everyone a taco.”

“Wait, what?” Chat Noir asked.

“And if you win?” Kagami asked.

Gina thought about it.

“Chat buys everyone a taco.”

“Excuse me?” Chat Noir said, clearly annoyed. “I did not agree to this.”

Gina responded by sticking out her tongue and leaping off the tower.

“She’s getting away!” Alya cried out. She jumped after her. Laughing, Nino and Kagami followed.

“I like chicken in mine,” Chloé told Chat as she cast her top and took off.

Chat drooped. “Fine, sure, whatever. I’ll buy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Kasienda for their input on this chapter!


	8. Beatdown Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some unchecked aggression gets worked out.

So, Gina lost.

It was still pretty cool, though.

Gina had been making good time until she jumped towards a ledge that mysteriously disappeared, courtesy of Rena Rouge. She yelped and course-corrected in midair, but not before Chloé got to her. The blonde slammed into her side and sent her tumbling into an adjacent rooftop.

“Oops,” Chloé said, smirking. “Was that too rough, Babybug?”

Gina rolled into a crouch and flung her yoyo straight at Chloé. The blonde cried out in shock and ducked as it missed her.

“Nice shot,” Chloé said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Gina yanked the yoyo back, cracking Chloé in the back of the head. Chloé face planted right into the rooftop as Gina caught her yoyo. “Thanks.”

Chloé got up and spit out some asphalt. “Oh, that’s it. You’re dead.”

“Bring it, Bee,” Gina mocked.

Chloé screamed and tackled her, sending both of them off the rooftop.

Gina grinned.

Okay, she was loving this.

In the future, sparring sessions, games, even regular patrols always felt so… Stilted. Gina was continually on her best behavior in front of her mom and her extended family, and everyone always seemed to be holding back for fear of hurting her. As a result, unless it was just her and Emilie, she never felt like she got to cut loose.

And yeah, they beat the Hell out of each other, but fighting the same person over and over tends to get old. Also, with Emmy at University, Gina hadn’t had a good scrap in what felt like ages.

Gina punched Chloé in the jaw before kicking off her in midair and doing a backflip. She landed on her feet while Chloé reached out and slowed herself by digging her fingers into the brick side of an apartment building. She left grooves all the way down.

“Dude,” Carapace said as he landed beside Queen Bee. “I thought this was tag.”

“It is,” Chloé spat. She lunged at Gina and decked her. “Tag!”

Gina stumbled back, and then charged Chloé. They collided and crashed to the ground as they kicked and punched at each other. Eventually, Chloé got her feet between them and kicked Gina off and across the alley as Chloé kickflipped up.

“Like I told you,” Chloé said as she tried to catch her breath. “I should be the one in charge. I’ve been doing this longer.”

Gina wiped some blood off her face. She grabbed her yoyo and quickly wrapped it around her fist as she lunged forward and punched Chloé in the gut as hard as she could.

Chloé doubled over and wheezed. The second she did, Gina reached around and grabbed the blonde’s ponytail.

“Then why do you suck so hard?” Gina growled. She tightened her grip on Chloé’s hair and yanked hard. Chloé cried out as Gina swung her around before launching her face-first into the side of a dumpster. The sound of the crash echoed throughout the alley as Chloé slumped against the dented metal.

“You’re it,” Gina panted. She tossed her line and zipped the Hell out of there.

“You okay?” Nino asked as a bleeding, disoriented Chloé stumbled to her feet.

“I feel like there’s some unchecked aggression that needs to be addressed,” Chloé muttered as she rubbed her jaw.

“She does seem meaner than our Ladybug,” Nino said.

Chloé shook her head and tossed her top. “I wasn’t talking about her.” She gave her line a yank and took off.

Nino stood and watched her go. “Oh.”

Gina cleared the rooftop and was making good time. Her jaw was smarting from where Chloé had gotten her and she could taste something coppery in her mouth, but she didn’t mind. She was having fun. She was…

Gina screamed. A bolt of lightning ripped through her as she was leaping for an apartment building. At that moment, Chloé got Gina’s feet with her top while Rena slammed into her from the side. Nino was kind enough to catch them as they fell.

As soon as they were on the ground, Gina dropped to one knee and dry heaved as Alya patted her back. “Dude! You… You electrocuted me!”

Kagami stood staring at her, unimpressed. “You didn’t say I _couldn’t_.”

Gina stared at her for a moment. “So, like, when I suddenly start charging you double for babysitting in the future? This shit right here is why.”

Kagami’s eyebrows went up at that. “I have children?”

Gina ignored her and looked to the others. Behind them, Chat Noir was sliding down his pole to join them.

“Geez, guys. It’s just tag,” he said.

Alya eyed him. “Thanks for the help,” she said sarcastically.

Chat cringed. “I just… I didn’t want to have to explain any bruises.” He nodded at Gina. “She’s scrappy.”

“He’s right,” Gina said, still coughing. “Um, so, yeah. You all win. Looks like Chat’s buying.”

Gina looked to Chloé, who was eyeing her.

Chloé rolled her eyes and walked over. She held out a hand. “You’re alright,” she said. “Your mom’s always taking the high road with me. It’s respectable, but also infuriating. Like, it would be a welcome change if she’d just try to deck me once in a while.”

Gina eyed her for a moment and then took her hand. She grunted as Chloé hoisted her up.

“Yeah, well, I’m not her.” Gina found herself still clutching Chloé’s hand.

“I can respect that,” Chloé said.

Gina smiled. “Hey, like, the you being a total bitch thing aside? For what it’s worth? You’re still one of my favorites.”

Chloé blushed a bit. “I want that in writing.”

“Hundred bucks and we’ve got a deal.”

_‘She’s violent AND greedy.’_ Chloé thought. She noticed Gina’s eyes were green, and the sheen of sweat across her pale cheeks made her freckles stand out. She was grinning.

_‘She smells like cinnamon,’_ Chloé thought idly.

Gina stepped back and stretched a bit. She ran her fingers through her hair to move it back and away from her eyes. Smiling, she opened her yoyo and took out a bottle of water.

“Catch,” she said as she tossed one to Chloé and then to the others. She then pulled out one last one, twisted the cap, and downed half of it, letting the excess water run down the side of her mouth as she chugged. She gasped as she came up for air. “Let’s get a bite. I’m starved.” She looked at Chloé and winked. “It’s not every day someone can kick my ass. We should play again sometime.”

Chloé’s blush deepened. She forced a nervous smile.

_‘…Oh.’_

She watched as Gina took off towards the taco stand, the others following her.

_‘Oh no.’_

“You coming?” Gina called out.

Chloé felt her cheeks burning as she let out a frustrated sigh.

‘… _Oh shit.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This section almost felt too short to be a stand-alone, but the last felt too long if this was added in, and, well, you know how it is.


	9. Morning Shift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gina has a talk with Ms. B.

20 years later…

Gina didn’t get home to the future until late, which lent towards a miserable morning shift at her grandparents’ bakery. She felt bad enough dropping Tikki off at 1:00am. She felt worse getting up at 5:00am to help out Gramma and Grandpa, but that was the go-to punishment in the Agreste household. If someone messed up and needed a time-out, Gramma and Grandpa got some extra free labor.

Gina personally didn’t mind so much. She loved the bakery, and she loved her grandparents. Also, when dad would accidentally mess something up, Gina thought it was hilarious that mom would send him over. Adrien might have been a world-renowned celebrity, but he still acted like he was on pins and needles around Marinette’s parents, which all parties except him found adorable.

Gina was mostly a zombie behind the counter until about 11. She was getting ready to take a break and a nap when Caline Bourgeois wandered in. Gina wasn’t too surprised by this, as her teacher often came by for a lunchtime pick-me-up. Also, she was considered family by Gina’s mom and dad, and she actually _was_ family for André, so she unfortunately ended up seeing her teacher out of school almost as much as she saw her during.

“Morning, Ms. B,” Gina said through a yawn. “What can I get you?”

“Cocoa and some lemon cake, please,” Caline said.

Gina filled the cocoa and looked over at her teacher. “Um, sorry again about the tray thing.”

Caline waved her off. “There are better ways to handle your aggression, but it was sweet of you to stand up for my grandson. Next time though? Just let me handle it.”

Gina blushed and handed Caline her cocoa. “Um, is Gilen doing okay? I usually help him with notes and stuff.”

“He’s fine,” Caline said. “André is filling in for you.”

“Oh,” Gina said. She fished for the lemon cake in the display case.

Caline watched her for a moment. “That was a pretty layered ‘oh’. Is everything alright?”

“Yeah,” Gina said. She slid the cake into a bag. “Um, no? I dunno. We, um… Things are a bit weird right now?”

“Oh?” Caline asked.

Gina scooted to the register. “Yeah. Gilen is, um, he’s been really understanding about the superhero thing, but I’ve had to go out more, and I keep cancelling on him, and I think he’s getting a little sore about it.”

“I can see that,” Caline said. “Regardless of the reason, people can get jealous when it comes to spending time together.”

“Yeah, I know. It’s always been a sticking point between us. Like, back when we started dating, we had some fights about it, but for the most part it’s just there. And I can’t just… I know mom and dad say to take the high road and to use my words more and to think about my actions but, I’m a little more reactionary than that? I just… If someone needs help, you should help. Even if you get grounded. So, I keep running off, and he keeps getting ditched.”

“There are many ways to help. Like the other day? You could have come and gotten me, for instance.”

Gina nodded. “And then everyone would have seen André needed his grandmother to solve his problems, and the whole class would have either picked on him or felt bad for him. Instead, they’re all talking about me smacking Madeline, and I guarantee she won’t pull what she did ever again.”

“You gave her a bloody nose. Her parents were ready to press charges.”

“That’s why mom pointed out that Aunt Chloé would avoid going after Madeline for attacking her son if they left me alone.”

Caline sighed and rubbed her head. “I love that girl so much. Gina, as someone who loves you and has watched you grow up? I am begging you to think things through. You’ve got your mom’s smarts, but when it comes to being impulsive, you are your father’s daughter. You _can’t_ just charge into things blindly. Madeline is going to carry a grudge against you for this.”

“So, what else is new?” Gina asked. “She’s been bullying me for years. Maybe now she’ll back off.”

Caline considered the young woman in front of her.

“Gina, do you know how your mom and your Aunt Chloé became friends?”

“Mom gave her a miraculous?”

Caline faltered. “Well, that was part of it. Your mom went out of her way to show Chloé love until it wore her down. She never gave up on her, and eventually Chloé was brave enough to take a chance at friendship.”

“But that’s mom,” Gina said. “And didn’t Aunt Chloé have a thing for her back in the day? Some like weird, love-hate crush? Wasn’t that part of it?”

Caline blushed and looked off to the side. “That’s not exactly the focus of this conversation, dear.”

“I mean, that’s what Aunt Sabrina says, anyway.” Gina said, completely ignoring the look on Caline’s face. “She only says it after she’s had a glass of wine, but she says it. A lot. Come to think of it, Aunt Sabrina’s always kinda cold around mom.” Gina finally looked to Caline. “Did they date? Mom and Aunt Chloé, I mean. I feel like this makes more sense if they dated.”

“Gina,” Caline said, ignoring the question. She cleared her throat. “Please. I’m just asking you to try focusing your aggression in other ways.”

“I’m trying, but…” Gina sighed. “I just picked up some night work, and things are tense as it is with Gilen, and according to Aunt Alix, he’s supposed to finish up soon, and his mom’s getting lonely, and… We just aren’t spending any time together and it sucks, and I’ve been frustrated.”

“Could you see him after school? Is your mom okay with that?”

Gina looked off to the side. “We were supposed to hang out last night, but then, um… You know. Grounded.”

Caline nodded. “When are you out of the doghouse?”

“Next week?” Gina said, shrugging. “I think? I dunno. Whenever mom stops being mad about it.”

Caline thought about what Gina had said. “You said you just picked up some night work?”

Gina nodded. “Yeah. I, um, I’m filling in for mom while she’s pregnant.”

Caline nearly dropped her cocoa. “Marinette is pregnant?!”

 **“WHAT?”** Sabine shouted. She came charging out of the back. “Why didn’t she tell me? Oooh! That little… TOM! TOM, GET DOWN HERE! WE NEED TO CALL MARI!”

Gina panicked as Sabine whipped out her cell. “No! No, she’s not! Gramma, wait! I’m… I’m helping while she’s pregnant with Emilie in the past! It’s, um, time-hero stuff?”

The two older women stared at her for a second before looking at each other.

“Ooooooh,” they said at the same time. Sabine put her phone away as Caline nodded to herself.

Caline smiled at Gina. “You know, the whole hitting people thing aside? You’re alright, kiddo. That’s a big thing to do.”

“Yeah, like, really big,” Gina grumbled. “You’d think she would’ve, I dunno, just given Tikki to Aunt Alya or Aunt Jules or, like, _anyone else_ that was nearby, but noooo.” She tapped the touchscreen on the register. “You’re good to go. No charge.”

Caline frowned. “Gina…”

“You heard her,” Sabine said. “Feel like grabbing a coffee after work?”

Caline smiled. “I might. Give me a call.” She nodded to Gina. “Good luck keeping things balanced, hero. Remember, you’re not alone. And remember to think things through.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Gina said as Caline left.

“You’re lucky to have her in your life,” Sabine said to Gina. “She’s a good person.”

“I know,” Gina said. “She also suspended me for a week though, so, yeah.”

Sabine shot Gina a look. “Quit hitting people and maybe that’ll stop.”

“I’ll consider it,” Gina mused as she began wiping down the counters.

Sabine just shook her head and headed towards the back.


	10. That Is A Giant Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An akuma battle! Finally!

So, back in the present.

A couple days after Marinette’s big day, and in proper fashion, Hawkmoth decided to strike right in the middle of a civics test.

Caline blew an errant hair out of her face as everyone’s phones went off at once. “Alright everyone, you know the drill. Get with your partner and get to the gym.”

She noticed that as soon as the alert went off, Adrien practically leapt over the desks to get to Marinette and help her up. Marinette meanwhile was blushing furiously and batting his hands away.

“I’m not crippled! Geez! I…” She cupped his cheek. “You’re too sweet. I am fine, okay? And, um, I need to talk to Ms. Bourgeois for a moment, so I’ll walk with her. Get some girl advice.”

“I’ll walk with you,” Adrien offered.

Marinette kissed him. “I need some _girl_ advice. Go shelter with Nino. I’ll be right there. I promise.”

“But…”

Marinette leveled a glare at him. “I’m not helpless and I’m not dumb. I’ll be fine with Ms. Bourgeois.”

Adrien broke out the puppy dog eyes. “I’m just…” He glanced at her abdomen. “I’m concerned.”

Marinette bit her lip. “Do you trust me?”

“Of course,” Adrien said without missing a beat.

Marinette kissed him. “Then _trust_ me.”

Adrien shot her a concerned look, but then nodded. He squeezed her hand. “Okay. Please be careful.”

She smiled at him as Nino looped his arm around Adrien’s neck and practically dragged him away.

The moment they were alone, Marinette let out a long sigh. “God, that took forever.”

“I’ll say,” Caline said as she scooped her papers into her bag. “Might as well grab your stuff, kiddo. I’m calling class after this.”

“But, we’re doing a test?”

Caline glanced at the room and shrugged. “Meh. I’ll just post an online question. I’m done.”

Marinette giggled. “You’ve gotten a lot more laid back since you had Camille, you know that?”

Caline smirked. “So I’ve been told.”

Marinette shuffled her feet. “Um… Is that normal? When you have a kid?”

Caline shrugged. “I don’t know? I’m winging this whole thing, sweetie. I mean, she’s alive and happy and she can count to 10, so I think I’m doing okay? I dunno. Why? And also, what girl advice did the savior of Paris need from me?”

Marinette blushed and looked around again.

Caline stopped what she was doing when she noticed how out of character Marinette was acting. “Marinette? Are you okay?”

Marinette nodded as she took off her earrings and held them out to Caline. “So, um, I have a small favor to ask?”

Caline’s eyes went wide as she started shaking her head. “Nuh-uh. Nope, I told you before this isn’t my scene. No thanks, kiddo. I’m good.”

Marinette blushed and fidgeted in place. “Um, what if, um, I’m not?”

Caline blinked. “What do you mean?”

“What if I, um, what if I physically can’t?”

“Can’t?”

Marinette cringed. “Um, shouldn’t?”

Caline stared at her for a moment. “Why shouldn’t you… Be…”

Caline looked at Marinette for a moment. She noticed the sweater Marinette was wearing in lieu of her normal, tight undershirt.

She thought about how Adrien had just acted.

_“Um… Is that normal? When you have a kid?”_

Caline looked Marinette over and froze when she glanced at the younger woman’s hand. Cautiously, she reached out and took it, examining the white gold ring on her finger.

“Oh,” Caine said. She glanced up at Marinette, who was blushing furiously and cringing.

Caline’s eyes went wide.

She _knew_ that look.

“Marinette?” Caline asked. “Are… Are you okay?”

Marinette nodded. “I’m okay, I’m just, um…”

Her hand drifted to her stomach.

Caline gently pulled Marinette into a hug. “Are you serious?” Caline blurted out. “Oh God, sweetheart! Oh, um, do, um, wow. Congratulations? Congratulations! Do your parents know?”

Marinette smiled and nodded against Caline’s shoulder. “Yeah. Yeah, they know.”

“This is why you passed out the other day?” Caline asked, her face pale. “Oh dammit, sweetie, you should have told me! You should have said something! Oh, oh dear heart,” she kissed the side of Marinette’s head and sniffed. “And, and you’re sure?”

Marinette pulled back and nodded, grinning. “Um, yeah.”

Caline erupted into a squeal and hugged her again. “Con… Congratulations!”

“You already said that,” Marinette pointed out.

“Oh, shut up and let me have this. Oh sweetie! But, you’re so young! And, and Adrien is okay with it?”

Marinette held up her hand and laughed. “He asked me before I even told him.”

Caline snickered. “That sounds like him. Have you told anyone else?”

Marinette shook her head. “Just Adrien and, um, my family.”

“Oh wow. Oh… _Oh_.” Caline’s smile faded as she looked at the earrings in Marinette’s other hand. “So yeah. I guess you _can’t_ do hero things, can you?”

Marinette shook her head. “I have a sub for the evenings, but, um, there’s no one I would trust more with Tikki. I’m sorry to ask. I know you’re not a fan, but…”

Caline took the earrings from Marinette’s hand and put them in. A moment later, Tikki was floating beside her. “Nonsense. I just… Between you and me? I’m intimidated as Hell every time I put these on.”

“Really?”

Caline nodded. “You’re the best at this. I feel like I’m just scrapping by, and I’m constantly scared I’m going to mess up. It’s a lot of stress, kiddo.”

Marinette cringed. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Caline said, smiling. “You just set a high bar. Honestly, I’m beyond honored that you keep turning to me. Now, I’d say go shelter with your fiancé, but I’m guessing he’s not there,” Caline said as she stretched.

Marinette paused and looked quizzically at Caline. “Why wouldn’t he be there?”

Caline froze.

“Wait… SERIOUSLY? I…” She closed her eyes and took a breath. “Not my place. Okay. Okay. Go shelter. We can talk more about, um, things when we meet up afterwards. I’ll come find you in the gym. Sound fair?”

Marinette grinned and nodded. “Thanks, Ms. Bourgeois.If we don’t run into each other, you can just drop those off with me later. Like, maybe tonight? I’ll have pastries waiting.”

“Sold. Hey,” Caline said as Marinette was heading for the door.

Marinette stopped and turned. “Yes?”

Caline smiled. “My friends call me Caline.”

Marinette gave her a huge smile back. “Thanks, Caline.”

Caline watched her leave. As soon as they were alone, she turned to Tikki. “And what do you have to say about this, Ms. Goddess of Creation?”

Tikki rolled her eyes. “Look, this was all her.”

Caline stared.

“Okay, fine. All _them_.”

“I’m just giving you grief, bug.”

Tikki eyed Caline. “Are you going to transform, or what?”

Caline grinned. “Spots on!”

***

Queen Bee stood in front of the Louvre and stared, dumbfounded, at what appeared to be a gigantic purple baby.

“Is… Is this a joke?” She asked. “It’s a baby. It’s a freaking baby!”

“Huh,” Rena Rouge said as she landed beside her. “Youuuu are correct. That is a giant baby.”

“Dude,” Carapace said as he dropped in beside Alya. “That’s… Dude. Why does he have a mask?”

“To protect his baby identity?” Alya offered.

“Okay,” Chloé said. She cracked her knuckles as Gigantitan started sucking on a lamp pole and screaming about a lollypop. “Not a problem. It’s a baby. I mean, seriously. How hard can this be?”

“Plenty hard,” Chat Noir said as he landed beside them. “August is super strong, and his temper makes him especially dangerous. He’s easily the strongest akuma I’ve ever fought.”

“Well then, I guess that means we all hit him hard and fast,” Chloé said. “If we all attack at once, he should go down quick.”

A voice cut in from behind them. “You are _not_ punching a baby!”

The group turned in shock to see Mamabug drop down behind them. She was clad in her usual Ladybug tights, complete with her red jacket. She reeled in her yoyo and dusted off her hands. “So, this one liGAAH!”

Caline was cut off by being nearly tackled by Chloé. The blonde was grinning ear to ear and crushing her waist.

“OHMYGOD!” Chloé cried out. She was actually bouncing up and down while hugging her. “YES! OH _HELL_ YES! You and me, together! FINALLY!” She turned around and whipped out her top. “You hear that? Queen Bee and Mamabug are gonna kick your baby ass!”

“CHLOÉ!” Caline snapped. “We are NOT punching a baby! Full stop.”

Chloé visibly pouted. “But… Oh, come on!”

"No punching babies," Caline scolded.

Chloé kicked at the ground. “But, but... I just wanted to punch something with you.”

Caline gave her a small hug. “I know, sweetheart.” She kissed the top of her head. “Maybe afterwards?”

Chloé glanced up at her. “Afterwards? You promise?”

Caline nodded. “Sure. We can find some muggers. Would that work?”

Chloé shrugged. “I mean, I guess?”

Caline rubbed her back. “And, hey. We can get ice cream. Does that sound good?” She nudged Chloé. “Muggers? Ice cream? You and me?”

Chloé kept staring at the ground, but there was a small smile on her face. “…Fine.”

Caline smiled, and then noticed the others watching her.

Rena Rouge leaned towards Carapace and said, “Told you so.”

Carapace sighed and took 10 euros out of a pocket in his shield. He handed it to a smug-looking fox girl.

“Right,” Mamabug said, shaking her head. “So. Giant baby.” She looked around. “Maybe if I made a playpen out of the Eifel Tower? And we somehow got him to sleep?”

Chat shook his head. “Tried that. He’s strong enough to take down the tower.”

“Huh,” Caline said, thinking. “Okay. Well, how did you defeat him before?”

Chat scratched the back of his head. “Ladybug pretended to be a lollypop and surprised him?”

“How would…? You know what? No.” Caline watched as the gigantic baby ripped a statue out of the ground and started sucking on it. “Not going there.”

“I have an idea,” Chloé volunteered.

“No punching,” Caline said.

“…I have another idea,” Chloé volunteered.

Caline sighed. “I’m all ears.”

***

Gigantitan wandered the grounds of the Louvre and cried for his lollypop. He’d already destroyed several signs, three statues, and nearly eaten a rather gaunt man in a suit before he broke down in a full-on tantrum. He was kicking and screaming, his feet and hands cracking the concrete under him.

“I WANT MY LOLLYPOP!” The baby roared.

And suddenly… It was nighttime.

Gigantitan looked around, confused. The stars were out, and there was a playroom around him. A warm light was softly glowing from a slowly spinning mobile above him.

“Hey sweetie,” a gentle voice said.

Gigantitan looked down to see Mamabug sitting cross-legged on the ground in front of him. In her hands was her lucky charm, a story book.

“Would you like a story?” Caline asked, smiling.

Gigantitan sniffled. “I want lollypop.”

Caline nodded. “After story and nap.”

Gigantitan frowned. “NOW!”

Caline cleared her throat. “No.”

“NOW!”

Caline glared. “ _No_.”

Gigantitan teared up and opened his mouth to scream, but Caline held up the book.

“If you throw a tantrum, there’ll be no story. Now, would you _like_ a story?”

Gigantitan thought about it.

“I wanna story.”

A purple butterfly appeared in front of the baby.

“No!” Gigantitan yelled. “I wanna story now!”

The butterfly glowed brighter. Caline could practically hear Hawkmoth yelling.

“Hey,” Caline said. “I’ll give you a lollypop _and_ my miraculous after story. Sound good?”

Gigantitan blinked and smiled. “Okay.”

The butterfly was practically vibrating.

“NO! I WANNA STORY!” Gigantitan roared.

The butterfly flickered out.

“Now sit down,” Caline said.

Gigantitan stared before sitting down in front of her. He started sucking his thumb as Caline opened her book.

“Once upon a time, there was a mama bear, a poppa bear, and now, Queen Bee.”

Gigantitan blinked. “Wha?”

“Venom!” Chloé screamed. She charged at the surprised baby and rammed her stinger into his side.

“Gotcha!” Chloé said triumphantly. “Now, give us your bracelet!”

Gigantitan looked at Queen Bee, reached down…

And grabbed her.

Queen Bee froze.

“Oh no,” she muttered.

Caline blinked. “Wait. Why wouldn’t… Oh.” She closed her eyes and put her hand to her face. She noticed where Chloé had stung him.

“He’s wearing a diaper,” Caline grumbled as Gigantitan threw Chloé with all his might.

The heroes watched as the blonde disappeared into the distance, her scream trailing on the wind.

Caline yelped and dodged as Gigantitan brought his fist down where she had been seated a moment before. She charged towards the other heroes, who were booking it out of there as the giant baby resumed his tantrum.

“Okay,” Caline gasped. They were hiding behind a staircase as the akuma continued his search for candy. “Good effort, everyone. Rena, nice illusion. We just need something a little different, I guess.”

“He’s silly, but he’s also one of the hardest akumas we’ve ever fought,” Chat Noir said. “If I can get to his bracelet, I can destroy it. He’s just so fast, though.”

“Maybe I can help?”

The heroes turned to see Ryuko standing behind them.

“Hello,” she said.

“Hey,” everyone said back.

The ground shook from a foot stomping.

"Nice of you to join us," Alya said, smiling.

"Our class was on a field trip nearby." Ryuko said. She eyed Caline. "You're the one they call Mamabug?"

Caline nodded. "Yep. Nice to officially meet you."

Ryuko smiled and nodded as she looked Caline up and down. She turned to Chat Noir. "I get what you were saying before. Her jacket is... Quite nice."

Chat put his face in his hand and muttered to himself as Alya and Nino tried not to bust up.

"Thank you, Ryuko," Chat said, his cheeks flushed.

Caline politely ignored Chat's embarrassment as she looked at the newcomer. “You’re the one who can turn into things, right? Like water?”

Ryuko nodded. “And other things.”

Caline smiled. “Cool. Okay, that gives me a slightly better idea.”

Rena frowned as her necklace beeped at her. “Well, whatever it is, I’ll need to recharge if we’re using another illusion.”

"Hmm,” Caline thought. “You do, but…” She looked at the book in her hand. “Do I?”

Curious, she threw the book into the air and cried out, “lucky charm!”

A turn table set came down.

Caline stared. “Okay then.” She looked at the gigantic baby. “Okay, I’ve got an idea. Yeah. We got this.”

“Oh, dude!” Nino cracked his knuckles and grinned. “This one’s for me. It’s my time to shine!”

Caline looked at Nino and grinned back. “I suppose it is.”

***

Gigantitan was lumbering towards the city when he abruptly stopped. A sound was catching his ears. It was… Music?

The megababy turned around and drifted back towards the museum courtyard where Carapace was jamming out. He was working the tables and the keyboard that Tikki had so kindly provided, and the speaker set in front was blaring.

“Hey big dude,” Nino said to the baby. “You like music?”

Gigantitan grinned and clapped his hands. “MUSIC!” The baby shouted.

“I thought you would. Everyone likes good tunes. Here,” Nino said as he turned up the volume. “Let’s dance, giant baby!”

Gigantitan started lumbering around, leaping and laughing as he completely destroyed the courtyard.

From the side, Caline watched as Gigantitan closed his eyes and laughed.

“Now,” she said to Ryuko. The dragon miraculous user charged the courtyard.

“Water dragon!” Ryuko cried out. She turned into a wave of water and soaked the area underneath the giant baby.

Gigantitan went to lift a foot and slipped, losing his balance. He tumbled backwards and crashed, taking out the glass pyramid in front of the Louvre as he did so.

Mamabug threw her line and caught Gigantitan’s wrist. She yanked it down. “Now, Chat Noir!”

“On it!” Chat launched himself at the baby’s bracelet and cried, “Cataclysm!”

The bracelet dissolved in a heartbeat, leaving a purple butterfly.

Caline swiftly caught and purified it. She then strolled over to Nino.

“Nice job, Carapace,” she said, smiling.

“Aw, thanks, Ms. B. It was nothing.”

Caline raised an eyebrow.

Nino cringed and grinned. “Um, B as in, um, Bug?”

“Smooth,” Caline said as she threw the turntable in the air. A swarm of ladybugs flowed over the courtyard, repairing it. They finished by depositing Queen Bee next to the group.

She looked at them, and they in turn at her.

“Not one word,” she muttered.

Caline meanwhile went over to August, who was on the ground and wailing. She scooped him up and lightly bounced him in her arms. “Hey sweetie,” she said in a gentle voice. “It’s okay now.”

August stopped crying and stared at Caline. He giggled and grabbed for her jacket.

“Is he okay?” Chat asked from beside her.

“He’s fine,” Caline said as she smiled at the baby. “You like that, don’t you? The jacket _is_ distracting, isn’t it?”

Chat blushed and grumbled as he slinked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be two chapters, but it felt wrong to break up the flow. I hope you enjoyed it!


	11. Fuk Dem Op!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some revealing conversations as Caline keeps her promise to her daughter.

Once the alarm had been turned off and things had been declared safe, Caline arrived at the gym just in time to see her class taking bets on sprint races between Alix and Kim.

 _‘Yeah, we’re not doing anymore learning today_ ,’ she thought as she called class for the afternoon.

“I’ll send out a link tonight to let you finish the test,” Caline told them. “Now get out of here and take care.”

Her students rotated between grumbling about the test and thanking her for an early release as they shuffled out. Eventually, it was just her and Marinette in the blissful quiet of the deserted gymnasium.

“How’d it go?” Marinette asked.

Caline shrugged. “Oh, you know, the usual. It was the baby this time.”

“August?” Marinette’s face instantly contorted with worry. “Is he okay?”

Caline nodded. “He’s fine. Little guy just wanted a snack and a story.” She took the earrings off and handed them back to Marinette. “So you know? I’m happy to help. I’d rather it be me than you every time with you in that condition.”

“God, I’m not paralyzed. I can still do things,” Marinette pouted.

“Sweetie, you’ve got a passenger now. You really don’t need to take a hit to the stomach from an akuma.”

Marinette sighed. “I know. I just… It really doesn’t feel fair.”

Caline sighed and patted her shoulder. “It doesn’t, does it? How are you holding up?”

“Oh, fine. I’m taking it easy now, drinking more water, you know. All the things the doctor says to do.”

Caline nodded in understanding. “So,” she said. “What is your plan for handling things? I mean, I trust you, kiddo. Whatever you decide, you know we’ve all got your back.” She frowned as she thought about it. “Fair warning; I’d have to tell André. He’d wonder where I was running off to in the middle of the night.”

“You shouldn’t have to,” Marinette said, smiling. “I’ve got a couple helpers. One of them is working the night shift. Still, it feels like it would make more sense to hand things over to someone full-time, at least until I’m ready to come back.” She looked to Caline. “I wouldn’t put that on you, I promise.”

“Who were you thinking of?”

Marinette shrugged. “I’m not sure yet. I wanted to see how some people did, I guess? In the meantime, I trust you and I trust my friends. Heck, even Chloé would be a good in a pinch.”

Caline relaxed a little. “Well, she’ll love hearing that. That’s good that you’ve got some options.” Caline said as she stared at the earrings in Marinette’s hand. Her eyes went wide as she suddenly remembered something. “Normally I wouldn’t do this, but I just realized I made a promise earlier today. Um, this is awkward. I, well…”

Marinette shot Caline a knowing look. “I think,” she said carefully, “that Hawkmoth might try something later today. It would be a huge help if someone could maybe patrol for me this afternoon and drop these off at the bakery this evening?”

Caline took the earrings back. “I think that can be arranged.”

***

Chloé was sitting on the floor of her suite making goofy faces at Camille as the one year old haltingly walked across the room. As Camille would start making her way towards her big sister, Chloé would cover her face for a moment and then peek out and yell, “Boobooboo!”

Camille would fall over giggling hysterically every single time.

This had been going on for twenty minutes.

“She’s getting better at walking every day,” Butler Jean said from behind her.

“Of course she is,” Chloé said in a haughty tone. “She’s my sister, after all. And you know what that makes you?” She reached out and grabbed Camille, who shrieked and laughed as Chloé brought her close and laid her down.

“That makes you exceptional! Yes, it does!”

She raspberried Camille’s tummy.

“Yes, it does!”

Chloé smiled at her little sister. “You are so loved!” She cooed.

“Awww!” Sabrina said from the doorway. “You’re so good with her!”

Chloé smiled. “Of course I am. This little booger is hearing how loved she is every day. And if anyone says otherwise, of mispronounces her name, or even _thinks_ of giving her trouble, I will fuck them up. Yes I will! _Yes_ I will! I will _fuck_ them up!”

Camille giggled as Chloé tickled her.

“Fuk dem op!” She cried.

Chloé froze. “Oh no,” she said. She looked to Butler Jean. “Um, how do I undo that?”

Jean smiled at her. “You can’t,” he said. “If you’ll excuse me, madame. I do have duties to attend to.”

"Hey, wait!” Chloé cried out, but Jean wasted no time in booking it out of there.

Chloé turned back to Camille, who was sucking on her toes. “Fuk dem op!” The toddler gurgled.

Sabrina drifted to Chloé’s side and patted her on the shoulder. “Good job, big sis.”

They both jumped as they heard a knock on the patio glass. They looked up, wide-eyed, to see Mamabug standing there. She slid the door open and stepped inside.

“Hey you two,” she said as Camille stumble-walked to her. She swooped her up and nuzzled her. “You recognize me in this, don’t you sweetheart?”

“Fuk dem op!” Camille chirped.

Caline glanced to a red-faced Chloé and raised an eyebrow.

“Sorry?” Chloé offered.

Caline just shook her head. “Sabrina? Can I impose on you?” She handed Camille to her.

“Of course. What’s up? Is everything okay?”

Mamabug shook her head. “Well, not really. Queen Bee.”

Chloé snapped to attention. “Um, yes mom? Ma’am? Yes?”

“I believe we discussed a patrol for the afternoon.” She grinned. “You still game?”

Chloé started to tear up as she nodded. “Yes! Um, yes. Of course I’m up for it. I thought you forgot and I came home and… HELL YES! _Pollenbuzzon_!”

She transformed in a flash and giggled. “You’re sure?”

“Of course,” Caline said as she ruffled Chloé’s hair.

Chloé paused and looked back to Sabrina. “Um, are you okay if we...?”

“Go on,” Sabrina said. Her attention was on Camille. “I’ve got the squirt.”

Chloé stared at Sabrina for a moment. “Um, you wanna borrow Pollen later?”

Sabrina glanced at her. “Would you just get out of here, Chloé? She’s waiting on you.”

Chloé smiled. She quickly skipped to Sabrina’s side and kissed her cheek. “You’re the best.” She turned to Mamabug. “Alright, let’s go!”

“Fuk dem op!” Camille cried after them as the two ladies ran outside and leapt off the balcony.

***

Later, after taking down a street gang and doing _all_ the punching, mother and daughter sat atop the Palais Garnier to watch the sunset, each with an ice cream in hand.

“Thanks for coming out with me today,” Mamabug said.

“Thank _you_ ,” Queen Bee said back. “This was just incredible! We’ve never really, um, you know, fought crime together? That sounds weird. This was really fun. Usually it’s me and Ladybug, or the alley cat.”

“I know,” Caline said, sighing. “But it looks like that’s gonna change soon.”

Chloé glanced to her mother. “Yeah, about that. What’s up with Dupain-Cheng? Like, last night we had a team meeting, but it was only half the team, and she sent her fill-in to tell us she wasn’t gonna be around anymore. And then boom, she shows up in class looking fine, but then you stepped in and…”

Chloé’s eyes went wide. She glanced to Caline. “Is, um, is she sick?”

Caline shook her head. “No.” 

Chloé breathed a sigh of relief. “Well, that’s good. I was, um, that’s good to hear.”

“…But she won’t be up to any hero stuff for a while, at any rate.”

“Why not?” Chloé asked, annoyed. “I mean, being out with you is incredible, ‘cause, like, you’re easily my favorite Ladybug, but why can’t she step up? What’s wrong with her?”

Caline bit her lip. “I think… That’s something she should tell you.” She glanced at Chloé. “So, she does has a fill-in?”

Chloé shrugged. “Yeah,” she coughed as her cheeks turned red. “There’s, um, there’s a night-shift Ladybug.”

“Anyone I know?” Caline asked.

Chloé shook her head. “I don’t think so? Like, I can’t recall you ever meeting her. She’s no one special, just her annoying, hot daughter from the future.”

Caline choked on the bite of ice cream she was eating. She coughed and wiped her mouth on her jacket sleeve. “Her, um, her hot daughter from the future, you say?”

Chloé blushed. “Wait, what?” She sputtered. “I didn’t, um, I didn’t say hot. She’s not hot.” Chloé looked away. “She’s just… Dammit. I did say it, didn’t I?”

Caline nodded as Chloé buried her face in her hands.

“Look, she’s just… I got in her face last night, you know? Mostly to give her shit and all, because she’s new? And she’s, um, she got right back up in mine. We got into it, and um, she put my face into the side of a dumpster.”

“Are you okay?” Caline asked, concerned.

Chloé waved it off. “Me? Oh yeah. Um, I’m fine. She, um… It’s just been a while since someone stepped up to me, you know?” Chloé fiddled with her ice cream. “It was just, I dunno, different? Nice?” She swallowed. “Slightly hot?”

Caline thought on that. “Okay, I can see that.” She glanced at Chloé. “What about Sabrina?”

“ _Please_ don’t tell her I said that,” Chloé begged. “I’m not, look. I’m not gonna, um… I love Sabrina. I can separate like from love. It’s just, like, when you walk by someone and appreciate the view, that’s all. I’m not going to do anything to ruin that. At least, I don’t think I will.” She looked to Caline. “…Will I?”

Caline nudged her with her shoulder. “I trust you to make good choices. You’re big enough to resist a little temptation from some future vixen.” She eyed Chloé. “She didn’t hit on you back, did she?”

“No!” Chloé said a little too loudly. “She just stood there looking awesome and not being phased by how awesome I was, which made her look _more_ awesome and she’s, ugh. She’s got some boyfriend or something she was going on about last time she was here. I dunno. Stupid, gorgeous bakery family genes with those stupid eyes.”

Caline shook her head. “You’re a damn mess, kiddo.”

Chloé sighed and leaned on Caline’s shoulder. “I know.”

They watched as the sky was beginning to shift to the orange hues of early evening.

“Thanks for today,” Chloé said.

“Of course,” Caline said. She put her arm around Chloé’s shoulder. “We should do this more often.”

Chloé smiled. “We should.”


	12. Burrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gina tries to find Gilen.

In the far future…

Gina stood in the doorway of her mother’s study as Marinette was adding some touches to a jacket line that needed to go to print that weekend. Her intern, Debbie, had royally messed up the pattern and Marinette being Marinette had told her it was fine and that no, she wasn’t fired, and that she would clean it up, no problem.

That had been six hours ago.

“What’s up?” Marinette asked as she leaned in to gently sketch a flower pattern along a sleeve.

Gina jumped, surprised that her mother knew she was there. Honestly, Marinette’s spatial awareness had grown exponentially as a parent to the point that she was freaking terrifying.

“Oh, um, well, uh…”

“Spit it out, sweetheart. I’m working.” Marinette closed one eye and stuck out her tongue as she sketched, a sure sign she was super-focused.

“Well,” Gina held her arm and fidgeted. “Um, I was hoping I could go to the concert tonight? The Anarkists?”

“That’s funny,” Marinette said. She flipped her pencil over and gently erased a line. “I was hoping you would go to school and not crack a girl in the face with your lunch tray. Looks like both of us are disappointed.”

“Mom, come on,” Gina said. “I got suspended, I apologized to Madeline, I spoke to Ms. Bourgeois, and I’m working nights to fill in for you. And I already bought the tickets.”

Marinette nodded, her focus still on her work. “And Plagg comped you, didn’t he?”

Gina’s eyes went wide. “You… You remember I said that?”

“Oh love, that day is _seared_ into my brain. It’s not like you’re out any cash.”

Gina put her hands in her pockets. “It’s… It’s not about the money.”

Marinette paused. She set her pencil down and turned to face her daughter. “Then what _is_ it about?”

“I… This was something I could do with Gilen,” Gina said in a small voice. “I’ve blown him off, like, three, four, um a lot of times in a row now and I promised him I wouldn’t skip out. He’s been patient, but I can tell it’s hurting things.”

“And this didn’t cross your mind when you laid out that girl in the cafeteria?”

Gina looked away. “I already told you that she was bullying André. He’d fight the devil for someone else, but he’s not good at standing up for himself. You know that.”

Marinette sighed. “I know.” She looked at her daughter and noticed the bags under her eyes. “Um, sweetie? When did you get in last night?”

Gina shrugged. “I dunno, one? One thirty?”

Marinette’s jaw became unhinged. “And you went to the bakery this morning?”

“You sent me there,” Gina pointed out.

“Yes, but… Why were you out so late?”

Gina fidgeted. “I was introducing myself to your team, and then they wanted to play tag. And, um… I got into a fight with Aunt Chloé.”

Marinette stared. “How bad?”

Gina pointed at a bruise along her jaw. “She got me pretty good, but I, um, I might have yanked her by the hair and spun her into a dumpster. Face first.”

Marinette stared.

“Go to the concert.”

Gina blinked. “Wait, what? Is this because I beat up Aunt Chloé?”

Marinette shook her head. “You’re incredible, Gina. You just never know when to stop. You’re running yourself into the ground, and while you’re still grounded… Dammit. I think you’ve had enough bad happen in the last 24 hours.”

Gina smiled and hugged her mother. “Thanks,” she said.

“I remember what it was like to have everything pile up while dealing with relationship stuff. Go sort your life out. The hero thing can wait.”

Gina grinned and took off, waving. “Thanks again! I love you!”

“You’re welcome, and be home by 11.”

“What?” Gina called out.

“I SAID BE HOME BY 11!” Marinette cried out.

“…What?” Gina called again, this time from the front door.

Marinette sighed as she heard it close.

“So,” Adrien said as he slipped around the corner and into the room. “She smooth-talked you into the concert?”

Marinette frowned and leaned into her husband. “Sometimes I feel like I’m looking at a mirror. She reminds me so much of myself at that age it hurts.”

Adrien nodded. “And that’s why you let her go?”

“I like Gilen,” Marinette said. “And they’re pretty rocky right now. I figure this can’t hurt things, so, you know. Why not?”

Adrien nodded. He took Marinette’s hand and kissed it. “And this doesn’t have anything to do with her fighting Chloé?”

Marinette patted him. “Tell you what. You pretend you didn’t hear that part, and I’ll pretend Plagg didn’t pay Gina 400 euros to film my embarrassment when I found out I was pregnant.”

Adrien froze. “Wait, WHAT?”

***

The concert was on the Champ de Mars, and the place was swarming with people. Gina got there quickly enough, but once she arrived, she couldn’t find Gilen to save her life.

“Where is he?” She muttered as she cut through the crowds. The music was blaring, and while the band did sound incredible, Gina couldn’t focus as she was starting to panic. She could barely hear her phone over the loudspeakers, but she thought it sounded like Gilen’s line was going straight to voice mail.

Gina looked around, her stomach dropping. Gilen was insanely competent and responsible, but if she could barely hear, that meant he would be having a helluva time.

“Maybe he got disoriented,” Gina thought. She checked the food truck area, but he was nowhere to be seen. “Or maybe he can’t hear his phone? Dammit, stupid, handsome, stupid…” Gina muttered.

After twenty minutes of frantic searching, she ran into André. The skinny, blonde youth was hanging out towards the back in an Anarkists tee and enjoying a chili dog.

“André!” Gina yelled. She ran over to him as he waved.

“Hey, you came!” André said, smiling.

Gina charged over, exhausted. She grabbed his arm and said, “André, have you seen Gilen? I looked everywhere and I can’t find him!”

André stared at her. “Um, dude. You, he didn’t tell you?”

Gina heard André’s tone. “Didn’t tell me _what_?”

***

“That’s good but _roll_ into it. Trust your partner.”

Alix was arched back and holding a firm arm while extending her own behind her when she heard a frantic knock on her door.

She rolled herself forward and up. “Hold on, Max,” she said as she shook her arms out and answered the door to see Gina, wide-eyed and gasping for breath.

“Aunt Alix! I… Are you in a tuxedo?”

Alix grinned and nodded. “It’s dance lesson night. Come on in, champ. Say hello to Max Stewart. Max? My niece, Gina.”

A man in a tuxedo with slicked back black hair and a small, thin moustache grinned and kissed Gina’s hand. “Mademoiselle,” he said with a wink.

“Oooookay,” Gina said as she pulled her hand back.

“Max is teaching me how to tango,” Alix said.

“Which would be easier if you were in a dress,” Max huffed.

“Yeah, that ain’t happening. So,” Alix said as she headed to her kitchen. “Care for a lemonade?”

“Aunt Alix,” Gina said. “Is Gilen here? We were supposed to meet at the concert tonight, but I went and I couldn’t find him, and André said Gilen wasn’t coming, and… What’s wrong?”

Gina paused when she saw the look on Alix’s face. Alix sighed and turned to her dancing partner. “Sorry Max,” she said. She took out her pocket watch. “Fluff, clockwise.”

There was a flash of light. Bunnyx walked to Maxwell, took his hand, twirled him to her, and said, “Burrow.”

“Burrow?” Max asked, confused.

Alix spun him away. The moment Alix let go, Max screamed as he immediately fell into a white oval. The portal closed with a small pop as Alix turned to face Gina.

“So,” Alix said. She went to the kitchen and grabbed two glasses of lemonade. She handed one to Gina. “Gilen went home.”

“Like, for the weekend?” Gina asked, confused. “’Cause, like, he knew we had the concert tickets, and he never misses a music show.”

“Gina, he went home-home.”

Gina stared, still not processing. “…What?” She felt herself starting to shake. “But… But we had a date tonight. We were gonna hit the concert, and then go for a walk…”

Alix put her hand on Gina’s shoulder. “Well, he talked with me about that. A lot, actually. Have you really blown off the last three weeks worth of dates?”

Gina looked at Alix and thought about it.

“There was that incident with the train… And the bird akuma… And the Evil Queen akuma… And the suspension… And the night shift. The night shift! Oh crap, we were supposed to hang out last night! I told him we’d… DAMMIT!”

Alix nodded. “So, yeah. He figured you were gonna miss tonight, and, um… I might have agreed with him.”

Gina looked at her with tears in her eyes. “Why would you do that?”

“Because I’ve watched that poor boy mope around for weeks as you blew him off over and over,” Alix huffed. “He was cool with it at first, but Gina, the last few times you didn’t even call.”

“Things were hectic!” Gina cried. “I’ve been, like, insanely busy! I’m going back in time and helping mom, and the, the bakery, and there was that dinosaur, and…”

“Dinosaur?”

Gina sniffed and nodded. “Last week. You were out of town? Anyway, I just… Tonight was gonna be different.”

“Hey,” Alix said. “Maybe you should go talk to him?”

Gina nodded. “I guess?”

Alix nodded back and smiled. “Burrow.”

Gina blinked. “What?”

Alix shoved Gina into a portal. Gina barely had time to scream before the portal disappeared.

“Right then,” Alix said to herself. “Fluff, counterclockwise.” Alix appeared once again in her tuxedo. She looked to Fluff. “I’m thinking Chinese tonight. What about you?”

“Three timelines were just changed,” Fluff said, his eyes not focusing on anything in particular. “I can still hear them. Their layers are crying.”

“Right,” Alix sighed. She patted Fluff on the head. “Chinese it is.”

***

Hi.

~Ahem~

While I don’t like to derail my normal stories all that much, it’s time for a special non-linear segment relating to this chapter that wouldn’t fit in the notes. Welcome to Learning Fun with Ms. Bun!

***

The kids in Ms. Mendeleiev’s classroom were listless and idly chatting with one another as they waited for their teacher to arrive. It was unusual for her to be late, but admittedly, they weren’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

“Where do you think she is?” Ondine asked her lab partner. “It’s not like her to miss. Like, ever.”

Aurore was about to answer when the door to the classroom flew open. A tall redheaded woman wearing Jeans and a green sweater with a white buttoned collar rushed in. She was carrying a laptop under her arm.

“Hey everyone. Good afternoon and settle down. I’m your sub for this afternoon,” the redhead called out.

A young man raised his hand. “Where’s Ms. Mendeleiev?” He asked.

“Oh, she’s out for the moment, Jean,” the redhead said as she setup her laptop. “Had some business or some such to take care of. I’m just here for a cameo.”

“A what?” Mireille asked, confused.

The redhead looked up from her computer. “A cameo. Like, when a special guest appears in a show? Come on, you’re on TV, Mireille. You know what this is.”

Mireille shook her head. “But, this is a classroom. No one’s watching us.”

The redhead shrugged without looking up from her laptop. “Yeah, well according to the comments section, people are reading, so there.”

Mireille stared. “What?”

Aurore raised her hand.

“No more questions,” the redhead snapped. “Look, be thankful you all made an appearance. Chances are, half the readers won’t even realize you’re actual characters. Okay,” the redhead stood and straightened her sweater. “My name is Ms. Bun, and today, we’re going to learn some history!”

“But,” Ondine said. “This is science class.”

“An excellent observation, Ondine!” Ms. Bun said as she fired up the projector on the desk. Behind her, a grainy, black and white video started playing. “This, my dear temporary students, is Maxwell Stewart. Ole’ Max here was the first repeat winner of the World Ballroom Dance Champions. That’s him talking."

Ms. Bun smiled as the man, Max, fidgeted on camera. "Awww, look at him! He’s kinda nervous, but this was filmed nine years after his last win, so he’s a little out of practice with the public at this point.”

“Wait, what?” Jean asked, confused.

“I agree, Jean. But remember, this was after his prime.” Ms. Bun agreed. “Max was the first consecutive winner, the actual first being Victor Sylvester back in 1922, but he was a one-off and the competition was still getting it’s legs under it. In fact, they cancelled the 1923 competition due to the financial crisis at the time messing everything up, but starting in 1924, Maxy here won with the lovely Barbara Miles on his arm. In fact, they won two years in a row, but then Barbara was traded out for Pat Sykes who helped him win in ’26, ’28, and finally in 1930.”

“Is that her?” Mireille asked.

Ms. Bun glanced at the screen and chuckled. “Nah, that’s Peggy Rose. Ole Peg here never won, but she sure as Hell should’ve. Girl was smooth a silk on the dance floor, and she could hold her own at the bars. Helluva drinking buddy. Or so I’ve heard. This video is from 1939. Max is losing some hair here, and he had essentially retired to a conductor-slash-instructor role by this time, but he was good. He was really good. And when he held you close? God, he had this amazing scent about him, like a mixture of mint, leather, shoe polish, and a faint hint of rolled cigars, but not like the kind you’d smell today. I’m talking Princeps.” Ms. Bun closed her eyes and inhaled deeply as she remembered. “He smelled like your grandfather’s tool shed, but a tad more refined. It was great. Slightly hot, but that's neither here nor there.”

Ms. Bun turned to the extremely confused class. “Granted, there were other champions, and some that won far more times than Max. Heck, Arunas Bizokas and Katusha Demidova won a staggering ten times in a row, with their latest win being in 2018, but that doesn’t change the fact that Max had some class to his step. He did it back when it was simple and streamlined. Helluva teacher, too. Oh, here’s the link if you want to watch at home.”

Ms. Bun passed out slips of paper with the web address https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oxdSeonDDQo printed on them.

“Well,” Ms. Bun said, dusting off her hands and unhooking her laptop. “That’s been my informative follow-up to your reading today. If you have questions, your regular teacher can address them.”

“Um," Ondine asked. “What reading?”

“Thanks for having me, class. And hey, Aurore? Keep it down next time, will you? It’s rude to interrupt.”

Aurore was about to comment, but just as quickly as the eccentric redhead had entered the classroom, she was gone. A minute later, Ms. Mendeleiev quickly entered the room.

“My apologies class,” she said, slightly out of breath. “Someone accidentally locked me in the restroom. Now,” she straightened her lab coat. “Shall we begin today’s lesson?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr! I am a mystery. https://ronoken.tumblr.com/


	13. I Am Not A Toy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gina finally tries to meet up with Gilen. It goes about as well as expected.

Gina landed with a thud in the alley beside Gilen’s apartment. She grumbled and dusted herself off as she got to her feet.

“Stupid time-Aunt,” she muttered. She quickly checked herself. After moving some hair out of her eyes and popping a cinnamon mint, she took a deep breath and was about to step out of the alley…

…But froze when Gilen walked by next to a familiar auburn-haired girl.

“Angie?” Gina whispered. She ducked behind a trash can and watched as they moved past. Gilen was using his cane, and Angie, while walking close, wasn’t offering her arm. He was in a green polo, while she was in tight jeans and an oversized red sweater. Her hair was loose around her shoulders.

Gina resisted the urge to jump out and confront them. Instead, she crouched behind the trash can and stewed.

“He ditched me… So he could go out… With _Angie?”_ Gina said to herself.

“Huh,” Ziggy said from beside her. “Well, shucks. That there don’t seem like yer partner at all.”

Gina felt sick. She did her best to keep her vision focused in front of her.

“Hey Ziggy? You won’t tell mom if I abuse having powers for personal gain, will you?”

Ziggy shook his head. “Ma’am? Right now, I’m as plumb walloped as you are. Y’all get to it.”

“Right,” Gina said.

“’Course, a nice microwave pizza would help ta seal the deal. If ya get my drift.”

Gina sighed. “Right,” she said again.

***

Gina sat hunched atop the roof of the café and did her best to focus. She had her Shepherd’s staff out and extended down the side of the building. On the other end, Gina had her ear pressed to its side as she listened in.

“So, she’s ditched you for three weeks?” Angie asked. They were seated at an outdoor table and enjoying a light dinner. Angie sipped her tea while Gilen picked at his pasta.

“I know she didn’t mean to, but… Yeah.” He moved a noodle around in a circle. “She’s got a lot going on right now. Some family stuff, a lot of job stuff, and she’s working crazy hours, so, like, I get it? Still. I just… I miss spending time with her.”

Angie frowned. “Have you talked to her about this?”

“No, he has not,” Gina muttered as she listened.

“No,” Gilen said. “And I should, I guess? I was gonna do it this week at lunch, but, well, she kinda got suspended.”

Angie chuffed. “Seriously? Gilen…”

“It wasn’t her fault! Okay, well, it was kind of her fault? She was sticking up for a friend and, um, got carried away.”

Angie let out a long breath. “Look. I like Gina. I think she’s kind of cool. You know, in that dorky, skater punk way.”

“Dorky? You bitch,” Gina grumbled. “And thank you.”

“But a relationship requires both people to be there, and from what you’re telling me, lately she just isn’t.”

“I told you,” Gilen said. “Her job is nuts right now. She’s trying, but, um, yeah.” He let out a sigh. “Tonight, we were supposed to go to a concert together, but she’s grounded now, so that’s out, and, like, our friend was cool and said I could join him, but…” Gilen went quiet.

“Your friend? Is this that André guy?”

Gilen nodded. “I didn’t like him at first, but, he’s kinda cool? I mean, when Gina’s not around, the two of us really get along.”

“And you don’t when she _is_ around because he likes her?”

Gilen nodded. “We talked it out, but yeah. It’s always there.”

Angie thought about it. “It was nice of him to invite you, at least.” She looked at Gilen. “Did Gina even call you tonight?”

“I was gonna _meet_ him,” Gina muttered.

“I dunno,” Gilen said. “Once I got a ride back, um, my phone reception cut out. So maybe? I just…” Gilen leaned forward and put his elbows on the table. He plopped his head in his hands. “I was sitting in Ms. Kubdel’s apartment and just waiting, and I realized I was miserable.”

“Gilen,” Angie started.

“I love her a lot,” Gilen said. “She’s my first serious girlfriend. We’ve done so much together, and she’s been completely open with me about everything. I trust her, and I care about her so much, but…”

Gilen locked up and slid his face into his hands, pushing his dark glasses up and off his face as he sobbed. “I feel like I’m just waiting in the wings, you know? Like she’ll be ready for me when she has time, and, and I know she cares, but I’m just, I just miss her and, and I’m tired of just waiting for my turn.”

Angie scooted her chair around to sit directly beside Gilen and hugged him. “Hey,” she said. “So, like, I think you need to talk to her about this? And, like, soon? This isn’t…” Angie closed her eyes to calm herself. “She shouldn’t be treating you like you’re on a shelf.”

“She isn’t!” Gilen said. “She just, her job is really important, and…”

“Gilen?” Angie said. “You’re important, too.”

He sniffed and shook his head. “I’m just being supportive. She does so much to help people, and I just…”

“What does she do, exactly?” Angie asked, her annoyance clear in her voice. “You go on about her job like she’s some kind of superwoman, but what exactly does a high school girl do that’s so important she can’t even pick up the phone to talk to the boy she says she loves?”

Gilen gently scooted away. “It’s… She does a lot of volunteer work. It’s part of her family business. Her parents do it, too.”

“Gilen,” Angie placed her hand on his back. “You’re my best friend, and I… I hate seeing you like this. You’re the strongest person I know. You’ve been through so much, and you’ve always been so… Bright. You shine, and I’ve never seen anything dim you like this. Not what happened with your father, not with Izzy, never.”

Gilen quietly cried as Angie held him. “Hey, it’s okay.” She was looking straight ahead, her whole body shaking. “You wouldn’t happen to have Gina’s number, would you?”

“Why?” Gilen asked as he pulled away.

“I wanna talk to her.”

“Angie, no.” Gilen said. He wiped his face. “I know that tone. This is, please let me work this out, okay?”

“Hey, I know her, too.” Angie said. “Maybe she needs to hear this from a friend.”

“Let her hear it form me, please?” Gilen begged. “It’s be shitty if you found out your boyfriend was feeling like this from someone other than him, wouldn’t it?”

“Gil, I’d never let my boyfriend feel like this in the first place. I’d either cut the shit or dump him, first. I don’t string guys along.”

Gina tensed, her teeth gritted. “That… Ooohh!” She carefully retracted her staff and put it on her belt. Growling, she turned and started free running towards the Dupain-Cheng bakery.

Gina was vibrating. She was angry, partially at Angie for what she had said, and partially because she knew the girl was right.

“Stupid, fucking, annoying, _bitch!_ ” Gina yelled as she cleared a rooftop. She punched a smokestack and obliterated it. “We were gonna hang out _tonight_! I was going to make things better! I was going to…”

Gina slumped as she ran out of steam.

“I… I never even called him.” She slowed to a stop. “I could have picked up the phone and let him know what was going on, and I just… I just figured he’d be there.”

Gina dropped to her knees as she erupted into tears. “I couldn’t even pick up the phone and let him know what was going on,” she sobbed. “I should have let him know I was there, that I was thinking about him, but I just, I kept thinking… DAMMIT!”

Gina sniffed and wiped at her face. “I really messed this up,” she said to herself.

Somewhere a few blocks behind her, she heard screaming.

Gina’s eyes went wide as she leapt to her feet. She spun around and started charging back the direction she had just come from.

“Stupid, dumb, fucking… Hey, let’s leave an emotionally scarred guy out in the open in Paris.” Gina gritted her teeth and bolted. “Dammit, please don’t be him. Please don’t be him.”

Gina dropped to the ground in front of the café to see a figure in a flowing black trench coat. He had a black, shiny helmet that only showed his mouth, and in his hand was a long cane.

“Dammit,” Gina said.

“Citizens of Paris! I am Heart-Attack!” The akuma cried out. He jumped on top of a table, spun around while leaning on his cane, and then pointed it at a nearby couple. A beam of dark energy shot out of the top of it and hit them dead-on. They screamed as they quickly turned to stone.

_‘This is my fault,’_ Gina thought as she extended her staff. She looked around to confirm everyone had either ran or was running, and of course, Angie was cowered in the corner by the door of the café.

“Hey!” Gina yelled. “Over here!”

Heart-Attack spun around, his mouth twisted in a sneer. “Weeeeelllllllll, _that_ was fast! I was just talking about you!”

He pointed his staff and let off a blast. Gina kicked a table over and ducked behind it just in time. “Yeah, well, maybe next time you should try talking _to_ me!”

“Excuse me?” Heart-Attack screamed. He jumped high in the air and came down hard with his staff, shattering the table Gina was hiding behind. She jumped and rolled away, bringing her staff around into a spinning shield just as another blast nearly hit her.

“You’re one to talk! Or, I suppose I should say, you’re not, are you?” He charged at Gina and swung hard enough to take her head off. Gina blocked with her staff, and the two of them dueled. “No calls, a few scattered texts. You texted! I’M BLIND AND YOU _TEXTED_!”

Gina took a hit to the arm, but then dropped and swept his feet with her leg. “Your phone reads them out loud. Quit complaining!”

“It sounds weird and it takes time to send a good response!” Heart-Attack snapped. He kicked up and shot his staff forward, catching Gina in the stomach. Gina went flying backwards into the side of the café.

“I didn’t know what to say,” Gina growled.

“I would have been happy with hello!” Gilen yelled. He pointed his staff. “Was I so pathetic you couldn’t even say hello to me?”

Gina froze. “That’s… That is not fair! I…”

“I’M NOT A TOY!” Heart-Attack screamed. “I deserve more than to be put on a shelf and only taken down when you feel like playing with me! I gave you everything, and you took me for granted. _That’s_ what’s not fair!”

Gina dropped her guard. “I… I have never taken you for granted! I have duties, and you know it! I have to…”

“You have to set me aside.” Heart-Attack finished.

“No!”

“Yes! And you know it’s true! Because you know I’ll roll over for you and wait, and let myself wallow, because when it comes down to it, I love you more than you love me!”

“You… You BASTARD!” Gina screamed. She lunged and decked Heart-Attack. He rolled with it and caught her fist, spinning her around once before throwing her back against the wall.

“Oh stop it! You know it’s true! I see you as my whole world, but I’m just a piece of yours. And I was okay to just have that! But not anymore!”

Heart-Attack’s staff started crackling with dark energy.

“I only wanted a hello,” Heart-Attack said. “I would have given the world for just that. But for now? I’ll settle for goodbye.”

“Sounds good to me,” a voice said from above him.

“Wha?” Heart-Attack looked up in time to see a foot crash right into his face. He crumpled as Mamabug landed squarely on top of him and then jumped off. She landed beside Gina and helped her up.

“Hey there, kiddo.” She looked Gina over. “Ziggy, huh?”

Gina nodded. “Ziggy.”

“That’s rough.” Caline looked to Heart-Attack. “Any ideas on the akuma?”

Gina nodded. “It’s his staff. That’s what it was last time. Just don’t let him blast you.”

Caline nodded. “Yeah, blasts are generally bad.” She took out her yoyo and started spinning it beside her. “Hey!” She yelled at the akuma. “I was on my way home with my daughter after a very long day. I don’t suppose we could just wrap this up, could we?”

“I don’t care about you,” Heart-Attack growled. He pointed at Gina. “I just want her. Stay out of my way, and only one person needs to get hurt.”

Caline shook her head. “That’s not happening. See, this is gonna go down one of two ways. One, you and I tear up the block until I put you into the ground.”

Heart-Attack snickered. “Unlikely. And two?”

Caline stopped spinning her yoyo and relaxed, her hand on her hip. “I delegate.”

“Venom!” Queen Bee cried out from behind Heart-Attack. She pegged him square in the back before he could even respond.

“Finally!” Chloé said, poking him. “It worked.”

Caline raised an eyebrow. “You thought it wouldn’t?”

“Well, after this afternoon, kind of?” Chloé plucked Heart-Attack’s staff from his hands and snapped it in two. A purple butterfly flew out.

“Showtime,” Caline said.

A quick swipe and a flood of ladybugs later, and the café was back to normal.

Gilen was standing by a table, completely confused and clutching his cane. “What happened?”

“You were akumatized,” Chloé said from beside him. “But fortunately, Queen Bee and Mamabug were here to save the day! Oh, and the goat girl.”

Gilen stiffened. “Gi… Goat girl?”

“Are you okay?” Gina asked. She stepped forward as Caline watched.

Gilen froze at the sound of her voice. “I… Did I hurt anyone?”

“No,” Gina said through her teeth. “You… You should have your, um, your friend walk you home. I’m sure some people would like to make sure you’re okay? Maybe talk to you?”

Gilen nodded. “Um, yeah. Yeah, I think I should.”

Angie was at his side in a heartbeat. She took his arm and put her other hand on his back. “Are you okay, Gil?”

“I’m fine, really,” Gilen said, smiling. “I just really want to go home now.”

“Of course,” Angie said. She looked to Gina and glared.

Gina paled slightly as Angie’s look was cutting through her.

_‘How much did she hear?’_ Gina thought to herself.

“Come on,” Angie said, still glaring at Gina. “Let’s take care of you. This way, Gil.” She turned her attention to Gilen as Gina forced herself not to go with them. She watched as they wandered off.

“Him?” Queen Bee said from beside Gina. “ _That’s_ your guy?”

Gina sputtered and glared at the yellow hero. “That’s none of your business.”

“No, it’s _your_ business,” Chloé said. She nodded in the direction the two had wandered off in. “And by the look of it, your _business_ was on the arm of a hot girl who looked ready to murder you.”

Gina turned to her and clenched her fists, but they were both stopped by Caline putting a hand on each of their shoulders.

“Kids? Maybe this would be a good rooftop discussion.”

The heroes looked at Caline and then at each other.

“Fine,” Gina muttered.

“Whatever,” Chloé said, crossing her arms and looking away.

With a jump, the three were gone.


	14. Nice Jacket

As soon as they were on the café rooftop, Chloé transformed back to normal and slipped Pollen a biscuit she had snagged from a table below.

Caline and Gina considered each other for a moment.

“Nice jacket,” Caline said.

Gina nodded and blushed. “Thanks. I, um, I got the idea from you, actually.”

Caline smiled. “It looks good on you. How’d you get him to do black? He always gave me white.”

Gina shrugged. “I’m grumpier than you?”

“What was all that about, new girl?” Chloé cut in. “We saw your little lovers quarrel. What did you _do_ to that poor kid?”

“That’s not, I didn’t do anything!” Gina yelled. She looked ready to throw down, and Caline was about to restrain her when Gina turned away from Chloé and quietly said, “and that was the problem.”

Chloé and Caline waited as Gina composed herself.

“I, um, I might have, I mean, I _did_ , take him for granted. A lot.” Gina said. “I’ve been so wrapped up in being a hero that I didn’t consider the fact that I was, um, kind of neglecting him.”

Gina leaned against a utility door. “Look, tonight was my fault. I’m sorry you had to meet me like this,” she looked at Caline. “I should have handled this better.”

Caline put a hand on Gina’s shoulder. “Hey,” she said. “You handled it just fine. Akumas are terrible to deal with, and when you’re possessed, you don’t have any control.” She shuddered. “Trust me, I know from experience. Don’t let what happened color your thoughts about your friend down there.”

“Doubt it’ll matter,” Chloé said. “From the look of it, he’s already moved on with miss tight-pants.”

“He’s not like that,” Gina growled.

“Is this the guy you were talking about the last time you were here?” Chloé asked. “Like, the one you cheated on?”

Gina stepped forward. “Change into Queen Bee,” she said.

“Why should I?” Chloé asked.

“Because if you don’t, I’m pretty sure I’ll take your head off when I punch you,” Gina said as she advanced.

 _‘Oh, fuck yes,’_ Chloé thought. Her breath hitched in her throat.

“Hey!” Caline said. She grabbed Gina and yanked her back. “Chloé, dammit, retract the claws! I would like to go home and not fight another akuma tonight.”

Gina shook off her hand. “You won’t have to. I can take the night shift. I, um, I was on my way to Ladybug’s to pick up the earrings when, um…”

Chloé raised an eyebrow. “Pretty far from Ladybug’s, aren’t we?”

Gina crossed her arms. “Fine. The truth is I… I got dropped here and I was following them, alright? Tonight was my night off anyway, but now I really need to hit something, so I’d like the night shift.”

Caline looked at Gina and noted the green eyes, the angular jaw, the freckles, and how famimliar everything about this new girl was. She smiled.

“Well, okay. You want tonight? I’m fine with that. Tell you what, future Ladybug. Howsabout I step behind this utility entrance and get you my earrings, and Queen Bee can take me home. Sound good?”

Queen Bee looked to Mamabug, wide-eyed. “Seriously? You’re going to hand over the miraculous to someone you just met?”

Caline looked to Gina. “I’ll hand it over to someone Ladybug trusts. You’re her daughter, aren’t you?”

Gina paused, and then nodded. She didn’t need Caline to go into further detail about who ‘her’ was.

“I thought so. I could see it in your face. Actually, I can see both your parents.”

Gina blushed heavily and looked away. “Not sure what you mean,” she mumbled.

Chloé looked to Caline, her eyes widening. “You know who her dad is?”

Caline shrugged, but her terrible poker face told Chloé that of _course_ she knew. "Out of curiousity," Caline said. "Do you know who I am?"

Gina stared for a moment. She had heard stories. Like, a _lot_ of stories from her aunt about Mamabug, the greatest Ladybug of all time. However, that didn't mean it was necessarily her place to spill.

"Um, erm... Not sure?" Gina lied.

Caline eyed her for a moment. "Right," she said. "If it makes you feel better, I can play this game, too." She innocently whistled as she stepped behind the wall for the utility entrance. There was a flash of red, and Chloé grumbled as she took the earrings from Caline and then handed them to Gina.

“Not that I care?” Chloé said, “but you might wanna get your shit together before your guy decides that other girl is worth it.”

Gina snatched the earrings from Chloé. “I can handle my love life without the commentary,” she snapped.

“Obviously,” Chloé said as she rolled her eyes. “Buzz On!”

She transformed in a flash of light. “Well, go on. Get out of here and do your job I’ll get, um, Mamabug to her home.”

“You know who she is?” Gina asked. She may have looked cool on the outside, but inside, she had mentally put her palm to her forehead. _'Of course she knows who her freaking mother is. So stupid!'_

Chloé laughed and flipped her hair. “You silly little girl. I know who _all_ of Paris’s heroes are.”

Gina growled. “Sure, whatever.” She paused, staring at Chloé like she wanted to say something more. Finally, she got out, “Thank you for your help tonight. I didn’t… I didn’t want to fight him.”

Chloé was about to snap back, but the look of pain on Gina’s face struck a chord.

“It’s no big deal,” Chloé said. “We, um, everyone’s been there at least once. Just, get your stuff together, would you? And, um…” Chloé looked to the side for a moment. “Is, um… Is Ladybug okay?”

Gina nodded, noting the temporary look of concern on Chloé’s face. “She’s okay.”

“I mean,” Chloé continued. “I know she’s not in the hospital or anything, but, um, something is going around, you know? One of my classmates passed out the other day. Or so I heard.” She shot a look to Gina. “Is, um, is she sick?”

Gina snorted. “She wishes. No, she’s not sick, but, um, like I said before, get used to seeing me until April.”

“But, like I know you didn’t want to tell the group, but seriously, why would…?”

A throat cleared from behind the utility entrance wall. “Queen Bee? I’m sure Ladybug will tell you and everyone else when she’s ready to let you know. Maybe you should go see her after school tomorrow and check on her?”

Chloé crossed her arms and tisked. “I mean, I could I guess?”

Gina saw Chloé look at the figure behind the wall. She wasn’t sure what the person known as Mamabug had done, but Chloé’s facial expression went from haughty to resigned in the space of a second.

“Fine,” Chloé grumbled. “I’ll go see her. I mean, I guess it wouldn’t be the end of the world. Um, oh yeah. Uh, you, um, you fight pretty good. Well. You fight well. It’s hot…” Chloé coughed “…Tempered of you and all, but it works. Still, um, would you like to practice on me? With me? Fight with me?”

Gina stared. “Um… Sure? To be clear, you want me to fight with you?”

Chloé looked off to the side. “Like, if you want to and stuff. I dunno.”

Gina continued to stare. “Um, yeah? Sure? Okay. Just, um, yeah. I need to take care of some stuff tonight, but I’ll, um, I’ll call you on your top. Is that cool?”

Chloé blushed. “You’re cool. It’s cool. The call. Calling is cool. Call me. On top. On my top. We'll, um, we can set up some Bug Time.”

Gina tried to read Chloé, not quite sure what had just happened.

“Okay then. Right. Um… Thanks again. I’ll, um, I’ll see you, Queen Bee.”

“New girl,” Chloé said back, still blushing.

Gina awkwardly stood there for a moment before she took off in the direction of Gilen’s apartment.

Chloé watched her leave as Caline came out from around the corner to stand beside her. “You okay there?”

“That didn’t happen,” Chloé mumbled. “It’s just training. I… Oh, just give me this. I’m not doing anything, um, out of sorts.”

“I didn’t say you were.”

Chloé’s voice grew small. “I’m not cheating on Sabrina, am I?”

Caline bit her lip and thought about it. “I don’t think it’s cheating if it’s just fighting, but it’s up to you on how far you’re going to let this go. And between you and me? I don't think this is just fighting for you."

Chloé looked away and frowned as Caline continued.

"I would seriously sit down and consider why you’re attracted to this new girl, and what attracts you to Sabrina. Ask yourself why you’re so flustered and what you hope to get from this. And if this is something more for you? Then do right by Sabrina. You at least owe her that.”

“I’m not, I, I never said, I am NOT flustered!” Chloé said, clearly flustered. "And I always do right by Sabrina! She's... She's incredible. I'm just... Ugh. I don't know what I'm doing. But, I've got this. Yeah. I've totally got this."

Caline put her hands up. “If you say so.” She sighed and shook her head. “Well, regardless, I get what you were saying. She was a bit intense, wasn’t she?”

Chloé laughed. “That’s a word for it, sure.” She glanced at Caline. “You’re sure you made the right call just now?”

Caline stretched. “Sweetie, I am bushed. I did not feel like hoofing it across town to Marinette’s to drop those off. Ladybug Junior there sounds like she needs to work through some aggression, and it was either have her run around as Ladybug tonight, or you, and you need sleep, young lady.”

Chloé’s eyes went wide. “I… Me? You want me to, to take a shift as Ladybug?”

Caline patted her on the shoulder. “It was Marinette’s idea.”

Chloé scooped up Caline as a huge smile grew across her face. “You don’t say?” Chloé said. “I wonder what my hero name could be? Would I have to say I was Ladybug? Could I do my own thing? Maybe Honeybug? Ladybee? Ooo! Scarlett?”

Caline held her daughter tight. “Workshop it. For now, let’s go back to the hotel. There’s a garden tub with my name on it.”

“Yes mom,” Chloé said, still smiling. “She really suggested me?”

Caline nodded. “She did.”

Chloé had a huge, goofy grin on her face. “I guess I could swing by the bakery. You know, just to make sure she’s okay and all, of course.”

“Of course,” Caline smiled back.

“Alright. Hold on, mom.” Chloé looped her arm around Caline’s waist and cast her line.

Caline noticed that Chloé called her mom every chance she got.

It still gave her butterflies every single time she heard it.


	15. Someone Who Will Put You First

Gina stopped a block before reaching Gilen’s and transformed in an alley. After checking her breath and straightening her jean jacket, she rounded the corner, ready for whatever was about to happen.

Angie was sitting on the steps to Gilen’s apartment. She was looking back and forth with a sour expression on her face.

Gina froze.

 _‘I am not ready for this,’_ she thought as Angie locked eyes with her. The auburn-haired girl stood and straightened her sweater, and then started marching in Gina’s direction.

“Shiiiiiit,” Gina muttered to herself. She forced her legs to move her forward.

“Hey,” Angie said, her voice terse. “I need to talk to you.”

“Hey Angie,” Gina said. “Um, look. I need to talk to Gil…”

“Who the Hell do you think you are?” Angie snapped. She got right in Gina’s face.

Gina balked, but stood her ground. Angie was seething. “Excuse me?” Gina asked.

“He’s not some toy on a shelf,” Angie said. “He’s a loving, kind person who cares about you, and he doesn’t deserve to be left waiting day in and day out for you to remember that he’s your boyfriend.”

“Excuse you, but this isn’t your business,” Gina said in her best I’m-being-calm voice. “Things have been all over the place, and I came out here to talk to Gilen about it, not you.”

“Well, you’re gonna talk to me!” Angie half-shouted. “I liked you, you know that? I thought you were cool. I’d sit and listen to Gilen go on and on about how great you were and how awesome your family is, and I kept thinking he was lucky, you know that? I _lost out to you_ and I thought it was for the best because he loves you!”

Gina backed up a bit, stunned. Angie pressed forward, still going on rage.

“Who ditches their guy for three weeks? I get being busy, having work, or, whatever that back there was, but for three weeks?”

“What are you talking about?” Gina asked, her voice not at all convincing.

“Don’t play stupid with me,” Angie said, her voice lower. “I heard the two of you. I know… That was you back there.”

Gina looked away, but she didn’t refute it.

Angie closed her eyes and took a breath. “I don’t know what kind of stuff you’re up to, but honestly? I don’t care. If it’s so important that you can’t even call him, or spend time together, then why are you with him?”

Gina blinked and tried to find her voice.

“Because I love him,” Gina said, a lot of the steel now gone from her voice. “He makes me feel wonderful, and loved, and worth something.”

“I was his first friend,” Angie said. “I was there for him when his father ditched. I sat by him in grade school. I learned Braille so I could help him with his work when we were eight. I was the first person to ever have him over for a sleepover, for a camp out, for everything. Every secret, every game… He was my first kiss. Did you even know that? He’s…”

Angie locked up. She looked away and quickly wiped at her eyes. “I get that you like him, and I get that he makes you feel great about yourself, but if this is how things are going to be? Please just dump him and get it over with, okay? He doesn’t deserve this.”

“I didn’t come here to dump him!” Gina snapped. “I’ve been trying to find him all night to talk to him and try to make things better, and when I did finally catch up to him, he was out with you!”

“Because I swung by and he was sad!” Angie countered. “I offered to listen to him, and he said yes! And you know what? He’s miserable, Gina! He’s depressed and lonely, and he’s actually defending you about it!”

“Look,” Gina growled. “The last few weeks have been insane. Work, school, um, other-work, all of it. A lot’s been happening and I needed some time to deal with it, and it wasn’t stuff I wanted to worry him with. That’s all. I just… I was really hoping tonight would be a good chance to make up for all that.”

Angie nodded. She closed her eyes and composed herself. “Okay, yeah, I get that. Now, you get this. I told you that if you couldn’t take care of him, I would. I meant it, hero girl. I backed off because he genuinely liked you, but I’m not going to let him be led on. He deserves better than you.”

“And you think that’s you?” Gina asked.

Angie smirked. “I’m the one who took him out tonight. You’re the one he tried to blast.”

Gina flinched, partly because Angie’s comment hurt, and partly because she had to stop herself from punching her out right there. Not because she was going too far, but because she was _right_.

Angie stepped around Gina and started walking away. “He probably already went to bed, so don’t bother tonight. After what happened, I figured you’d come here. I didn’t think you’d take this _long_ to get here, but hey, at least you showed this time.”

Gina didn’t turn around. Her fists were clenched at her sides and she was shaking from anger and embarrassment. “He’s, he’s important to me,” Gina said.

Angie stopped, but didn’t turn around. “Then fucking act like it. One way or another.”

Gina wiped at her eyes and grumbled to herself. She wanted to say a bunch of things back. In fact, she wanted to turn around and shove Angie into a wall, but it wouldn’t have solved anything, and she knew it.

Gina looked at the dark windows of the apartment in front of her.

“Hey, Tikki?” Gina asked.

“Yes, Gina?” Tikki said from her pocket.

“Was she right?”

Tikki frowned. “She was, um, Gina, you do a lot, you know? Your heart is in the right place.”

Gina nodded. “Ziggy?”

Ziggy was chewing on a cookie in her other pocket. He poked his head out, spit on the ground, and said, “Ya done screwed up, partner.”

Gina sighed. “Yeah, I figured. Um,” she glanced down. “Quick question. Am I gonna go insane if I have both of you on me?”

Tikki bit her lip. “You might want to take one of us off before too long. You won’t go insane from two of us, but you will get a headache.”

“Eh, I mean, I don’t know I’d notice right now.” Gina looked to Gilen’s window. “Spots on.”

Gina, now transformed as Ladybug, hopped to Gilen’s window and gave it a gentle tug. It slid up, and she slipped in, closing it behind her.

“Gilen?” Gina whispered. “Are you up?”

The room was dark and quiet, with the only sounds being those of the city outside.

“I’m up.”

Gina jumped a bit. Gilen sat up in bed and rubbed at his face. “Gina?”

“Hey,” she said. She held her arm and stayed on the other side of the room, not sure if she was welcome. “Um, sorry. I know you, um, I know you had a rough night and, um…”

“It’s okay,” Gilen said in a small voice. “It happened again, didn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Gina said. “It did.”

There was a pause growing between them.

“Hey,” Gina said at last. “Um, I’m sorry for, um, for not being around much lately.”

“It’s okay,” Gilen said with a soft smile. “I understand. You’re busy, and you’ve got hero stuff. It’s cool.”

“It’s not cool,” Gina said. “I mean, I shouldn’t be, um, I shouldn’t be pushing you off. I’ve been a shit girlfriend.”

“You’ve been fine,” Gilen said.

“Gilen, you got akumatized tonight because of how I’ve been making you feel.”

Gilen went quiet at that.

“I’m sorry I missed the concert,” he said in a small voice. “I didn’t mean to ditch you. I really thought you wouldn’t come, and, I just wanted to be home, and…”

“Please don’t apologize,” Gina said. “This isn’t your fault. I just… Things are a bit crazy right now, and they’re gonna get a lot crazier, and I am so, so sorry I haven’t been around, and I should be able to pick up a damn phone and…”

“Hey,” Gilen said. “I could have called you, too.”

“You weren’t the one doing the ditching.”

“But I could have reached out more.”

“Please stop,” Gina said, closing her eyes.

“Stop what?”

“Being like that!” Gina snapped. “You’re just… Rolling over when I’m trying to take the blame!”

“I’m not rolling over,” Gilen said, frowning. “It’s not all yours to take.”

“Yes, it is!”

“So, I shouldn’t be trying to reach out to you?”

“You shouldn’t be giving in every time something goes wrong with us!” Gina nearly yelled. She caught herself at the last minute. “You always…!”

“I always _what?”_

Gina stopped herself and took a breath. “Look, I know you don’t… I know… The hero thing has always been a, um, kind of a wedge, I guess.”

Gilen shifted in place. “I mean, I won’t lie. Sometimes I’m jealous of what you’re doing, the life you’re living. That one time I got to help you was incredible, so, um, I get it? Who _wouldn’t_ want to feel like that all the time?”

“But that shouldn’t be an excuse for not being there in a relationship!” Gina said. “I…

“You’re here now,” Gilen pointed out.

“Gil,” Gina said in a defeated voice. “When you were the akuma, you were letting everything you had pent up out at me. You told me, um, a lot.” Gina’s voice dropped to a whisper. “A whole lot.”

“Gina?” Gilen asked, concerned. “What, um, what did I say?”

Gina took a deep breath. “You’re… You were right. I’ve treated you poorly.”

“You haven’t tr…”

“Stop,” Gina begged. “Please, just stop, okay? I have. I’ve ignored you because I took you for granted. I assumed you would just be there waiting when I was done, and that’s… You shouldn’t be on pause while I’m out living my life. That’s, that’s not a relationship.”

“Gina, what are you saying?”

Gina took a breath and felt a sob coming on. She bit it back and did her best to keep her voice level. “I think… I think we should take a break. From being boyfriend and girlfriend.”

 _‘What are you doing?’_ Gina’s mind screamed at her. _‘What the ever-loving fuck are you doing?!’_

Gina steadied herself and closed her eyes.

 _‘I’m thinking things through for once,’_ she told herself. _‘Fuck everything, I can’t… I can’t do this to him anymore.’_

Gilen slumped. Gina could see his emotions rolling across his face and felt her heart breaking. “I’m sorry, but… Things aren’t going to change. They’re only going to get worse in the immediate future, and I can’t have you waiting for me, because I know you will, and you… You don’t… You don’t deserve to be treated like that.”

“Even if I don’t mind?” Gilen asked.

“You do mind,” Gina said. “You just told me so. Loudly. And, and honestly, I mind, okay? I can’t… You deserve someone who will put you first, you know? And I’m… I can’t do that right now.”

Gina felt a sob escape her. She put her hands to her face and grit her teeth. “I am so sorry. I love you so, so much, but I can’t keep doing this to you. And, and I know you’ll just let me because, because you love me, and I love you, and that’s why I can’t…”

“Gina, please don’t do this,” Gilen begged. He stood and started to walk to her, but Gina stepped back.

“Don’t,” she said. “If you come over here, I don’t know if I’ll be able to… I have to go.”

“Gina, please wait,” Gilen said. “Look, we’ve got some problems, I admit that, but we also care about one another, and we both recognize what’s happening. We should be able to work though this! Please. Please don’t go.” Gilen stood, his head down. “Stay with me tonight. We can work out the rest in the morning.”

Gina looked at him. He looked hurt, confused… Broken. She shook her head and forced herself to turn around and open the window. “I can’t,” she choked out. “If I do, it won’t change things. I can’t stop doing this, but, but I can stop doing it to you.”

“So, that’s it then? That’s what we’re worth? Not even trying?”

Gina stopped herself from punching the wall beside her. “I’ve been trying, and I’m sucking spectacularly at it. Maybe… Maybe you deserve someone who doesn’t have to try. You deserve someone who will put you first.”

“I don’t care about what I deserve. I want you. Isn’t that enough?”

Gina looked back at him. “If it was, none of this would’ve happened. I…” Gina closed her eyes. “I love you, and I’m sorry.”

“I love you, too,” Gilen said back, his voice barely audible.

Gina forced herself to turn away.

Gilen waited until her felt the breeze from his window again. He walked to it and put his hand on the ledge, feeling the breeze from the city blow over him as he started to weep.

He collapsed to his knees, resting his face against the crook of his arm on his windowsill. Outside, the only noises he could hear were those of the city below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It only occured to me after re-reading this that aside from the kwamis, every single character in this chapter is an OC. That's how attached I've gotten to these kids.


	16. Wanna go beat up your dad?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gina talks with someone about what happened.

Chat Noir was out on patrol and enjoying the crisp, evening air. Now that he was living at the hotel, he was experiencing a newfound level of freedom that was downright intoxicating. Knowing he could just leave without worry, that he had freedom and was in charge of his own life? That was the greatest thing that had ever happened to him.

‘ _Well_ ,’ he thought about Marinette, and the proposal, and the baby. _‘The second greatest thing, at any rate.’_

Chat was rounding the southern section of his patrol and was about to skim the Eifel Tower when he noticed a figure on top of a familiar beam. Smiling, he steered himself over to say hi to whichever hero was out.

“Good evening,” Chat said as he landed on the beam behind the mystery hero. He then noticed the black and red outfit, the jacket, and the brown, messy hair.

“Oh,” he said as he retracted his staff. “Um, hi. What brings you out tonight?”

Gina didn’t turn around. Chat shrugged it off and wandered over to her side. “I heard there was an akuma attack tonight, but it got cleared up pretty quick. The news said it was Mamabug, but I’m guessing it was you?”

He sat down beside Gina and looked over at her. “So, who was it this time? Was it a repeat, or…?” His words died on his tongue when he saw her face. Her eyes looked puffy and red, and she was drained of color. She was hunched over and looked like she had been using her sleeve as a handkerchief.

She looked at him, her eyes watering. “I… I ju… I just…”

Gina locked up, her eyes scrunching as a fresh wave of tears came on. She buried herself in Chat’s shoulder and wrapped her arms around him as she openly sobbed.

“Hey,” Chat said, his voice soft. He held her as gently as he could. Adrien knew that if she was being this open to being held by him, then something really bad must have happened.

He sat there with her and patiently waited as she shuddered in his arms. He could feel a wet patch growing on his shoulder, but he didn’t care.

Eventually her sobs grew weaker, and she pulled away to wipe at her face. “Um, sorry. And, uh, thank you. You don’t know how much I needed that from you tonight.”

Chat nodded. “It’s okay. Believe me,” he looked out over the city. “You’re not the only person whose come up here late at night for a good cry.”

Gina looked at him and sniffed. “Did… Is that why you’re here?”

Chat shook his head. “Nah, not tonight, at least. But I have in the past,” he looked out over the city with a small smile on his face. “Once or twice after a bad fight, or on nights when it was just too much to be home. Things like that.”

Gina sat there beside him, her stomach feeling hollow and kind of cold, the way it does when you’ve had a solid cry but the reason why hasn’t gone away.

“Is home really that bad?” She asked, already knowing the answer.

Chat gave a small shrug. “It’s complicated. I think things there always will be, but I’m putting it behind me.” He looked over at her. “But hey, this isn’t about me. So, do you want to talk about what happened? It might help.”

“I, um…” Gina started. She hugged herself and burrowed a bit into her jacket. “I broke up with my boyfriend tonight.”

Chat hissed. “Oooh, rough.” He glanced over at her. “I’m sorry.”

Gina sniffed and shook her head. “Don’t be. It wasn’t your fault. It was mine.”

She sat, waiting for a retort. When it didn’t come, she glanced over at Chat. “Aren’t you gonna tell me it wasn’t?”

Chat shrugged. “I’m not here to blame. I don’t know your situation. All I know is right now, you’re feeling terrible and that you look like you could use some company. If I’m wrong though, I can leave.”

“No!” Gina nearly tripped over herself to stop him. “Please don’t. You’re, this is fine. I, um, you’re right. I could use the company.”

They sat side by side on the beam and watched the city below.

“Oh yeah. Um, congratulations,” Gina said.

Chat’s eyebrow went up. “Oh? Oh! That’s right. You, um, you know who I am.”

Gina nodded. “Yeah.”

Chat sighed. “So, um, you know Marinette is, um…”

Gina nodded. “Yeah.”

Chat grinned. He leaned back on his elbows. “Heh. Yeah. I still can’t get over it, you know? I, um, I found an apartment for us, but I want to take her to see it before I do anything.”

“Oh?” Gina asked, thankful for the distraction.

“Yeah. It’s nice. Lots of space. It’s near her parent’s bakery, too.”

“You seem to be rolling with this pretty well.”

Chat nodded. “Well, um, I _did_ ask her to marry me. Finding out we’re going to have a baby just cements things.” His face grew serious. “I do need to tell Ladybug, though. I think… I think it would be the right thing to do. Have you seen her? Is she okay?” His voice grew small. “Has she asked about me?”

Gina looked at her father and let out a small laugh. “She’s fine, and yes, she thinks about you all the time.”

“So, you’ve talked to her?” Chat asked, wide-eyed. “Why couldn’t she talk to me before she left? Did she say why? Is she mad at me? Did I do something?”

“No! No, geez,” Gina said, recoiling. “You… Are a very needy person. I am admittedly not used to this side of you.”

“Sorry,” Chat said, cringing. “I just… She’s been on my mind a lot, and, um, I wanted to let her know what was going on before, um, before I tell Marinette who I really am.”

Gina stared.

“I mean,” Chat continued. “She deserves to know. What if she doesn’t want the father of her baby to be running off to be a superhero? What if she’s intimidated by the fact that I’m a hero and she’s not? She was Multimouse once, but then she was retired by Ladybug. Oh geez, what if she feels jealous or put out that Ladybug has me for a partner but rejected her? What if…?” Chat’s eyes went wide. “What if she’s jealous of the friendship I have with Ladybug?”

Gina opened her mouth, but the words took a few seconds to form. “I really don’t see any of this as an issue.”

“You don’t understand,” Chat said, shaking his head. “My Lady, um, I don’t think she gets along with Marinette.”

“Why would you even begin to think that?” Gina asked.

“She, um, she refuses to talk about her much, she gets flustered when I go on about her, she absolutely refuses to let her be Multimouse unless I beg, and even then it’s only happened once. She avoids her constantly, but she did tell me she was cute… Oh.” Chat tensed as several connections were made at once.

“Oh. My. God.”

Gina eyed him. “Yes?”

“Ladybug… She’s… It’s the only thing that makes sense! Why didn’t I see it before?”

“Yes?” Gina promoted again.

“Ladybug… She’s dated Marinette! That, oh wow! That would explain so much! The avoidance, the flustered comments, the refusal to be around her, calling her cute… Why didn’t I realize this before?”

Gina just stared, dumbfounded. Eventually, she reached over and patted him on the back.

“You are a treasure at this age,” Gina said.

“I need to talk to Marinette about this,” Chat said. “But how do I do it without revealing my identity? How do I approach this? Should this be a lead-in to revealing my identity? I mean, what if they _have_ been together before? What if she was her secret girlfriend? I mean, I… Oh. Hmmm.” Chat got a ridiculously goofy grin on her face before violently shaking his head. “No, no, I can’t think about that right now. Maybe later, but not right now! I need to figure out how to talk to Marinette.”

Gina closed her eyes and let out a little groan. “Yeah, I agree. Maybe you two _should_ talk, like, real soon.”

“Heh,” Chat laughed. “I guess we should.” He glanced at Gina. “I’m sorry. You’re the one having a terrible night, and here I am going on about my own love life. I’m not being a very good friend to you, am I?”

Gina shook her head. “It’s cool. In fact, I appreciate the distraction. So, thanks.”

She leaned over and bumped his shoulder.

Chat smiled at Gina. “You seem a little better now. Are you okay?”

Gina shook her head. “No,” she said. “I am very much not okay, but thank you for asking.”

They continued to stare at the city.

“Hey,” Gina said. “Wanna go beat up your dad?”

Chat sputtered. “Um, well, I mean, we’re not talking right now, but that’s no reason to be violent.”

Gina let out a long sigh. “Right. Sorry. I forgot what year this was. Um, yeah. You’re right.” She glanced at Chat. “Hey, um, for what it’s worth? You’re going to be a great dad. In case you were wondering.”

“Really?” Chat lit up, his ears pointing straight up as his belt-tail swished.

“Really,” Gina said, smiling. “Like, um, your daughters are gonna be proud to say you’re their dad. And, um, you and Marinette are gonna be okay.”

“Thanks, but… Are you allowed to tell me about my future like that?”

Gina shrugged and took out her yoyo. “Tonight, I honestly don’t care.”

Chat watched as she tossed her line. “Going on patrol?” He asked. “Want some company?”

Gina shook her head. “Um, no thanks. Why don’t you go check on your lady? I’ve, um, I need to go talk to someone. I mean, you’re wonderful and all and this really did help. I do feel a little better, honest. I think I just… I need to talk to someone and process everything.”

“A friend? What about your parents?” Chat’s voice took on a concerned tone. “Do you have anyone nearby?”

Gina nodded. “I’m okay. But, yeah. You’re right. I think I need to talk to an adult. I can admit that.” Gina turned to the city and tensed as she prepared to jump.

Chat nodded. “Okay. Oh, yeah, um, Gina?”

Gina paused.

“So, you helped me out a lot in the past. If there’s anything I can do for you, let me know, okay? Um, where are you staying? Do you need a place to crash? I can get you a suite at the hotel, if you’d like.”

Gina looked back to her father and about teared up. “That’s really sweet of you, but I’m good.” Gina said. “And, um, thanks. For being here, I mean.”

Chat smiled. “No problem. Any time, my future-lady.”

Gina stared at him for a moment. “ _Please_ go talk to your fiancé,” she said as she jumped off the tower.

Chat watched her swing away. “I think I will,” he said to himself. “I just have to figure out _how_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a half section, and then it blew up.


	17. I Need An Adult

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gina talks to someone who helps her put things in perspective.

Gina stood atop the slanted, ornate roof of the Agreste mansion and tapped her foot. She had been making a point to loudly pace back and forth for the last ten minutes, waiting for someone to notice.

The was a gentle rustle behind her.

 _‘Took long enough_ ,’ she thought as she turned around and narrowly dodged a spinning fan. She leaned back as the blade missed her neck by mere centimeters. The blade twirled through the air until it returned to the hand of its owner.

“We _have_ to stop meeting like this,” Mayura said with what felt like a touch of sarcasm to Gina.

“Hey,” Gina said, her hand hovering over the yoyo on her hip. “Um, before you throw that again? Give me one second.”

Mayura raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Gina eyed her for a moment before she carefully made her way over to the chimney beside her. Mayura readied her fan, but Gina reached behind a smokestack and pulled out two steaming cups.

“Like, I know last time we just talked, and like, based on our pattern we’re probably supposed to be trying to kill each other this time? But, um, I kinda really need to talk to an adult right now.” She held out a cup. “Got a minute?”

A breeze drifted across the roof.

Mayura stared at her. “You do know we’re enemies, correct? And that my mission is to strip you of your powers, your life and well-being be damned?”

Gina shrugged. “Well, yeah, but that aside? You’re, um, the best adult I could think of right now, and this is a topic I think I would value your input on. So, um,” She held up the cups. “Bakery rules?”

Mayura continued to stare. “…Are you serious?”

“Hey, look. I, um, I’m usually more than up for a fight, but tonight, um, I’m kinda drained? So, uh, yeah. I am. Serious, that is.” Gina shifted in place. “So, your call. But, like, if you want to fight instead, or just leave, I won’t blame you.” Gina let out a small sigh. “This sounded like a better idea in my head.”

Mayura looked at Ladybug, unblinking. She saw the earrings glistening in the moonlight. She also saw the look on the young woman’s face and felt something familiar in her expression.

She made her decision.

***

“So yeah, I just, I cut it off. And from the moment I did, I’ve been screaming inside that I’ve made a mistake, but at the same time, I feel better? But I feel guilty that I feel better? Like, I dunno. It’s weird.”

Ladybug sipped her cocoa and lazily kicked her legs in the air off the side of the office tower they had landed on. Beside her sat Mayura, her legs dangling, a coffee in hand.

“It sounds like you’d already started to separate yourself from him,” the older woman pointed out.

“I guess so?” Gina said, thinking about it. “I mean, I didn’t want to, but things have been so crazy lately.”

Mayura raised an eyebrow at that. “Oh? Have we been running you all into the ground?”

Gina shook her head. “Not you, exactly. See, I, uh, I normally handle stuff outside of, um, specifically you guys.”

Mayura paused at that. “There’s more of us?”

Gina grunted. “There’s just a lot that needs addressing. And that’s what my job is. I address things. Unless those things happen to be a boy I like, apparently.”

“You know, there’s nothing wrong with recognizing that you’ve got your priorities out of alignment. It may hurt, but it might be healthy to acknowledge that you’re putting yourself into things that you shouldn’t. There’s only so much a person can give before they start to break.”

Gina glanced at her for a moment.

“What?” Mayura asked.

“Nothing, I just… You’re right. I mean, I want to have him, and to make time and all, but… I can’t just drop my job and neglect what I know I need to be doing just because of how I feel. Even if, like, I want to. Really bad.”

“You could always give me the earrings,” Mayura pointed out. “Then you wouldn’t have to choose.”

“Not mine to give,” Gina said, her eyes on Mayura. “And besides, you wouldn’t like it if you got them.”

“And you would know this, how?”

Gina shuddered. “Because I’ve done exactly what Hawkmoth wants to, but I was given a pass. He won’t be.”

Mayura raised an eyebrow at that. “Meaning?”

Gina took a long sip of cocoa. “Meaning he’ll probably die if he tries to make his wish.” She glanced at Mayura. “Or you will.”

Mayura swallowed, slightly unsettled by the calm in the young woman’s voice. “You don’t know that.”

Gina shrugged. “Eh. Suit yourself. Say, um, do you ever get tired of it?”

“Of what? The fighting?”

Gina shook her head. “I mean, I put the person who cared for me on the sidelines so much it caused them to crumble, and they were still willing to be hurt and wait just because I was too focused on all of this to see what I was doing to them. And… And just stepping back from it, I was… God, I was being a total bitch.” She looked to Mayura. “As someone who, well… Um, how long do you think he would have hung on?”

Mayura turned her attention to the city below. “Forever, I suppose.”

“Why wouldn’t he just leave me?”

Mayura let out a resigned sigh. “Because he probably thought he didn’t deserve any better.”

Gina curled in on herself a bit. “Do you think he’ll be okay?”

Mayura sat in silence for a moment.

“I think eventually, anyone can get over a broken relationship, and getting let go of. Being left behind can cause a person to hold on, or to make promises to themselves that they can’t, or worse, they shouldn’t keep. Time and attention from loved ones can help, if he lets them in.”

The supervillain set her coffee down on the ledge between them. “You did the right thing, even if it doesn’t feel like it. When you’re ready, as in, when you can better manage your time, or when you finally stop doing all this, the right person will be there. If that’s what you still want, that is. When that happens, point all that stored-up energy you have into them, and you’ll both be okay.”

Mayura glanced at Gina, who was smiling back at her. “What?”

“Nothing, it’s just… Thank you. I really needed to talk to someone about this.”

“And… You feel better?”

Gina gave a small shrug and looked back out over the city. “I mean, yes and no? I think… I’m gonna be a mess for a while over this, but you’ve helped me put this into perspective. And, um, for the record? You were wrong before.”

“Oh?” Mayura asked, curious. “About what?”

“He was worth it,” Gina said. “He was always worth it.”

Mayura considered the girl beside her. “I think I prefer you to the other Ladybug.”

“You’d be the only one,” Gina grumbled. “If it’s any consolation? I definitely prefer you to Hawkmoth. You’re a lot cooler. You know, when you’re not being evil. And your outfit's better, too. That whole goth debutante ninja thing you've got going on is metal as Hell.”

"Goth debutant ninja?"

Gina shrugged. "1920's vampire flapper? Deadly nega-geisha? Whatever you're going for there, it works."

"And on that charming note," Mayura stood and turned to leave. She glanced back and said, “I’ve tried to kill you. I most likely will again. I trust this fact hasn’t escaped you?”

“Yeah, but I can talk to you, and you tip well, and you actually care about Adrien, so you're not all bad. Oh, um, you want me to pass anything on to him?”

Mayura’s head whipped around at that. Her eyes went wide. “Is he… Is Adrien alright?”

Gina nodded. “He’s doing good. He’s doing really good.”

Mayura breathed a small sigh of relief. “That is… Good to hear.”

Gina nodded. “She, um, Marinette said yes, by the way. In case you were wondering.”

Mayura let out a chuckle. “Of course she did. Stupid, silly children.”

“They’re not so bad,” Gina said. “And she loves him a lot. They’re looking at getting an apartment together, and I heard he’s getting work.”

Mayura nodded in agreement. “I’m aware of his new job. The news has made a field day of it. I… Thank you for that. It’s good to know that he’s doing well.”

“Of course,” Gina said. “It was the least I could do. I mean, like I said. You listened to me whine, gave me good advice, didn’t try to kill me tonight… I owed you.”

“Next time, I may not feel so chatty,” Mayura offered.

“Then next time we can beat each other up. Work out some rage issues.” Gina stood and streched. “Um, so are you guys all done terrorizing people tonight? ‘Cause it’s really late, and I’m a bit done after everything.”

Mayura let out a snicker. “Well, off the record? He bloody well should be. It’s a bit late to be working, even for him.”

Gina tossed her yoyo. “Thanks again for this,” she said.

“Let’s not make a habit,” Mayura said back.

“Right.”

Gina jumped and swung away as Mayura watched. Once she was out of sight, she opened her fan and slid part of it up to reveal a screen. She was still unsettled by the feature and not quite sure how it connected to her cell, but Dusuu had assured her that the magic would make things work. According to her kwami, magic and Bluetooth were surprisingly compatible. Also, said magic was doing wonders for her cellular reception. The mansion had annoyingly thick walls, but her signal since linking with her miraculous had just been _fantastic_.

She stared at the chat screen. There were several messages waiting for her.

_’56 new messages from Ladybug’_

Curious, she clicked on them. As she scrolled, she noticed a theme.

_‘It’s not too late to stop what you’re doing.’_

_‘We’re here if you want to stop.’_

_‘You can do better.’_

_‘I believe in you.’_

_‘I’ll listen to you.’_

_‘Do you do this because he makes you? If you need help, please let me know.’_

_‘You can seriously do better.’_

_‘I believe there’s good in you.’_

Mayura sighed and did a quick delete. She also noticed several invites to group chats, which she also then promptly ignored. She had made that mistake only once, and even then, it was by accident.

Queen Bee could text curse words faster than Nathalie could read them.

Eventually, she found the new text option. Awkwardly, she scrolled to find Adrien’s information and typed out a short message.

Yes, awkwardly. You know what? Go grab an ornate fan and pretend there’s a touchscreen right smack in the middle and see how far your thumbs stretch. Watching someone do this is equal parts pathetic, frustrating, and hilarious, and Nathalie was self-aware enough to realize it.

_‘I ran into one of your friends tonight. They said you’re doing well. Congratulations on the engagement.’_

She stared at the words for a moment before adding one last bit.

_‘I’m proud of you.’_

***

A few minutes and a run to work out some frustrations later, Mayura dropped through the open window of Hawkmoth’s lair and detransformed. To her frustration, her employer was still awake, still transformed, and still watching the city with his hands behind his back.

“What happened?” Hawkmoth snarled. “Did you get it? Where is her miraculous?”

Nathalie glanced at Hawkmoth, who, for reasons that made no sense to the woman, was still in costume at what she considered to be a ridiculous hour.

“No, I did not,” Nathalie yawned. “Gabriel, it’s late. Let’s call it an evening and resume tomorrow. You need your rest, and I’m exhausted.”

Hawkmoth glanced towards his window and barred his teeth. “But, the heroes of Paris are weak right now,” he purred. “This is the perfect time to…”

“Gabriel,” Nathalie said in a slightly stern tone. This caused Hawkmoth to pause, as he was unused to hearing any steel in his assistant’s voice being directed towards himself. “Let it go for tonight. I’m in no condition to back you up, and you have a press conference tomorrow concerning Adrien’s split with the brand. Can we please just leave things for now?”

Hawkmoth eyed his assistant for a moment. “Did something happen to you out there tonight?”

“It’s just been a long night, that’s all,” Nathalie said as she stepped past him. “Now, your appointment is at seven, and you should probably do it in person since this does concern your son. Please just… Get some sleep,” Nathalie begged.

Hawkmoth glanced at the window again before sighing. “Fine. As you wish, Nathalie.”

Nathalie turned back towards the door, a small, satisfied smirk on her lips. She was so distracted that she nearly jumped when her pocket vibrated. Curious, she checked her phone and saw a text.

_‘Thanks. It means a lot to hear that. I miss you.’_

Nathalie smiled and sent a response before heading to bed.

_‘I miss you, too.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of my favorite sections to write- I love their dynamic so much. Thanks to Kasienda and SorryJustAnotherPerson for their feedback. Aslo find me on Tumblr: https://ronoken.tumblr.com/


	18. Dirtier and Dirtier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gina winds down her night by grilling her mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter wasn't supposed to go here I swear to God.

It was extremely late.

So, of _course_ Marinette was up working.

Ever since her pregnancy had been discovered, she had been flat-out coddled by her parents. Any time she tried to do something for herself, someone (usually her dad) was right there to do it for her. He was carrying her laundry, helping with the dishes, refusing to let her hep in the bakery, and she could forget doing any of her normal extra-curriculars. Nope, none of that for her. Marinette was _officially_ being coddled.

It was driving her insane.

So as a result, she was up and, as quietly as possible, working on a new sweater for herself. Granted, her frame was still rather slender and she could still do some of her matching outfits, but from what she had read and what both Caline and her mother had shared, soon all she would care about was being comfortable.

Marinette was working on a sleeve when she heard a quiet thump on her roof. Curious, she headed up to see who was there.

Marinette popped her skylight window fully expecting to see Caline, as she was due to return Tikki. Instead, she saw a slender form in a jacket curled up into a ball on one of her patio chairs.

“Hey,” Marinette said. She sat down across from Gina.

“Hey,” Gina said back. She was on her side.

“You okay?” Marinette asked. She put her hand on Gina’s shoulder.

Gina lay there for a bit before she glanced up at Marinette. “Spots off.”

She detransformed and then sat up to take the earrings out.

“Here,” she said as she handed them to Marinette.

“What happened to Mamabug? Is she okay?”

Gina nodded. “I took the night shift for her.”

“Oh,” Marinette said. “Um, you know who she is?”

Gina nodded. “I know, but she doesn’t know I know, so I pretended like I didn’t know… God, this is stupid! She’s my teacher too, you know. Hell, dad still thinks of her as a mom. We go on holiday together every year.”

Marinette thought on that as a smile drifted across her face. “Huh,” she said. “Um, okay. I can see that I suppose.” She looked at Gina, who was sitting with her knees up to her chest. “What happened?”

Gina took a long breath. “Hey, um, I know you’re busy and all and I was supposed to be home-home ten minutes ago, but, um, would it be alright if I stayed here tonight? I just…” She wiped her face with her arm. “It’s been a rough night, and Emmy’s off at school, and older-you was working on a project, and… I could use the company.”

“Of _course_ you can stay,” She leaned over to give Gina a hug. “Hey, what happened out there? Did someone hurt you?”

Gina shook her head. “No, no one hurt me, but, um… I broke up. With Gilen.”

Marinette’s eyes went wide. “Oh,” she said. She pulled back and looked Gina in the eye. “You wanna hot cocoa? Maybe some blankets?”

Gina nodded. Granted, she had already had a cocoa earlier, but she was not one to turn down sugar.

“Wait one sec,” Marinette said. Before Gina could register what was happening, the older girl was gone. A moment later, she reappeared loaded up.

“Um, a little help?” Marinette said as she tried to balance the drinks in her hands and the two heavy comforters on her shoulders. Gina got up and took the drinks.

“You know, we could do this inside. It’d be warmer,” Gina offered.

“In a sec. It’s a pretty night, and I think better on rooftops.” Marinette said, smiling. She handed Gina a poofy pink comforter. “Here. This is the warmest one in my room.”

“What about you?” Gina asked. “I mean, you’re the one who’s pregnant.”

Marinette shot her a glare and held up the second blanket. “I am fine, thank you. Just. Fine. I will wrap up in this nearly as warm purple comforter and be perfectly happy. Hold on a sec.”

Marinette slipped a pad of paper and a pen out of her shorts pocket.

“You have pockets in your night shorts?” Gina asked.

“Please,” Marinette snorted. “I’m a designer. All my clothes have pockets. Hold on.”

Gina watched as Marinette scribbled something down and then ripped the paper out of her pad. She then turned on the utility closet light and opened the door.

“This is so handy,” she mumbled. She attached the note to the inside of the metal door with a scratched-up refrigerator magnet from Antonio’s Pizza and shut it.

“What did you just do?” Gina asked.

“I wrote me a note letting me know where you were and that you were okay.” Marinette smiled and plopped down in her own chair to wrap up in a comforter.

“Um, does that work?” Gina asked.

Marinette nodded. “I’ve sent a couple notes and gotten a couple responses. It’s not all the time, though. I don’t think future me checks very often.”

“Um, sorry?” Gina offered.

Marinette waved her off. “Not your fault. Besides, she’s probably busy. Now,” she grabbed her drink and sipped it. “What do you want to talk about?”

Gina blinked. “Um, you’re not going to ask me about Gilen?”

Marinette smiled and reached out to give Gina’s knee a squeeze. “Did you _want_ to talk about that? Because you look pretty drained.”

Gina shook her head. “I, um, I’ve _been_ talking about it, actually. I ran into a couple of people already tonight. I honestly don’t know that I want to anymore.” She looked to her mother. “I mean, of course I want to talk to you? I love talking to you. I just, every time I focus on it, I start to cry, and I am all cried out for tonight.”

Marinette nodded. “That’s fair. So, do you need to talk about something else? Would you like to?”

“I…” Gina thought on it. She looked at her mother.

“So,” Gina said. “Aunt Chloé in this time is a total bitch. You know that?”

Marinette giggled and nodded. “That’s a good topic, I guess. So, yes, I agree, but she’s also a good person. It’s weird, but she strikes that balance pretty well now. Didn’t always, though.”

Gina stared for a moment. “So, on that. Can I ask something really personal?”

“Of course,” Marinette said, smiling. “Ask me anything.”

“Anything?”

Marinette nodded. “Absolutely anything. No topic is off the table.”

Gina eyed her. “You promise?”

Marinette rolled her eyes. “Yes, I promise. Shoot.”

Gina glanced to the side and tried to figure out the best and most subtle way to word her question.

“Did you and Aunt Chloé ever date?”

Gina is not good at subtlety.

She expected Marinette to sputter and ask what could have possibly led to that question, or for her mother to shoot the conversation down.

She didn’t expect awkward silence as Marinette looked off to the side.

“Uh, mom?” Gina asked.

Marinette cleared her throat.

Gina’s eyes went wide. “Moooooom?”

Gina let out a squeak as a patio chair pillow hit her in the face. Her eyes were the size of dinner plates.

“Oh… OH HOLY _SHIT!_ You _DID!”_

Marinette covered her beet red face. “ _Why_ did you ask me that question? That is one topic that _should_ be off the table!”

“I knew it! This explains _so much!_ I… Wait, like, WHAT? How? When did this happen?” Gina sputtered. “Details. Now.”

“It was one time!” Marinette blurted out. She recoiled in on herself. “We were training, and, okay, quit looking at me like that! This was over two years ago! It’s not like it was recent, but…” Marinette peeked through her fingers. “Your dad and I were still on and off, and Chloé was still figuring things out with Sabrina. We were doing a training fight that got a little too real, and, well, things broke down pretty quickly.”

Gina stared and sipped her cocoa. “I already regret asking but I have to know.”

Marinette wrapped her blanket around her. “We were… Gaah! This is embarrassing! We were struggling back and forth, and we were exhausted. We’d been fighting for the better part of an hour, and neither one of us was willing to call it.” Marinette looked off to the side. “I just remember that her ponytail had come partially out, and she just looked, um, different? Her eyes were just blazing, and it was a tense night with the fighting and all, and I had her pinned against a wall and, um…”

“Wait,” Gina said. “ _You_ initiated?”

Marinette’s voice grew tiny. “In my defense, she was really hot.”

“And what did she do?”

Marinette burrowed deeper into her blanket fort. “…Whatever I asked her to.”

Gina practically fell back in her seat. “I can’t believe it. You… You slept with Aunt Chloé?”

“Shhh!” Marinette shushed her. “Would you quit yelling? No, I didn’t sleep with her! Geez.”

Gina stared. She took a sip of her cocoa.

Marinette looked away, her face still bright red. “We were awake.”

“Jesus!” Gina sputtered cocoa out onto her top. “You know what I was asking!”

“Of course I know! I just… This is a personal topic!”

“So, she knows who you are?”

“No, I mean…” Marinette bit her lip and looked away. “It was really dark.”

Gina covered her mouth. “You’re a player!”

“I am not!” Marinette said, slightly offended. “I do not play, um, with… There is no good way to finish that sentence.”

“You _are_ a player! Dude, you had sex with Chloé on a random rooftop!”

“Gina!” Marinette snapped. “…That’s crass. And somewhat inaccurate.”

“Okay, what word would you use?”

Marinette looked away. “Extreme cuddling?”

“Oh? Is that what you called it with Luka and dad?”

Marinette let out a small humph and held up her left hand to show off her ring. “You can park your attitude. Your father and I can extreme cuddle all we want, thank you. And he is quite good at it, too. You being here is proof of that.”

“Ew.”

Both girls sipped their cocoa.

Gina glanced over at her mother, noting the curious omission. “And what about Uncle Luka? Is that the term you used for him?”

Marinette burrowed even deeper. “No, no, no… _That_ was a solid fucking. Five stars. Liked and subscribed.”

“HA!” Gina leaned back and shook her head. “Every time we hang out in the past, my mental image of you gets dirtier and dirtier.”

Marinette glared at her future daughter. “Hey, no. That’s not fair.”

“I hardly ever even hear you curse in my time!”

Marinette shot her a look. “Maybe I remembered how you reacted when I did?”

Gina smirked. “Point.”

“Look,” Marinette said as she composed herself. “As for me and Chloé, uh, all kidding aside, it really wasn’t as dirty as you’re probably thinking.”

Gina raised an eyebrow.

Marinette’s voice went small as she turned beet red. “Okay, it was a little dirty.”

Gina covered her mouth. “Ohhh my God. You can’t even… Woof.”

Marinette scowled. “We don’t judge here. Look, it was, um, rooftop stuff. That’s all, and no I will _not_ go into details, but it wasn’t… We just… It’s not your business. And it wasn’t as bad as you’re thinking. Besides, it was nowhere near what Alya and Nino have been caught doing. And do _not_ get me started on Rose and Juleka. No joke; I actually had to have Ryuko hose them down once.”

“Had to?”

Marinette shrugged. “Okay, more like we knew where they were and thought it would be hilarious.”

Both girls laughed.

Gina nodded. “Okay, that’s fair. So, you may or may not have been all that serious. But what about afterwards? I mean, you guys seem… Friendly?”

Marinette shifted in her seat. “And afterwards we agreed that it was making us both feel really awkward and that it was mostly just us getting it out of our systems. We both liked other people, and um, we kind both wrote it off as a, um, as a…”

Gina stared. “A booty call?”

“No!” Marinette snapped. “That term always felt vulgar to me.” She glanced at Gina. “We, um, called it Bug Time.”

Gina blurted out laughing as Marinette crossed her arms. “Shut up, it was cute!”

Gina kept laughing as her eyes went wide. “Waaaaiit, you named it! People don’t name something like that unless they keep doing it. You… You liar! It wasn’t one time, was it!”

“Please shut up,” Marinette begged.

“So, what? She was your go-to? God, you have no idea how much this explains in the future. Seriously.”

“ _Anyway_ ,” Marinette continued. “We were really awkward around each other for a couple months and then Ms. Bourgeois became her mom and things just, I dunno, went back to normal. She got with Sabrina and I started dating Luka, and that was that. We never even said anything about it, it just ended. I was grateful because we went back to normal pretty quickly, but it was still weird.”

“Huh,” Gina said to herself. “That _is_ weird.”

“Like, I know we’re trying to take your mind off bad things tonight, but can we please talk about something else?” Marinette asked. “I don’t wanna keep anything from you? But at the same time, I already know I’m going to regret telling you this.”

“Hmmm,” Gina said. “Okay. So, something I’ve always wondered. How come you never changed your costume? I mean, it’s kind of plain compared to what Tikki can actually do.”

“Well,” Marinette said, thinking. “I guess I just didn’t know what I could do at first, and I went with the quickest thing I could get. Once I realized that I was becoming a symbol of hope for the people of Paris, I stuck with it. I didn’t want to take that away.”

“Huh,” Gina said. “That’s so you.”

“So,” Marinette said. “Tell me about school. You said Caline is your teacher?”

Gina nodded. “Yeah, and man is she hard. Like, outside the classroom, she’s everyone’s favorite surrogate grandmother, but inside? She’s a beast.”

“Everyone’s?” Marinette asked.

“Yeah. So, like, a lot of my classmates are kids of your classmates. It’s like everyone got together around the same time.”

“Huh,” Marinette said. She glanced at her ring. _‘Maybe people won’t be so judgey,_ ’ she thought. “I don’t know that I’d call Caline a beast.”

“Of course you wouldn’t. She freaking loves you,” Gina huffed. “You’re her golden child. Honestly, she probably would have adopted you along with Aunt Chloé if she’d had half a chance.”

Marinette blushed. “That’s, wow. I mean, that’s a pretty big compliment.”

“Yeah. Too bad it didn’t carry over to any of us.”

“She’s really that bad?” Marinette asked.

Gina nodded. “So, this one time? She actually threw an eraser at a kid’s head because they were sleeping. They were so startled they fell right out of their chair. The whole class lost it and she was just standing there, arms crossed, giving that look she does.”

“That sounds pretty mean,” Marinette said, cringing. She _knew_ that look.

“Yeah, but it worked. I never did it again,” Gina said, smiling.

The two continued to talk into the early hours of the morning. One grateful for the distraction, the other thankful to not be treated like an invalid. They discussed school, movies, people they knew, and by the time Marinette had tucked her exhausted daughter in on the pull-out in her room, the forlorn look that had been on the future hero’s face when she arrived was nowhere to be found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was admittedly more than originally planned. I almost cut the extreme cuddling talk and went in another direction, but then I figured it somewhat worked, so I left it in. It also lends to a chapter down the line...
> 
> I think Gina's been beaten up enough for this section, so starting tomorrow, we're going to shift gears a little.
> 
> Next time:
> 
> A new threat emerges!
> 
> Chloe facces her darkest desires!
> 
> Adrien gets sassy!
> 
> Hot rooftop action!
> 
> Not saying if those three things are related or not!
> 
> And... A relationship ENDS!
> 
> All! Next! Chapter!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr. I'm boring, but I could use the subcribers: https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard


	19. Heavy Is The Heart Of A Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A relationship ends.

Chloé touched down on the roof of the Grand Palais and drew her line in. A moment later, Ladybug, the dark, brooding one from the future where memes did not exist, landed in front of her. It was night, and they were both gently illuminated by the lights of the buildings around them.

“Queen Bee,” the reserve Ladybug said. “Thank you for coming.”

Her hair was rustling in the breeze, and the collar of her jacket was fluttering. The light was playing off the smooth surface of her black and red bodysuit.

“Of course,” Chloé said, smiling. She stepped forward, curious as to what this new Ladybug needed her so urgently for. The text had only said to come now, and alone. “What’s the emergency?”

Ladybug strolled towards her, coming dangerously close to her person. “I wanted to discuss your behavior at our last meeting. The way you tried to challenge me.”

Chloé, now slightly nervous, stepped backwards. “Um, sorry about that? I just, um, I admit, I went a little far, but you’re new, and I figured it was something you should be able to handle?”

“Really?” Ladybug shook her head and smirked. “I don’t think so. I think you did it because you like a fight. Well, guess what?”

Ladybug got within a couple inches of Chloé’s face. She could smell a mix of sweat, leather, and cinnamon coming off the black and red hero. Her eyes were boring into Chloé, reaching deep into her soul.

Before Chloé knew what was happening, Ladybug had grabbed her by the shoulders and shoved her back, _hard_ , against a stone wall. Chloé gasped as Ladybug had her pinned with an arm to the throat.

“I like a fight, too.”

Chloé swallowed, nervous, but excited. “What… What are you gonna do?”

Ladybug grabbed Chloé’s hair and yanked it back, but not _too_ hard. Chloé let out a small gasp as Ladybug’s mouth came within an inch of her own. her body was pressed against Chloé's, completely trapping her against the wall.

 _‘Oh no. Here? Now? Is this really happening? I should stop her. I should totally stop her,’_ Chloé thought. _‘Any minute now.’_

Chloé could feel everything through her suit. The ripple of the other girl’s muscles, the smoothness of her suit, the curve of her body, everything. She could feel Ladybug’s hand pushing on her shoulder and starting to slide.

_‘Aaaaaaaany minute now.’_

Chloé gasped for air, the sensations she was feeling rolling over her. She looked to the mysterious hero whose mercy she was at. “Is this real? Oh, God. What, what do you want?” Chloé whimpered.

Ladybug leaned in. Her mouth was dangerously close to Chloé’s own.

Chloé parted her lips, eager, but at the same time scared.

Ladybug whispered against her.

“I want you to name the wives of Henry the VIII.”

“Chloé’s eyes went wide. “Wait, what?”

Ladybug pulled back and yelled. “Chloé!”

“GAAAAH!”

Chloé snapped awake and jolted in her chair as Caline glared at her with a stern expression. She looked around frantically, doing her best to get her bearings.

“What? What happened? Where’s… Oh.”

Her eyes locked with Caline’s. The agitated woman was standing directly in front of Chloé’s desk.

“Sorry,” Chloé said, shrinking in her seat.

Caline rubbed her eyes. “The six wives. Can you name them?”

Chloé thought for a second. “Catherine of Aragon, Anne Boleyn, Jane Seymour, Anne of Cleves, Catherine Howard, and, um, Catherine Parr?”

Caline blinked. “Correct. Very good. I’ll forgo giving you detention on account of your quick comeback.”

“You’d give me detention?” Chloé asked.

Caline stared. “Wanna find out? Take another nap.”

Chloé gulped and shook her head. “No, no Ma’am. I’m good, thanks.”

Caline drifted back to her desk and looked around for what Marinette noticed was the tenth time that day.

“Are you okay, Ms. Bourgeois?” Marinette asked.

Caline put her hands on her hips. “Yes, I’m fine, just… Did any of you by chance knock something off my desk when you came in this morning?”

The class shook their heads.

“Well, dang it. My apologies, kiddos. I know I’m a bit scattered today, but someone or something scattered everything off my desk last night and now I can’t find my assignments.”

“We, um, could do an improv class outside,” Juleka offered.

This gained some positive murmurs.

“Duly noted, Juleka. Please don’t misunderstand, I can teach the lesson just fine. I love this period of history, but I had activity sheets for all of you and now I can’t find them. It’s very annoying.”

“No worries, Ms. B.” Alix called out. “Let’s go with Juleka’s idea. Unless you’re worried Chloé will take a nap on the lawn.”

Chloé heard snickers from behind her. She turned and glared at the class. “I fought, like, six akumas this week, okay? And a giant baby! Cut me some slack.”

“You fought a baby?” Mylene asked, horrified. She took Ivan’s hand.

“Punching a baby. Dang, that’s pretty stone cold,” Marc said, slightly impressed and horrified all at once.

“I didn’t punch it! Mom…maBug wouldn’t let me. But yes, I fought a giant baby. And, like, a trench coat ninja guy both in the same day. And it was awesome, and I kicked their butts.” She shot a look at a snickering Alya. ‘ _Oh, I DARE you to say something.’_

“Come on, Chloé,” Alix taunted. “Camille isn’t that bad.”

Chloé simmered in her seat. “Bitch,” she muttered. She then glanced over at Marinette (who was covering her mouth and doing her best not to laugh), and as she had for days, Chloé began to once again go over possibilities.

“Dude,” Kim said. “I’d fight a giant baby.”

“Kim!” Mylene scolded.

“You _are_ a giant baby,” Alix snickered.

“Class, please?” Caline begged. “Okay, activity aside, we were talking about Henry the VIII? Does anyone have any relevant questions?”

Adrien raised his hand.

“Yes, Adrien?”

“…Did Henry the VIII ever punch a baby?”

The class lost it.

“Really?” Caline asked. One hand was on her hip while her other was holding her head. “You, too?”

“Dude,” Nino laughed. “You’ve got some sass today.”

“Sorry,” Adrien offered, a slight blush on his cheeks. Marinette playfully swatted at him to stop. “I, um, sorry.”

Sabrina took off her glasses and gave them a quick wipe with her shirt as she laughed. “Did you know he had a sense of humor, Chloé? Um, Chloé?”

Chloé, not laughing, was staring at Marinette.

See, it had been a solid week, and Chloé was ready to vibrate apart.

She had meant to go to the bakery and confront Marinette about what was going on, but she realized that would mean admitting that she knew who Marinette was. And that would mean owning up to the fact that she actually re… res…respe… Thought highly of her.

Chloé was torn between wanting to know what was going on and her need to keep up appearances, and it was _exhausting_. She had admitted to Caline more than once that she wanted to just walk over mid-class and start shaking Marinette until the bluenette popped and told her what was going on, but Caline kept insisting that was a terrible idea.

Also, there was the Adrien factor.

Chloé had been blown away when Adrien had shown up at her hotel a little over a week ago with a suitcase in hand. She could barely believe that he had found the gumption to not only stand up to his father, but to actually walk out. She was further floored by the small, and admittedly familiar, white gold ring that Marinette now wore on her hand.

That perplexed Chloé the most. Adrien was positively fawning all over Marinette, and she was glowing from the attention, but no one had noticed the ring yet. Not even Rose, whom Chloé was convinced had a radar for these things. It didn’t help that both Adrien and Marinette had been completely mum about everything, which only added to Chloé’s curiosity.

“What are you up to, Dupain-Cheng?” Chloé muttered. She kept glancing over at the girl in question, who was taking notes and leaning against Adrien. He was in turn continuing to show off that same, toothy smile he had been wearing since he moved in.

Seriously, it was getting a little creepy.

She wanted to jump up and call her out right there in class, but she wasn’t about to disrespect her teacher/mom. Well, anymore than sleeping in class was disrespecting her. And on top of that, she was enjoying the all-new, all-liberated, even happier Adrien. No way she was gonna spoil that.

“What’s up?” Sabrina asked from beside her.

“Something’s going on with Dupain-Cheng,” Chloé said quietly. “She’s taken a break from being, um, you-know-who, and I wanna know why.”

Sabrina nodded. “I did think it was weird that she just up and quit like that. You think she’s sick?”

Chloé shook her head. “No. Well, maybe? I’m not sure, but… Something’s going on. I can feel it.”

“Do you think it has to do with the other Ladybug? Could she have done something to Marinette?”

Chloé snorted. “Babybug? Please. She can barely manage her own shit, let alone mess up someone else’s. No, there’s something more going on here. Something bigger. And I am gonna find out _what_.”

“Well, why don’t you just ask her?” Sabrina suggested.

Chloé glanced at her. “I can’t just go up to her and ask. She’d know! She’d know that I know, and then we’d both know!”

“What’s wrong with that?”

Chloé slumped in her seat. “I don’t know! I guess… It forces me to admit that she’s not so bad? That I respect her, and, and even sort-of like her?”

Sabrina stared. “That’s physically painful for you, isn’t it?”

Chloé put her forehead on her desk. Sabrina patted her back. “There, there,” the ginger said, reassuringly.

***

Meanwhile, down the hall, trouble was brewing.

“But _why_ can’t we be together?” Ms. Mendeleiev asked, her voice breaking.

She was standing in the principal’s office. Principal Daomcles stood across from her, his hand on his window and his head hung low. His desk loomed between them.

“You know the rules!” He said, his voice gruff as a lone tear travelled down his cheek. “If the board found out we were together, they could suspend you from teaching, and I can’t do that to you.” He looked up, seeing her in the reflection of the glass. “I just… I love you too much, my Bunsen Burner of Passion.”

“So, that’s it then?” Ms. Mendeleiev asked, her heart breaking. “The grading, the late nights, our night of passion on Caline’s desk? All of it was, was for nothing? Was I just some passionate yet meaningless fling for you?”

“Philece, please,” Damocles begged. “Don’t… Don’t make this harder than it already is. Couples are frowned on by the educational board. If they discovered us, I would be reprimanded, but you could lose your job! I just… There’s nothing I can do. The only way I can protect you is to let you go.”

“No,” Ms. Mendeleiev said, tears streaming down her face. “NO!”

“I will always cherish you,” Daomcles whispered. He covered his eyes in a futile attempt to halt his tears. “But, our love cannot be.”

And with that, she ran from his office.

“Heavy is the heart of a hero,” Damocles whispered. His tears fell silently on the lapel of his jacket.

…Yep. That just happened.

You know where this is going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.


	20. Be Amazed, Peasants!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe takes point.

The akuma alert came through on everyone’s phone at once, but it was a bit moot, as the screaming from downstairs was a bit of a giveaway.

“Oh Hell,” Caline said. She bolted for the door to her room and threw it open. “What’s going on?” She called out to the fleeing students.

“It’s Ms. Mendeleiev!” A student cried out. “She’s been akumatized! She’s holding her class hostage!”

Caline sighed and turned to face her class. “Okay everyone, since Ms. Mendeleiev is akumatized and everyone else’s class is on their way to the gym, I want you to take the back stairwell and get out of here. Class is dismissed for the day.” She blew a hair out of her face. “It’s not like we were learning today, anyway.”

An explosion shook the school. The kids cried out in a panic, but Caline was having none of it. “Everyone, calm down!” She looked to Chloé. “Sweetie, I hate to ask, but…”

“Of course you can ask! Be amazed, peasants! Pollen, buzz on!” Chloé shouted. She transformed right then and there. “Queen Bee is on the case!”

“Wait,” Caline said. She held up a hand. “Dear? What have we talked about?"

Chloé's body language completely shifted. She instantly cringed and mumbled, "Don't call other people peasants."

Caine nodded. "And what do we do when we call someone that?"

Chloé glanced at the class. "...Sorry."

The class murmured something back. It might have been an okay? Maybe a don't worry about it? Honestly, it was kind of hard to tell.

Caline patted her on the shoulder. “Thank you, dear. And I get it, your transformation is awesome. Now, recon first, okay? Let us know what just happened and if it’s safe. If things look bad, pull back and give some other heroes time to back you up.”

“But I can do this,” Chloé said. “It’s just the science teacher, for crying out loud. I can…”

“Chloé,” Caline said. “Right now, you’re the senior hero here. That means you’re running point. Do you understand that?”

Chloé’s eyes widened a bit. “Um, yes Ma’am.”

“Good,” Caline said. “That means I need you to do the leader thing and make sure you know what the situation is, so when your team gets here, you can fill them in. Can you do that for me and be careful? Please?”

Chloé frowned, but she eventually nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, okay, you’re right. I guess I can.”

“Good. That blast came from the back of the school. Can you make sure we still have an exit?”

“On it,” Chloé said as she bolted out the door. Caline watched her go and then downed her cocoa.

“That kid is gonna give me an ulcer,” she muttered.

Meanwhile, Adrien had scooted closer to Marinette and was holding her hand.

“Hey,” he said. “You okay?”

“I’m fine,” Marinette said, slightly distracted. She was trying to figure out a way to get her earrings to Caline, but with Adrien right there, as well as the rest of the class…

“How are you feeling? That blast shook us up pretty good. Um, are you, um, okay-okay?” Adrien asked, his voice dripping with concern.

Marinette glanced at him and smiled. She kissed his cheek. “I’m pretty tough, actually. I’m _okay_. Promise.”

“Okay,” he said, still concerned.

A moment later, a very singed Queen Bee shuffled back into the classroom. She was smoking. Literally.

“Are you okay?” Caline asked in a slightly panicked voice.

Chloé nodded and grabbed a water bottle off Marinette’s desk.

“Um, that’s mine?” Marinette said.

“And I thank you,” Chloé said back. She drank some of it and poured the rest over her head, dousing her smoking bits. “Yeah, I’m just great. Listen up! The back stairwell is too close to the akuma. It’s too dangerous, but we might be able to sneak past and go out through the front.”

Mylene raised her hand. “What about the akuma? What is it?”

Chloé shook some of the water off of her and pointed at Mylene. “Great question! She’s called Romantica, and so far, all she’s done is put a force bubble around her classroom. Pretty docile. That was the explosion, apparently. From her monologue, it sounds like only romantic couples can get in.”

Adrien raised his hand.

“Yes, Adrikins?” Chloé asked.

“Do you know where her akuma is? Or what caused this?”

Chloé shrugged. “No clue on what caused this. And I didn't see anything that popped out."

Marinette raised her hand.

Chloé sighed. "Dupain-Cheng?"

"What was she wearing? Did she have anything strange, or unusual? Anything that looked out of place or that her powers were focused around?"

Chloé stared for a moment. "That's a really good question. Huh. Well, she’s in a tacky green heart-covered bodysuit and she’s got Bunsen Burners on her wrists. Um, she was wearing an owl necklace that was admittedly out of place, but other than that… Okay, yeah. It was probably the necklace.”

“Owl?” Caline asked. She put her hand to her forehead and took a deep breath. “Dammit, I told her, I _told_ her that was a bad idea.”

“What’s wrong?” Marinette asked.

Caline looked to her and bit her lip. “Well, it’s not really my place to say, but, um, Ms. Mendeleiev may have, um, been involved with Principal Damocles.”

The class stared.

Caline looked back at them.

“…Romantically.”

“EEEEEEEW!” The class cried out as one.

Sabrina raised her hand. “So, what’s the big deal?”

“The school board has a strict policy about employees dating,” Caline said. “My guess is he must have called it off, and she probably snapped. Great. Just great. Juleka’s idea was on point. I actually had a nice art walk planned for this afternoon, and we were going to read outside to finish our day.”

The class made various disappointed noises. Admittedly, that _did_ sound nice.

“Okay,” Caline said. “Queen Bee, get everyone outside and to safety. In the meantime, it looks like we’ll just have to wait for the most famous romantic hero couple in Paris to arrive.”

“But,” Rose said. “Ladybug hasn’t been seen in weeks! How can she team up with Chat Noir if she’s missing?”

“And what if they’re not romantically involved?” Marinette asked.

The class went quiet. All eyes were on Marinette.

“What?” Marinette asked. “They’re just friends.”

The class continued to stare.

Kim finally yelled out, “Seriously?!” Before Alix elbowed him.

“Give me strength,” Caline muttered. “I was referring to Rena Rouge and Carapace. I’m sure once everyone leaves, they’ll be happy to jump in and help.”

Alya and Nino both blushed and took each other’s hand. “I bet you’re right,” Alya said, her eyes blazing. “Come on, everyone. Let’s get moving!”

As the class filed out, Marinette was sure to leave a small box on Caline’s desk. Caline in turn nodded and winked as Adrien led Marinette out and to safety.

***

Five minutes later, Chloé was standing in front of a pink barrier and poking at it with a measuring stick. Each time she did, the stick would sear as the barrier crackled around it.

“Yeah, not touching that again,” she muttered.

“Hey,” Mamabug rounded the corner and whistled as she saw the barrier. “So, she really pulled this number?”

Chloé shrugged. “I mean, it could’ve been worse. Like, it’s better than a zombie army akuma. I’d… Oh crap. Sorry! I’m sorry. I didn’t…”

“It’s cool,” Caline said. “And yeah, I agree.”

“Yeesh!” Chat Noir said as he dropped down the stairwell at the end of the hall and ran up to them. “That’s, um, very pink?”

“Don’t touch it,” Chloé warned. “Unless you’re into pain and all. In that case? Go for it.”

Chat shook his head. “I’m good. Where’s Rena Rouge and Carapace?”

Chloé glanced at him and raised an eyebrow. “Why would you be concerned where they are for this akuma?”

Chat nervously scratched the back of his head and grinned. “Um, because they’re valued team members?”

“We’re here!” Alya called out. The group turned to see and out of breath Rena Rouge and Carapace arrive.

“Sorry dudes,” Carapace said, smiling. “We got a little hung up, but we’re ready to rock.”

“FOOLS!” Romantica hollered. “Only true love may get past this point! All others shall fall in a fit of fiery doom! If your heart be unsure, or even slightly out of sync, then you will tase my wrath! True love is the only thing that matters here!”

“This is so stupid,” Chloé groaned.

“Fit of fiery doom?” Chat asked.

“She’s always been dramatic,” Caline deadpanned.

Nino smiled and took Alya’s hand. “You ready, babe?”

Alya stared at the akuma for a moment… And hesitated.

“Uh, babe?” Nino asked. “What’s wrong?”

Alya looked to Nino and quickly smiled. “Nothing,” she said. “It’s nothing. I, um… Let’s do this!”

Nino nodded. The two heroes held each other’s hands and marched into the portal…

…Only to be electrocuted and blasted back into the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, snap!
> 
> This one was short, but the next part made it too long, so I split it.
> 
> NEXT TIME!
> 
> A couple in peril!
> 
> A certain someone tries to help!
> 
> And... Chat Noir finally connects the dots on a shocking realization!
> 
> Be here tomorrow! Same bug time, same bug channel!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr! I mostly repost other people's content. Sometimes I post fics. I am not exciting. https://ronoken.tumblr.com/


	21. Couples Only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are discussed and another couple tries.

Chat Noir, Mamabug, and Queen Bee said nothing. They just stared in shock as Alya grumbled and shakily got to her feet. “The Hell did she do that for? Stupid, violent little…”

She stopped dead when she looked over at Nino, who was just staring at her, wide-eyed.

“Babe?” Alya asked. “Um, hey. You okay? Need a hand?”

She reached out to Nino, but he didn’t move in response. Instead, he just continued to stare at her.

“What?” Alya asked, her voice starting to shake a little. “So, she blew us back. Obviously, she’s looking for something else, or it’s just a trap. Now come on, let’s try again with your shield and…”

“She wasn’t lying,” Nino said in a small voice.

Alya blinked. “What do you mean? Babe?”

Nino looked from Alya to the portal, and then back to her. “I touched the portal, first. It didn’t hurt me, but when you touched it, it blew us both back.” He looked off in the distance for a moment before looking back to Alya. “I got through because I love you.”

Alya took a step back, her eyes wide as the implied accusation behind Nino’s words started to unravel in her head.

“No, no babe that’s, that’s not it. I love you. I love you! You, you know that! I… You know what? She's full of it. There's no such thing as a true, perfect love, anyway. Love is imperfect, and that's what makes it beautiful!”

"No, she said we had to be in tune with one another. And true love, honest, true love? It's about commitment and compromise." Nino's eyes went wide. "Oh, my God." He looked to Alya.

"What" Alya asked, confused.

"Compromise," Nino said. He stood and closed his eyes as he composed himself. “When you said you were looking at other options for University, what schools did you look at?”

“What?” Alya asked, confused. “Are you serious? Carapace, this is _not_ the time. We’ve got to…”

“What schools?” Nino asked again. “I found three in France that would work. They weren’t my first choice, but they would work. What schools near dBs did you find?”

Alya stuttered and looked back and forth from the akuma to Nino. “I, look I don’t remember, okay? I know… We can sort that out after this. We need to try again.”

“No,” Nino said. His voice wasn’t loud. In fact, quite the opposite; he had gone very quiet. “When we talked about compromising for each other, I did my part and looked near where you wanted to go, but you never did, did you? You just kept your focus on going to school here.”

Alya started to deflate a bit. “I, I meant it, I did! We just, it, I need a little more time to research, that’s all!”

“That was weeks ago, babe.” Nino said. He looked up at Alya, and while he was smiling, his eyes were glassy with tears.

“Babe,” Alya said. Her hands went to her mouth. “I, you don’t think… I love you. You know that!”

“I do,” Nino agreed. “I know you do, but it’s not…”

“It’s not what?”

“It’s… It’s not the same.”

Nino took a breath. “I’ve… I had made my decision concerning you in my life. When I see the future, there’s no hesitation for me. I love you so much that I’m willing to move my career around you, but you… Only love me enough to move me around your career.”

Alya sputtered, her mouth moving up and down.

“The akuma said it,” Nino gestured to the barrier. “I believe you. I believe you love me, but I also know in my heart I’m sure about what I want, and it’s you.” He looked at her. “Can you honestly say the same about me?”

Alya opened her mouth, but then closed it. She hung her head.

“Um, guys?” Nino said to the others who were watching his love life turn into a train wreck in real-time. “I’m sorry. I, uh, don’t know that I can help with this one. Um, I think… Can I have a minute?”

Mamabug nodded. “Yeah. Yes, of course. Take all the time you need, sweetie.”

The group watched as Nino started walking for the stairwell. Alya moved to follow him, but he turned and said, “I think, um, I might need a minute to myself, if that’s okay? Please?”

Alya locked up. She nodded. “Um, ye, yeah. Sure, babe. Whatever, um, whatever you want.”

To her credit, Alya waited to break down until Nino was gone.

Mamabug walked to her and wrapped her up in a tight hug. “Hey,” she said as Alya sobbed against her. “It’s okay. Give him a few minutes to process, and then I’m sure he’ll want to talk, okay?”

Alya nodded against her. “Yeah,” she said, sniffing. She pulled back and quickly wiped her face off. “Yeah, you’re right. You’re right.”

Mamabug squeezed her shoulder before turning to the other two.

“Queen Bee?” Mamabug said. “I need you to keep an eye on the akuma. She…” Caline looked into the blocked-off classroom. The students were huddled in a corner while Ms. Mendeleiev was looking at a picture of their boss as she lay atop her desk. She was twirling an owl pendant in her fingers while staring at a photo of the principal and sighing. Repeatedly. “Well, I was going to say she might try something, but she seems distracted.”

Chloé nodded. “Can do. What are you gonna do?”

Caline looked at her for a sec. “I was going to grab another person, but, well... Have you ironed your feelings out concerning you-know-who?”

Chloé blushed and hugged herself.

“Right,” Caline sighed. “So, let’s not bring Sabrina up here, then.”

“No, no! We can do it!” Chloé said a little too eagerly. “We can do it. I love her with all my heart, I do! I would die for her if I had to.”

Caline cupped Chloé’s cheek and smiled. “I know you would, dear. But I also know your feelings are a shit show right now.”

“But…”

Caline glanced at Alya off to the side. “And what if something happens and you two get bounced back? Do you want to have to explain what’s going on with you?”

Chloé was about to argue, but then gave up. “Yeah, okay. Point taken.” She looked at Caline. “Wait. What about us?”

Caline thought about it. “My love for you is _never_ in question, but I got the impression this was more for couples.”

“She said true love,” Chloé said, blushing. “And, um, you’re my mom. And I think it would work.”

“...I _know_ it would,” Caline smiled at her. She hugged Chloé and hissed her head. “Okay. I’m game if you are.”

The two women looked at each other and clasped hands. They turned to the barrier and stepped forward, each hesitantly reaching out.

Their fingers started to glide through.

“It’s working!” Caline said.

 _‘I knew it! I KNEW IT!’_ Chloé thought. She did her best to keep from tearing up. ‘ _My mom loves me!’_

Chloé glanced at her. She blushed and smirked as she said in a wavering voice, “Was there any doubt?”

Caline squeezed her hand and smiled back. “Never, kiddo.”

They were about halfway through the barrier when the pink energy around them changed to red.

“I can’t move!” Chloé cried out.

“Me either,” Caline said, struggling. “What’s…”

“Ahem.”

They both looked forward to see Romantica glaring at them.

Chloé and Caline paused.

The barrier glowed bright red as there was an energy buildup. Romantica screamed at them.

“COUPLES ONLY!”

“…Well shit,” Chloé said.

Chat Noir ducked as Chloé and Caline exploded across the hall and slammed into the far wall. He rushed to help both of the smoking hot women up.

Literally. Bits of them were still kinda on fire.

“Here, let me help!” Chat anxiously said as he patted them down.

“Shit!” Chloé yelled while coughing. “I’m fine, alley cat. Watch the paws!”

“Sorry!” Chat said. He cringed as Chloé glared at him.

“That should have fucking worked!” Chloé snapped.

“Language, and I agree,” Caline said as she patted down parts of her with her jacket. She glanced at Chloé. “It should have totally worked.”

Chloé nodded and coughed. “Totally.” She dusted herself off and pouted. “Well, we’re back to square one. We need a couple. And if it’s not you and me, then… Marinette!”

Caline blinked. “Um, I mean, maybe? We could get her and Adrien, but she really shouldn’t…”

“No, I mean, Marinette!” Chloé pointed down the hall.

The heroes turned to see a familiar blue-haired girl peeking around the corner. The second she realized they had spotted her, she jumped a little and ducked back.

“Are you freaking kidding me?” Caline muttered.

Chat Noir bounded down the hall and was by her side in an instant. “What do you think you’re doing here?” He demanded.

Marinette glared at him, her arms crossed. “Excuse you, kitty cat. I was checking on the heroes. I was concerned.”

“So, you walked into a dangerous situation and put yourself at risk?” He half-yelled.

Marinette chuffed and glanced down the hall. “It’s hardly dangerous. The akuma is hiding behind that barrier. This is a watch and wait until you figure out how to get in. She’s not even attacking. Have you tried passing inanimate objects through? What about Carapace’s shield? Ooo! What about teleportation? You could get Pegasus. I bet he could be here in a few minutes, you know, once someone gives him his miraculous.”

“That’s not your concern!” Chat said, his frustration clear. “You shouldn’t be here!”

“Im fine! Really! Hey, what about Mamabug and Queen Bee? Could familial love get through? Have you guys tried that?”

“We just did. The akuma already…” Chat froze as he eyed her. “How could you _possibly_ know about Mamabug and Queen Bee?”

Marinette looked to the side for a second. “I… Saw her change? Yeah. That’s it.”

Chat stared at Marinette for a moment.

“Look, I…” Chat’s gaze softened as he lowered his voice. “I know, okay? About you.”

“About me?” Marinette asked.

“…And the miraculous.”

Marinette locked up.

“…About me?” She asked again.

Chat nodded. I’ve known for a while, now.”

Marinette’s eyes went wide. “You… You know? Whaaaaaaaaaat do you know? About things?”

Chat took a deep breath.

“I know that you used to be Multimouse,” Chat said.

Marinette blinked. “Wait, what?”

“I know you were a hero, and that it must be terrible to be sidelined,” Chat continued, oblivious to the look on Marinette’s face. “But this is no place for a civilian, especially one in your condition. Just leave this to us, okay beautiful? We’ve got this. I promise.”

Marinette’s eye twitched. “You think that this is because I was Multimouse? I… **Wait**. How do _you_ know about my condition? And did you just flirt with me?”

“No! Yes? I don’t know!” Chat flashed a nervous smile and rubbed the back of his head as he frantically backpedaled. “Um, I’m… I am friends with Adrien Agreste! Yes. He confided in me? Yeah. That’s it.”

Marinette stared at Chat for a moment.

 _‘She knows,’_ Chat thought.

“Um, congratulations?” Chat offered, clearly sweating.

Marinette stared harder.

_‘SHE KNOWS!’_

“That jerk!” She blurted out. “We were supposed to tell people together! Ugh! This, this is… I’d expect this sort of behavior from _you_ , but not him! OOOOH!”

Chat blinked. “Wait. Me?”

Marinette continued, oblivious. “Well, just for that, I’m telling Ladybug! Yeah! See how he likes _that!_ ”

 _‘Oh, thank God.’_ Chat thought. _‘Well, at least she doesn’t know. I can still tell her myself. I can… Wait, what?’_

“Wait, wait, wait!” Chat said. He put up his hands in a ‘hold on’ gesture. “Let’s not get crazy, here.”

“I mean it,” Marinette said, scowling. “If you get to know, _she_ gets to know.”

“How would you even tell her?” Chat asked. “I can’t even tell her! Not that I would, I mean. I just…” His ears drooped. “I haven’t seen her in a while.”

Marinette looked off to the side, slightly flustered. “Yeah, um, I heard. Sorry about that.” She moved some of her hair behind her ear out of nervousness. “And I, um, I have my ways.”

“You have ways?” Chat asked, skeptical. “What ways?”

“Private ways?” Marinette said. “That are private? Between me and her?”

“You tell her private things?”

Marinette nodded. “I, um, I tell her everything. Especially private things. Yes.”

Chat’s eyes went wide.

_‘Oh, my God. She knows her! She really, actually knows her!’_

Chat swallowed.

‘ _They DID date!’_

Chat felt the room getting slightly warmer.

_‘I wonder if they’ve made out?’_

“That’s so hot,” he said. “I mean, it’s so hot, um, in here? Woof! Tooooo hot for this. Definitely not safe for you, at any rate. Um, let’s get you outside, Marinette.”

“Chat, wait! I can CHAT I CAN WALK, DAMMIT!”

Marinette kicked and swung at Chat Noir as he effortlessly lifted her in his arms and bolted for the stairwell. In less than a minute, they were outside with the crowd.

“There you are,” Chat said, smirking. He set her down and patted her head. “Now, stay out of trouble, Miss.”

“Miss?” Marinette sputtered as the crowd stared at them. “The Hell, Chat? You’ve had dinner at my house! I… Ooooh, you’re dead, kitty.” Marinette growled. “This isn’t fair, and you know it!”

Chat just grinned and winked before launching back towards the school with his pole.

Marinette stood and watched Chat Noir leave. After a minute, Sabrina wandered through the crowd and stopped beside the flustered girl.

“Hey,” Sabrina said.

“Hey,” Marinette said back.

“So, he benched you?” Sabrina asked. She offered Marinette some gum.

“He benched me,” Marinette grumbled. She took the gum. “Thanks.”

“Don’t even mention it,” Sabrina said. She checked her phone. “You get used to the sidelines after a while.”

Marinette eyed her. “Beg pardon?”

“Just saying,” Sabrina said, her eyes still on her phone. “Juuuusssst saying.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh, Ladybug fans! We're running out of possibilities! Who will finally break the barrier and help defeat this amorous akuma? Will Nino and Alya work things out? Will Marinette ever get more than a comedic cameo in her own story?
> 
> Next time... 
> 
> Caline takes a desperate chance at Chat Noir's expense!
> 
> Alya and Chloe have it out!
> 
> Someone is taken against their will!
> 
> Plagg gets some screen time!
> 
> And... Could this be the dawn of a new hero?
> 
> ALL! NEXT! CHAPTER!


	22. That Desk Has Seen Some Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Alya talk. Adrien reflects on his new family, and Caline puts a plan into action.

Meanwhile, the moment Chat returned to the group, Caline grabbed his arm “Okay, I thought it through, and I have a plan. I need to borrow you.” She turned to the group. “You guys cool if we duck out?”

Chat blinked. “Wait, what?”

“Go ahead,” Chloé said, gesturing to Adrien. “I’m not using him. Feel free.”

“Come on, you,” Mamabug said as she dragged Chat towards a classroom. Chloé watched Caline shut the door behind them and then turned her attention to Alya.

The fox hero was standing still, her arms crossed. She had been like that the entire time Caline had been gone, and at first Chloé was fine to ignore her. She and Alya had never been what anyone would call friends, after all. It was no skin off Chloé’s back if the reporter was having a bad relationship day.

But the more Chloé tried to focus on the newsfeed on her top, the more she kept finding her attention drifting to the fox hero, and the more it did, the more Chloé felt something deep inside of her start to bubble up.

It wasn’t until Caline came back (and then promptly left) that Chloé realized to her horror what she was feeling.

 _‘Oh no_ ,’ she thought as she looked to Alya.

_‘Oh God. Is this empathy?’_

Chloé shuddered. She saw how red Alya’s eyes were from crying.

_‘NonononoNONONOAAAAAAAAAAND I feel bad for her.’_

Chloé sighed. She forced herself to look away from her top as she turned towards Alya.

_‘Fuck everything about today.’_

After a minute, Alya finally noticed Chloé staring at her and snapped, “What? You wanna say something? Wanna comment? Just spit it out!” She sniffed and looked away. “I know you’re gonna rip me up, so just get it over with already.”

Chloé considered her for a moment. She slipped a compartment open on her top and took out a juice.

“Here,” Chloé said as she handed it to a confused Alya.

Alya hesitantly accepted the drink. “Um, thank you?”

Chloé nodded and then moved to stand beside her, mirroring her pose.

“So, um, sometimes? I have thoughts about people other than Sabrina,” Chloé said.

Alya nearly choked on her juice. “What?”

Chloé frowned. “I didn’t stutter.”

“Sorry,” Alya said, confused. “I just, are you opening up to me?”

“Commiserating,” Chloé corrected her. “I get it. Sometimes, you feel like you’re not at the same level. Sometimes you question things, and it leaves you feeling unsure.” She glanced at Alya. “But that doesn’t mean you don’t love each other. Like, you two in particular are the most disgusting couple… Second most disgusting couple in our school. So what if you’re unsure? Or if you’ve had second-thoughts? So what if you’re not perfectly in tune all the time? Show me a couple who _is_.”

“But now he thinks I don’t love him,” Alya said, her voice cracking.

“Oh bullshit,” Chloé said. She rolled her eyes for good measure. “Nino is 100% committed to you and you’re about as easy to read as a large-print preschool book. He knows damn good and well you love him. That's not the issue- you heard him just now. That boy is going to follow you to Hell and back. He just needs to know that when its his turn to go, you’ll be by his side.”

Alya looked intently at her juice can as Chloé put her top away.

“You were right,” Chloé continued. “True love is about commitment, compromise, and also understanding. It’s not perfect, and it’s never going to _be_ perfect, but you can be on the same page, and I think that’s what our special friend over there is asking for. So, like, don’t beat yourself up. Or do. Whatever, I don’t really care.”

Alya snorted. “But, that’s the problem. We need a couple that’s in tune with one another.” She looked around. “Um, maybe we shouldn’t have gotten rid of Marinette. Is Adrien outside?”

Chloé shrugged. “Dunno. Dunno if she even can help. You know what’s up with her?”

Alya shifted, slightly uneasy. “What do you mean?”

Chloé eyed her. “Nothing.”

They thought about it.

“There’s Mylene and Ivan,” Alya noted.

Chloé nodded. “And Nathaniel and Marc. They _constantly_ have to be in tune. They tell a story together.”

Alya nodded in agreement. “Yeah. Their latest arc is pretty good.” She eyed Chloé. “You subscribe to their feed?”

“Hell yes I do,” Chloé said. “They did that whole Dawn of Queen Bee storyline. In return, I’ve been funding their advertising campaign. They get a bonus every time I’m mentioned.”

Alya eyed her. “That explains the special. Huh. Yeah, but, um, are they a couple?”

“Yes,” Chloé said without hesitation.

“Man,” Alya said. “They kept that low-key. How’d you know about that?”

Chloé shrugged. “I see things.”

“And you didn’t mock them for it?”

Chloé shot Alya an angry look. “Are... Are you _serious_? Okay, what the fuck is wrong with you?”

“Nothing!” Alya said defensively. “You just strike me as the type to, well, exploit people. Is all.”

Chloé crossed her arms and shot Alya some side-eye. “There’s a difference between being a bitch and being a fucking bigot. I grew up in the fashion industry. I saw so much that by the age of six, sexuality to me was as varied as flavors of pie. And in case you haven’t noticed, I’m currently very open about the fact that I'm fucking a goddess, so I can’t exactly call the kettle black, now can I? Seriously, what kind of person do you think I am?”

Alya shrugged. “Honestly? A world-class bitch.”

“Thank you,” Chloé said with a smile. "And a world-class bitch can do far better than shame someone for their sexual preferences. I'd go after their artistic talents, first. Then their hair, but that would be picking low hanging fruit. There's also their individual family's income, their clothing, the whiny tone in Marc's voice, the plushy that Nathaniel still sleeps with..."

"Okay, okay! I get it. Christ, just stop." Alya considered the blonde beside her for a moment. “You’re actually alright. You know, when you’re not being you.”

“And you’re the worst Goddamn reporter I’ve ever seen,” Chloé said. "You know, while we're laying everything out and all. Just thought I'd mention that."

“Excuse me?” Alya sputtered.

Chloé glanced at her. “Lila.”

Alya looked away and crossed her arms. “Everyone makes mistakes.”

Chloé just smirked.

They stood and watched as their science teacher moaned and rolled around on her desk.

“I’m never going near that desk again,” Chloé said.

“That desk has seen some things,” Alya agreed.

They shuddered.

“By the way?” Chloé said. “This never happened, and I’ll put you through a wall if you tell anyone I was nice to you.”

Alya smirked. “Like they’d believe me.”

***

As soon as they were safely in the classroom, Caline turned to Adrien. “Okay, I have a plan and I need your help.”

Chat nodded, eager to be useful. “Right! Tell me what you need me to do!”

Caline held out her hand. “Give me your miraculous.”

Chat blinked. “Wait, what?”

“I know,” Caline said, cringing. “Look, I think… I think I know what we need to do here, but for this to work, I need you to give me Plagg for this one.”

“But why?” Chat asked, honestly offended. “I mean, I can do this, I promise I can! I’m… This is what I’m good at.”

Caline saw the look on Chat’s face. “Oh kiddo,” she said. She stepped forward and hugged him. “Hey. You’re amazing. And you’ve done so much and _dealt_ with so much in the last couple of weeks. I am so proud of you, you know that?”

Chat nodded. She had told him that almost every day since he had taken up residency at the hotel. At first, he was content to take a standard room, but neither Chloé nor Caline were having any of it. Within a day, his room was reassigned to be down the hall from the rest of them, and as a result, Adrien had found himself sitting down to dinner with Chloé, Sabrina, Caline, and André every evening he wasn’t at his fiancé’s, and to a family breakfast every morning before school.

It was weird, but a good weird. Adrien had gone from having practically no family contact to being forced to split his time between two manic households who were showing him more love than he had ever felt in his life. Marinette’s parents had completely adopted him, while Caline hovered over him at the hotel like a mother hen. Also, both Chloé and Sabrina had slipped into sister roles so fast it had made his head spin. Chloé would dote over him and shower him with attention, while he was discovering Sabrina was more of a conspiratorial partner.

It was Chloé that would moan about wanting late night snacks or sneaking into the pool after hours. It was Sabrina who would break into the hotel kitchen or swipe a pool card. Not that they even had to- it was more just for the thrill of acting like they were doing something they weren’t supposed to.

And of _course_ security knew what they were up to, but hey, Chloé’s dad owned the hotel. They got a pass.

Often times if Adrien couldn't sleep, Sabrina would play video games with him. When he was feeling lonely, Chloé would take him out for the afternoon. And when he was feeling sad and was struggling with his thoughts about his father, it was Caline who had sat down with him and given him a journal to help write down his feelings.

In fact, between the casual love and attention she focused on him and the genuine caring and praise she was giving daily, Caline was quickly filling a role that Adrien didn't know he so desperately needed in his life as of late.

And the girls?

Both Chloé and Sabrina were welcoming and kind towards him. Both had always wondered what it would be like to have a brother, and he was their ideal candidate.

Everything came into focus for Adrien about three days into his stay. He had come home from school and an afternoon fight against Mr. Pigeon to find a sandwich, a tea, and a strawberry danish on a tray by his bed. There was also a note from Caline telling him how proud she was of him, and what a good job he had done on his math test. Chloé had scribbled underneath it that they were having a movie night that night- no excuses (and that he could invite a plus one if he _had_ to). Sabrina left a side note asking what snacks he would like and a doodle of the three of them together with a little heart.

He broke down sobbing in his room, completely overwhelmed by the casual, wonderful feeling of being loved, and how alien it was. The note was carefully placed in a drawer beside his bed.

It was soon joined by many others.

In short, Adrien was just so happy to feel like he was in a real family he could burst. He felt valued, and respected, and he was proud of himself for the first time in so very long. Which honestly, was why he was rather surprised to be effectively sidelined by his new surrogate mother.

“So,” Adrien said, still confused. “So why not let me help? I mean, once the akuma drops the shield, I could get in there and take care of this in a second.”

"I know you could, but that's not the plan this time."

"But, but..." Chat floundered.

“Hey,” Caline said, looking him in the eye. “Do you trust me?”

Chat nodded.

“Then _trust_ me, kiddo.” She gently patted the side of his head. “I know what I’m doing.”

Chat blushed. The conversation felt a little too familiar for him.

“Claws in,” he said. Adrien slid his ring off and handed it to Caline. He quickly wiped at his eyes and nodded. “I lo..."

He coughed.

"...Trust you,” he said. “We all do.”

Caline smiled and nodded. She did her best not to well up when she saw the look on his face.

 _‘Lord, how many kids am I going to end up adopting?’_ She thought.

She ignored the small voice in her head that answered, ‘ _All of them.’_

“Thank you so much. I know what a huge thing this is for you. I’ll be back with this soon,” she said. “I promise. Wait here, okay?”

Adrien nodded as Caline headed for the window and popped it.

“Yeah,” he said as Caline jumped out. “I’ll wait here.”

He almost said something else as she left, but he wasn’t sure if he was allowed to yet.

 _‘Maybe someday,’_ he thought to himself.

***

Rose anxiously stood outside the school with her fellow students and several waiting EMT’s. Beside her was Juleka, equally anxious, but looking pretty placid to the untrained eye. They were rotating between watching the school and checking their phones for any update on what was happening.

“Gosh, they’re taking forever!” Rose said, frowning.

“I know,” Juleka said. “Normally, something like this is over in the space of 22 minutes, tops.”

“I can think of one or two occasions that it felt like double that,” Rose said.

“Well, yeah, but those were special one-offs. This is really dragging out.”

Rose checked her phone. “Maybe there’s something on the Ladyblog about what’s going on. I don’t see Alya. Maybe she snuck in?”

Juleka eyed her for a moment. “Maybe?” She offered.

“Huh,” Rose said, staring at her phone. “Nothing yet…”

“Oh, my God!”

“Holy crap!”

“Your jacket rules!”

Rose blinked in confusion at the numerous cries around her. She looked up at the sound of her girlfriend letting out a scream that seemed to quickly trail off into the distance.

“Jules?” Rose said, looking around. The crowd was staring, wide-eyed, towards the school.

Juleka was mysteriously missing.

***

“Stop doing that!” Juleka yelled at Mamabug as they touched down on the school roof.

“Sorry!” Caline said. She stepped away from the angry goth as Juleka shook out her nervousness.

“Seriously! Like, the first time? You at least asked me.” Juleka said, glaring.

“I know, I know, but, um… Time is of the essence. I’ve got a classroom full of kids being held hostage and none of us can get to them.”

Juleka stared. “Um, okay?”

Mamabug looked her in the eyes. “But you can.”

Juleka stared in disbelief as Mamabug detransformed. Caline flashed a desperate smile towards Juleka and took off the red miraculous earrings.

“So, I know _you_ know because of the field trip,” Caline said. “But the less people who know, the better.”

Juleka shrugged. “I mean, like, it’s kind of an unsaid thing with us. Like, most everyone knows who everyone is, but we just don’t say it out of politeness. Except for Chloé. She’s kind of a bitch about it.” Juleka realized who she was talking to the second she said it. “Um, sorry.”

“No offense taken. I’ll have a talk with her. Um, look. The akuma has a shield up.”

“Yeah, I heard in class,” Juleka said. “Only couples can get in.”

“Right,” Caline said, nodding. “But it’s got to be couples that are 100% on the same page. We tried with Rena Rouge and Carapace, but…”

Juleka’s eyes widened at that. “Woah. That’s kind of surprising. What about Mylene and Ivan?”

“They don’t know who I am,” Caline pointed out. “Not that they wouldn’t have done a good job. Look, you were the best person I could think of for this.”

Juleka blushed. “Well, thanks? I appreciate your belief in me, but, like, there’s only _one_ of me.”

Caline reached out to Juleka and dropped both the Ladybug and the Black Cat miraculous in her hands.

“Then find someone you’re in sync with,” Caline said with a wink.

Both Tikki and Plagg appeared beside a wide-eyed Juleka as she held a miraculous in each hand.

Plagg looked her up and down, and then flashed a huge, toothy smile. He started vibrating in midair. “Oh, _FUCK_ yes!”

“Plagg!” Tikki scolded. “Manners!” She looked to Juleka and waved. “Good to see you again, Juleka.”

Juleka stared at them for a second. “Good to see you, too? So, um, right. Okay. If I’m doing this? I get to do it my way.”

The kwami’s nodded. “Anything you want, spooky.” Plagg said. He cracked his tiny knuckles. “I have been waiting DECADES for someone like you, let me tell you! So, wow. I wasn’t ready for this today, I, let me catch my breath.”

Plagg held up a paw and fanned himself as he wheezed a bit. “Okay. Okay. So, lessee.” He looked Juleka up and down for a moment as he started to giggle. “Goth, hot, tall… Eeeeee! There’s SO MUCH WE CAN DO! I’ve got a _badass_ vampire thing I can pull off. Do you like vampires? What about a punk rocker? Maybe a dominatrix or a panther woman? HOLY SHIT, I CAN MAKE A _GREAT_ PANTHER WOMAN! Maybe a dark priest or demon nun? OH! How about a Plague doctor! Ooo! A hot Plague doctor? I… wait. Is that too on the nose this decade?”

“Plagg!” Tikki snapped. “Stop it. You’re putting too much on her.”

“DON’T RUIN THIS FOR ME!” Plagg shouted. He cleared his throat, and from seemingly out of nowhere, he took out a pair of spectacles and put them on. He then manifested a tiny notepad and a pen as he settled in the air in front of Juleka. “Okay. Let’s get a good feel for what you’re after. Do you want a psycho murderer vibe? Sinister detective? Evil Doctor? Something Egyptian? Something religious? Sacrilegious? Don’t worry, I’m a god. It’s cool. What are your top five favorite songs? Would you prefer being sexualized, and if so to what degree? Also, as a human girl, what do you consider sexy? Something cheese-themed, perhaps? Or would you like something more functional? Personally, I really don’t care. I’m a cat. You tell me where the line is. What do you personally define as empowering? Do you like leather? How do you feel about the undead? What about boots? Do you like bells? I like bells. Chains? Straps? Just, _GOD!_ Tell me what you want, you absolute Goddess! Make me your spooky clay. Mold me.”

He lay across her hand and put his paw to his forehead.

Juleka grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this arc so damn hard.
> 
> NEXT TIME!
> 
> New Heroes emerge!
> 
> Marinette makes a shocking confession!
> 
> A question is asked!
> 
> And... Will the barrier finally be crossed?
> 
> Tune in tomorrow! Same Bug Time...
> 
> Chloe: Bug Time? What now?
> 
> ...Same Bug Channel!


	23. It's Always the Sweet Ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plagg Prisim Power MAKE-UP!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With thanks to SorryJustAnotherPerson and Kasienda for their input on this section.

Rose sent off another text and hurriedly looked around through the crowd. Eventually, she spotted Marinette, who was also anxiously watching the school, and hurried over. Sabrina was standing beside her, wearing a similar expression of concern.

“Marinette!” Rose called. She hurried over. “Hey!”

“Hey Rose,” Marinette said. She saw the look of panic on the blonde’s face. “Are you okay? What happened?”

Rose started to tear up as she took Marinette’s hands. “It’s Jules! I can’t find her anywhere! She was beside me, and, and there was a panic, and then she was just gone!”

Marinette pulled Rose in for a hug. “Hey, it’ll be okay. Juleka can take care of herself.”

“I know,” Rose sniffed. “But, but what if she gets akumatized? What if something bad happens? What if… What if…? Oh Juleka!” Rose wailed against the bluenette.

“Hey,” Marinette said. She gently rubbed Rose’s back. “It’ll be okay. Juleka is a tough girl, okay? I’m sure she’ll turn up any second.”

“Re… Really?” Rose asked.

At that moment, the crowd erupted into screams.

But they weren’t panicked screams.

Rose broke away from Marinette to see a red and black hero drop down in front of them. She had black, knee-high lace-up boots that ended in tight, red leather pants. Two crisscrossed studded belts hung low on her hip, holding her yoyo to her side. Her top was a red leather corset with black lace peeking out from underneath, partially covered by a black leather jacket with red highlight stripes along the arms. The shoulders had red metal clasps, not unlike shoulder pads, and she was wearing red and black fingerless gloves on her hands. Her long black hair hung loose, with her purple highlights looking rough and ragged as they covered one masked red eye. Around her neck was a spiked, black choker, accented with a ladybug pendant.

She looked like she would be at home punching monsters, riding a motorcycle, or rocking out on stage, and she wouldn’t have to change for any of the three.

Rose, Sabrina, and Marinette stared in disbelief.

Marinette opened her mouth to say something, but no sound came out.

“Rose Lavillant?” The new hero asked in a loud, commanding voice.

The crowd parted. All eyes now turned to the very flushed blonde. Rose let out a small squeak and timidly raised her hand.

The mystery hero stepped forward and pulled Rose close to her. Rose let out another small squeak as she was pressed against the mysterious hero.

 _‘Holy shit HOLY SHIT What is happening?’_ Rose thought frantically. _‘This is almost like that secret fanfic I wrote over summer break! Oh God, she smells like leather.’_

“I’m sorry for the interruption, but I need you to come with me.”

Rose nodded mutely as the new hero held her tight. Internally, she was taking notes about a commission she needed Marinette to work on for Juleka, but that would have to wait. Around them, roughly two dozen phones were filming and taking pictures.

"Take me," Rose said. "I mean! I'm yours. No! I mean, I can help. Yes."

Both women blushed for a moment.

The red hero leaned in and whispered, "Later."

Rose's eyes went wide.

“Wait!” Marinette cried out. She looked the newcomer up and down. “Um, who, who are you?”

The mystery woman flashed Marinette a toothy grin.

“Dame De Sang.”

Dame De Sang threw her line for the rooftop and gave it a yank. In a heartbeat, both girls were gone, leaving Marinette, Sabrina, and the rest of the crowd staring after them.

Sabrina wiped a bit of drool from her chin. “That’s a _lovely_ outfit,” she mumbled.

“Nice stitching,” Marinette mumbled.

“You mean that seam along her ass? Yes. I noticed that as well,” Sabrina said.

“Whelp,” Marinette said, still staring. “That settles it. I think I’m bi now.”

“Oh sweetie,” Sabrina said as she patted her on the shoulder. “We totally knew that already.”

***

As they landed on the roof, the crimson hero gently released her passenger. Rose stepped back, slightly off-balance.

“Are you alright?” Dame De Sang asked.

Rose nodded, still slightly nervous. “Um, I’m okay, I guess? But, um, what do you need from me?”

Juleka reached into a pocket and pulled out a silver ring. “The akuma is only allowing in couples, but they have to be couples that are completely in love with each other. As in, in sync with one another.”

Rose’s eyes went wide as the red hero before her blushed. “Rose Lavillant, this fight requires two heroes in love. That said, would you do me the honor of fighting alongside me?”

Rose’s jaw nearly hit the floor. She stared in shock for a second before reaching out and gently touching the goth hero’s face.

“Juleka?”

Juleka winked. “Yeah, it’s me.”

 _‘MY FANFIC IS CANON!’_ Rose screamed internally. She looked around. _'Oh. My fanfic is canon. Thank God there's a picnic table up here. Otherwise, this roof was going to ruin by back.'_

Rose looked her up and down. “But, you’re so, you’re so confident! I mean, of course you’re confident, but, like, um, usually I’m the forward one? This is…” She bit her lip and put her hand to her chest. Rose started gasping for breath. “Oh wow.”

Juleka held out her arms and did a quick spin. She grinned and stuck her tounge out at Rose. "You like?”

Rose nodded. She was trembling. She closed her eyes and took a deep, shaky breath before fixing on Juleka again. “This is so fucking hot you do _not_ even know.”

Juleka cleared her throat and held up the ring again. “Soooo,” she said. “You up for this? I can’t do this alone. I need you, Rose. Will you be my partner?”

Rose’s eyes watered up. Her lip started to wibble.

“Rose?” Juleka asked, concerned.

Rose let out a loud squeal as she bounded into a surprised Juleka’s arms. “YES!” Rose shouted. “Yes, I _will_ marry you! Oh, my God! Jules, _yes!”_

Juleka turned beet red and nearly fell over. Her eyes were the size of dinner plates. “Wait! **_WHAT?!_** I, I was only asking, if, um, Rose? Rose, honey?”

“I was so scared to ask you first!” Rose blubbered against her. “I mean, I bought a ring, well, Luka helped me pick out a ring, but I still bought it and I was gonna, like, ask you on your birthday but I chickened out and I didn’t want to rush you, and, and I even talked to your mother and she was all, ‘why haven’t ya asked her before, ya scurvy dog?’ And I wanted to, but I could never find the right time or the courage and then I thought I’d wait until Christmas because there’s the winter formal dance and you told me you loved me for the first time at a dance and you looked so beautiful even though you _always_ look beautiful and I finally confessed to you then but I had already been completely and painfully in love with you for over a year at that point and I can’t _believe_ you beat me to it and… God, I really figured I would be the one to ask, but this is _so much better!”_

“Rose?” Juleka said, now slightly panicked. “Um, hey. I was only asking if you’d…”

 _“Every night!_ Every single night I dreamed of this! But usually it in my fantasy it was while we were out walking? Like, by the river? Or maybe on the barge under the stars? Or even on stage during a concert? Or, like, in this dream I had, it was snowing because you look so beautiful against the snow and you kissed me under a lamp post when you said yes, or like in my 300 page erotic thriller Ladybug fanfic where I propose to you atop the Eifel Tower after you and I had just defeated Hawkmoth and avenged our friends…”

Juleka blinked. “Erotic what now?”

“But this? Holy shit! This is AMAZING! And, and you went so far as to become a badass dominatrix punk rocker Ladybug just to ask _me?”_ Rose pulled back, hyperventilating. “This is… Oh my gosh. This is the single greatest day of my life!”

“Rooose?” Juleka begged, her brain not quite firing right. “Please pay attention? I was only…”

“We can get an apartment together for University! And work at a local record store! And you and I can have a jam session each night, and we’ll hit the concert scene! We can totally do a Kitty Section world tour! And when we’re not rocking out or being awesome or travelling together around the world, we can live on the barge, and you and I can make love under the stars each night right there on the deck!”

Juleka felt her nose start to bleed. Her ability to make words stopped working somewhere towards the end, there.

Rose took the ring from Juleka and slid it on. Her eyes were shining so bright they looked like stars to Juleka. “I’m yours forever, and I will always fight by your side! I am never letting you go, Juleka! I love you with all my heart, my lovely, gothic, warrior princess!”

Juleka stared, dumbfounded. Plagg floated up beside Rose and stared at her for a second before he rubbed his forehead and let out a long sigh. He turned to Juleka and looked her up and down.

“Well, Tikki tried."

"She did fine," Juleka said, frowning.

"Please. I would have made you a Goddamn Queen of Darkness,” Plagg pouted. “Seriously. Like, your personality is the kind I have dreams about, but instead? You ditch the god of destruction and stick me with the bubblegum princess? Like, do you even _know_ what I do? All those cool heavy metal albums you like so much? I’m their cover art, _personified_! I’ve destroyed entire civilizations! I WAS the black plague! Three mass extinctions happened because I was _bored_! I… No, you know what?” He glanced at the ring on Rose’s hand. “Never mind. You got what you deserved. Congratulations on the engagement!”

Juleka growled at Plagg. “Would you stop? Just let it go, you little hairball!”

Plagg let out a wistful sigh. “Oooooohhhh, _God!_ Just… Say that again.” He pantomimed opening a shirt and leaned back to puff out his tiny kitten chest. “Step on me.”

“Look,” Juleka said, turning to Rose. “Um, this is Chat Noir’s miraculous. I borrowed it, and now I need you to transform and fight beside me, okay?”

Rose nodded, a forlorn look on her face. “So, I have to give this back?” Rose asked, her voice instantly losing some of its strength.

Juleka looked at her for a moment. She then gently cupped the side of Rose’s face and gave her a soft kiss. “Just for a little bit,” she said.

Rose flushed red. She nodded as her grin returned. “Right.” She looked at the ring. “What do I say to make it work?”

Plagg floated droopily beside her. “Claws out to turn me on, claws in to turn me off. Just… Please don’t make me do a skirt. Please?”

Rose giggled and leaned in to whisper in Plagg’s ear. He perked up a bit, but still looked wistfully at Juleka.

“I mean, I guess that’s okay,” Plagg pouted.

“It’ll be great,” Rose said. “I trust you, kitty cat.”

Plagg opened his mouth to comment, but instead just let out a combination groan and mutter. Rose ignored him. A fire started to burn in her eyes as she stared at Juleka. “Claws out!”

***

Caline stood nervously in front of the barrier beside Queen Bee and Rena Rouge. The former was busy texting on her top, while the latter kept biting her lip and glancing at the stairwell.

“Hey,” a voice said behind them. “I think we’re ready.”

Chloé huffed and turned around. “Well, it’s about time! So, what’s…The… Plllllaaaaaaaaaaa…”

Chloé locked up.

Caline and Alya turned to see what the fuss was about. Alya’s jaw dropped, while Caline just blushed and mumbled, “holy shit, girls.”

Standing next to Dame De Sang was the transformed version of Rose. She was in shiny leather knee-high boots that left the rest of her legs exposed. Her torso was technically covered by a black leather French-cut one piece that gave up around the chest where it split out and desperately stretched up to her shoulders, which were covered in the shiniest little spikes. The front of her outfit sported a zipper that looked like it needed to be zipped up a little more, stopping a full inch below where school guidelines said it was okay to wear. Her arms were protected by long, black leather gloves that had more shiny spikes on her knuckles, and a silver bell hung from her choker. Her eyes were transformed into green, cat-like slits, and her hair was short, platinum, and shaggy. Two cat ears could be seen on top of her head, and her tail was an unusually long, studded belt. She was leaning on her staff.

Grinning, Rose said, “Dame De Sang and La Femme Noire will take it from here, ladies.”

The three women stared. Chloé mutely held up her top and took a picture.

“Um, do, um, are you warm enough in that?” Caline asked.

Rose winked and giggled. She clawed at the air towards them.

“It’s always the sweet ones,” Alya said, still staring.

Chloé let out a small noise.

“You ready?” Juleka asked her partner.

Rose looked to her and nodded. She reached out and laced her fingers in Juleka’s. “Let’s kick her ass.”

They turned to face the barrier, took a breath…

…And walked through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I redid Rose's costume three different times. 
> 
> Honestly, the only reason Juleka didn't get Plagg is because Panthera Noire is a great story and I refuse to flat-out copy the concept. But God, I wanted to.
> 
> NEXT TIME!
> 
> Hot combat action! These girls are on fire!
> 
> Simmering romantic memories bubble to the surface!
> 
> Speeches abound!
> 
> Someone gets punched!
> 
> Aurore gets to do something! Remember her?
> 
> Be here next time for all the hot, chemistry action! Same Bug Time...
> 
> Chloe: Stop saying that, dammit!
> 
> ...Same Bug Channel!
> 
> Tumblr is a thing. https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/ronoken


	24. I Am Not A Problem Solver!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big fight! Will our heroes triumph?

Romantica was so busy twirling around her classroom and clutching a picture of Principal Damocles to her chest that she didn’t even notice the heroes arriving. It wasn’t until Juleka cleared her throat that the villainess abruptly stopped and turned around.

“Oh,” Romantica said, slightly blushing. “You, um, you caught me at a bad time, I’m afraid. My love and I were just dancing. Isn’t he just dreamy?” She held out the picture and swooned.

Juleka and Rose both turned slightly green. “I mean, if you’re into that?” Juleka said with a shrug. She started reaching for her yoyo. “Now, let’s…”

“Stop! Right! There!”

Everyone froze as Rose pointed dramatically. She was standing with one hand on her hip and her legs were spread. She shot her left arm across her body. “You think you can capture and imprison innocents because of the love in your heart?”

“What?” Romantica asked, confused.

“Oh no,” Juleka muttered.

She brought her knee up and swung her arms over her head. “True love is something to be shared, admired, and most of all, set free!”

She brought her foot down in a commanding stance and brought her hands up beside her face. She turned them sideways and spread her fingers, jazz-hand style. “I am La Femme Noire! Champion of love and justice!”

She then pointed at Romantica, both finger-guns blazing. “And in the name of love, I will punish you!”

The room was dead quiet.

From the side, Aurore started to clap.

“Right,” Rose said as she quickly grabbed for the staff at her side. She extended it and started twirling it just as Romantica started shooting a plume of flame at her.

“I’ll hold her off,” Rose yelled. “You get the akuma!”

Juleka winked. “You got it, partner!”

Juleka dove off to the side and threw her yoyo to catch Romatica’s legs, but the akumatized teacher was too fast for her. She jumped on top of a desk and shot a second plume of flame from her other wrist-burner.

Juleka yelped and rolled out of the way before she popped up off to the side by the supply closet. She glanced at it, and then smiled.

“Hey!” Rose yelled. “Let’s see how you handle someone my size!” Rose sprinted forward and swung her staff at Romantica, but the teacher dodged and punched her in the stomach. Rose was sent flying backwards as Romantica took aim with her burners.

“Looks like your romantic flame dies out, today!” She cackled.

Suddenly, a yellow box flew across the room. It collided with Romantica and exploded in a cloud of thick white powder.

“Bleah!” Romantica coughed. She waved her hand in front of her face to clear the air. “What, what is this? What did you do? Eh, no matter.” She pointed at Rose. “Die, little pussy cat!”

Rose cringed, but nothing happened.

Romantica stood still for a moment before noticing that the flame on the end of her burner had gone out.

“Baking soda,” Juleka called out. “You’ve got a lot of it right here in your supply closet.”

“That works on a magical fire?” Rose asked.

Juleka shrugged. “I mean, sure?”

“Huh,” Romantica said, looking at her dead burner. “Um, could someone hand me a lighter? You there,” she said, pointing to the group of students huddled in the corner. “Boy with the glasses. Bring me a ball lighter. I… Oh dear.”

Juleka jumped across the room and crashed right into Romantica, decking her in the jaw. The teacher went flying as Rose propelled herself forward with her staff and landed a flying kick right in Romantica’s stomach.

The teacher doubled over in pain as Juleka took the necklace from her neck and crushed it in her hand.

The heroes waited, but nothing came out.

“Did you do it right?” Rose asked.

Juleka shrugged. “I mean, I thought I did? I dunno.”

“FOOLS!” Romantica cried out. She clicked a ball lighter she had grabbed from a desk drawer. After the third try, a small blue flame lit on her burners.

"Better," she said.

Romantica turned around and shot two huge torrents of flame at the unsuspecting girls. Juleka stepped forward and blocked the blasts with her spinning yoyo. Romantica cackled and increased the size of the flames. “Did you really think I could be defeated that easily?”

“Kinda, yeah,” Juleka said as she buckled slightly under the immense heat form the flame throwers. The plastic sides of the chemistry tables beside her were starting to curl and melt, and the cabinets lining the walls were turning black.

Juleka glanced up at the sprinkler system. _‘Why haven’t those gone off yet?’_ She wondered. She looked around and saw that the ceiling pipe has actually been squeezed shut.

 _‘Okay, yeah. I’m screwed,_ ’ Juleka thought. The heat from the fire was overwhelming, but she kept her yoyo spinning. _‘Come on, Rose!’_

Rose looked around in a panic. “Okay, it wasn’t the necklace, so it has to be…” She spotted the photo. “Of course!”

Meanwhile, Romantica was nearly on top of Juleka. “So, dearie. What do you have to say for yourself?”

Juleka was panting on the floor, exhausted. Romantica was grinning until her flame sputtered and abruptly died out, giving Juleka a much-needed break.

“Dang it,” Romantica said. “One sec, hon. I think my line came out.” She started fiddling with a tube on her wrist. “Silly things just pop out at the drop of a hat, don’t they? That’s why you should always keep an eye on them. Better to be safe than sorry, I always say.”

“Yeah,” Juleka said, covered in sweat from the heat. “I say… Lucky charm!”

Juleka threw the yoyo into the air. A red marker came down.

Juleka stared at it for a moment. “What? What is this? This isn’t my thing!” She yelled. “I am not a problem solver! Just give me a sword or a hammer or something!”

“Wait,” Romantica said. She hesitantly reached for the marker and took it from Juleka’s hands.

“This is just like the marker we were using the night… The night he told me he loved me.”

Juleka blinked. “What now?”

“We were grading papers together,” Romantica said, her attention still on the marker. “He was watching me struggle, as my hands hurt sometimes from arthritis, so he came up behind me and put his hand over mine, and together, we graded every single paper in my class. That was when I knew… He was the one for me.”

“Oh,” Juleka said. “That’s kinda sweet.”

“This marker led to our torrid affair,” Romantica continued. “Late night rendezvous by the snack machine, scandalous meet-ups in the locker room, a night of wild passion on a cluttered desk… This was the start of it all. He’s the oxygen to my hydrogen. Alone, we are but elements, but together, we are something greater!”

“Oh wow!” Rose said from beside her. “That is the sweetest thing! You poor dear. Oh yeah,” she held up the picture. “Cataclysm,” she said. The picture dissolved in her hand, and a purple butterfly floated out.

“Do your thing, sweetie!” Rose cried.

“Right!” Juleka said. She quickly captured the akuma and purified it. Then, she took the marker from the now-dejected Romantica. “Hey,” she said to the forlorn teacher. “Like, keep your chin up. If it’s true love, then isn’t that worth the risk?”

“I guess so,” Romantica said in a small voice. She slumped to her knees. “Now I just need him to see that.”

Rose crouched down bedside her and winked. “No, you need to _make_ him see that.”

Juleka tossed the marker in the air. A swarm of Ladybugs washed over the school and the classroom.

La Femme Noire stood and turned to Dame De Sang and held out her fist. “Pound it?”

Juleka grinned at her as they bumped fists. “Pound it!”

***

“It’s open.”

Juleka opened the door to the tiny, cluttered office that was Caline’s and stepped inside. Caline was looking over a stack of papers that Juleka recognized as their abandoned history exams.

“Hey,” Juleka said with a wave.

Caline looked up and smiled. “Hey, kiddo. You did so great out there today!” She got up and came around her desk to hug the surprised Juleka.

“Um, thanks.” She hugged her back. “I’m glad we could help.”

Caline stepped back and grinned at the tall goth. “I am so proud of you! And I’m sorry for having to put that on you, especially at such short notice.”

“It’s cool,” Juleka said. She handed the miraculous earrings and ring to Caline. “The cat kwami isn’t too happy with me, though.”

Caline shrugged. “He’ll get over it. Little bit of cheese and he’ll be back to normal.”

Juleka glanced at Caline’s desk and a small folder of crumpled papers stacked by their tests. “Are those our worksheets?”

Clane glanced behind her. “Yeah. I found them crumpled and under my desk of all places. It looked like someone had sat on them. I’m going to flatten them out and hand them out tomorrow. No sense in running more copies.”

Juleka nodded and glanced around the office. She admittedly didn’t come here that often, as in, never. “Wow,” she murmured. “You’ve got a lot of hero posters.”

Caline went to her hot plate and started warming a small tin kettle. “I collect them. I buy them from a local merchant that donates part of the proceeds to charities to help akumatized people.”

“Cool,” Juleka said. She saw posters of Ladybug, Chloé, Chat Noir…

“You don’t have a Mamabug poster?” Juleka asked.

Caline shook her head. “To be honest? I’m not too much into self-promotion.”

Real talk. She didn’t _need_ to collect anything. See, while she didn’t have any Mamabug stuff, Chloé did. In fact, the blonde had a small shrine of posters, figurines, collectibles, and other toys all dedicated to the jacket-clad hero. There was even a Funko of her, which was freaking adorable.

Caline had the Queen Bee one. It too was adorable.

“Yeah, but you’re, like, pretty badass,” Juleka said.

“And yet, I was not the one who saved the day today,” Caline pointed out. “Is Rose doing okay?”

Juleka nodded. “Yeah, she’s fine. She was a little sore that she had to give back the ring, but other than that, she’s okay.”

Caline took her kettle off its plate and poured out some hot water. “Cocoa?”

“No thanks,” Juleka said. “So, is Ms. Mendeleiev okay? She seemed pretty broken up about, um, dating our principal?”

Juleka shuddered. She believed that people should be able to love as they saw fit. She also happened to think the two of them together were just gross, but that was more of a personal opinion.

“She’s better. We found Principal Damocles tied up in his Owl costume in his office. Apparently, he had changed and was going to come help, but he captured himself while doing a dramatic pose. They’ve talked.”

“Um, so, they're good?”

Caline nodded. “Very good. They’ve agreed to take things slow and only see each other outside of school.”

Juleka nodded. “Well, that’s a step in the right direction. Maybe now they’ll stop messing around on people’s desks.”

Caline snickered. “One can only hope. Hey. You were a real hero today. Both of you were.”

“Like, seriously, it was no big deal.” Juleka said, blushing.

“It was a big deal to the kids you saved,” Caline said. “You’ve got something. Both of you do. I don’t know what the future holds, but I’d be lucky to have a hero like you in my corner.”

Juleka’s blush deepened. “Um, thanks, Ms. B. Uh, I have to go. I promised I’d meet Rose for dinner.”

“Of course! Get out of here. See your girl. Shoo.” Caline waved her off with a smile.

Juleka was about to leave, but then she paused. “Um, hey. Can I ask something?”

“Sure,” Caline said as she settled back into her chair, her _My Ranch, My Rules_ mug now steaming in her hands.

“Why’d you pick me?” Juleka asked. “I mean, there were other couples. And Nathaniel and Marc are really in sync.”

“True,” Caline said. “But, I’ve seen the extent to which your feelings for each other run. I still remember that time Rose took over the school just because she thought you asked another person to a dance.”

Juleka looked away in embarrassment. “That was a while ago.”

“You two are like yin and yang,” Caline said. “You seem so different, but also completely alike. You two have a good bond, and I was counting on that to be enough.” She gestured towards Juleka with her mug. “And apparently, I was right.”

Juleka smiled. “Yeah. I guess you were.”

Caline smiled back. “Now, get out of here. I’ve got some jewelry to drop off and some kids to feed.”

Juleka opened the door. “Cool. Say thanks to Marinette and Adrien for me.”

Caline snorted. “I will. Now skedaddle.”

Juleka left, gently closing the door behind her. Caline settled in and picked up the worksheets to smooth them out.

She stared at them for a moment as Juleka’s words came back to her.

“GAAAAAAH!” Caline screamed as she threw the activity sheets across her office as if they were covered in bugs. She scrambled for the hand sanitizer dispenser on the corner of her desk and frantically pumped a huge glob out. “DAMMIT, PHILECE!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be two chapters, but the fight itself was pretty short in my opinion, so I slipped in some extra with Juleka and Caline.
> 
> Only one or two threads left to tie up before the next arc.
> 
> NEXT TIME...
> 
> Talking.
> 
> So much talking.
> 
> You had your action. There's more later, but I know what you came here for. Yeah. Now it's time for some HOT! CHARACTER! DEVELOPMENT! 
> 
> See characters discuss their feelings!
> 
> See couples come to mutual understandings!
> 
> Come for the conversations, stay for the resolutions!
> 
> All this and... Well, that's it. Really, we're on a down-swing until the next arc.
> 
> Tomorrow! Same...
> 
> Chloe: FUCKING STOP IT!
> 
> ...BugTimeSameBugChannel!
> 
> Chloe: GET BACK HERE!


	25. I Mean, I Try To Be Supportive and Stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two couples talk things out.

Later that night, once the EMT’s had left and everyone had gone home, Nino was sitting on the roof of his apartment building, listening to his music and staring out across the city. Nearby, the soft cooing of his neighbor’s pigeon coup was occasionally drifting in over the beat.

He only knew he wasn’t alone when he felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned and looked up to see Alya standing there.

“Hey,” she said.

Nino took of his headphones and offered her a small smile. “Hey.”

Alya gestured to the spot beside him. “Um, may I sit?”

“Sure,” Nino said. He scooted a bit as Alya gently sat down beside him.

They sat beside each other, just an inch from touching. The silence between them broken only by the interjections of the pigeons behind them.

“I keep thinking,” Alya said, her eyes on the city. “That I’m just gonna keep going, you know? That things will just keep happening over and over, and that things will always be okay. That you’ll be there with me, and that I don’t have to worry.”

“Well, that’s probably because I’m right here?” Nino offered. “I mean, I try to be supportive and stuff.”

“You are!” Alya said. “That’s the thing, though. I think I’ve taken that support for granted. I assume you’ll just follow, but, you’re your own person. I shouldn’t just charge ahead and expect you to be behind me. You should, you should be beside me. This should be a joint venture, not just me being focused on me.”

“Like, one of the things that attracts me to you is your drive,” Nino said. “You’re the most focused person I know. You’re smart, and you know what you want. It’s really cool.”

“But that’s just it,” Alya said. “What I want is you. But I also want a career, and I keep finding myself having to choose.”

“Then don’t,” Nino said.

Alya locked up. “What? What are you saying?”

Nino glanced at her and smiled. “Babe, this whole time, you’ve been trying to put one thing in front of the other. Why not just have both?”

“Because that would mean you have to give up on something,” Alya nearly yelled. Her frustration was bleeding out of her. “And I don’t want to! I’m too selfish to give up on either thing, and I… And that’s not fair to you.”

“I know,” Nino said. “I’ve been thinking about it a lot, actually. I realized that one of four things would have to happen.”

“Oh?” Alya asked.

Nino nodded. “One, you go to school where you want and I settle on my career, but then I’d be miserable and while I don’t like to think about it, I’d be scared I’d end up blaming you.”

Alya nodded. “Okay, that doesn’t sound good.”

“Two,” Nino said. “We do the opposite, but I guarantee you’d end up feeling resentful. Not because you’re mean or anything, it’s just… You’d be missing out on something you cared about.”

Alya didn’t agree, but she didn’t disagree.

“Three,” Nino took a deep breath. “We break up and chase our respective dreams.”

“No,” Alya said. “No. I’m not… I don’t want to give up on you. Ever.”

Nino smiled. “Then I guess it’s option four.”

Alya looked at him. “What’s option four?”

Nino leaned back and bit and looked out over the city. “We just call up Max and have him teleport us to each other. Like, seriously. He’d do it in a heartbeat.”

Alya stared, shocked.

“That’s… That’s…”

Nino glanced at her. “Yes?”

“That’s brilliant! Oh, my God! Nino! Why didn’t you say this before? Ugh! I could smack you upside the head for this! You, you had this in mind all along, didn’t you?”

Nino shrugged. “Well, I mean, it really only occurred to me today. I wanted to find something that would make us both happy.”

Alya smiled at him. “And you think that’ll work? Like, for real?”

“I guess we’ll have to see, won’t we?” Nino said as he put an arm around Alya. “I want you to chase your dream, and I want you to be there when I realize mine. Who says we can’t both have what we want?”

“But,” Alya paused as a thought crept in. “This doesn’t fix the cause of all this. I mean, it’s great that you came up with this but…” Alya thought about it for a moment. “This doesn’t change the reason why. I mean, babe. We can’t rely on magic to fix our problems going forward. What happens when we’re older and we both get job opportunities? What happens when we’re forced to sit down and seriously consider what we need to do as a couple, or a family?”

Nino thought about it. “I… Huh. Maybe, I dunno. I have to admit, this is a bit beyond me.” He glanced at Alya. “But, maybe we can talk to someone? Like, we’re still pretty young. Maybe if we got some outside help from an adult?”

“Like counseling?” Alya sked.

Nino nodded. “Yeah. Or at least just some objective advice. I mean, people are able to do this and be happy. We should be able to, too.”

Alya nodded. “I mean, yeah. Okay. But, who would we talk to? I mean, if we’re going to bring up everything, then…”

“What about Ms. B?” Nino asked. “She’s pretty smart, and she knows about us. We could ask her.”

“She’s great, but she’s not a counselor,” Alya pointed out.

“I know,” Nino nodded in agreement. “But maybe she could be a place to start?”

“Yeah,” Alya agreed. “That’s a good point.” Alya leaned her head against his shoulder. “A good place to start. And hey, just so you know? No matter what? I love you so damn much.”

Nino kissed the top of her head and looked out over the city. “I love you too, babe. I love you, too.”

***

Also, on that same night, another couple was talking.

Much later that evening, Rose and Juleka were lounging side by side in matching chairs on the deck of the barge. The night sky was a bit hazy, but you could still make out some stars through the glare of the city lights.

“Today was insane,” Juleka said. She reached out and took Rose’s hand. “Thank you so much for helping me.”

“Are you kidding me?” Rose said, giggling. “I got to be a hero! We got to be a leather-clad duo and take down a bad guy! I even got to do a superhero speech! Mmmmm! Today was fantastic!”

“It _was_ super fun,” Juleka said, smiling.

“Too bad we had to give the miraculous back,” Rose sighed. she looked at her hand. “You looked so incredible, Jules! We should totally pay Marinette to make that outfit for you.”

“I dunno,” Juleka said as she blushed. “I mean, it was pretty awesome, but I just… I don’t know if that’s me, you know?”

“You made it,” Rose said. “So, I’m guessing it’s at least a part of you. The cool, confident part.”

“What about yours?” Juleka asked. “You, um,” she blushed some more. “You looked very different.”

Rose giggled. “I had the chance to do something wild and I took it. You don’t approve?”

“I, um, I approve.”

“Well then,” Rose said, satisfied with herself. “Maybe we can commission Marinette to make us two outfits?”

Juleka didn’t argue.

They lay back and stared at the stars for a moment, content in each other’s company.

It was Rose who finally broke the silence.

“I’m sorry I got so carried away, by the way. You know, when you asked me?”

“Oh,” Juleka said.

Rose nodded, her eyes still on the night sky. “I guess, with everything going on, I just… I understand if you don’t feel the same way. And, um, that’s cool. Because you’re worth waiting for, Jules.” Rose scrunched down a bit and turned to Juleka. “I mean, if you want to wait for me.”

Juleka turned crimson. She sat up and brought her knees to her chest. “So, um, Rena Rouge and Carapace apparently couldn’t get through today because, like, even though they cared about one another? They apparently weren’t on the same page.”

“Oh?” Rose asked.

Juleka nodded. She hugged her knees. “For a couple to get through, they had to be on the exact same wavelength. Like, they both had to love each other the same way, want the same things, you know. Be equal about it and stuff.”

“Oh wow. Poor Alya and Nino. Are they okay? Should we call them?”

Juleka shook her head. “I saw Nino leave by himself after everything was done. I think they need to air this out themselves.”

Rose nodded, but then her eyes went wide. “But,” Rose said, her cheeks pink. “Um, Juleka? I said… I said I wanted to marry you. I mean, I thought you were asking me to, well, you know. And I said all that stuff about our lives and wanting to tour with you and,” she glanced at the deck. “Um, other stuff.”

Juleka nodded, her cheeks red. “I know.”

“But,” Rose stammered. “I wasn’t, um, I mean I was going a bit nuts, but I was… I was serious, Jules.”

Juleka swallowed and nodded again. “I know.”

“But…” Rose said. Her brain started to go into overdrive. “But that would mean…”

Juleka cut her off by abruptly standing up. Then she sat down. The she stood up again.

“I’m not sure how to do this,” she grumbled and put her hands in her pockets.

Rose shot her a huge smile and stood up in front of her. “Tell you what,” she said. “Um, if you wanted to say something? Maybe we can both stand? Would that help?”

Juleka gave her a grateful smile. “Thanks. Um, yeah, this does help. Um,” she looked down at Rose and noticed the glow of the lamp lights along the Seine reflecting off her eyes. She swallowed down her fear.

“Um, so, yeah. After today, which was totally awesome, by the way. You looked amazing.”

“Totally,” Rose giggled.

“I, yeah. I wanted to, um, I feel like I should ask you about something? Something kind of important?”

Rose nodded, her face doing its best to be serious. “I’m glad you said so, because after this afternoon, I did a lot of thinking about us.”

“Oh?” Juleka stammered.

Rose nodded. “I was thinking about what you said, and what I wanted.”

“Oh?” Juleka stammered again.

Rose looked to Juleka and smiled. “Ask your question.”

Juleka nodded. She was shaking so hard she thought she was going to fall over. She clumsily slid something out of her pocket and held it out to Rose.

“Would, um, would you, uh… God, this is hard. I wish I had the miraculous right now. I felt so confident when I was transformed, you know?”

“Hey,” Rose said. She cupped Juleka’s hands in her own. “You’re miraculous with or without those earrings.”

Juleka turned dark red. She took a deep breath.

“Would you marry me?”

Rose looked down at the small box in Juleka’s hand. Inside was a silver ring, not unlike the one she had been wearing earlier that day. Only this one had a small pink diamond at the base.

“Oh Jules,” Rose said, looking up at her. “Hold on.”

There was a pause.

“Um,” Juleka stammered. “Wha… What?”

Rose grinned and reached into her own pocket. She pulled out a small box and handed it to Juleka. “Open it,” she said.

Juleka, confused and more than a little scared, took the box and opened it. Inside was a small silver ring with a large ruby in the center.

“I realized today why I was so hesitant to ask you,” Rose said, blushing. “I didn’t want to marry you unless you were truly ready to marry me, too. We do this together. Now and forever, we’re a team.” She grinned. “Partners.”

Juleka looked up at her, tears flowing down her cheeks. “You… What?”

"Also? My parents did say one condition was that we officially wait until after University."

"Huh," Juleka said. "My mom just asked me why someone needed to bow to social norms and made me promise to finish school."

They stared at each other.

“Um,” Juleka said, her brain catching up to the conversation. “Did we just ask each other to marry, um, each other?”

Rose was emitting a high-pitched sound and nodding.

“So, what do you say?” They both asked.

Juleka grinned and slid the ring on her finger. Rose did the same.

“Of _COURSE_ I’ll marry you!” They both cried out at the same time.

Any further words or exchanges, tears of joy or euphoric laughter were unfortunately cut off, as both girls chose that moment to embrace the other.

And while it’s not necessarily the focus of this particular story, nor does it really matter…

For sixty-three years, they did not stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That ends this arc. The next one shifts gears and goes into some more serious territory.


	26. Oh, Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and her parents talk, and someone makes a rooftop visit...

Two weeks.

Chloé finally broke after two weeks.

Marinette had just said goodnight to Adrien, who was eager to take her to see a new apartment he had found. Her parents had been polite enough during dinner as Adrien described it, but their faces said volumes to Marinette. Her mother looked like she was switching between proud and resigned, while her father looked like he was ready to cry.

It was only after Adrien had kissed her goodnight and headed back to the hotel that Marinette gathered the courage to ask her mother what was wrong.

“What do you mean?” Sabine asked as she cleared the table. Marinette started collecting plates to help.

“I mean you looked like someone stole your last baguette the entire time Adrien was talking about getting a new apartment. What was so bad about that? He’s already doing a shoot this week and working again, and it’s for Vogue. Vogue! He's even got that Hugo Boss ad campaign lined up, and his agent got him three acting roles! And he’s being responsible and getting an apartment and…”

“And we’re happy for him,” Sabine said, sighing.

“Then why did you look so sad all throughout dinner?” Marinette asked again.

Sabine set her dishes down in the kitchen by the sink and leaned against the counter. “Because he wasn’t just telling you about an apartment. He was asking you to approve of it.”

Marinette set her own dishes down. “So what?”

Sabine steadied herself. “He was asking if it worked for the two of you.”

Sabine looked to Marinette as her daughter slowly began to understand. “He was talking about you living with him. And moving out of here.”

“Oh. Oh, mama,” Marinette said as Sabine started to cry. She hugged her mother and held her as the older woman continued to sob.

“You weren’t supposed to grow up this quickly,” Sabine said. “We were supposed to have more time with you! This is too much, and you’re too young! You were supposed to go to University and have more time for _you!_ But you, you always did do things your own way. I just… I’m not ready for my baby to be gone.”

“Mama,” Marinette said. “Adrien found an apartment two blocks away. We’ll be right there! And you and dad can come over any time, you know that. I’m still applying to University, and I’m still going to need your help. And your advice. And, and you! Oh, mom.”

“I’m not letting you go,” Sabine said. She hugged Marinette tight. “You can have the baby right here. Tom! Tom, I am not letting Mari go. She lives right here now.”

Tom came into the kitchen from the living room. He looked at the two women and then wrapped them up in a gigantic hug.

“Daddy!” Marinette cried out. “Not you, too!”

“You live here. Your mom said.” Tom said, crying. He kissed her on top of the head. “This is your home. This will _always_ be your home.”

Marinette felt her father starting to shudder against her. She closed her eyes and wrapped one arm around him. “Of _course_ it is. Nothing will ever change that. You two know that.”

“We know,” Sabine said. “That doesn’t make this any less difficult.”

“Do you really think I’d forget about you?” Marinette asked. “I mean, for real? And I haven’t moved, or heck, I haven’t even seen this apartment yet. What if I don’t like it? What if Adrien moves in here with us? What if…”

“Sweetie,” Sabine said quietly. “One of the hardest things a parent has to come to terms with is realizing that there is someone out there, someone other than themselves, that their child loves with all their heart. You’re our daughter and we love you. Our love for you is greater than the number of stars in the sky. But… Soon, you won’t need us anymore. You’ll want us, but… You don’t need me to tie your shoes or your father to help you bake a loaf of bread, or our help to make… To make good decisions, or to, to just be you. You haven’t for a while now, and I think tonight, it just hit us all at once.”

Tom nodded in agreement. “He’s a wonderful young man, despite what he did to you.”

Marinette looked up and glared. “I was there too, you know.”

Tom continued, ignoring her. “He’s going to do right by you, and I just know you’ll do right by him. You two are so good together, and… This is honestly all we wanted for you, but...” He pulled back and looked his daughter in the eyes.

“We just wanted a little more time. Just a little.”

Marinette found herself starting to well up as she looked at the expression on Tom’s face. It was one she had never seen from him before. He was smiling at her, but his eyes…

His eyes looked like a man who had been completely defeated.

“How much more time did you want, papa?” Marinette asked. “How long were you counting on?”

Tom's voice hitched, his words barely making it out.

“Oh, forever.”

Marinette hugged him again as he openly wept. “We just wanted forever with you. That’s all. That’s _all_ we ever asked for.”

“I love you so much,” Marinette said as she buried her face against his shoulder. “I love you both so much. I always will.”

Sabine nestled in as she hugged them both, yet again. “We know, darling. We know.”

***

So, anyway.

Chloé.

Marinette had finally pried herself loose from her parents embrace and was decompressing upstairs. She was busy looking at herself in her full-length mirror as Tikki hovered beside her.

“That is a pooch,” Marinette said. She poked at her tummy. She tried sucking it in, but it was no good. “I really can’t hide this much longer, can I?”

“Why would you want to?” Tikki asked. “This is a beautiful thing to have happen. Why would you ever want to hide it?”

“Because I don’t feel like getting judged by everyone,” Marinette sighed. She flopped down on her bed. “I mean, I know my friends are understanding and all, but I just feel like if I tell them, they’re gonna look at me differently, you know? I just… I wanted to push this out a bit.”

“Is that why you didn’t tell them you were engaged?” Tikki asked.

Marinette nodded. “I need to tell Chat, first. I owe him that. I just…”

Tikki drifted to Marinette’s shoulder and patted her on the side of the head. Marinette brought her knees up to her chest and held them. “I just don’t know how to do it.”

“It’ll be okay, Marinette,” Tikki said, reassuringly. “Also, um, on that topic? Maybe it’s time to tell Adrien about, well, you know.”

Marinette nodded. “I agree. I’ve been putting this off, but… Adrien loves me, and he respects Ladybug. I’m sure he’ll understand. I just, oh, Tikki. What if he’s intimidated because I’m a superhero?”

Tikki stared at her. “I really don’t think that will be an issue.”

“I'm serious, Tikki. I mean, what about the whole Aspik debacle?” Marinette panicked as she put her hand to her head. “He felt so awful that he failed! What if he still carries some guilt from that? Do you think he feels bad about it? Because he shouldn’t! He tried so hard, but maybe… Maybe being a hero just isn’t for him. Not that I’d judge him. He’d make such a dreamy hero. Oh, Tikki. If only Adrien had been given the chances Chat had. And Chat! I’ve been putting him off, and I know he’s worried! I just don’t know how to face him! What if he feels rejected? What if he doesn’t understand? What if he hates me because I’m just Marinette? Oh Tikki, what do I do?”

Tikki floated to the side, her head resting on her hands.

“I love you so, so much,” Tikki said, her voice completely level. “Don’t ever change.”

Marinette and Tikki both jumped as a loud knock came from her skylight window. Tikki quickly hid as Marinette made her way up her ladder and popped out to see…

“Chloé?” Marinette asked, confused. “I mean, Queen Bee? What are you doing here?”

Chloé was standing off to the side with her arms crossed. She was glaring at Marinette and tapping her foot.

Marinette looked at her for a moment. “Is something wrong?”

Chloé stared for a moment, her face doing something strange. It looked like she was trying to talk, but not quite sure how to go about it. Finally, she blurted out, “Are you sick?”

“Excuse me?” Marinette asked, slightly offended.

“I mean, are you feeling alright?” Chloé asked. “Did you break something? Is it cancer? What’s going on?”

“Chloé?” Marinette asked, confused. “I don’t follow.”

Chloé looked off to the side. “You know when, um, okay. Um, you remember Alya’s birthday?”

Marinette nodded. “Yes?”

“So, like, remember when I found out a month in advance you were doing a surprise party for her, and I was threatening to spill and ruin it, and you asked me not to, and I kept my mouth shut?”

Marinette nodded. “Yes? I’m not sure where you’re going with this.”

Chloé shot her a glare. “So, I did it because…” She closed her eyes and winced. “I respect you.”

Marinette blinked. “Oh. Um, thank you?”

Chloé nodded. “I’ve, um… I’ve always respected you. It’s why, um… God, this is harder than I thought it would be. I keep quiet, or I guess I should say I kept quiet. Because of you. I always have.”

“Chloé? What exactly is going on?” Marinette asked. “Do you need to sit down? Would you like a drink?”

“No!” Chloé snapped. “God, you being nice makes this harder. I just, um…” She closed her eyes and gathered her courage. She then opened them and turned to Marinette.

“Why did you quit being Ladybug?”

Marinette nearly fell over. Her eyes were wide with shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH, SNAP!
> 
> The bug is out of the bag! Can our heroes move forward after this pulse-pounding realization? And what will this mean for Queen Bee and Ladybug?
> 
> NEXT TIME:
> 
> A shocking confession! Well, I mean, the continuation of the shocking confession we just heard, but WORK WITH ME, HERE.
> 
> A decision is made!
> 
> Money is refused!
> 
> HOT BAKERY ACTION!
> 
> All this and more! Same Bug Time, Same Bug Channel!
> 
> Chloe: I do not appreciate being led on like this.


	27. She'll Be Fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is the bakery open? We need to pick some things up.

“What? What did you just say?”

“Oh, get over yourself. You heard me,” Chloé spat. She held herself and shivered. “God, you have no idea how hard it is to admit that I know, you know that? Do you have _any_ idea? Admitting to _you_ , of all people, that I knew?”

“How, how did…? Chloé, what?”

“Please stop,” Chloé asked. “Look, how I know isn’t important. Just, I’ve known for a while now.”

Marinette nearly collapsed in her patio chair. Her mind raced as she glanced to Chloé and blushed. “Um, did, did you know when, when we, um…”

Chloé took a moment to register what Marinette was saying. She blushed, crossed her arms, and looked to the side. “Don’t get a big head about it. It doesn’t change anything.”

Marinette, still blushing, smiled at her. “I guess it doesn’t.”

Chloé glanced down at her and frowned. “You aren’t the type of person who just gives up, you know? You never have been. So, what’s actually going on? Why did you stop?”

Marinette stared at Chloé as her pulse raced in her ears. Finally, she let out a long, defeated sigh and forced her body to relax.

She turned sideways and arched out her back. “Why do you think?”

Chloé stared, wide-eyed and in shock. “…Oh, no fucking way!” She hesitantly stepped forward, her eyes on Marinette’s stomach. “This explains so much! Like, why Adrikins ran away from home, and why you stopped, and the engagement, and…”

“Wait, hold up. You knew about the engagement?”

Chloé nodded, her eyes still on the small pooch in front of her. “I saw your ring and figured it out. But this! I…” She glanced up at Marinette and instantly shifted her tone. Her eyes were questioning and her voice hesitant. “May I?”

Marinette, still reeling, nodded.

Chloé gently put her hand on Marinette’s stomach. “Oh wow,” she muttered. “You’re going to be a mom?”

Marinette nodded. “I’m due sometime in April.”

Chloé nodded. “Yeah, the 12th. Your daughter told… OH, HOLY SHIT!”

Chloé scrambled back and stared in disbelief. “That… That’s her?” She pointed at Marinette’s stomach.

Marinette shook her head. “No, this is, um, her older sister. From what I’ve been told.”

“Huh,” Chloé said. “Wow. Okay then.” She stepped back and leaned against the side of the utility closet. “What do you need?”

Marinette blinked in confusion. “Sorry?”

“I said, what do you need?” Chloé repeated herself. “God, for being the smartest person I know, you can really be dense sometimes, Dupain-Cheng. Do you have anything yet?”

Marinette shook her head. “Chloé, I only found out myself a couple weeks ago when I passed out at school. I don’t have anything yet. Adrien and I are still apartment hunting.”

“Well, that’s stupid,” Chloé scoffed. “Just live ay my hotel. We have suites available.”

“I think Adrien wanted us to do this on our own,” Marinette said. “But thank you. That’s really sweet of you.”

“Oh, please,” Chloé said, waving her off. “That’s nothing. Hardly an effort on my part. Besides, this child is going to have needs, and you are _clearly_ not in the right frame of mind for this.”

“Excuse me?” Marinette asked, slightly annoyed.

“I mean, you haven’t really thought this through? Wait, that came out wrong, too. Um, okay. Shut up and ignore what I said. Hold on.” Chloé took her top out and slid its face up. She hit a speed dial and waited.

“Hey, it’s me. I… I’m fine. No, no akumas. No, I’m… Mom? Mom, I’m fine. I promise. Look, did you know Dupain-Cheng was pregnant? YOU DID? The Hell?! Okay, okay, fine. So, do we still have Camille’s newborn onesies? Yes, of course they’re for her! Oh, we’ll need the bassinet, and, hold on,” she covered the top with her hand and looked to Marinette. “How are you on baby monitors? A crib? Do you need a pump? Wait, is that something that’s passed down or should we buy new?”

Marinette started sputtering, but Chloé held up a finger. “Once sec.” She put the top back to her ear. “Uh huh. Uh huh. Yeah, okay, I guess you’re right. I’m upset with you for not telling me, you know. I… Yes. I know. I know. Okay. I’m… Sure, I’m writing it down.”

She wasn’t. Come on, when’s the last time you actually wrote something down when the person on the other end said, “write this down?”

“A quart of milk, eggs, bacon, um, I don’t think her bakery is open. I… Okay, I’ll ask her. Okay. Love you, too, mom. Bye.”

Chloé put her top on her hip. “So, apparently these are all things that are handled at the shower, which you are having because I am hosting. Also, can I get some croissants? Mom wants to do some breakfast sandwiches tomorrow morning and asked me to ask. I can pay.”

Marinette just stared.

***

A few minutes later, they were down in the bakery. The lights were kept off to avoid any attention from the outside. Marinette put several croissants in a paper bag, and then added some strawberry danishes. “Adrien likes these,” she said. “Um, would you like anything? What about Caline, Sabrina, your dad?”

Chloé rolled her eyes, but then glanced around. “Um, a honey bun? If you have one? Pollen likes them. And some cinnamon rolls for Sabrina. Daddy is on a diet.”

Marinette smirked and tossed a couple buns and rolls in the bag. “Here you go,” she said. “And your money’s no good tonight, Queen Bee.”

“Humph,” Chloé said, accepting the bag. “My money is just fine, thank you. And, um, thank you.”

Marinette nodded. She considered the hero for a bit. “So, um, I wasn’t expecting, um all that. Thank you for offering to help. That means a lot, Chloé.”

“Please,” Chloé said. She then eyed Marinette. “Are you feeling alright? Is the baby healthy?”

“As far as I know,” Marinette said. “The doctors did an ultrasound, but she’s still really tiny. We’ll know more in about six weeks.”

“Hmmm,” Chloé said, nodding. She looked out the window. “Helluva night. So,” Chloé said. “You good? I mean, do you, like, need anything, or whatever?”

“I’m good. Honest,” Marinette said. “What are you up to, tonight?”

Chloé shrugged. “I dunno. I thought I’d go on patrol, annoy the alley cat for a while, beat up some monsters, you know. The usual.” She eyed Marinette. “Um, is, uh, is the other Ladybug coming out tonight? To patrol? Coming out to patrol?”

Marinette shook her head. “I sent her back with a note telling future-me to keep her home for a while. She needs some parent time and some rest, especially after what happened last week. I’ve been having other people fill in.”

“Really?” Chloé asked, slightly curious. “Anyone I know?”

Marinette nodded. “Um, yes? My mom, for one. And, um, your mom. And another classmate one time, but that was through your mom. It’s been a busy week.”

“Seriously? Your mom? I didn’t see that.”

Stop that.

Stop it! I see you moving to the chapter select section to see if you missed something. No, this happened off the page. Look, Sabine is super quick and focused, and all she ended up doing was punching things really, really hard. And there was some back and forth with Adrien. He’s just a treasure to work with, let me tell you.

No, I’m not going to write it. I just… Look, I’ve legit already got the next fifty pages written! I’m right now on page 132 out of 180, and that’s without adding or doing edits. Things are coming! Like, this arc is a straight-up back to school special, and the next one gets all tense, and I can’t just…

Fine! I’ll do it after the next two arcs! But only if you stop! It has been a WEEK and I am _not_ doing this right now. I swear, when that part comes, you’d better leave a nice review! Just saying. Asking for new stuff, being all bossy… This whole thing only had three more arcs to go! Arugh!

~huff~

Geez.

Okay, where were we? She was talking to Chloé about the other Ladybugs, and... Ah, here we go.

“What?” Marinette asked, annoyed. “I don’t tell you everything. And she’s really good. Besides, things have been insane lately.”

Chloé nodded. “Yeah, I think Hawkmoth knows something is up with you. He’s been going nonstop with the attacks.”

“He’s been more of a problem, that’s for sure.” Marinette agreed. “Now, I just need to get someone to take the shift for tonight.” She eyed Chloé. “Want to try your hand?”

Chloé stared, wide-eyed. “Really?”

“Really."

“You’d just let me take your miraculous? Just like that?”

“Just like that.”

“…You’re fucking with me, aren’t you?” Chloé said, skeptical. “You’d never just give me your miraculous.”

“You’re _borrowing_ a miraculous from your Guardian,” Marinette pointed out. “And actually, it’s not just like that. I trust you, and that’s something you’ve earned. Here,” she handed the earrings to Chloé. “Just get them back to me later, okay?”

Chloé’s mouth wanted to work, but it was locked into a grin. “Okay, wow. Wow. Um, you’re sure? I really get a turn?”

The blonde stared at the tiny earrings for several seconds in silence.

When Chloé spoke, her voice was barely above a whisper. “You really think I deserve this?”

Marinette nodded. “Don’t talk yourself out of it. Now get out of here, would you? Paris needs her hero.”

“I…” Chloé felt herself tearing up. “I won’t let you down! You can count on me!” She moved to hug Marinette, but then paused in an awkward half-hug move. She stepped back, her face red. “Right. Um, thank you?”

Marinette rolled her eyes and stepped forward to hug the blonde. Chloé tensed, and then hugged her back. “Don’t get used to this, Dupain-Cheng.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Marinette said. She stepped back and pointed towards the door. “Now, shoo! The bakery’s closed, hero.”

Chloé nodded, practically tripping over her own feet as she scrambled for the exit. Marinette watched her head outside and detransform. Chloé was walking in a circle, frantically talking to herself while Pollen was talking to Tikki. Both kwamis were hugging and holding hands.

“Huh,” Marinette said to herself. “I didn’t know they were friends.”

A moment later, there was a flash of red. Chloé was in the traditional Ladybug tights, but with a Mamabug-esque jacket. She checked herself out for a moment and started hopping up and down as she squealed. Then, she tossed her yoyo and took off.

“She’ll be fine,” Marinette said to herself. She took a bite from a cheese danish. “Just fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's be real. If she was going to be fine, there wouldn't be a next chapter.
> 
> NEXT CHAPTER!
> 
> ...Things aren't fine.
> 
> What awaits Chloe on her first night as Ladybug? What problem will she face that will test her mettle?
> 
> A really big one. Like, for real? Next chapter comes with some trigger warnings. If you wanna skip the next three or four chapters, that's fine. I won't judge. Just know that I ran the following sections through two different prereaders to make sure this wasn't crossing lines it shouldn't, so there's that.
> 
> So, see you tomorrow, avid readers! Same Bug Time...
> 
> Gina: Mom, what's Bug Time?
> 
> Marinette: What? Where did you hear about that? Did you talk to Aunt Chloe? Chloe? CHLOE! WHAT THE FUC...
> 
> Same Bug Channel!


	28. I Am No Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe stops to have a conversation on a rooftop.

Chloé was on cloud nine as she swung through the city. Granted, the powers at this stage were practically identical to what she already had, but that didn’t change the meaning she personally had embedded in the outfit she was wearing.

Ladybug had trusted her. Her! She was, for tonight, the champion of Paris!

So, of course the first thing she did was go home and show her mother.

Caline was over the moon for her. She took no less than fifty pictures of Chloé before the crimson heroine had to beg off and go on patrol.

Chloé laughed and cried at the same time as she soared over the rooftops.

 _‘Oh, my God. I’m Ladybug,’_ she thought.

This was great!

_‘No matter what Hawkmoth has planned for tonight, I’m up to the challenge!’_

This was spectacular!

_‘I can’t believe this! Bring it on, Paris! I’m ready for anything!’_

This was…

Chloé looked to her left and paused.

There, atop one of the buildings of the Front de Seine, was a person.

“Is that another hero?” Chloé said to herself. “What are they doing up there? Seriously, this is ridiculous!”

She changed course to say hi. While she didn’t always get along with the heroes of Paris, there was no way she wasn’t going to show off the fact that she was Ladybug for the evening.

Chloé touched down near to where the person was standing, and quickly realized that 1) they weren’t a hero, 2) it was actually a girl about her own age and 3) said girl was standing right at the edge of the building.

It took Chloé a full five seconds to register what she was seeing, but when she finally did, she felt her stomach grow tight. She looked around and realized that they were the only two people in sight.

 _‘I AM NOT READY FOR THIS,’_ She thought in a panic.

“Okay,” she said to herself. “Okay. I’m a hero. I can do this.”

 _‘LIAR!’_ Her brain screamed.

Chloé calmed herself, took a breath, and said, “Hey.”

The girl jumped a bit from surprise and nearly stepped off the ledge, causing Chloé’s heart to skip a beat. She turned around, and Chloé’s heart nearly broke from the look on the young woman’s face.

She was small, a good three inches shorter than Chloé, with straight, shoulder-length brown hair and glasses. She was in a set of faded yellow button-up pajamas, and her eyes were red from crying.

“What are you doing here?” The girl cried out in a panic. “Stay back! I… I’ll jump! I’m going to jump! You just stay back!”

Chloé put her hands up. “Okay! Okay. I’m staying back. I’m not gonna do anything, okay? I’m just going to stand here. Is that okay?”

“I’ll do it,” the girl’s voice warbled a bit. “I will.”

“I believe you,” Chloé said, her own voice starting to panic. “I just, um, hey. It’s a really nice night out, isn’t it? You, um, you mind if I join you?”

“I SAID STAY BACK!” The girl screamed.

“I’m staying back! I just, ugh. Here.” Chloé made a wide arc around the girl until she got to the ledge about three meters away. She sat down and dangled her legs over the side. “See? I’m just sitting here. Would, um, would you like to sit, too?”

The girl considered Chloé for a moment before she slowly sat down, cross-legged on the edge. “You’re not gonna stop me?”

Chloé shook her head. “I’m just sitting here with you, okay?”

The girl hesitantly nodded. “O… Okay.”

“So,” Chloé said, completely terrified. Akumas and fighting she knew how to deal with. But this? This was dark territory for her.

 _‘Of course it was on my very first outing. Of course something like this would have to happen. Because why would I get a normal night?’_ She thought.

But then, a chilling thought occurred to her.

_‘Who says this isn’t a normal night for Ladybug?’_

Chloé swallowed down her nervousness. If she was Ladybug, then dammit, she was going to be the best Ladybug she could. And Ladybug didn’t let people down.

“What’s your name?” Chloé asked in what she hoped was a calming voice.

The girl looked at her for a minute. “Ashley.”

Chloé smiled. “That’s a really lovely name. I’m Ladybug.”

The girl nodded and sniffed. “Yeah, um, I could tell.”

“Right,” Chloé said. “So, why are you out here on this ledge, Ashley? I mean, it really is a lovely night, but this isn’t very safe.”

Ashley pulled her knees up to her and hugged them. “I came up here to jump. I mean, I thought that was obvious.”

Chloé tensed, but she didn’t do anything outright. “Why would you do that?”

“Why do you care?” Ashley mumbled.

“Because I’m Ladybug. I care about everyone,” Chloé said, hearing the words as they came out of her mouth.

Her mind flashed back to the dozens of times Marinette had gone out of her way to make Chloé feel special. Chloé winced as she remembered how she had treated her in return.

 _‘Marinette cares about everyone,’_ Chloé thought. _‘And I am no Marinette.’_

She glanced over at the scared girl beside her.

_‘Well tonight, I’m going to have to be.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one gets heavy. 
> 
> Next time...
> 
> Chloe is up against a problem she can't punch her way out of. Can she help in this instance? Does she even know how to?
> 
> Be here tomorrow to find out, same Bug Time...
> 
> Chloe: ...What? No jokes right now. Time and place, people.
> 
> ...Same Bug Channel.


	29. I Can Do Better Than That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Ashley talk, and Chloe finds out what's been going on.

Up high, the wind tended to be a little bit fiercer than on the ground. A warm night on the city streets could easily be a cold and bitter one on the rooftops, and as both girls sat on the ledge, they shivered as a breeze hit them, head-on.

Ashley hugged herself looked out over the city. “We came here a year ago, and the city is nice, but I didn’t know anyone, you know? And I tried, I tried _so hard_ at school, but the kids there…” Ashley trailed off. “It’s a really rich school. Mom and dad thought I’d benefit from it, so they spent all their money to send me there. But, the other kids? They know my parents don’t make as much as them. And they like to remind me of it all the time.”

Chloé nodded as she realized what was going on. She remembered the things she used to say about Marinette and her clothes, her parents, their bakery…

“You’re being bullied.” Chloé said. It wasn’t as much of a question as a statement.

Ashley glanced at Chloé before nodding. “It wasn’t bad at first, you know? Some names, notes on my locker, standard stuff. But this one girl, Stephanie? She and her group, they started ganging up on me, and hitting me, and I told people. I did! I told the principal and my parents, and I told everyone what they were doing, and they all said to just be better, to ignore it, that it’ll go away.”

Ashley looked out over the city. “But it doesn’t go away. It gets worse. They see you do nothing, and it gets worse.”

Chloé bit her lip and waited for Ashley to continue.

Ashley wiped at her face with her sleeve and sniffed. “And then? Then the video started going around. And it wasn’t, it wasn’t my fault! I didn’t know they were filming me! I really didn’t!”

“What was the video about?” Chloé asked, her voice small.

“They, they filmed me changing in the locker area and posted it. With commentary. That… Who does that? I was just getting out of my gym clothes, that’s all! And they just…”

“Didn’t someone say something?” Chloé asked. “A teacher? The principal? Someone?”

Ashley stopped for a moment to take a breath. “No one did anything to help me. The girls who filmed me have rich parents, and rich kids get away with things. My dad’s just a clerk with the city. He makes enough for us to get by, and that’s it. But them? They’ve got all the money.”

Ashley shuddered. “The principal claimed he didn’t know who filmed it and that it was unfortunate, and I should have been ‘more alert to my surroundings.’” Ashley’s fists tightened. “It was a changing room! This wasn’t my fault, but it just won’t stop!”

She took a second to wipe at her face again. Her hands were shaking so badly that Chloé could see them from where she was sitting.

“And, and when I confronted them about it, they filmed me again, and, and I got so frustrated I started crying, and they started mocking me, and, and they’ve been sending me the videos, and tagging everyone in the school, and then they, they started sending texts saying I should… I should…”

Ashley panicked as Chloé abruptly stood up and, at a slow and steady pace, walked over to her.

“What are you doing?” Ashley cried out. She scrambled to her feet. “I’ll jump. I want to jump! I just want this to stop! It’s not going to…”

Before Ashley knew what was going on, Chloé pulled her into a hug.

“I’m sorry,” Chloé whispered. “I am so, so sorry.”

At that moment, she wasn’t sure if she was talking to Ashley, or someone else.

Ashley tensed, but then nearly collapsed against Chloé.

“I can’t do this anymore,” Ashley sobbed. She gripped at Chloé’s jacket and shook like a leaf in the wind. “I can’t go back there. I can’t do this and be there and I can’t, I _can’t_ go back. I can’t do it anymore! I feel so alone there, you just, you don’t know what it’s like! I just want this to stop!”

Chloé continued to hold her. The young woman in her arms wept until she was out of tears. Occasionally, she would repeat herself against Chloé, telling her the same thing, over and over.

“I just want this to stop.”

Chloé only pulled back when she felt Ashley completely relax in her arms.

“Ashley,” Chloé said, looking her in the eyes. “It’s going to be okay.”

“No, it’s not,” Ashley said through a hiccup. “They’re…”

“Ashley, I don’t BS people. I’m not just saying that,” Chloé said, her voice level. “I am telling you that I am about to make this okay for you.”

“But, you can’t,” Ashley sniffed. “You can’t make people change how they act. I mean, yeah, you’re awesome and a hero. Seriously, like, you’re my idol. I’ve got your doll and your posters… I’ve even got your movie! But, your hair is the wrong color…”

Chloé bit her lip. “I went for a change.”

Not exactly a lie.

Chloé looked at Ashley and felt something cut deep inside of her. She saw a look in the girl’s eyes that nearly made Chloé throw up. Chloé knew exactly what it was. It was that same angry, helpless look she used to work to see in other people’s eyes when she tore them down.

It was a look she’d seen in Marinette’s eyes more than once.

 _‘I can’t change who I was,’_ Chloé thought. _‘But I can make up for it. I can do that right now.’_

_‘I’m not Marinette, and I don’t think I can be. She’d know just the right thing to say and make this girl believe in herself again. I… I can’t do that. If I try to motivate her, she’s definitely going to jump. I don’t know how to be Marinette.’_

_I’m Chloé Bourgeois. So… I’ll handle this like Chloé Bourgeois.’_

“Ashley, you’re right. I can’t make someone stop their bullying. If Ladybug could do that,” Chloé thought for a moment and shuddered. “Then things would be very different right now. I admit, I can’t fix things for everyone, and I know that. But right here and now, I can make things better for _you_.”

Ashley looked at her. “How? How could you possibly help me with this?”

Chloé squeezed her arms and smiled. “Sometimes when you’re dealing with a bad situation, you need to hide. Sometimes, you need to stand up and push back. And sometimes, when it gets bad? Like, so bad that you find yourself empty and alone, and wanting to do what you were thinking of? You have to ask for help.”

“But I’ve tried that! And no one can help. The teachers don’t care, I have no friends there, no one talks to me, I have no one to turn to!”

Chloé leaned forward a little bit and kept looking into Ashley’s eyes. “This is important, Ashley. I’ll only do it if you want me to, but… Will you let _me_ help you? If I can make things better, and I mean truly, life-changingly, long-term better, will you let me help?”

Ashley looked at her for a moment. “You can do that?

Chloé nodded. “But only if you want me to.”

“How can _you_ help me?”

Chloé smiled. “You’d be surprised at what I can do.”

Ashley bit her lip and nodded. “Okay. If you can help me, then yes. Please help.”

“Alight Ashley, buckle up.” Chloé cracked her knuckles. “What is your father’s name?”

“Philip Peintre.”

And that’s your last name, too?”

Ashley nodded again.

“Okay. Ashley Peintre, here is what I need from you. I need you to go to bed and get a good night’s sleep.”

Ashley tensed, but Chloé gave her shoulder a squeeze and winked. “I’m serious. I’m going to need the night to work my magic. What’s your school?”

“Kingsworth International.”

“Wooo! Okay, that explains the rich kids. Ashley, I want you to go to school in the morning and clean out your locker, first thing. This is important, because once things start happening, they won’t stop. I’m going to need you to be brave and to trust me, ‘cause it’s going to get real crazy, real fast.”

“Why?” Ashley asked, confused. “What’s going to happen?”

Chloé smiled. “You know how in a fairy tale the heroine will have a fairy godmother that appears with the power to fix things?”

Ashley eyed her. “You’re seriously saying you’re sending me a fairy godmother?”

Chloé’s smile grew.

“Oh, I can send a little better than _that_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT TIME!
> 
> Chloe helps.
> 
> Yeeeeeeeeep.
> 
> Not gonna go into any more detail than that.
> 
> Be here for the fireworks tomorrow, same Bug Time, same Bug Channel!


	30. This Is Already Happening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashley gets her fairy godmothers, and they're scary as Hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was so hard finding the right spot to cut this chapter off. You don't even know. Thanks to Kasienda and SorryJutAnotherPerson for the prereading and input.

Morning was nine hours away.

A focused Chloé Bourgeois can do a _lot_ in nine hours.

The next morning, Ashley grudgingly got out of bed, had her breakfast, listened to her family tell her to keep her chin up, and left for school just as her father’s phone started to ring. She kept her head down and did her best to ignore the snickers and jeers from the other kids as she walked through the front doors of Kingsworth International.

Ashley did as she was told and went straight to her locker to clean it out. As usual, several notes addressed to her were stuck to the front. She tore them off and threw them to the side as she got to work. She had just finished putting the last of her things into a shopping bag when she heard a voice cut through the crowd behind her.

“Hey Flashy Ashley,” a redhead called out from a group of girls. “Oh, sorry. Did we interrupt you taking out the trash? Feel like flashing anyone today? Wanna put it online?”

The girls behind the redhead giggled and jeered. Ashley just pulled her jacket closer to her and tried to ignore them.

_‘This was stupid,’_ Ashley told herself. _‘Ladybug just didn’t want me to jump. She can’t fix this. She can’t…’_

“Ashley! Ashley Peintre? Oh, my _God!_ ” The voice was loud and shrill, and completely unfamiliar to Ashley.

She turned to see a bubbly blonde girl in a yellow jacket skipping towards her. The blonde wrapped her into a hug and actually spun her around before putting her down. Next to the blonde was a small, conservative-looking ginger girl. She was sporting a pair of thick glasses and holding an iPad. Her face was neutral in contrast to the ecstatic blonde.

“It is so good to meet you!” The blonde giggled out. “And you’ve already cleaned out your locker! You are _on_ it, sister!”

“Um, do I know you?” Ashley asked, confused.

“Chloé Bourgeois. Charmed, I’m sure,” Chloé said, grinning. She shook the bewildered girl’s hand. “So, I believe you spoke with…”

“Hey,” the redhead from before called out. “Who’s your trampy little friend, Flashy Ashley? Is she a fan of your videos?”

Chloé turned and stared at the group. She saw Ashley tense up out of the corner of her eye and registered that this must have been the group she had mentioned the night before.

The girls in the group were hovering near the tall redhead, the obvious leader. She had a look of self-importance about her that was all-too familiar to Chloé.

“Hi there,” Chloé said as she stepped between Ashley and the group. “Look, this feels a little weird to actually say, but what exactly is your problem with Ashley?”

The redhead snorted as the group behind her laughed. “Oh, snap! Look out, girls. Ashley got someone to stand up for her. Oh no!”

“I’m serious,” Chloé said, her smile now gone. She crossed her arms. “I get it, you know. I used to be like you. Like, _exactly_ like you. I used to hurt people for fun. It made me feel good to rip people apart and show them I was in charge. And I’ve spent years paying for it. I’m still paying for it, because I honestly didn’t see how _badly_ I was hurting people.”

“Well, good for you,” the redhead said in a mocking tone. “So, you turned into a little pussy and now you run around with your little pussy friend? Awww! That’s so sweet!”

“She’s probably another trailer-park whore trying to act like she’s something special,” the brunette of the group piped up.

“Oh, definitely,” The redhead said, looking Chloé over.

Chloé, to her credit, did not punch anyone.

“Look, I don’t know who hurt you,” Chloé said, her voice struggling to stay level, “but you don’t get to hurt others while you lash out. This girl did nothing to you.”

“This is too cute!” The redhead said. “Look girls, it thinks it’s a people! It wants to talk to us about feewings!”

“Dammit, you don’t get it! I used to _be_ you!” Chloé snapped. “And you have _no idea_ how far the damage from your actions goes. You don’t…”

Ashley watched as Chloé was about to go on a rant, but then stopped when the ginger girl put up her hand.

“Sabrina?” Chloé asked, slightly jarred from being thrown off her game.

“You tried,” Sabrina said. “I figured I’d let you, but I could have told you this would happen. They don’t care. Reasoning with them isn’t working. That means I’m up.”

Sabrina tilted her head up in such a way that light was shining off her glasses, completely hiding her eyes as she turned towards the redhead and her group of followers.

“Fine. You’re up,” Chloé said. She gestured to the group of girls. “Would you be so kind, dear?”

Ashley watched as the ginger glanced back at the blonde and grinned before she started marching towards the group.

“That was nice of you, whoever you are,” Ashley mumbled to Chloé.

“I had to try,” Chloé said as she watched Sabrina stroll forward. “But she’s right. These girls are a bit too far gone. That’s why I brought the scariest person I know as backup.”

Ashley glanced at the diminutive bookworm as the group of girls towered over her. “Her?”

Chloé nodded. “ _Her_.”

“What can she do?”

“What _can’t_ she do?” Chloé mused. “See, I get what’s happening here. I was a bully, Ashley. Some would probably argue I still am. The thought is ridiculous, I know, but it’s true. I was loud and blunt and mean, but I was an amateur. Now, Sabrina over there? She is a Goddamn architect, and she’s not nearly as forgiving as I am. Now, watch this,” the grinning blonde whispered to Ashley. “You’re about to see a master at work.”

Sabrina marched right up to the group and got within a few inches of the redhead. She stared at her for a moment before quickly scrolling through her iPad.

“Uh, excuse you?” The redhead scoffed. “What do you think you’re doing over here? The pervy losers belong over there, by the trash.”

“Stephanie La’Shonn?” Sabrina asked, unphased.

The redhead, Stephanie, blinked in confusion and nodded. “Um, yeah?”

Sabrina looked up and turned the iPad around to show Stephanie her own picture, next to her school records.

“Hey,” Stephanie asked. “How did you…?”

“Your father is a mid-level executive at TiHive Technologies, correct? Nice job. That’s a top-tier government partner. Employed for,” she checked her tablet. “Three years, two months?”

Stephanie stared. “How did you know that?”

Sabrina looked around the group. “I see a Melissa, a Courtney, and, oh dear, a Sabrina. Tch.” Sabrina made a few quick swipes. “What a waste of a name. My, it looks like all your families work TiHive. That explains your little clique. That would be the same TiHive that holds 127 million in contracts with the city?”

“I don’t know. What about it?” Stephanie asked. “And who are you again, little Miss Nobody?”

Sabrina stared for slightly longer than she had to. It was just long enough to convey a feeling of dread through eye contact alone, provided they could see her eyes through the glare on her lenses.

“This is your last warning,” Sabrina said in a cold voice. “You will apologize to Ashley, right here and now. She’s done nothing to you, and all you’re doing is torturing her. There’s no reason for this, and you all know it. You’re hurting people.”

Stephanie snorted. “So what? Fuck her and her Podunk family. Trash like that doesn’t belong here.”

Sabrina let out a small sigh and nodded to herself. She looked Stephanie in the eye, her face betraying not even the slightest hint of emotion.

“Very well. Here’s what’s going to happen. In three hours, mayor André Bourgeois is going to hold an emergency review meeting with the heads of your parent’s employer. Renegotiation talks will take place with a focus on how the behavioral practices of their employees, namely how the actions of your parents and their children, reflect on TiHive, and in turn, the city. Examples will be asked to be made to continue to hold city contracts. Those examples will be your parent’s jobs.”

Stephanie let out a laugh. She was quickly joined by the group. “Seriously? Is this some kind of joke?” She poked Sabrina in the chest. “I don’t know who you think you are, you little shit, but we’re…”

“One moment,” Sabrina said as she took out her phone and scrolled through her contacts. She hit a number and put it on speaker.

“Mayor Bourgeois here,” André said.

“Hello Sir,” Sabrina said in a loud, chipper voice.

“Sabrina darling!” André said.

The group froze as Sabrina turned the phone to show that it was a video call, and that the man on the other end was indeed Mayor Bourgeois.

“Thank you for reaching out,” The mayor continued. “Do you have that list of employees for me to review this afternoon? The CEO of TiHive in particular was most distressed at the news, but they’ve agreed to make resource concessions if necessary.”

The group collectively went pale as Sabrina smiled. All of them had heard their parents talk about work enough to know that ‘resource concessions’ translated to ‘layoffs’. Sabrina looked at the girls, one by one, and registered the dawning realization with each of them that this was 100% for real.

“I’m sending it over now. Thank you so much for agreeing to this, by the way.”

“Of course, sweetheart. Anything for you and my little Chloékins. See you after school! Love you!”

“Love you, too!” Sabrina chirped before she hung up.

She stared at the group.

“In three hours, the mayor is going to personally destroy each of your lives, one by one. Your parents are going to lose everything, you will lose your place in this school, and the reason for all of it, namely your behavior towards Ashley, will be made very, _very_ public. Your families are about to be disgraced, and TiHive will be forced to renegotiate with the mayor’s new head of Environmental Services, Mr. Philip Peintre.”

“Peintre?” Stephanie asked, her eyes flitting to Ashley, who was standing awkwardly with the arm of the chatty blonde still wrapped around her. “As in…”

Sabrina smiled.

“You… You can’t do this!” Stephanie got out. “My family…”

“Your family is officially screwed. From this point forward, your family keeps what they have at _my whim_ ,” Sabrina loudly cut her off. “That goes for all of you. Get this through your heads. You aren’t in charge here. _I am_. I can still call mayor Bourgeois and tell him to stand down, but right now? I’d need a good reason. Maybe if someone deleted a certain collection of videos and posted an apology online. Maybe if a group of girls made a verbal apology in front of the school and admitted to their behavior in front of the principal and the student body, I _might_ let your parents keep what pathetic positions they’ve managed to eek out. Otherwise, just keep standing there staring at me with your mouths open and watch as everything you know is destroyed. Oh, and I promise that when it’s done? Your parents will know why. They’ll know it was because of how you acted towards Ashley. In fact, since school started, I’ve already arranged for each of them to have received a lovely call from my father, the chief of police _himself,_ concerning charges of assault and bullying, which Parisian law does _not_ look kindly on. Now, do you want to have to explain yourselves when they lose everything and blame you? Because if so, that’s fine. This is _already happening_. It only stops if I and the blonde over there _say_ it does.

Sabrina pointed towards the aforementioned blonde, who was glancing in their direction and smirking.

“Just who the Hell do you two think you two are?” Stephanie sputtered.

Sabrina tucked her iPad under her arm. “She is Chloé Bourgeois, the superhero daughter of Mayor André Bourgeois and legendary fashion designer Audrey Bourgeois. She has more money than God and no soul whatsoever, and despite her attempt at reasoning with you, I assure you that she won’t care in the slightest if your parents die in the street.”

Stephanie stared at Chloé, who smiled and blew them a kiss. Her friends meanwhile stared at their phones, horrified at the panicked texts coming in from their parents demanding to know what was going on.

Sabrina leaned in a little towards Stephanie and glared. “And _I’m_ the girl whose fucking her.”

Sabrina turned towards Chloé, but slightly tilted her head back towards the now wilted group of girls. “You have one hour. If you haven’t fixed this on your end by then, your families are done. Your call.”

"But, but you said three!" Stephanie blurted out.

Sabrina glanced back. "The mayor is giving you three. I'm not as generous."

Sabrina strolled back to Chloé and kissed her on the cheek for good measure.

Chloé looked her up and down, and grinned. “That was unbelievably hot. I love you so fucking much.”

“I know,” Sabrina said smugly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And what is the takeaway? Why, don't fuck with Sabrina, of course! Things are only starting to get going as Ashley's two new fairy godmothers (if you can call them that) are far from done.
> 
> NEXT TIME!
> 
> Chloe finally cuts loose on someone!
> 
> A cameo appearance!
> 
> More dramatic confrontations!
> 
> ALL! NEXT! CHAPTER!
> 
> Be here tomorrow, same Bug Time...
> 
> GINA: They're doing it again. I need an adult!
> 
> Mayura: ...Anyone? Aaaaanyone else feel like tagging in?
> 
> ...Same Bug Channel!


	31. I Don't Hesitate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloé and the principal have a chat. Good times.

“So, Ashley,” Chloé said as she turned her attention to the bewildered brunette beside her. “I understand a mutual friend visited you last night and asked you to do something? Have you gathered all your things? I mean, it looks like you have, but is this all of it?”

Ashley, completely confused, held up a grocery bag full of items. “Um, yes? All my stuff is right here.”

“Fantastic. Sabrina, is everything in place?”

Sabrina nodded as she checked her iPad. “I just confirmed it. Her mother just sent the okay via digital signature. She’s good to go.”

“Come on, Ashley,” Chloé said as she steered her towards the courtyard. The principal, a thin, gaunt-looking man with combed back grey hair, was standing to the side, talking to the aforementioned group of girls. They collectively looked up as the trio approached them.

“Principal Harrison?” Chloé asked. “Hi there. Chloé Bourgeois. Charmed, I’m sure. I understand daddy talked to you this morning?”

The principal swallowed and nodded. “Um, ye, yes ma’am. These young ladies were just telling me some rather interesting things that corroborated your father’s statements.” He looked to the group. “Ladies? Do you have something to say?”

The group, now hiding behind Stephanie, looked to a nervous Ashley.

“We’re, um, we’re sorry we posted those videos and made fun of you,” Stephanie mumbled. “We just took them down. It won’t happen again.”

“And we won’t text you anymore,” a girl with auburn braids, Courtney, said.

“We’re really sorry,” Melissa said. She was the shortest of them and had a blonde bob cut.

Ashley didn’t say anything, but she nodded back at them.

“Chloé?” A familiar voice cut in. "Is that you?"

Chloé turned and broke out into a huge grin. “Kagami!” Chloé cried out in a cheery voice. She hugged the Asian student, who was smiling back. “My goodness! It’s so good to see you!”

Courtney grabbed Stephanie’s arm and whispered, “She knows the Ice Queen. She knows the Ice Queen!”

Kagami gave Chloé a small smile. “What in the world are you doing here?”

Chloé glanced at the group of girls. “Oh, you know. Just helping out a friend. Nothing major.”

Kagami glanced towards the group of girls and frowned. “Oh,” she said. “Is this the group you were talking about last night?” She made a disgusted noise and crossed her arms. “I’m not surprised.”

“You know them?” Chloé asked as casually as she could.

“They’re _known_ ,” Kagami said, her smile now gone. “I take it they’re attempting an apology?”

“We are!” Stephanie said frantically. “We’re sorry. We didn’t know Fla… Ashley was friends with you. We’ll back off. We promise!”

Chloé glanced to Kagami, genuinely impressed. “Hmmm. And I thought _I_ was scary.”

Kagami didn’t immediately respond. She just glared at the girls.

“Would you like me to deal with them?” Kagami asked. Her eyes never left the group.

“No need,” Chloé said with a toss of her hair. “I’ve got this one. Just please let Sabrina know once they’ve apologized in front of the school?”

“Now, now,” Principal Harrison said. “The girls have apologized to Ashley and admitted their wrongdoing to me. I really don’t think that there’s a need for an assembly. I mean…”

His words died under Chloé’s stare.

“You know what they did,” Chloé said. “Do you even register how serious this got because you refused to get involved?”

Principal Harrison frowned at Chloé. “The school has protocols to protect all parties involved from any accusations that might prove damaging. Don’t lecture me about policy. This matter was handled by the book, and…

The gathered students watched as Chloé grabbed the suprised principal and dragged him into the nearest classroom. She shoved him forward and slammed the door before spinning to face him.

“I’ll say this once, and I’ll do it in here because the school doesn’t need to hear this unless Ashley wants them to.”

“How dare you do this! You don’t get to put your hands on me like that. I’m calling…”

“I PULLED THAT GIRL OF A LEDGE LAST NIGHT!”

Principal Harrison froze as Chloé stared him down.

“Excuse me?” Harrison asked.

“I said I pulled her off a ledge last night. Your ‘policy’ led to that poor girl trying to kill herself. It was sheer luck that I happened along, otherwise you’d be dealing with a helluva lot more fallout than my father breathing down your neck!”

Principal Harrison went slightly pale, but he kept his poker face on. “In this matter, it’s on your word alone that this happened. How do I know this is true?”

Chloé gaped. “Are… Are you serious? A superhero flat out tells you one of your students is in such dire straights that they’re willing to end their own life, and the first thing you do is try to discredit it?”

“I’m saying your accusation could lead to a lot of fallout on its own, and without proof, it’s a rather weak claim to make.”

“Well then next time I’ll film it! Christ, you’d really just let them go on like this? You’re honestly going to stand there and let them continue to torture their fellow students?”

“I’m telling you that a lot of girls in that young lady’s place find it easy to get the attention they crave by acting out, and if I have to weigh the word of four girls with good records against one with a borderline pornography video online, well then. That’s not a hard decision.”

Harrison adjusted his jacket and glared at Chloé. “This happens all the time, young lady. You of all people should know that, what with your galivanting around the city. Then again, if the press is to be believed, that’s the sort of behavior I’d expect from someone whose own mother doesn’t even have time for her.”

Again, by this time Chloé had come a long way. She didn’t hit. She didn’t scream. She simply took a breath, mentally counted to five, and spoke in the calmest voice she could muster.

“Thank you for putting this into perspective. I thought I was dealing with an educator who cared. I guess I’ve been spoiled in that regard. Let me make this clear, even for you. If they don’t apologize by noon, you’ll be blacklisted from anything involving education in France by one,” Chloé said with a glare. “I promise.”

“Agreed,” Kagami said.

Both of them jumped as they turned to see Kagami standing in the doorway. “My mother’s company would be remiss to find out that the donations being made to this establishment were wasted on your continued employment. I’m sure they would convey that sentiment to the Board.”

“If you can’t understand the gravity of what nearly happened here, then removing you would be a service to the students of this school,” Chloé growled. “I’d hoped this would make you understand how far things can get because people stand by, that it would make you just a little more vigilant, but now I see that’s not happening here.”

“And you two think you can bully me into doing what you want?” The principal said, his voice not quite carrying the weight it formerly had. “Doesn’t that make you the same as those girls out there? Nothing but petty little bullies?”

“They did it to hurt someone,” Chloé said. “I’m doing this to protect someone. Big difference, there. Also, nice of you to acknoweledge that they really are bullies.”

Chloé held up her phone. “Last chance. Make this right or pack your bags. I guarantee your replacement will care more about what goes on with their students. I’ll see to it, personally.”

"And you think your father would honestly do this to an established educator?" Harrison glared at Chloé. "You think you can cut class, walk in here unannounced and threaten an adult? You..."

"I," Chloé intterupted, "am the mayor's daughter. And if, as you so kindly put it, the press is to be believed, I'm a bratty, spoiled little girl who always gets what she wants. I once got the chief of police fired just because I wanted to. And right now? I'm thinking I want you out of a job. Your call."

Harrison locked eyes with Chloé for several seconds before he marched past Kagami and back into the hall. He looked to the group of girls and cleared his throat.

“Girls? It has come to my attention that it would be in the best interests of all parties involved if you provided an apology for the claims against you.”

“Which I’m sure they’ll do at the assembly today,” Chloé said from behind him.

The group stared helplessly, but then nodded in agreement.

“Right then,” Principal Harrison said with a nod. He turned to Ashley. “And while it’s not a huge loss, you’re sure you would rather run away than face your problems here, young lady?”

Chloé advanced, but Sabrina put her hand on her shoulder. “Later,” she whispered.

“Wait, excuse me?” Ashley asked, now extremely confused.

“She’s already been transferred,” Chloé said. “But that doesn’t alleviate you of your duties. Kagami will keep me posted. Thank you again for your… Understanding.”

Chloé didn’t bother to wait for the principal to respond. Instead, she just nodded to Kagami, who smirked and nodded back.

“Come on, Ashley,” Chloé said. “Our chariot awaits.”

“Wait,” Ashley said. She looked to Stephanie and the others.

Ashley’s voice was wavering, but to her credit, she didn’t crack. “Thank you for apologizing. I’m still mad you hurt me, but I appreciated hearing that.”

The girls stared at her, not knowing what to say in return. After a moment, Chloé gently took her by the arm and guided her away.

As they left, Harrison turned to Kagami and huffed. “And what do you have to say for yourself, young lady?”

Kagami turned the fury of her gaze on him. “You even _touch_ me and I will burn you down. I’m not like Chloé. _I don’t hesitate._ ”

The group watched, slightly terrified, as Kagami strolled off in the direction of class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing Kagami. I should use her more, but I'm never sure how.
> 
> NEXT TIME!
> 
> Will Sabrina follow through with her threat? 
> 
> NARRATOR: I mean, probably, but we'll see...
> 
> Where is Ashley being taken? What new mysteries await her? 
> 
> NARRATOR: Okay, seriously? You've got the vibe of this story by now.
> 
> Will there be cake?
> 
> NARRATOR: The... Wait, what? You... Are you teasing something, or are you genuinely asking? Are you hungry? Do you want cake?
> 
> All this, a slew of cameos, and more... ALL! NEXT! CHAPTER! Be here tomorrow, same Bug Time...
> 
> ADULT MARINETTE: ~Spits coffee out~ What did they say?!
> 
> GINA: Told you.
> 
> ...Same Bug Channel!


	32. Bitchin’ shoes!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a change of venue.

Ashley was half-led, half-dragged outside to a waiting white limo. The driver nodded to her as he opened the door.

“Wait,” Ashley said, locking up. “Where are we going?”

“To your new school, of course,” Chloé said without a second thought. “You’ve already been transferred. And don’t worry about transportation. You’ll have a ride waiting for you each morning. It’s already been arranged.”

“But,” Ashley sputtered. “But, my parents!”

Sabrina patted her on the shoulder. “They already know. It was covered when your father was promoted this morning.”

“Daddy got a promotion?” Ashley asked.

“And a thirty thousand euro raise,” Sabrina said. “Now, come on and hop in. We’ve got places to be, courtesy of your fairy godmother.”

Ashley felt herself starting to tear up. She looked to Chloé, who smiled back at her. “Come on, already! You really shouldn't keep your new class waiting, Ashley. That would be ridiculous!"

"Utterly," Sabrina said.

Not sure whether to laugh or cry, Ashley turned to hug Chloé before she gratefully climbed into the limo.

Once they were on their way, Ashley looked to the other two girls and wiped at her eyes. “Thank you,” she said. “I don’t know who you are but thank you so much.”

Chloé smiled and patted Ashley’s knee. “We’re just two humble, beautiful, sensational girls who know how to completely destroy someone’s life if we have to. Oh, on that note? Sabrina dear? Exactly how far did you and daddy actually go?”

Sabrina stared. “What do you mean?”

“Um, with the ruse?" Chloé gestured to Sabrina's iPad. "The whole destroying their lives thing?”

Sabrina stared.

“What ruse?” She asked.

Chloé put her hand to her eyes. “Are you serious? I didn’t _actually_ want to hurt them! I just wanted to scare them a little.”

“Well, that’s because you’ve grown. You’re a good person, Chloé.” Sabrina reached over and gave her leg a squeeze. “And that’s great, and I love you for it.”

“Then why did you actually pull the trigger on them?” Chloé asked.

Sabrina sighed. “Because we used to _be_ those girls, and as well-intentioned as you are, they weren’t going to roll over from an impassioned speech, even if it was from you. There was a time when the only thing we would have responded to was fear." Sabrina shot Chloé a feral grin. "So, I put some fear into them.”

Chloé looked Sabrina up and down. “So cool,” she whispered under her breath.

Sabrina took out her phone. “I’m texting your father now. I think a public apology and a good scare to their parents was more than enough for one day.” She glanced at Ashley. “Unless you’d like to see them homeless? Your call.”

Ashley quickly shook her head. “No, um, no thank you. I’m okay now. I really am. You don’t have to do that.” She looked Sabrina over. “You’d do that?”

Sabrina shrugged. “She’s the hero, not me.”

“Sabrina, she’s good,” Chloé said. “Please stop destroying people. Pretty please?”

Sabrina sighed and sent off a text.

“Seriously,” Ashley said. “Why are you helping me? Are… Are you friends of, of…”

Chloé smiled and nodded. “Please. I _am_ a superhero, after all. And yes, I’m familiar with Ladybug. I work with her. She’s our team leader.”

Sabrina nodded towards Chloé. “It’s true. She’s Queen Bee.”

“She sent a superhero to help me?” Ashley felt her tears starting to come back. “You… You did all this for me? And daddy’s job?”

“Your parents will never have to scrounge again,” Chloé said. “And they won’t have to pay for you to go to that dreadful school. Although I was surprised that Kagami was there. If I’d known that, I suppose we wouldn’t have had to go quite this far, but I honestly didn’t know.”

Sabrina shrugged. “She doesn’t say much about her personal life, does she?”

“Um, where are we going?” Ashley asked. “Am I going home?”

“Nope,” Sabrina said with a grin. “You’re going to your brand-new school!”

“My what?” Ashley asked.

***

When they arrived at College Francoise Dupont, Caline and principal Damocles were waiting outside alongside Ashley’s mother, who was beaming.

“Mom?” Ashley asked, still bewildered as she climbed out of the limo.

Ashley’s mother hugged her. “Oh sweetie, why didn’t you tell me you got a scholarship? This is so incredible! Ms. Bourgeois here was just telling me about it, and how your transfer has already been cleared. Oh, this is wonderful! But, it's so sudden! Sweetheart, are you okay with it? Are you sure you can say goodbye to your friends at your old school?”

Ashley stared at her oblivious mother for a moment. “I think I’ll be okay,” she said in a shaking voice.

“Hey kiddo,” Caline said as she patted Ashley on the shoulder. “My name is Ms. Bourgeois, and I will be your new homeroom instructor. Come on, I’d like to introduce you to the rest of the class.”

Ashley was led into the building as her mother continued to speak with the principal. As soon as they entered the classroom, Ashley was greeted by a banner welcoming her and a chorus of hellos. At the front desk was what looked like a chocolate sheet cake with WELCOME ASHLEY spelled out on the front.

“Dupa… Marinette over there baked the cake,” Chloé said. “She’s your new class rep. It’s worth your time to get to know her.”

“Hi!” An exhausted-looking Marinette said excitedly. She was in an oversized red and black sweater and was sporting some serious bags under her eyes. She got up to say hello and ended up hugging Ashley instead. “I got a call last night letting me know you were transferring in. It’s so great to get a new student! I’m so happy to meet you!”

Chloé pried the bluenette off the new girl. “Okay, enough of that. You’ll be sitting by Alya over here. Her old seat mate transferred after an, ahem, beach outing gone wrong.”

“Hey girl,” Alya said, smiling. “Welcome to the class.”

“You’re the person who runs the Ladyblog!” Ashley squeaked. “Oh, my God! I’ve seen all your videos!”

Alya grinned. “We are going to be fast friends, I can feel it.”

“Dudette,” Nino said, waving. “Cool glasses.”

“Class?” Caline said from the door.

The room quieted down.

“Everyone, I’d like you all to please say hello to Ashley Peintre. She’ll be with us for the rest of the year.”

“Hi! Welcome to the class! I love your sweater!” Rose cried out.

“Your hair is lovely!” Mylene chimed in. “Is that it’s natural color? I love it!”

“Are those charcoal pencils?” Nathaniel asked, pointing to Ashley’s overflowing grocery bag. “Do you do art? We have a club! What type do you use?”

“How much can you lift?” Kim asked.

“Bitchin’ shoes!” Alix offered.

“ALIX!” Caline snapped. “Um, please find a seat, Ashley. We need to serve some welcome cake and begin our lesson for the day.”

“Welcome cake?” Ashley stammered.

Caline nodded. “Marinette refuses to let anyone join the class without baking a welcome cake. So, this morning, we eat welcome cake.”

“I made some welcome lemonade,” Marc offered. He held up a plastic jug.

“I brought welcome plates!” Kim said. He held up a package of white plates.

“I brought _better_ welcome plates!” Alix countered. She held up a package of green plates.

“Dammit children,” Caline muttered. “I’m sure both your plates are fine. They… Alix, quit hitting Kim and put the plates away!”

Secretly, Caline planned on stretching the welcome party out to eat up the rest of History class.

That morning was about making new friends. And cake. Cake was good, too.

History could wait a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well now, it looks like everything's about wrapped up for this arc... OR IS IT? 
> 
> Well, yeah. Mostly. One more chapter to go before the next section starts.
> 
> NEXT TIME!
> 
> Some hot rooftop action takes place!
> 
> Chloe: Ashley! Why are you back on the roof? Wait!
> 
> ...And by that, I mean more talking. How will things resolve for our characters? Also, what does Marinette have to say about what went down?
> 
> This arc is winding down, so don't miss the emotional conclusion! Be here tomorrow! Same Bug Time...
> 
> Rose: Can I pick which bug?
> 
> ...Same Bug Channel!


	33. Of Course We're Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things wrap up on Chloe's first stint as Ladybug.

That night, Ashley was standing on the roof of her apartment building, this time noticeably further back form the ledge, when a certain blonde Ladybug swung down to her side.

“Hey,” Chloé asked. “What are you doing back up here? Are you okay?”

Ashley instantly wrapped her arms around Chloé’s neck in a tight hug.

“Thank you so much,” she whispered.

Chloé hugged her back.

“What you did,” Ashley stammered. “I still can’t believe it. This is like a dream come true.”

“I can’t save everyone like that,” Chloé said. “But, um, this one time? I knew what I could do for you.”

“But, but you don’t even know me,” Ashley said. She stepped back. “Why were you so kind to me? Those girls you sent were so scary, but so awesome! And my new class is so welcoming! We had cake, and I joined an art club, and that terrifying girl with the glasses caught me up real quick on my lesson plans. I was even invited to a sleepover this weekend! I haven’t been to one of those in years! I… Why did you help me?”

Chloé considered Ashley for a bit.

 _‘Because I felt guilty,’_ Chloé thought. _‘Because I realized how close I came to doing to others what those girls did to you. Because God only knows if I’ve actually done it and didn’t even notice.’_

“Because I could,” she said. “It may not change the world, and I may not have fixed everything for you, but I could do this one big thing, so I did. And sometimes, that’s all the reason a person needs.” She looked to Ashley. “Were you out here to see me tonight, or…?”

“To see you,” Ashley said. “To thank you. This… Today was the best day of my life. I still don’t know how to thank you.”

“Oh, please. You’re being ridiculous, utterly ridiculous! Today was nothing. Just thank me by making some friends,” Chloé said.

Ashley’s eyes widened at that. She had heard that same phrase no less than a dozen times that day, usually when she was talking to people about her old school, several times at lunch when discussing a talent show, twice after school, and a couple other times here and there at random. It was strange, though. She had only heard it from…

Ashley’s mouth opened and closed several times as the blood drained from her face, but she stayed quiet. She looked closely at Ladybug.

Her thoughts went back to the night before.

_‘Seriously, like, you’re my idol. I’ve got your doll and your posters… I’ve even got your movie! But, your hair is the wrong color…’_

Ashley’s hands went to her mouth. She locked up in shock, but again, she didn’t say anything.

Chloé, completely oblivious to Ashley’s reaction, took out her yoyo. “The class you’re in is full of them. They’re all good people, even that scary girl with the glasses. Even Kim.”

“She's not all that bad,” Ashley stammered. “The, um, scary one? And, um, her friend is really cool, too. Chloé? I mean, Chloé. Her friend. Could you tell her that for me when, um, you see her? How wonderful she is?”

Chloé blushed as she looked away. “Um, yeah. I’ll tell her on patrol. When I’ll see her. You know, because she’s a hero, too.”

“Thank you,” Ashley said in a small voice. “And you’re right. She really is.”

Chloé coughed as Ashley bushed and looked off to the side.

“Well,” Chloé said, clearing her throat. “I’m just glad things worked out and that I could help.”

Ashley beamed as she recovered. “You have no idea! I just can’t get over how wonderful this has been. The class is so great! And did you know that blonde guy in there looks like the kid in the Adrien ads? He even has the same name! Isn’t that wild? And, um, just as an aside, do you know if he’s dating anyone?”

Chloé stared for a second. “Right. That he does. And, yeah, he’s with the class rep. Sorry, but he’s off the market. Now, I have some pressing matters to attend to, but if you need me? If anything comes up that you need help with? Those two girls who helped you are at your disposal.”

Ashley stared. “Oh, I wouldn’t want to impose on you. Them, I mean. Um, anyone.”

“Impose away. Chloé’s awesome,” Chloé said. “Like, super, mega-awesome. And she’s the best superhero out there next to myself. And she has great hair. And her girlfriend is terrifying and hot. Yeah, they’ll help you out. I promise.”

Chloé tossed her line and gave it a tug. She looked back to Ashley. “Hey. Um, when you were thinking about… You know? Thank you for letting me help. As weird as it sounds, it felt good to make this right for you.”

“Of course. And, and I’ll never forget what you did for me,” Ashley said. “I promise.”

Chloé smiled. “Take care, Ashley.”

A quick tug, and she was gone.

Ashley stood and watched her go.

“Thanks, Chloé.”

Ashley stayed to look out over the city for a while longer. She hadn’t noticed the night before how beautiful everything was from up there. Beautiful, and also quite cold. She wrapped her arms around herself as she went back inside to head to bed.

It had been a busy day, and she was looking forward to the morning.

***

Chloé landed on the rooftop of the Dupain-Cheng bakery and nodded to Marinette, who was waiting with two hot mugs.

“So,” Marinette said as Chloé dropped her transformation. She handed the blonde a mug of cocoa. “On your first night as Ladybug, you were up nearly the entire evening calling, texting, and screaming at nearly half of Paris to completely overhaul a stranger’s life. From what I’ve gathered from Caline, you had your father reorganize a city contract. He also shuffled multiple paid positions in his cabinet to create a new chair, and you had him redirect funds from an established educational foundation to provide a last-second scholarship so you could pull a girl from her school. You then skipped first period to threaten the jobs of multiple people and terrorized several families by leaning on Roger of all people, and I understand Sabrina had a principal fired this afternoon?”

Chloé blushed and shuffled her feet. “I mean, I, I didn’t know what else to do? I… I’m sorry. I wanted to do this right, you know? I thought if I talked to them, if I could get them to see how they were hurting that poor girl they’d, I dunno, respond or something. But, they didn’t, and that principal! He was ridiculous, utterly ridiculous! He honestly didn’t care if Ashley was hurt or not, and when I turned Sabrina loose on them, it felt good? I know it shouldn’t have, but it really did. She, like, _destroyed_ them in under two minutes, and I wanted her to. That’s not what a hero is supposed to do!”

“Chloé?” Marinette asked.

“And that doesn’t fix anything! Those girls should have apologized because they saw how their actions hurt others, but they only did it out of fear. They did it because we had more power and we were able to bully them, and that just shows them their actions were right!”

“Hey, Chloé?”

“And that doesn’t fix anything! It doesn’t stop them from moving on to the next girl. And what if next time there isn’t someone to stop them, or to be there on the ledge? What did I even do today that made any damn difference? I just…”

“CHLOÉ!”

Chloé paused.

“Thank you.”

Chloé looked up to see Marinette staring at her in the moonlight. Her eyes were glassy, and her smile was genuine.

“What?” Chloé asked, confused.

“This was the single biggest act of heroism I’ve ever seen from you,” Marinette said. “You saved Ashley’s life, Chloé. You moved the world for her! You were there for her and you stood up for her, and when you did, you tried using compassion and understanding.”

“But it didn’t work,” Chloé said.

“But they’ll remember that you tried,” Marinette pointed out. “They’ll remember that someone spoke to them and reached out. And maybe this wasn’t enough, but what if it happens again? What if it adds up enough that it does have an impact?”

Chloé fidgeted but didn’t respond. Marinette reached out and gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze.

“You say what you did didn’t matter, but it did. Today, you stepped up and you did something. Something huge. That meant the world to Ashley. Tomorrow, she’s going to wake up and go to school happy. She’s going to make friends and do well for herself, and she’s going to do it because of you.”

“You’re wrong,” Chloé said.

“Oh?”

There was a beat.

“It’s because of you.”

Chloé sat in the patio chair across from Marinette and stared at her cocoa.

“I was just going to catch her with my line and bring her back to her parents if she jumped. And then I saw her face, and I heard her talk about what was happening, and all I saw was you.”

“Chloé?” Marinette asked. “I don’t understand.”

“I saw how I treated you,” Chloé said, her voice quiet. “I saw every mean thing I had ever done to you. All the names, the insults, the mean things I had done. I saw all of it in that one moment right in her face, and I realized I was no better than those girls Ashley was talking about. I was your bully for years, and the only difference between you and her is that you were strong enough to endue it.”

Marinette set her cocoa down and reached out for Chloé’s hands. “Hey,” she said. “That’s, you never, I never felt like that because of you, okay? It wasn’t because of you.”

Chloé started trembling. “But you could have,” she said. “And then when Lila pulled her stunts and just added to everything…” She looked up at Marinette with tears streaming down her cheeks. “I’m so sorry,” she cried.

Marinette swept her into a hug. “Shhh,” she said as Chloé gripped her.

“I’ve been terrible to you! To everyone! For so long! I just… I’m sorry! God, I am _so sorry!”_

“Hey,” Marinette said. “You’re not that person anymore. You haven’t been for a long time. And we’ve all forgiven you. All of us.”

Chloé didn’t respond. She just continued to cry as Marinette held her. Eventually, the tears ran their course, and the two girls scooted back from each other.

“Thank you,” Chloé said at last. “It means a lot to hear that. Especially from you.”

“Of course,” Marinette said, smiling. “We’re good, Chloé. But, hey? So we’re clear? If you ever give me any grief, I will not hesitate to kick your ass.”

Chloé nodded and finally let out a laugh. “Yeah, that’s fair. By the way? I’m going to be your kid’s godmother. Just so we’re clear.”

Marinette smirked. “Still getting ahead of yourself?”

Chloé shook her head as she looked at Marinette. “That kid is going to be loved by you. By both of you. I mean, that’s obvious. But if something happens? And don’t say it won’t because you know it can. If something happens, your kids will be safe, and they’ll be loved. Always. I promise.”

Chloé wiped at her eyes. “Just don’t read too much into it, alright? It’s just, no one I know is ever going to have a child that doesn’t feel loved. Ever.”

Marinette looked Chloé in the eye and beamed. “You’re fantastic, Queen Bee. You know that?”

Chloé smiled. “Yes. Yes, I am.”

Marinette put her hand to her chin in mock thought. “I daresay you’re almost as fantastic as me.”

Chloé smirked. “Please. You _wish_ you were as cool as I am.”

“I could say the same,” Marinette countered.

Chloé laughed. “You’re actually snarky tonight. Huh. Wonders just won’t cease today, will they?”

Marinette shook her head. “I suppose they won’t. On that note, um I’m glad you came by, actually.”

“Of course I came by,” Chloé said. “I had to drop off your earrings. I borrowed these, remember?” Chloé took the earrings off and reached out to hand them back to Marinette.

Marinette ignored her. “There was something I’ve been needing to talk to you about.”

“Oh?”

Marinette reached out and closed Chloé’s hands with her own.

“Wait,” Chloé said. “What are you doing?”

“My reserve bug can’t cover for me all the time,” Marinette said. “And it’s unfair of me to keep putting your mom on the spot. I need someone I can trust, Chloé. And aside from Chat? No one else has wielded a miraculous longer.”

Chloé looked at the earrings in her hand.

“You’re asking me?” She whispered. “You’re really asking me?”

Marinette nodded. “I need someone out there I can trust. Someone who will never back down, who can think on her feet and lead. And when the situation arises, put everyone through Heck and back to make something right, even if it’s just for one person.”

“But, I’m your… I’m your bully,” Chloé said in a small voice.

“You haven’t been that in years,” Marinette pointed out. “You’ve been there for me, and for our class. That’s who you are _now_. And I trust you. I trust you with Tikki. I’d trust you with my life, Chloé.”

“What about the other day?” Chloé asked. “I thought you weren’t settling on just one user. You’ve been giving these out left and right. You gave it to Juleka of all people!”

“That wasn’t my call,” Marinette said. “This right here is. And she did just fine, by the way. Did you even _see_ her outfit?”

Chloé blushed and looked away. “I mean, it was okay.”

Marinette stared.

“Yeah.” Marinette coughed. “Yeah, it was okay.”

Chloé nodded. “Um… I took a picture.”

“Oh?” Marinette said, her voice slightly higher than she meant it to be. “Could you, um, text that to me? For design purpose reason things?”

Chloé slipped out her phone and quickly sent off a text. “Done.”

Marinette checked her phone as her cheeks turned red. “Yes. Right. Juleka. So hot. Good! So good. As Ladybug. Have some faith in our friends.”

“But, but,” Chloé was floundering as the conversation shifted back to the topic at hand. “What about Alya? Or, or…”

“Chloé?” Marinette said. She again put her hands over the blonde’s. “When you called half of Paris last night to make things right for Ashley, everyone jumped to help. Everyone stepped up. That was because of you. Of who you are.”

Marinette held Chloé’s hands tightly. “Alya’s my bestie and Juleka is a sweetheart, but right now? I don’t need a friend. I need the one person on the team that will stand up to me. I need someone that everyone will listen to, and that’s you. You’re a leader.”

“So, we’re not friends?” Chloé asked.

“Of _course_ we’re friends, but I don’t just need a friend for this.” Marinette looked her in the eye. “I need a sister.”

“Oh,” Chloé said, her voice going hoarse.

Marinette stared. “I mean it.”

“But I’m not… I, um… Wow. I… Goddammit.”

Chloé grabbed Marinette and pulled her in for a hug.

“You just had to play the sister card, didn’t you, you bitch?” Chloé growled.

“It’s true and you know it,” Marinette said back.

They quickly let go of one another.

Chloé turned away and did her best to discreetly wipe at her eyes. “So, what about Babybug? What are you going to tell her?”

Marinette looked away for a moment. “I’ll take care of her. She might still help, but for now? I’m putting you in the lead.”

Chloé nodded, her heart going a mile a minute.

Marinette smiled at her. “Effective immediately and until I’m able to resume my duties, you’re now Ladybug. If you want the job.”

“If, if you think I can… Oh Hell. Who am I kidding? Of _course_ I want the job!” Chloé grinned. “This is… This is the highest honor. I won’t let you down. I won’t let Paris down, I promise!”

Marinette smiled. “I know.”

Once upon a time, Chloé Bourgeois was a bully. She was petty, and hateful, and by all accounts, a cruel person in the eyes of Paris.

And then things changed.

Not all at once, and not suddenly, but over time something crept in under the layers of hate and jealousy. Something good. And in time, that something good grew.

It rooted, and it was nurtured by the love of her friends, and the strength of her family.

And one day, it had grown so much that it replaced the person Chloé had been with something far, far better.

She was still Chloé Bourgeois. She still had the capacity to be mean, and petty, and cruel.

But she also knew how to love. She knew how to see something better in herself. And she knew how to use what she had to help others.

And that is why Chloé Bourgeois was exceptional.

And that is why for the next seven months, she was Ladybug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> A Huge thank you to Kasienda for their feedback on this arc. They helped me add a lot of things I just didn't think about, and I appreciate the feedback!
> 
> Would you believe this was where the story was originally supposed to stop? I wanted to end here, but then I realized I forgot one teeny, tiny plot point that needed to be resolved, so there's a couple more arcs coming.
> 
> Okay, it's a huge point. Sorry. Kinda got off-focus there for a bit.
> 
> Also, I'm posting a small deleted scene in Outtakes. It's a rewrite of how this chapter was going to go before some heavy editing took place. Enjoy!
> 
> NEXT TIME!
> 
> It's time to resolve some issues as someone finds out a shocking secret that threatens to destroy a relationship!
> 
> Like, for real this time!
> 
> This next arc is short but packs a punch, so get ready as trusts are betrayed and the fists start flying! Be here tomorrow, same Bug Time...
> 
> Marinette: Please stop. This bit is so old it's rotting.
> 
> ...Same Bug Channel!


	34. I Have To Remind Him To Eat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is walked home by someone she wasn't expecting, and said someone needs a favor.

One week into Chloé’s stint as Ladybug, Marinette was packing her things and getting ready to go when she felt a tug on her arm. This wasn’t unusual. It was either Adrien ready to hover over her (which she was completely done with, thank you very much) or Alya with the latest video of the all-new Ladybug.

“Hey,” Marinette said as she turned to see…

“Sabrina?”

“Hi,” Sabrina said. Her voice was a bit higher than usual. She was standing right behind Marinette, which unsettled the bluenette a bit.

“Sabrina?” Adrien asked. He had also been coming up to talk with Marinette, but paused when he saw the look on the diminutive girl’s face. “Um, hey. Are you okay?”

“Hey Marinette,” Sabrina said, her voice sounding… Off. She glanced to Adrien. “Um, Adrien? I can walk Marinette home today.”

“Thanks. I can walk her home with you, no problem,” Adrien said, smiling. He looked to Marinette. “I wanted to talk to you about putting down a deposit on that apartment. Um, if you think it’s good?”

“No, you can’t.” Sabrina interrupted.

Marinette and Adrien turned to her. “Sorry?” They both said.

Sabrina sighed. “You can’t today,” she pointed out. She whipped out her iPad and adjusted her glasses. “You have a modeling shoot at the fountain with Vogue in thirty minutes, followed by a press junket tonight for that the new Ladybug Movie spinoff you did the voice for, remember? Chat Noir Begins? You probably won’t be done until nine, so I’ll send your driver to pick you up.”

“Then, maybe tomorrow?” Adrien offered.

“Do it during the day,” Sabrina said. “You have a guy’s night with Nino scheduled for tomorrow, as you’ve not spent enough time with your friend. Oh,” she looked to Marinette. “Reminder for you, tomorrow is the sleepover.”

“Thanks,” Marinette said. “I completely spaced that.”

Sabrina nodded. “Aurore won’t stop texting me about it. And Ashley is really anxious, so we’re going to do our best to make it a blowout night. I’ve reserved the pool.”

“I… Wow. Thanks, Sabrina!” Adrien said. “I had completely blanked on all that. I guess I’m just used to someone telling me. I… Wait. My driver?”

Sabrina nodded. “I figured as much. I also wanted to ensure that you were with someone familiar. I trust this individual will suffice for a chauffeur?”

Sabrina spun her pad around and showed it to Adrien. Marinette took a look and put a hand on Adrien’s arm as he locked up.

“That’s…”

Sabrina nodded. “Your new driver. I hired him today, using your accounts, of course.”

“You have access to my accounts?” Adrien asked.

Sabrina stared at him, a slight smile on her lips. “You are just adorable. I could steal your identity and ruin you in thirty seconds, sweetie.”

Adrien nervously swallowed and nodded. “Um, right. So, the shoot?”

“Your driver is outside,” Sabrina said, shooing him away with her tablet. “Now go. I need to talk to Marinette.”

Adrien turned to Marinette and kissed her before looking like he wanted to say something more. Marinette in turn rolled her eyes and pointed to the door. “Get out of here before I have to wad up a newspaper and chase you out.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Adrien said. He then turned to Sabrina and gave her a hug.

“Thank you,” he said. “You’re the best.”

“I know,” Sabrina said, hugging him back. “Now shoo! You don’t want to be late. It’s Vogue!”

“I know!” Adrien said as he took off for the door. Both girls watched him leave.

“He is utterly hopeless,” Marinette said with a sigh.

“I have to remind him to eat,” Sabrina said, nodding.

***

Outside the school, Adrien half-ran to a waiting white limo. Standing beside it was a towering, brutish figure of a man.

Adrien ran up to him and gave him a hug.

“It’s good to see you,” he said. His voice broke as he said the words.

The Gorilla hugged him back and smiled. He took out his phone and gestured.

“Sure,” Adrien said. He leaned in as the Gorilla took a selfie.

The Gorilla touched his right hand to his chin and brought his fingers forward.

_‘THANK YOU’_

“Of course,” Adrien said. He looked at his old friend and bodyguard for a moment. “You’re going to send that to Nathalie, aren’t you?”

The Gorilla blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

Adrien smiled back. “Tell her I said hi. And could you also please send me a copy?”

The Gorilla nodded as he opened the door for him. Once he made sure Adrien was secure, he sent off a quick text before getting in and driving them off.

***

“That was so sweet of you,” Marinette said as she and Sabrina walked back towards the bakery.

“I’ve found he responds to authority, and while I live to serve, I know how to be bossy,” Sabrina said. A small smirk played across her lips for a moment.

“You know, all he does is go on about the fun he has with you and Chloé. I’ve never heard him talk about his homelife so much,” Marinette said. “He really cares about both of you.”

Sabrina smiled. “He’s a good person, and he’s finally coming out of his shell. Being around him like this, I kinda get why Chloé latched on to him so hard. It’s like having an oblivious, adorable big brother.”

“He definitely talks about the two of you like you’re family.”

Sabrina nodded. “Well, give Ms. Bourgeois half a chance, and I’m pretty sure she’ll adopt him. She’s, um, very protective of us.”

Marinette smiled at that. It was definitely in line with what she knew about their teacher.

They made it another block before curiosity finally got the better of Marinette.

Honestly, it was a personal best for her.

Marinette finally stopped near an intersection by the bakery and nervously said, “Um, don’t take this the wrong way? But, I don’t remember you ever wanting to hang out before. Not that I don’t want to! I think it’s great! I’m just, um, surprised? Is, uh, everything okay?”

Sabrina hugged her tablet to herself. “Um, no, actually? No, it’s not. I, um, I have a, well, a problem that recently came to my attention and… I’ve been doing some research? Kind of a side project. It’s a personal thing? And, um, I’ve been coming up dry, which honestly does not happen with me. And, well, I think I need to take an unconventional approach to deal with this. I think.”

“Okay?” Marinette said, more than a little confused.

“Right,” Sabrina said, more to herself than to Marinette. “Very unconventional. For me, at least. I just…” She closed her eyes and sighed. “Have you ever tried to find something, and you just couldn’t? Like, honestly, completely _couldn’t_?”

“One time I lost my favorite scissors,” Marinette said, thinking about it. “I set them down and poof, gone. I know I’ll find them one day when I go to sit somewhere, but for now, they’ve just vanished.”

“That’s… Kind of the same? Not really, though.” Sabrina said with a nervous laugh.

“So, how can I help?” Marinette asked. “I mean, I’m not the best for finding things, I can tell you that.”

Sabrina nodded. “I get it. I… Um, no. No, it’s not that I need, um… Oh boy. I actually have a favor to ask you? A really, _really_ big favor.”

Marinette saw the troubled look on Sabrina’s face. It was decidedly out of character on the ginger girl, and even though they weren’t what Marinette would consider to be good friends, just seeing the stress and worry that was there made Marinette’s heart hurt. “Um, okay. Sure. What’s up?”

Sabrina looked around. She nervously shuffled her feet as she swallowed down her nerves. “Well…”

*** 

It was a chilly evening as Gina, transformed and souped up on caffeine, swung over the city on a nightly patrol. While Chloé may have been out and about as Ladybug, it didn’t change the fact that things had been busy as of late. Hawkmoth suddenly seemed to have more free time to possess people, and until Chloé was 100% up to speed as Ladybug, Marinette agreed that it would be a good idea to have all hands on deck.

Granted, she hadn’t specifically meant Gina in that. More like, give out the rest of the miraculouses and have everyone do a nightly sweep, but she wasn’t about to turn down time with her daughter/friend.

Marinette also noticed that Gina had been popping in at random, despite being told to lay off the time travel. The bluenette suspected it had something to do with rampant curiosity concerning a certain young man, but she wasn’t going to pry.

Okay, she was going to pry a _little_ , but only after patrol was done. Marinette knew how to space things. Sometimes.

Gina was patrolling the south side, staying close to the bakery and doing her best to avoid Gilen’s section of town. She wanted to swing by and see how he was doing, but every time she imagined what would happen if she did, the scenarios always turned out bad.

“I mean, it might not be all bad,” she said to herself as jumped between two buildings and cleared a street. “I mean, he might have rebounded… Which would suck as I am single, but hey, that was my own fault. Can’t bitch about that.”

She turned and sprinted along a narrow rooftop before leaping over a restaurant. “Or I could run into his mom. Hi, Ms. DeMarc! Sorry I broke your son’s heart. Why, noooo, I’m not rolling on his bed and hugging his shirts and no, I have no _idea_ how I got into his room! Heavens!”

She grabbed her staff and twirled it ultra-fast to fly over a smaller section of buildings before landing on an apartment complex. “Or hey, maybe I’ll walk in on him and Angie. Hey guys! No, no, you’re good. Don’t put your clothes back on, I’ll see myself out. I was just stopping by. For no reason.”

She planted her staff and did a 90 degree turn at high speed, flinging herself across the sky as she headed towards the Eiffel Tower. “Or hey, maybe he’ll be there, and I’ll crack, and we’ll end up sleeping together and completely messing things up even more. Hey, I know I dumped you, but surprise! Also, we’re still through. Or not! Who knows? Yeah. That would be just great.”

Gina got a running start to clear the park between her and the Tower. She jumped with all her might and gracefully soared through the air.

Or she would have, until a brown streak slammed into her at high speed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I struggled with where to cut this one off at, but the next section is long enough on its own to be a complete chapter. Take your guesses now as to what's about to happen!
> 
> NEXT TIME!
> 
> A new threat!
> 
> Gina gets some screen time! (Yay? Boo? Look, she's a part of the story at this point...)
> 
> A massive beatdown!
> 
> Multiple hero cameos!
> 
> A shocking confession!
> 
> ALL! NEXT! CHAPTER!
> 
> Things are only heating up! So, be here next time, faithful readers! Same Bug Time...
> 
> GINA: I still need an adult!
> 
> CALINE: Kiddo, I barely qualify.
> 
> ...Same Bug Channel!


	35. You're A Problem, and I Fix Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a fight!

Gina flew into the ground and only managed to turn at the last second, landing on her feet so hard she left a small crater in the street beneath her. She glanced up to see what appeared to be another hero standing in front of her in a basic brown and white splotchy bodysuit. She had reddish hair with what appeared to be two floppy ears coming out of it, but Gina wasn’t focused on any of that at the moment.

It was the new girl’s face. She looked calm, almost placid. It was unsettling.

“Get up,” the mystery woman said. “This will go a lot faster if you get up.”

Gina slowly rose and dusted her black jacket off. “Hey,” she said cautiously. “Um, you’re a holder? Cool. Look, there’s no need to fight, I’m one, too. For real.” Gina put up her hands in a ‘hold on’ gesture. “I don’t think we’ve met, and I’m willing to bet this is a misunderstanding. That, um, that happens with me. I’m Faunus. Who are…?”

The new girl moved like a blur. Gina didn’t even finish her sentence before she was punched with enough force to derail a freight train. Gina went soaring backwards into a brick wall. The building she hit shook from the collision.

Gina shook her head, her vision blurry from the hit. “Who… Damn.” She struggled to her feet in time to see the new girl charging and screaming.

“Nope,” Gina said. She extended her staff and shot herself upward towards the roof. A second after she landed, the dog hero landed in front of her and tackled her.

Gina brought her legs up and kicked her off, but the dog hero flipped backwards and sprang at Gina, grabbing her by the throat.

“Normally, I wouldn’t have to do this,” The mystery woman said in an almost casual tone as she choked Gina. “I hate fighting. I’ve worked hard my whole life to keep my temper under control. It’s become a point of pride for me to handle things without physical violence. But then you came along.” She leaned in closer. Gina clawed at the mystery woman’s hands, desperate for air. “Did you really think you could destroy my life? Did you think I’d let you?”

Gina punched her in the stomach to make her let go, and then cracked her across the face for good measure. “I’ve never even seen you before!” Gina yelled.

“I didn’t say you had. It doesn’t change the fact that you’ve ruined everything,” The girl said in a cold voice. “You’re a problem. And I fix problems. Normally I can do it with a phone call. Maybe use a few threats, or maybe a well-placed nudge, but with you? You’re a ghost. I’ve got nothing on you, so you’ll forgive me for resorting to this.”

She whipped out what appeared to be a leather leash and started spinning it, not unlike how Gina had spun her yoyo. Gina brought her staff up in time to block the angry young woman.

“Lady, back off, alright! I seriously don’t know what you’re talking about!” Gina snapped. They dueled across the rooftops, the brown hero pushing Gina back with sheer anger. Gina didn’t know what was happening, but she was torn between realizing this must be a colossal misunderstanding and seriously wanting to kick this girl’s ass.

“How can you not know?” The new girl said. She used her leash like a whip, catching Gina’s staff and flinging it across the rooftops. “It’s why you’re here, isn’t it? To destroy what happiness I’ve managed to grasp? You’re a homewrecker, and I’ll see you pay for it in blood if I have to.”

Gina stared confused. That last line unfortunately felt a little more than familiar. “Angie?”

The brown hero stopped, confused. “Angie? You mean you thought I was someone _else_ you’ve hurt? God, you just can’t stop, can you?”

The hero brought her whip down as Gina jumped back. The impact destroyed the tiles where Gina had been standing.

“So, not Angie? Please stop?” Gina begged. “Um, I really think there’s been a misunderstanding here.”

“Oh, there’s no misunderstanding,” the brown hero said. “See, I know exactly what’s happened, and as a result,” The new girl lowered her gaze. Gina paled as the city lights around them reflected off the girl’s mask, causing her eyes to shine.

“I’m going to kill you. Slowly. With my bare. Fucking. Hands.”

With a primal cry, the hero tackled Gina and started pummeling her with her fists. Gina, completely fed up at this point, started punching back. The two rolled across the roof, hitting, pulling, and kneeing where they could.

“What’s your issue, lady?” Gina yelled as the hero put her in a headlock.

“I’ll fucking kill you!” The hero yelled as Gina rammed her elbow into the girl’s stomach. “You’re dead, you, you fucking temptress!”

Gina brought her head back sharply, but the new girl put her arm between them, blocking the blow. They struggled until they both broke apart due to the green shell separating them.

Both girls got to their feet and glared at each other. Both were bleeding and looked a mess, and only somewhat registered the heroes standing around them.

“Okay,” Ladybug said. “Drop the shield, Carapace.”

“Right,” he said as he pulled back his special attack. Gina tensed, ready for round two, but a sword blade came between them.

“Enough,” Ryuko said. Both girls finally registered that every active hero in Paris was surrounding them.

“Hey,” Chat Noir said as he came up to Gina. “You okay?” He gingerly took her by the arm to keep her steady.

Gina nodded and wiped the blood from her nose. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m cool. This chick here attacked me out of the blue and would not let up.” Gina looked around. “She with you?”

The heroes all shook their heads as the mystery girl composed herself. Ladybug turned to her and snapped, “So, what’s your damage, new girl? You can’t just jump in and attack one of our own. Even this one.”

“Don’t you defend her.” The new girl snapped at Chloé. “You of _all_ people don’t get to do that.”

“Hey,” Chat Noir said. He stepped between the new girl and Chloé. “Calm down. It sounds like you’re the one in the wrong here.”

“Get out of my way, Chat Noir,” the new girl said, her voice level and cold. “You’re really nice, so I’ll give you one warning.”

Chat sighed. He glanced to the new girl’s side. “Rena?”

Before anyone knew what was happening. Rena Rouge dropped her illusion camouflage and snatched the collar around the new girl’s neck. The other heroes watched as Barkk dropped the transformation, revealing…

“Sabrina?” Chloé asked, confused. “What’s going on here? Why are you attacking goat girl?”

“It’s Faunus,” Gina said. Her voice was still trembling due to the adrenaline rush from fighting.

“I thought you were Artemis?” Adrien asked, confused.

“Like, when I’m using Plagg, yeah,” Gina said.

“Dude,” Carapace said. “Artemis is a killer name. You should have just kept that.”

Alya elbowed him. “You can’t do that! You don’t carry a hero name from one kwami to another, it’s rude!”

"We've never gotten more than one. How would you know that?" Carapace asked.

Rena Rouge crossed her arms and looked away. "I asked Trixx. You should spend more time talking to your kwami instead of playing him in video games."

"What? Little dude is killer at Mario Kart," Carapace said, grinning. "Even if he goes out of his way to use shells."

“Guys? Later with this?” Chloé said. She looked back to Sabrina, who was looking off to the side. “Sabrina? Are you okay?”

Sabrina crossed her arms but didn’t say anything. Chloé looked to Alya. “Hey, Rena? Let me have the miraculous. I’ll make sure it gets back to the Guardian.”

“But, Ladybug is the Guardian,” Chat said. He looked to Chloé. “Um, can I come along?”

Chloé shook her head. “All of you, get Faunus there to safety and make sure she’s okay. Give us a few minutes, okay?”

"You sure you'll be cool, dudette?" Carapace asked.

Chloé rolled her eyes. "Would you dorks get out of here! Just go have your little dork argument somewhere else and let me take care of this. Ugh!"

Alya nodded. "Yeah, okay, she's got this."

The group looked to Chloé and nodded. One by one, they jumped off towards the Tower. Chat and Ryuko made sure to stay by Gina’s side as they left.

As soon as the heroes were gone, Chloé looked back to Sabrina. “Are you okay?” She asked.

Sabrina was breathing heavy. She closed her eyes for a few seconds and actually shook before she blurted out, “Are you cheating on me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, we'll just stop the chapter right there. I'm sure the upcoming conversation will be civil.
> 
> NEXT TIME!
> 
> Chloe and Sabrina have it out!
> 
> A shocking find is brought to light!
> 
> A couple's love in peril!
> 
> ALL! NEXT! CHAPTER!
> 
> Be here tomorrow, same Bug Time...
> 
> SABRINA: Drop the fucking joke. THIS IS NOT THE TIME!
> 
> ...Same Bug Channel!


	36. Go Have Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, Chloe and Sabrina talk...

Chloé stared, slack jawed. “What?”

“Are you cheating on me?” Sabrina sked again, this time slower and louder.

“No! Sabrina, what are you talking about?”

Sabrina jammed her hand into her pocket and yanked out a crumpled sheet of paper. She thrust it in Chloé’s face.

“Explain this,” Sabrina said, her voice cracking.

Chloé’s eyes went wide. “Spots off,” she said. As soon as she slipped Tikki a cookie, she put her hands in her pockets and turned towards the ledge of the building.

“Well?” Sabrina said. “You want to tell me about this? Were you even going to?”

“It’s not what it looks like,” Chloé said, her voice small.

“Really?” Sabrina nearly yelled. She turned the paper around. “What I find attractive about the other Ladybug. That’s what this says at the top, or am I misreading your chicken scratch?”

Chloé said nothing. Sabrina took that as an invitation to continue. “Well, then! Let’s read these off, shall we? She’s strong. She can kick my ass. She looks good in a jacket.” Sabrina glanced at Chloé. “You and your fucking thing with jackets, I swear to God.” She glanced back down at the list. “Her ass looks nice in tights. Pretty eyes. Nice mouth. Smells good. Confident. _Looks like_ _Marinette_.” Sabrina hissed the last point. She looked at Chloé. “Did I miss anything?”

“Look, it’s,” Chloé sighed. “It was, um, an exercise.”

“An exercise?” Sabrina parroted back. “You listing out the reasons you wanna fuck some other girl is an exercise?”

“Yes, it’s an exercise!” Chloé snapped back. “I was trying to, um, I…”

“Did you sleep with her?” Sabrina cut her off. “Just tell me right now, I…”

“No!”

“…Need to know if this is _done_. I’m not…”

“No, I didn’t!”

“…Going to be strung along like some fucking side chick!”

“I DIDN’T DO ANYTHING, OKAY?” Chloé yelled.

Both girls stopped for a moment to catch their breath.

“Look,” Chloé said in a low, level voice. “I felt bad because I found myself attracted to her, and I was just trying to figure out why. I figured if I did that, I could put what I was feeling into perspective. That’s all.” She looked to Sabrina.

“So, you are attracted to her?” Sabrina asked.

Chloé kept her eyes on Sabrina. “Like, in a superficial way, yeah. It’s not… It’s nothing. I didn’t do anything. I wasn’t _going_ to do anything. I just… I was confused by what I was feeling.”

“I wasn’t,” Sabrina said. “I’ve never been.”

Chloé eyed her for a moment. “What about that boy in New York?”

Sabrina blushed and looked away. “That was years ago! And it was nothing. Just…”

“Just what?”

“It was just nice to get some attention.”

“I give you plenty of attention!”

“Not back then you didn’t,” Sabrina countered. “I… Dammit.” Sabrina hugged herself and sniffed. “You go out every night with all those amazing powers, getting your adrenaline fix off of risking your life and playing with the other heroes, and I stay home and play with Camille and hang out with Caline, and I’m… I’m okay with that. I am! I just… I need to know this isn’t… This…”

Chloé took her hands out of her pockets and moved to hold Sabrina, but she wasn’t sure if she was welcome. She stood awkwardly in front of the smaller girl and choked back a flood of emotions that were racing to the surface. “I… Sabrina, please believe me. I love you with all my heart. I just, I was so thrown by how I was feeling that I, I was trying to put it into words so I could write it off.”

Sabrina looked at her. “How can I believe you? How do I know that’s true?” She closed her eyes. “How do I know you weren’t trying to set up some Bug Time with her?”

Chloé stopped cold. “You knew about that?”

Sabrina looked at Chloé. “You and Marinette? Yeah. Yeah, I know _now_. I found out last night. I figured it didn’t matter because we weren’t dating when it happened, but I know.” She adjusted her glasses. “I would have felt better about it if you had told me, though.”

“How’d you find out?” Chloé asked.

Sabrina held up the list again. “She looks like Marinette. It’s right there. I slipped Pollen some honey and asked if the two of you had ever been a thing. Bribery goes a long way with kwamis.”

Tikki peeked out of Chloé’s pocket. “It’s true,” she said as she munched a cookie. “Sabrina, Chloé hasn’t done anything with Faunus. I promise.”

Sabrina made a noise, but she didn’t say anything back.

Chloé rubbed her face. “Okay. I fucked up, and I need to make this right. Will, um, will you let me?”

“How do you make this right?” Sabrina yelled. “Chloé, you’re actively pining for some random girl. Do you even know her real name?”

Chloé looked away.

“Jesus,” Sabrina said. “Look, just… Go do whatever you’re going to do, would you? I’m done. I can’t sit at home and wonder night in and night out if you’re even coming back to me. I can’t. I’ve been patient, supportive, understanding, everything. And this is my reward. You want this new girl so damn bad? Fine. Go have fun. I don’t care. I’ll talk to Ms. Bourgeois about finding a place on my own. I’ve got some cash saved up.”

“Sabrina, no! Wait, dammit!” Chloé nearly tripped over her own feet. She felt her words start to tighten in her throat. “I just… I don’t want some random girl, okay? I don’t want anyone but you!”

Sabrina glared at her. “Well, you could have fooled me.” She turned away from Chloé and took a deep breath. “I knew this was a possibility with us, but I had really, truly believed things were going to work out. I really did.”

Chloé felt her stomach go ice cold. She did her absolute best not to throw up right then and there. “Sabrina, nothing happened. I promise. I just… I needed to show myself that everything I was liking was just, just surface stuff, you know? It was nothing more than just… Dammit.”

She looked to Sabrina, who had her back to Chloé. She wanted to reach out and turn her around, to hug her, to just hold her, but…

“Hey,” Chloé said. Sabrina turned to see Chloé offering her the collar. “Give me one hour, okay? One hour, please, and then meet me on top of the Eiffel Tower. I promise I’ll make this right.”

Sabrina was about to say something, but she saw the look on Chloé’s face and felt herself crumble a bit. She took the collar and let out a long sigh. “Fine. One hour.”

Chloé smiled but didn’t get close to Sabrina. She could read body language well enough to know that if she tried anything right now, the smaller girl would most likely rip her in half.

“Thank you. I’ll make this right.”

Sabrina just watched as Chloé transformed and took off like a bat out of Hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp, now everything is out in the open, isn't it? What will Chloe do to fix this? Can she even fix this?
> 
> Also...
> 
> Just how did Sabrina get a miraculous?
> 
> NEXT TIME!
> 
> ...We see how Sabrina got a miraculous.
> 
> Be here for all the hot flashback action! Same Bug Time...
> 
> SABRINA: Seriously? The narrator, too? The fucking narrator?!
> 
> CHLOE: NO, dammit! That's just a bit they do!
> 
> ...Same bug Channel!


	37. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabrina shares what she knows with Marinette. Sort of.

Earlier that day…

Sabrina looked around before shuffling her feet and swallowing. “Well… I was wondering if I could borrow something for a bit?”

Marinette smiled, only slightly confused. “Sure. I mean, I’d need to know what, but…”

“I need a miraculous,” Sabrina blurted out. “Like, sorry. I don’t know what the protocol is for things like this, but it’s extremely important to me and I know I was a little off the last time? But Honestly, I just, I really need one for tonight. I don’t care which one, but… Oh.”

Sabrina stopped talking long enough to see the blood had completely drained out of Marinette’s face.

“Sorry,” Sabrina said, blushing. “Um, I guess I should have gone about that a little better.” She looked around. “No one heard us. We’re okay.”

Marinette stumbled a bit before she got her breath back. “The wedding,” she murmured. “That’s right. I always wondered how you got a hold of Ziggy.” She looked to Sabrina. “You knew? All this time?”

Sabrina nodded.

“And you never said anything?” Marinette said, bewildered.

“What was I going to say?” Sabrina asked, slightly annoyed. “I mean, it’s not my business, and you don’t need the extra pressure. Besides, it wasn’t my secret.”

Marinette allowed herself a small smile. “Well, wow. Thank you. I, oof. Thank you so much. But, um, you say you need a miraculous? They’re… Sabrina, they’re living things. They’re my responsibility, and I only lend them out if it’s necessary.”

“Please. Just for tonight,” Sabrina pleaded, her tone shifting to one of nervousness. “I know I’m asking a lot, but please. I need to do this.”

“Why?” Marinette asked, concerned. “Are you in trouble? Is everything okay? Is Chloé okay?”

Sabrina nodded. “She’s fine. I think? I…” Sabrina’s voice started to waver. “Have you ever had, um, suspicions about someone you cared about?”

Marinette saw the look on Sabrina’s face and took her arm. She led her down the street and into the bakery.

“Hi, sweetheart!” Tom called out from behind the counter. “How was school?”

“Good!” Marinette called over the crowd. “Sabrina and I will be upstairs!”

“Okay! Let me know if you need anything!” Tom whistled as he served a client a baguette.

Beside him, Sabine glanced over and muttered, “since when do they hang out?”

Marinette guided the smaller girl to the back and then upstairs to her room. She sat her down on the bed and dropped her bag in the corner. “Would you like a drink? Something to eat?”

“No, thank you,” Sabrina said. She looked around and took in the sight of controlled chaos that was around her.

Marinette sat down in her rolling chair and locked eyes with Sabrina. “Okay, so, seriously. What’s going on? And how would having a miraculous help?”

Sabrina twiddled her fingers for a bit and kept her eyes downcast. “I… I think Chloé… I think she might have cheated on me.”

Marinette put her hand to her mouth, but she didn’t say anything.

“I found something,” Sabrina continued. “Something that basically spelled out how she felt about, um,” she glanced at Marinette for a moment. “…Someone else. I wanted to confront them about it, and, and I thought having a miraculous would help.”

“Sabrina,” Marinette began. “Look, this isn’t really how this works. I…”

“I need to know!” Sabrina nearly yelled. “Do you know what it’s like, looking at someone day in and day out and knowing they’re keeping something from you? Something that could rip your whole life apart? I can’t do it, Marinette! I’m not… I can’t do it.”

Marinette sighed and rubbed at her eyes. She got up and opened her closet. “You can come out. She knows.”

Sabrina watched as several floating creatures drifted out of the closet and floated over to inspect her.

“Oh wow,” Sabrina said. “They’re like Pollen?”

Marinette nodded. “Each has their own special abilities and traits. Strength, creation, multiplication, loyalty…”

“Loyalty,” Sabrina said. “I think loyalty would be good, if that’s okay.”

One of the kwamis floated in front of her face. It looked somewhat like a dog. “Hi there,” he said. His tounge was out and his tail was wagging. He looked overly excited. “My name is Barkk, and I love you.”

Sabrina recoiled a bit. “Um, hello.”

“I would like to help you, and be with you forever,” Barkk said a little too eagerly.

“Calm down, Barkk,” Marinette said. “Sabrina, look. These little guys aren’t toys and they’re not weapons.”

“Speak for yourself. I am a living weapon,” Stompp said. He puffed out his tiny chest.

“You’re not helping,” Marinette grumbled. “Ignore him. Ever since Tikki showed them how to work Netflix, they’ve been… Colorful.”

“But, you give them to other people,” Sabrina pointed out.

“When there’s trouble, or when I need help,” Marinette countered.

“And you’ve never used a miraculous to help with your own love life?”

Marinette blushed. “I was younger and stupider when I did. Nowadays, I try to take care of them as much as I can. Look, say I lent you one, and say you got hurt, or Hawkmoth targeted you, or something else happened? I can’t… Sabrina, you’re amazing, but I don’t lend them out for personal confrontations. Too much can go wrong, and if you were to be akumatized while holding? That’s… That’s never worked out well. So, I’m sorry, but the answer is no.”

Sabrina nodded. “I… I understand. You’re right, Marinette. I’m sorry.”

Marinette smiled. “Don’t be. In fact, I think you’ll be an excellent holder. Maybe we can start by going on patrol together?”

Sabrina perked up. “You want me to be a holder?”

Marinette nodded. “I really do, but not like this. Let’s give it a shot once you’ve got your relationship issues sorted out and there’s less risk of akumatization. Deal?”

Sabrina smiled. “Deal. Um, say? Is that drink offer still on the table?”

Marinette nodded. “Sure is. Would you like a juice? A soda? Water?”

“Water would be great,” Sabrina said, smiling. She watched as Marinette got up and left.

The moment she was alone, she turned to Barkk. “Barkk, right? Would you like to come with me? You can help me out. Would you like that?”

Barkk stared at her. “You mean, outside?”

Sabrina nodded and smiled. “Yes, outside. Would you like to go outside?”

Barkk nodded and wagged his tail. “I would like that.”

“And you’ll help me?” Sabrina asked.

Barkk nodded again and wagged his tail. “I will do it. Because I am a good boy.”

“Yes, you are.” Sabrina said. She scratched him under the chin, which caused his foot to vibrate in the air. “Barkk is a good boy. Say, which miraculous is yours?”

Barkk nodded towards the necklace. “That’s mine. I love you very much.”

Sabrina took the necklace and looked to Barkk. “And… You’re okay with this?”

“I love you very much,” Barkk said, wagging his tail.

“Right,” Sabrina said, still slightly unnerved.

When Marinette came back up a moment later to an empty room and an open skylight, she let out a long sigh. “Yeah, I should have seen that coming,” she said to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there you go. That is how Sabrina got a hold of a miraculous.
> 
> NEXT CHAPTER!
> 
> Are you ready for danger? Excitement? A KNOCK-DOWN, DRAG-EM-OUT FIGHT?!?!?
> 
> Well, tough. The next chapter is talking and a bunch of feelings. Yep.
> 
> Be here for all the hot, emotional drama! Tomorrow, same Bug Time...
> 
> BARKK: I prefer dog time. And I love you.
> 
> ...Same Bug Channel!


	38. I Thought You Knew?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get wrapped up.

After an hour of milling about and doing her best to avoid the other heroes, Sabrina made her way to the top of the Eiffel Tower. She honestly didn’t want to. In fact, she had considered just heading to the train station and getting the fuck out of Dodge. She was half-expecting an intervention, or to see Faunus standing here with her own awkward explanation.

Sabrina cringed. She didn’t want to have to apologize, but she knew she probably should. She also knew that Marinette was probably never going to give her a miraculous again after what she’d done, but she didn’t care.

 _‘I probably ruined everything with Chlo_ _é,’_ Sabrina thought. _‘I mean, if she’s into this other girl, I shouldn’t be like, like me. I should be happy for her. If I love her, I need to be happy for her. I… God, I messed this up!’_

Sabrina hopped from beam to beam, making her way towards the top of the Tower. ‘ _She’s not going to trust me after this. Not after I attacked another hero. Why didn’t I just talk to her, first? She looked so broken when I accused her. I messed up. I messed up so bad.’_

She made her way to the top observation deck, expecting to see a group of people ready to reprimand her.

Instead…

The deck was completely lined with lit candles. In the center was a picnic blanket, complete with an overflowing basket of goodies. There were two plates, some cheese, bread, a bottle of something that looked suspiciously like it had come from the hotel’s private reserve, some fruit, and in the middle of everything, Chloé, now standing nervously as Queen Bee.

“Chloé?” Sabrina asked, confused. “What… What is all this?”

“This,” Chloé said as she gestured around them, “Is what I can accomplish in an hour. By the way, Marinette is completely pissed off at you for what you did but also understands because of fucking course she does. I managed to talk the team down, but they’re still pretty upset. We’re hosting a pool party this weekend to help smooth things over. Also? You’ll need to apologize to everyone, including Goat Girl.”

Sabrina nodded, still confused. “I, yeah. Okay. That’s fair. Um, Chloé? Why did you do this?”

Chloé bit her lip and stared at Sabrina for a moment. “So, I’ve been a shit girlfriend. I should have just told you I was feeling conflicted, but I didn’t want to put you off or make you feel bad. You didn’t do anything wrong, like, before you straight-up attacked someone at least, and you didn’t deserve to feel, well, like you obviously did. And I’m sorry.”

“Why aren’t you still Ladybug?” Sabrina asked. “Did Marinette take the miraculous back? Did I get you in trouble?”

Chloé shook her head. “I just feel more confident as Queen Bee. I’ve been her longer, so, um, yeah. And, um, I wanted to feel like that if I was going to apologize to you.”

Sabrina felt herself becoming overwhelmed with emotion. ”Oh, Chloé. You didn’t, you did nothing wrong. I shouldn’t have acted the way I did. I…”

Chloé held up a hand. “You asked about the list you found.”

Sabrina paused. She nodded, her face falling slightly.

Chloé took a deep breath. “Well, what you didn’t see was _your_ list.”

“My list?” Sabrina asked.

Chloé nodded and reached into the picnic basket. She took out a well-worn red book and handed it to Sabrina.

“Chloé, this is your diary,” Sabrina said, confused.

“Read it,” Chloé said.

“What? No! Chloé, this… This is private I can’t…”

Chloé nodded. “You can. Open it. Take a look. Any page”

Sabrina carefully opened the book. Even with permission, it still felt wrong to look in what she considered Chloé’s most private possession.

“Go ahead and read it out loud,” Chloé said.

“Jan 16th,” Sabrina read at random. “Sabrina met me at the café again for lunch. I was so excited! She listened to me go on for at least half an hour and then took a walk with me by the river. I know she gets edgy about PDA, but this time, she was the one to grab my hand! I can’t tell you what a victory it was to feel her lace her fingers in mine. I think she knew, too. She saw me looking at her and then she kissed my hand! Diary, _she_ kissed _me_! She even called me a dork. She’s utterly ridiculous, but so kind.”

Sabrina looked up, but Chloé gestured to the book. “Pick another.”

Sabrina flipped to another page. “March 20th. Why am I nervous? I can’t breathe, my cheeks are burning, I’m acting ridiculous, utterly ridiculous! Sabrina was cuddling against me all night long while we watched a movie. Seriously, I watched the whole thing and I don’t even remember what it was! All I could focus on was her. Do you know she smells wonderful? Is that creepy? I don’t care. She smells like lavender and cotton sheets and home. I just remember she looked up at me midway though and kissed me. When she pulled away, the movie was over. Would watch again.”

She turned to another. “April 19th. We had dinner outside on the patio. Does she even know how beautiful she is? Her eyes were cutting into me and I could barely focus on my food. I ended up spilling my juice all over myself when her foot bumped mine. I felt ridiculous, utterly ridiculous, diary! She makes me feel like I’m the only person in the world. When I’m with her, I feel like I’m where I belong.”

“I remember that,” Sabrina said, a small smile on her lips. She turned a few pages. “May 28th. This one has a red NO at the top.”

Chloé tensed up and started to reach out, but then stopped. Sabrina saw her and paused. “Do you want me to skip this one?”

Chloé looked away for a moment. “No, it’s okay. You can read it.”

Sabrina looked at her for a moment and braced herself. She expected to see something about Marinette, or some other hero. Possibly a lament about Rena Rouge and her outfit?

Instead…

“I had the dream again,” Sabrina read aloud. “The one where mother left. I was six again and she was so big. She looked like a giant, and her eyes… I honestly couldn’t remember her eyes. They were just… There. It was weird. I tried to speak, but my words kept tripping over themselves. My stutter was back, and I couldn’t say anything. My throat locked up. All I could do was watch. And then I saw Mom, and I tried to go to her and tell her what was wrong, but she was leaving, too. And then Sabrina. They all looked at me like mother did. They all looked so disgusted. It’s hard to put into words, but I could feel their look. It was like it was forming inside of me. It’s weird, I know. And I couldn’t stop them! That was the other thing. I tried, but I just couldn’t. I just sat and watched, just like when mother first left when I was a kid. And then I was alone again. Like, completely alone. I just remember sitting on the floor of our suite, my stomach so cold it hurt. And then the lights went out, and I just felt so alone. I woke up sobbing. I never do that, diary. Never. I was a wet, blubbering mess. I tried not to wake Sabrina up, but she heard me. Sabrina didn’t even say a word, she just wrapped me up and held me the rest of the night. I don’t even know when I fell back asleep, but I didn’t dream the rest of the night. I can’t go through that again. I can’t lose her. I can’t lose either of them. They’re everything I have, and I love them so much. I’d die without them.”

Sabrina looked to Chloé and sniffed back the thick, hot tears she felt in her eyes.

“Keep going,” Chloé said.

Sabrina wiped at her eyes and flipped to another section.

“June 5th. She’s out with her father and I am climbing the walls. I want to be there for her, to protect her, to hold her hand and kick his ass if I need to, and I can’t. It’s my job to protect her. She’s the smartest person I know, but I’m the one who can slay monsters. I should be there to slay hers, even if she doesn’t need me to. She’s never needed me to. Why isn’t she home yet? She needs to be here where I can be with her. She needs to be with me. I can slay monsters, diary, but I can’t do anything without her. I have a miraculous, but she’s the source of my strength.”

She flipped forward. “July 8th. I’ve said it before, but Sabrina has the most beautiful heart. She took care of me non-stop while I had the flu. Seriously! She was by my side the entire time. I fell asleep holding her hand. It’s so silly, and don’t tell anyone this, but it felt like it was the most wonderful thing she’s ever done for me and it’s so ridiculous! It’s just holding my hand! She’s an angel. I don’t know why I deserve her.”

“August 12th. Mom helped me pick out the ring, but I’m so scared to ask. Also, she made me promise to wait. I asked her if she was okay with it. You know what she said? She said Sabrina is already her daughter. She hugged me and said that, and I just started crying. She said I just better let her dance with both of us at the wedding. She’s been so accepting I don’t know what to do with myself. I would die for that woman. And yes, diary, I know it’s early, but I can’t do this anymore. I can’t not let Sabrina know, now and forever, how I feel. I told mom I’d wait until we were both ready, but the thing is, I’m ready now. I love her with everything I have. Her fire, her passion, her kindness towards me, everything. I’ll love her until the stars go out. I’ve loved her since I met her, and I’ll never stop. But I’ll wait if I have to. I’ll wait forever if I have to.”

“Chloé, I…” Sabrina felt tears running down her cheeks as she looked up to see Chloé standing directly in front of her. The picnic basket was scooted to the side to make room as Chloé knelt down.

Sabrina dropped the book and brought both hands to her mouth to stop a scream. She watched, shaking, as an extremely nervous Chloé fumbled for something in the dimensional pocket in her top.

“I, um, I di, di, I didn’t mean for you to be hu, hurt,” Chloé stammered. She was so nervous that her words were locking up.

 _‘Oh, my God. She hasn’t stuttered since we were six,’_ Sabrina thought, her eyes huge with shock. A year of aggressive speech therapy and constant reprimands courtesy of Audrey Bourgeois PR team had taken care of that, or so Sabrina had thought.

“You ha, have no idea how important y, you are to me. I’m sorry I even lo, looked at that other girl, and that’s, that’s all I did! I just… You’re my entire world.”

Chloé reached out for Sabrina’s hand. Sabrina, still shaking, offered it.

“I, I, I would have asked you at the wedding if I’d thought you’d say yes,” Chloé said. “You’re all I think about. You’re all I’ve thought about for two years. I don’t want anyone else. And I don’t care if you need time, that’s fine. I’ll wait if you want me to. An, and it won’t matter, because I’ll still be here. I’ll always be here. But, I have to know. I have to let _you_ know. I, I…”

Chloé was shaking so hard Sabrina thought she was going to drop the small box in her hand. With violently trembling fingers, Chloé finally managed to open it. Inside was a golden band with a large, gorgeous diamond.

Chloé was breathing so hard Sabrina thought she was going to pass out. “Sabrina Raincomprix, wou, would you, um, would you ma, marr…? Dammit! DAMMIT! Okay.” Chloé took a second and cleared her throat. “Okay, right. Marry me, Sabrina.” Chloé finally switched gears and put some force behind her words. Like magic, the stutter disappeared.

Sabrina did her best to answer, but her words were locking up. Finally, she choked out…

“…I don’t know if we should.”

Chloé stumbled.

“Wh… What?” the blonde asked.

“I said, I, I don’t know,” Sabrina replied. She was shaking, but she did her best to steady herself by clinging to the railing. “Chloé, we’re so young. We’re too young for this.”

“But, but that doesn’t… How I feel isn’t going to change,” Chloé said. Her vision was growing blurry from the tears forcing their way out. "Do you not want to?"

Sabrina nearly tripped. "Of course I want to! I love you with everything I am! But, like, 48% of all teen marriages end in divorce within less than ten years,” Sabrina said. “We’ve got so much coming up. I just… I don’t want to hurt you. Or us. I… I don’t know if I should.”

Chloé went quiet. She thought about it for a moment.

“Okay then. Two years.”

Sabrina looked to her.

“I refuse to take you to the altar for at least two years. I don’t care how much you and I want to, I refuse. We finish school, we go to University, we get our lives on track. But then?” Chloé looked at her. “Then all bets are off.”

Sabrina sniffed and wiped at her face, her laugh coming out as a half-broken sob. “I gotta admit, two years sounds like forever,” Sabrina quietly said.

Chloé held up the ring again. “Two years. But this is still yours now. If… If you want it.”

Sabrina felt her chest tighten. She reached out a hand and smiled as she let Chloé slip the ring on her finger.

Chloé stood and the two embraced, both laughing through their kiss.

“You’re sure?” Chloé asked, holding her. “Because I meant what I wrote. I’ll wait for you if you want. I’ll wait forever.”

“Of course,” Sabrina said, kissing her over and over. “Of course I’m sure. Yes, I’ll marry you, you dork! I was always going to marry you! Chloé, I thought, God, I thought I’d lost you! I was so angry! And scared! And I know I overreacted, but I just… I’m sorry about everything!”

“I’m sorry!” Chloé countered. “I was being ridiculous, utterly ridiculous! I should have just talked to you and put things to bed. That would have been the right thing to do.”

Sabrina held her close. “Well, you still can.”

Chloé looked at her. “Can what?”

Sabrina ran her fingers through Chloé’s hair. “Put things to bed. If… If you want to.”

Chloé blushed. “Here? Now?”

Sabrina leaned in and started kissing her neck. “MmmHmm.”

Chloé’s eyes rolled back a bit as Sabrina found that magical spot riiiiigggt there where the neck meets the shoulder. “… Were you going to beat that other girl up because of me?”

“I’m sorry,” Sabrina said. She abruptly stopped and pulled away.

“Hey,” Chloé said. She put her hand under Sabrina’s chin and raised it so their eyes would meet. “Don’t you ever apologize for being angry. You’re just as entitled to your feelings as anyone else.”

“Dad always said a real lady keeps her anger in check,” Sabrina muttered as she looked away.

“That’s the same dad who called me a tramp? The same one you beat half to death for mentally abusing you for years?”

Sabrina nodded. “You get told something enough…”

“…It has an effect. I know. But hey,” Chloé said, smiling. “That just means I have to keep telling you that it’s okay to be you. That you’re perfect, rage issues and all.”

“I don’t have rage issues.”

Chloé stared at her. “So, you _didn’t_ brutally attack that girl?”

Sabrina bit her lip. “Okay, fine. I… I was going to kill her. I didn’t know how else to take care of her. No name, no ID, I couldn’t deal with her like I’m used to, so I was just going to keep hitting her until she stopped moving. Maybe step on her neck…” Sabrina pulled back a bit, her expression shifting to one of worry. “Um, is she okay? I realize now I may have slightly overreacted.”

Chloé snorted. “Overreacted? You… Jesus.”

Sabrina looked at her with a frighteningly level gaze. “You’re mine. End of story.”

Chloé nodded, feeling both frightened and turned on. “Well, it’s a good thing she’s tough. Still, you really did a number on her. I… Wow.” Chloé looked Sabrina up and down. “I just realized; you took down a miraculous holder just because you were jealous of me?”

Sabrina nodded. “Sorry.”

“Um, so, uh,” Chloé traced a finger along her cheek. “What all did you do, exactly?”

Sabrina looked off to the side. “Well, I slammed into her midair, and then I tried crushing her, but she dodged. Then I tried choking her to death, but she got out of it. Then we fought, and I tried whipping her, and then I just started beating her down, over and over and over.” Sabrina shivered. “I don’t know how bad I got her, but there was some blood. God, I really did a number on her, I think. And before you say it, I know, okay? It was stupid, and selfish. I could have killed her, and I shummmMMMMmm…”

Sabrina was cut off by Chloé pinning her to the railing and kissing her.

“Buzz off!” Chloé said between kisses. In a flash, she was back in her regular outfit.

“Detransform,” Chloé said, her voice urgent. She was pulling off her own jacket and continuing to kiss while talking, which was admittedly impressive. “ _Now_.”

“Shouldn’t we return the miraculous?” Sabrina asked. She noted that if Chloé wasn’t careful with where she was throwing things, she was going to lose some clothing over the railing.

“We can do that later. Right now…”

“What?” Sabrina asked, laughing between kisses. “You want your Bug Time?”

Chloé looked sat her. “No. I want Sabrina Time. I want some time with my fiancé,” Chloé breathed. “Detransform. NOW.”

Eventually, they got to the picnic basket.

***

Three hours later, both heroes landed on Marinette’s balcony. Marinette had actually passed out in her patio chair and was startled awake by them landing.

“WAAAAGH!” Marinette articulately greeted them as she fell out of her chair.

Chloé cringed. “Sorry! Sorry. Um… Are you alive?”

Marinette popped up and dusted herself off. “Yeah! Yes. I just, um, passed out. I was a bit more exhausted than I thought.”

“Are you drinking enough water?” Chloé asked. She looked Marinette over. “You should be drinking more water. What about beans? Mom ate tons of beans. Said it’s all she could keep down after a while.”

Sabrina was listening but not quite following along. “What are you even talking about? Oh, um, hi Marinette.” She detransformed and held out the necklace. “I’m sorry I stole your miraculous.”

Marinette’s smile dropped as she took the necklace back. She looked to Barkk. “You encouraged this?”

The dog kwami dropped. “I am a bad dog. I am sorry.” He looked to Marinette. “I love you very much.”

Marinette rubbed her forehead. “Look, just go inside with the others, okay? Put this away.”

She handed him the miraculous. He took it and slowly flew down into her room.

“So,” Marinette said as she turned to Sabrina. “After I told you I’m thinking about making you a hero, you lied to me, robbed me, and then you beat up my daughter. Were you _trying_ to get banned?”

Sabrina’s eyes went wide. “Your… Oh God!” Her thoughts went back to the list.

_She looks like Marinette._

“OHMYGOD! I didn’t know she was your daughter! I swear!” She looked to Chloé. “Why didn’t you tell me it was her daughter?”

“I thought you knew?” Chloé said.

“Obviously, I did not!” Sabrina snapped. She turned back to Marinette. “I am so sorry. I swear it will never happen again!”

“Why did you attack her?” Marinette asked, obviously upset. “She was just out on patrol, minding her own business and helping out. She said you were going on about her being a homewrecker, which really confused her, by the way.”

Sabrina turned beet red and locked up. Marinette looked from Sabrina to Chloé and back again.

Sabrina flashed red and black.

Chloé flashed red and black.

The earrings flashed red and black.

“…Are you _FUCKING_ kidding me?” Marinette asked in a drained voice.

“Nothing happened!” Chloé said, her hands in front of her.

“SHE’S MY DAUGHTER!” Marinette snapped.

“I really didn’t know!” Sabrina pleaded.

“I didn’t touch her!” Chloé said in a frantic voice as Marinette advanced.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Marinette yelled.

“Honest!” Chloé said, her hands up. “It was nothing at all! It was just…”

“If you say Bug Time, so help me God, I will kill you right here and now!” Marinette yelled. “She is off-limits, do you understand me! OFF! LIMITS! IF YOU EVEN THINK OF Oh my God is that a ring?”

Marinette quickly derailed and zoomed in on Sabrina’s hand. The ginger held it out for her to see.

“Um, yeah. Chloé just asked me to marry her!”

Marinette’s eyes went wide. She broke out into the biggest grin either girl had ever seen as her hands balled up and went to her chin. “OH, MY GOD! She asked you!”

“She asked me!” Sabrina said in a slightly higher, more excited voice.

“And you said yes?”

“AND I SAID YES!”

“YOU SAID YES!”

Both girls erupted into a high-pitched cry that only dogs could hear as Marinette hugged her. “I am so happy for you! This is so wonderful! Never steal from me again! Oh, wow! You’re so perfect together! And seriously, I will end you if you ever do that to me. I am so happy for you!”

Sabrina stared, completely thrown off. “Um, thank you and I am so unbelievably sorry.”

“Sorry,” Marinette said, blushing. “I’ve been a bit all over the place lately.” She took Sabrina’s hand and examined the ring. “This is so beautiful! You are so lucky!”

Sabrina grinned. “I know! Maybe someone will ask you soon, too?”

Marinette looked to Chloé.

“You didn’t tell her?”

Chloé shrugged. “I don’t blab.”

Marinette held up her hand to show off the white gold ring.

Sabrina’s eyes went wide. “OOOOOH! MY! GOD! HE ASKED?”

“HE _ASKED_!”

Both girls screamed and hugged again.

“Oh wow,” Sabrina said, overwhelmed. “Is this why he’s been so happy lately?”

Chloé coughed and pointed at Marinette’s stomach. “Well, that and the other thing.”

Sabrina looked down at Marinette and really examined her for the first time that evening. Marinette sighed and pulled her sweater against her body, showing off her pooch.

Sabrina’s hands went to her mouth.

“No!” Sabrina said.

“Yes!” Marinette said.

“NO!”

“YES!”

Both girls screamed and hugged again.

Chloé rolled her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was almost called Sabrina Time, but I didn't want to spoil things.
> 
> Well now, that was nice and neat, wasn't it? Everything wrapped up with our heroes, so we can finally put this story to bed.
> 
> What do you mean, I forgot to follow up with Gina?
> 
> What do you mean, I still need to do a reveal? 
> 
> I... Yes, I promised one section on top of that, but...
> 
> ALIX: WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST DO?
> 
> Okay, yeah, fine. This isn't over yet. Might be some slight timeline stuff to clean up.
> 
> NEXT TIME!
> 
> We go back... TO THE FUTURE!
> 
> SEE... Gina get in trouble! Again! 
> 
> SEE... A cameo from our favorite insane time travelling hero! The adult one!
> 
> SEE... Hot! Domestic! Action!
> 
> ALL! NEXT! CHAPTER!
> 
> Be here tomorrow for the wrap up, same Bug Time...
> 
> SABRINA: ...you know what? I don't care anymore. 
> 
> ...Same Bug Channel!


	39. No Wonder She's Insane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gina talks to her mom and Aunt about time travel.

In the future…

Gina was normally a good student, but pulling night shifts in the past was beginning to take its toll. Her grades were slipping, she was becoming slightly sleep deprived, and don’t even get me started on the fights she was getting into as Faunus while helping out the future heroes. Her life was quickly becoming overloaded, but she was doing her best to hide that fact from her parents for fear of grounding. Marinette however wasn’t oblivious to her daughter’s activities. She was willing to give her the benefit of the doubt and let her try her hand at things, provided Gina came to her and Adrien for help when she needed it. And of course, she never, ever needed it.

Marinette finally put her foot down when Gina came home from the future covered in bruises and with what had obviously been a bloody nose. She had an ice pack held to her quickly-forming black eye, courtesy of past-Sabine.

The ice pack, not the black eye. Seriously, people. You think Sabine would do that to her? Come on. This isn't that kind of story.

“What happened to you?” Marinette asked as she frantically looked her over. “You’re bleeding! Adrien! Get the first aid kit!”

“I’m fine, mom. Geez. It’s nothing.” Gina tried to wave her off, but that just increased the level of mom attention.

Marinette gently touched a purple spot along Gina’s chin, which caused the younger woman to flinch. “Did an akuma do this to you?” Marinette asked, her voice dripping with worry.

“No, um, no. It was just a misunderstanding?”

“With what?” Marinette asked, concerned. “A truck?”

“Um, it was with Aunt Sabrina.”

Marinette eyed her for a moment as her memory raced. “Son of a bitch,” she murmured. She looked Gina in the eye. “You’re not to go back there anytime soon, got it?”

“But mom!”

“Don’t ‘but’ me!” Marinette said in her sternest voice. “You got your butt kicked hard, and if I’m remembering the timeline correctly, this is when Chloé took over, so you don’t need to keep going back as much, if at all.”

Gina shuffled her feet. “But… I dunno. It was nice to be there? And, um, to be near, um…”

“Gina,” Marinette said in her best mom voice. “You’re not going back.”

“Why not?” Gina pouted. “Come on! I’ve dealt with worse! Give me one good reason I shouldn’t go back!”

They were interrupted by a white flash of light. To their surprise, Bunnyx stumbled out of it and grabbed Gina by the shoulders.

“WHAT THE _FUCK_ DID YOU DO?”

“Well, there’s one,” Marinette muttered.

Gina recoiled. “What? What are you talking about?”

Bunnyx’s eyes were slightly wild. “When you went back. What happened? Tell me! NOW!”

“Hey,” Marinette said as she put a hand on Alix’s shoulder. “Please don’t yell at my daughter.”

“Please keep my niece from fucking up time,” Alix snapped back.

“Isn’t that your job?” Marinette asked, the sarcasm only slightly heavy in her words.

Alix shrugged her off and stared Gina in the eyes. “Please tell me what happened.”

Gina was slightly unsettled, but she did her best to focus. “I didn’t do anything! I was on patrol, you know, to help out, and I got attacked by Aunt Sabrina. She, um, she kicked the shit out of me.”

Marinette frowned. “Language.”

“Sorry,” Gina said as she ducked a bit with guilt. “Like, no joke. I had no idea she knew how to fight like that.”

“She was raised in a police precinct,” Marinette said. “She could do advanced self-defense by the time she was eight. You should have seen her at Caline’s wedding.”

Alix’s eyes scrunched shut. “Shit! You two fought? That’s not right! That’s two years too early! Why did she fight you? Did she say?”

Gina shrugged. “She said I ruined her life? Called me a homewrecker?”

Marinette crossed her arms. Gina saw the action and tensed. “No, mom. I didn’t wreck any homes. Geez.”

“So, what’s going on, Alix?” Marinette asked.

“What’s going on is the timeline shifted!” Alix snapped. “Chloé wasn’t supposed to propose to Sabrina until a year after graduation, but she did it the night Gina was there.”

“What are you talking about?” Marinette asked, confused. “They got engaged when, um, hey. Wait…”

“See?” Alix said. “It’s catching up to us already.”

Gina’s eyes widened. “They got engaged? Like, that night? Dang. I mean, Sabrina looked like she was ready to throw down with Aunt Chloé when I left.”

“Sabrina’s always been slightly unstable when it comes to Chloé,” Marinette said. She looked to Alix. “You’re sure things got shifted?”

“Yes, I’m sure! I have records of this timeline! Detailed! Records!” Alix reached into one of her burrow holes that magically appeared beside her and pulled out a tablet. “Hold on… Where was it… Ah. Chapter ten. ‘Sabrina would remember this moment again quite out of the blue two years later. It was when Caline hugged her at graduation as she handed her a diploma and kissed her cheek.’”

Alix glanced at the two women. “That’s roughly six months from when you were last there. Lessee… Here it is. ‘She would unexpectedly remember it again a year later atop the Eiffel Tower. It was when Chloé, furiously blushing and in costume, would scoot their picnic basket off to the side, drop to one knee, and offer her a ring. It was one of the only times she ever heard Chloé stutter.’ Okay. So, I guess the change is mostly in line with what happened, but dammit, I’m not sure if that makes this a massively diverged timeline now or just a temporal hiccup.”

“What’s a temporal hiccup?” Gina asked.

“What are you reading?” Marinette asked.

“Wait, Aunt Chloé stutters?” Gina asked, confused.

“She did when we were little,” Marinette said. “Alix, what exactly is that?”

Alix glanced to Marinette. “Nothing,” she said as she tossed the pad over her shoulder. It fell into a small white portal that quickly opened and closed.

“A temporal hiccup is a small diversion in the timeline,” Alix said to Gina. “Sometimes it’s when someone wears a red shirt instead of a blue one. Sometimes it’s when something minor shifts positions in the time stream but the events by and large stay the same, like this. Hiccups can normally right themselves, but they’re a symptom of a larger problem.”

“Which is?” Marinette asked, concerned.

Alix frowned and out her hands on her hips. “The timeline has grown weak from too much interference.”

“…You mean me?” Gina asked.

Alix nodded. “Sorry, kiddo. You need to take a break on the hopping.”

“But, but I was helping!” Gina stammered. “And you were going back and forth all the time! This is not my fault!”

“I didn’t say it was your fault,” Alix pointed out. “But you are the cause of it. Your being there accelerated what happened. This all played out pretty close to what I originally remember, but that time, the cause was,” Alix glanced to Marinette. “Someone else.”

“You travel to that era, too.” Gina huffed. “This could be your fault.”

Alix waved her off. “I have the time miraculous, so I generally get a pass. That era needs a breather, otherwise big things might start shifting, and I don’t want to deal with fixing those. I like this AU. I get to do stuff here.”

“Excuse me?” Marinette asked, slightly thrown. “What do you mean, this AU?”

“Stay here for at least a month,” Alix said to Gina, completely ignoring Marinette. “Then we can do a test run together, deal?”

Alix nodded. “Yeah, sure. I, um, yeah. If you think it’ll help.”

Alix ruffled Gina’s hair. “Thanks, kiddo. I knew I could count on you.” She straightened and turned to Marinette. “We still on for the potluck?”

Marinette nodded. She was used to Alix shifting gears suddenly. “Um, yeah. Of course. I’ll see you next Wednesday?”

Alix nodded. “Next Wednesday.” She winked at Gina. “Stay out of trouble, time hero. If this timeline goes to shit, you’re next in line for Fluff, and that’s not a job you want. Trust me.”

“Me?” Gina asked, awestruck. “You’re going give me your miraculous?”

“Eh?” Alix waved her hand back and forth in a ‘kinda’ gesture. “If you can call picking it from my charred, bloody corpse during the Void Empress fiasco and vowing vengeance for your slain family as ‘giving’ it to you, sure. But you’re not supposed to, so, you know, try to settle in with Ziggy.”

Marinette and Gina both froze, the blood gone from both their faces.

“The what?” Marinette asked in a strained voice.

Alix waved her off. “Like, she only appears in 17% of the possible timelines, and I die in only half of ‘em, so no worries! We’re cool… Provided someone stays put. Burrow.” Alix waved as a white portal opened behind her. “Sorry to worry you, kiddo. Thanks for helping me get a clear bead on this. See you soon!”

“Yeah,” Gina said in a small voice. “See you soon?”

Alix disappeared into the portal, which blipped out with a small pop.

Both women remained standing still.

“Some days, Aunt Alix really creeps me out.”

“I call those weekdays,” Marinette said. “Still, I trust her. I’m worried the job’s made her insane, but I trust her. You know she once slept for five thousand years in an obelisk?”

“No wonder she’s insane,” Gina said.

“It was your dad’s fault.”

Gina nodded. “I can see that.” She looked to Marinette. “Um, sorry I almost broke time?”

Marinette’s stern face melted away. She brought Gina in for a hug. “Well, that just confirms you’re my daughter. Remind me to tell you about the time your father murdered me, drowned Paris, and broke the moon because I was too horny to use my common sense.”

“What?” Gina asked.

Marinette kissed her head. “You are so my daughter. I love you, but yeah. You’re grounded from going to the past. Focus on things here for a while, okay? We could use some more time with you. And so could your schoolwork, according to Caline.”

Gina cringed. “She texted you?”

“Oh sweetie,” Marinette closed her eyes and sighed. “We had lunch.”

“Oh,” Gina said, shrinking in on herself. “Crap.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't stress enough how much feedback I got from Kasienda about this arc. They were wonderful in steering me on this one. This arc is mostly done, just a couple chapters to go.
> 
> Ailx is so damn fun to write, and I love that she's perfect for breaking the fourth wall. For avid readers, Alix's recounting of things might seem a little familiar. That was to show that yes, I'm well-aware this arc contradicted the timeline I established, but I wanted to do that scene so bad I couldn't help myself. 
> 
> NEXT TIME!
> 
> Gina has faced monsters, villains, and the perils of being in love, but can she withstand... Her Aunts?
> 
> See... Gina get fawned on!
> 
> See... What has become of Chloe and Sabrina! (The horror!)
> 
> See... So much scheming!
> 
> Be here for all the awkward attention and planning tomorrow! Same Bug Time...
> 
> ANDRE: What's Bug Time?
> 
> GINA: No. NO, DON'T ASK THA...
> 
> ...Same Bug Channel!


	40. Don't Screw With My Fantasy Pairings!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gina visits her aunts and friend.

And so, on a Friday night and with cash in her pocket, Gina found herself at the hotel.

Both her aunts were home, which was somewhat of a rarity. Gina noticed that they liked to go out quite a bit on Friday nights. Something about dancing and needing to do it often. Gina didn’t care. If her middle-aged aunts wanted to go tear up the town like they were teens, who was she to judge? Honestly, she thought it was adorable how much they flirted with each other. They were almost as bad as her own parents. Almost.

When Gina walked into the top floor suite, Chloé greeted her with a hug and looked her face over. “Huh,” she said, smirking. “I hope you got some licks in.”

“I got a few,” Gina said, smiling.

“Gina!” Sabrina said. She scurried to Gina and looked her over. “Oh, my goodness! What happened to you? Are you okay, sweetheart?”

“I’m fine! Geez! Seriously, I’m okay. It was just a fight. It’s no biggie.”

Sabrina knelt down to examine Gina’s face. “Oh, you act all tough, but these things hurt. We know from experience, don’t we, dear?”

“She’s right,” Chloé said from behind her. “Would you like an ice pack? Some Tylenol? Whiskey?”

Gina shook her head. “Aunt Chloé, I’m not old enough for that!”

“You’re only a year and some change out,” Chloé pointed out.

Gina shook her head as Sabrina shot Chloé a withering look. Smiling, Gina stepped back a bit. “I’m okay, thanks. I’m here to do some catch up work with André. Is he in?”

Sabrina nodded. “Of course. Now tell us, sweetie. Who did this to you? Whoever it is, we’ll kick their ass for you.”

Gina blushed and scrunched into her jean jacket. “Um, it was, uh, it was you.”

Sabrina blinked a couple times as what Gina said registered. She clapped her hands over her mouth as her eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. “Oh. Oh, my God. I am so sorry! I didn’t…” She closed her eyes. “I didn’t know! I swear I didn’t know! I am so sorry, sweetheart. I would never, ever hurt you. I…”

“It’s cool,” Gina said, smiling. “You, um, you pack a mean left hook, Aunt Sabrina.”

Sabrina covered her face and shambled away as Chloé smiled. “André’s in his room. You kids want some pizza?”

“I could eat pizza,” Gina said.

Chloé scooted her along. “Get going. I’ll order you some dinner. He’s expecting you.”

Gina nodded and headed down the hall. Chloé meanwhile drifted to Sabrina, who was standing off to the side, her face still in her hands.

“I’m a monster,” Sabrina murmured.

“You’re my monster,” Chloé said as she rubbed her back.

“This isn’t a flirty thing!”

“You heard her. It’s okay. And she’s tough.”

“I nearly killed our niece!” Sabrina snapped. “It’s not okay!”

“Yeah, like, twenty years ago,” Chloé said. “She doesn’t seem to be holding a grudge.”

“How is…” Sabrina lowered her voice. “How is she supposed to marry our son, now? His mother tried to kill her!”

Chloé shrugged. “Well, personally? At that age, I would have found that a turn-on.” Chloé eyed Sabrina as her wife’s words clicked. “Hold up. Who the fuck says she’s marrying André?”

“I do?” Sabrina said. “They’re cute and he likes her!”

“He likes cats, too. That doesn’t mean we’re getting one.”

“Stop it! They’re cute together.”

“They’re not even dating,” Chloé pointed out. “And that’s not the sole requirement for marriage.”

Sabrina bit her lip and looked down the hall. “We need to get them together. If I’ve screwed this up, I’ll never forgive myself.”

“What’s this ‘we’ stuff?” Chloé asked. “Sabrina, are you feeling okay? Did you bang your head too hard against the headboard?” Chloé blushed. “Sorry again about that.”

“No! Dammit, don’t fight me on this. I’ve been planning this for 12 years!” Sabrina snapped. “Ever since he fell and skinned his knee and she kissed him on the forehead! Don’t you remember that?”

“Barely! He was four!”

“They were adorable together! Don’t screw with my fantasy pairings!”

Chloé rolled her eyes. “Seriously, you want to be officially family with Marinette?”

Sabrina eyed her. “You _don’t_ want to be officially family with Adrien?”

Chloé sputtered. “You… Dammit. Mom already adopted him!”

“Not officially!”

“I can have a lawyer make it official by tomorrow! There! Problem solved!”

“Chloé,” Sabrina said. She put her hands on her wife’s. “You once told me I could have whatever I wanted for the rest of my life, remember?”

Chloé locked up and glanced away. “I… I remember something along those lines. Yes.”

“And how many times have I asked of you?”

Chloé sighed. “Almost never.”

Sabrina squeezed Chloé’s hands. “Well, I’m asking now.”

Chloé looked at her wife and let out a long, defeated sigh. “Gaaah! You beautiful, conniving, devious bitch. I love you so fucking much.”

“I love you, too.” Sabrina planted a quick kiss on Chloé’s cheek. “Now, help me manipulate some children.”

“Fine,” Chloé said, rolling her eyes. “I’ll get my phone.”

20 minutes later…

André and Gina were engrossed in their studies when there was a knock on the door. The lanky blonde turned down the music they had playing and got up off the floor while Gina looked up from his bed. She automatically got the more comfortable spot. Girl rule.

“Hey,” Sabrina said from the door. She had two pizza boxes and a six pack of soda in hand. “Sooo,” she looked to André. “Your mom and I have to head out for a bit. Will you two be okay if we’re not back for several hours?”

André looked to Gina, who shrugged. “Um, yeah,” he said. “We’re just catching up. We’ve still got three chapters to go through, so take your time.”

Sabrina looked to Gina and flashed her a nervous grin. “There’s more soda in the fridge, and feel free to use the main room if you want to take a break, play some games, watch a movie, or, you know, stuff.”

They stared at her. “Um, thanks,” Gina said. She held up her book. “But seriously, we’re both way behind. I don’t know how much time we’ll have for that. And I have to be home by eight.”

“I called your mom!” Sabrina said, a little too eagerly. “It’s Friday night, after all. You’re good to stay as long as you like.”

Gina jumped a bit as her phone buzzed. She checked it to see a message from her mother.

ADULT MOM: ‘Have fun! Tell them thank you, and STAY OUT OF TROUBLE. Love you! 😊’

Gina blinked. She looked to André. “So, I guess I can stay. Cool? But don’t you have work tomorrow?”

André nodded. “Yeah. I’m busing tables for the breakfast shift.”

“That’s early,” Gina said. “I should probably head out around eight.”

“That works,” André said. “I need to get to bed early tonight.”

Gina nodded. “Cool. My hours were cut at the coffee shop, so I was gonna hit up Gramma for some early morning hours tomorrow. Saturday crowds tip well, and I want a new phone.”

André looked at her. “Um, aren’t you guys rich?”

Gina shrugged. “Yeah, but, like, I still earn money for my own stuff. I try not to mooch. Plus, it’s harder for mom to confiscate something I bought with my own cash.”

“Point,” André said.

Sabrina blinked. “So, you’re both just going to study hard and go to bed early on a Friday night?”

They both looked up at her.

“Probably,” André said. “Um, is that okay?”

“Well, yeah,” Gina said. “I mean, it’s been a rough week, and Gramma could use the help. She’s still getting used to the new hip. It feels like the right thing to do. Oh, thank you for letting me hang, by the way.”

Sabrina’s mouth was opening and closing, but she was having trouble making noises. “You, um, we’ll be gone for hours. Just so we’re clear. You’ll be unsupervised. Are you comfortable with that?”

The two kids glanced at each other and nodded.

“We’re not exactly unsupervised. I mean, Ziggy’s here.”

Gina pointed to André’s dresser, where Ziggy was chugging one of the cans of soda. He waved to Sabrina without stopping.

“We’ll be safe,” Gina said.

The two teens went back to studying.

Sabrina stood, internally screaming, as she stared at the two kids.

 _‘They’re unsupervised teenagers on a Friday night in a penthouse suite. We have a hot tub. A GOD! DAMN! HOT TUB!'_ She thought. ‘ _Why aren’t they taking advantage? What madness is this?!’_

Defeated, Sabrina drifted back to the kitchen where Chloé was stirring some lemon into a tea cup. She handed he cup to Sabrina and then grabbed her purse. “Let me guess,” she said. “They shot down any potential hook up time tonight in favor of studying?”

“She’s going home early so he can get some sleep for his shift tomorrow,” Sabrina muttered. “Where did we go wrong? Don’t they want to hook up? Or at least make a mistake?”

Chloé patted her on the back. “We raised him to be responsible, and her parents are her parents. And oh yeah, they’re honest-to-God friends, not fuck buddies. This was never going to work. Good try, though.”

“I know! Does he even like girls?” Sabrina blurted. “I mean, it’s okay if he doesn’t, but I’ve seen his search history and I’m pretty sure he does! Seriously! She’s right there! And she’s not unattractive! Her dad’s a supermodel!”

“She got a lot from her mom,” Chloé pointed out.

“So? Her mom is hot, too! Hell, _you_ fucked her mom!”

Chloé froze. She then took a sip from her own teacup. “Thank you for reminding me. And now everything is going to be weird for a while.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have two versions of this section and I continually get mixed up on which one to post. Ug. Also, I've about caught up with myself on writing. This week's gonna be fun.
> 
> NEXT TIME!
> 
> Will Gina and Andre take advantage?
> 
> Eh. Probably not.
> 
> Be here for an all-new hero (kind-of) and all of the HOT! TALKING! ACTION! Tomorrow! Same Bug Time...
> 
> ANDRE: I need an adult!
> 
> SABRINA: I am an adult!
> 
> ...Same Bug Channel!


	41. Agree With Me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gina and Andre lay things out.

Meanwhile…

“So, what happened to you?” André asked. He glanced at Gina’s face.

Gina wrote down some notes. “Your mom kicked the shit out of me.”

André made a noise. “Sounds like her. You okay?”

Gina glanced up. “You’re not going to ask which one?”

André shrugged. “I mean, I can see both of them doing that? Soooo…”

“Ass,” Gina said. She grabbed one of his pillows and chucked it at him.

“But you’re okay?” He asked, his voice edging with concern. “Would you like an ice pack?”

“Yeah, I’m good. I’m grounded from going to the past, though. Kinda sucks.”

“Dude, there’s plenty to do, here,” André said.

Gina held up her history book. “I know. Hence the reason we’re hanging out.”

They continued to read.

“Hey,” André said. “Sorry about Gilen.” He looked to her. “Um, do you wanna talk about it? It’s okay if you don’t. I know he was important to you.”

Gina glanced up from her book. “It’s cool,” she said in a voice that could have gone either way. “I mean, it’s been a couple weeks, but it still sucks.”

“Seriously,” André said. “I know we didn’t always get along, but he was cool.”

“I wish you guys had,” Gina said. “You two had a lot in common. Really doesn’t matter now, I guess.”

“Like what?”

Gina thought about it. “You’re both kind, you both speak up when people are in trouble, you’re both absolute dorks. There’s some similarities.”

André shrugged. “Yeah, well, we both liked you, so, you know. Kinda led to some friction. He was still cool, though. We would hang out when you were busy.”

Gina glanced at him. “Still?”

André looked up. “Still what?”

“You still like me?”

André shrugged and focused on his book. “Well, yeah. Like, I’m not gonna let that get in the way of the fact that you’re my best friend, but if we’re being honest, yeah. You’re cool, and you’re, like, super smart. And you’ve got pretty eyes.”

Gina thought on that. “Really?”

André nodded. “It’s like the first thing I ever noticed about you. They’re gorgeous.” He glanced at Gina. “Why did you guys break up, exactly?”

“I was splitting too much of my time between being a hero, working a job, and school. I didn’t have time to be a good girlfriend to him, so I ended it instead of forcing him to wait on me.”

“Huh,” André said.

“Yeah,” Gina said. “I mean, like, if he had been a holder it might have been different? At least then we’d have been able to spend time together, he’d have been able to understand better when I didn’t have time, you know. I guess it comes with the job. Still sucks.”

André nodded. “I can see that. It does complicate things.”

“It does.”

“So, yeah.” He got up. “I’ll be right back. Want some more soda?”

Gina glanced at the empty six cans that Sabrina had brought them. “Yeah, sure.”

Meanwhile…

“So,” Chloé said as she checked her phone. “We have a reservation starting in 30 minutes at LaDonna’s. You wanna catch a movie afterwards?”

Sabrina shrugged as she grabbed her coat. “I suppose. What’s playing?”

“Uh, mom?”

Both women turned to see André standing there, looking slightly nervous.

“What’s up, kiddo?” Chloé asked.

“…Could I borrow Pollen for a night patrol? Studying is great, but I think we kinda need to stretch our legs a little”

Both women paused and looked to each other. Sabrina, wide eyed, gestured towards Chloé’s hair with her head.

Chloé sighed and slid the comb out of her hair. “You know the rules.”

André nodded. “I won’t be out late, and if anything comes up, I’ll radio for help. I promise.”

Sabrina smiled at him. “Are you meeting up with anyone else?

André scratched the back of his head. “Um, I figured I could just do a quick round with Gina, if that’s cool?”

Pollen floated up in front of him and bowed. “My Prince,” she said with a flourish.

“Hey Pollen,” André said back.

Sabrina took Chloé’s arm. “Sure! Do a round. Heck, do two? Just be careful, okay? And call if you need anything at all. Oh! Here’s a 20 in case you guys want to stop for a taco.”

André took the money. “Um, thanks? But we just had pizza.”

“Then get an ice cream,” Sabrina suggested. “Just be safe!”

André smiled and nodded. “We will. Thanks! Love you both!”

Sabrina watched him head back to his room. She turned to see Chloé staring at her.

“What?” Sabrina said.

“…Seriously?” Chloé asked.

“Oh, hush up and take me to dinner,” Sabrina said as they walked out the door.

Back in André’s room, Gina was finishing up a chapter review when André came back in with two sodas.

“So,” he said as he tossed her one. He held up the bee comb as Pollen floated beside him. “Wanna go out tonight?”

Gina stared. “Excuse me?”

“On patrol? Do you wanna head out?” André asked. “I mean, the more I thought about it, mom was kinda right. It’s, like, Friday night. I can do some cramming with Grandma on Sunday. You could come over and join me? Maybe it would be better if we had some fun tonight instead? You know, decompress a bit?”

Gina glanced at her notes. “I mean, there is only so much studying a person can doooowwwwait a minute.” She looked at the comb in his hand. She looked back at him and adjusted her glasses. “Did you just take your mom’s miraculous so you could ask me out?”

André shrugged. “On a patrol. Yeah.”

“Don’t you have work?”

“I mean, I can sleepwalk through a shift if I have to,” André said. “So, up for a run? Maybe a taco?”

“Like, a date?” Gina asked. One of her eyebrows went up past the rim of her glasses.

André shrugged. “If you wanna call it that. Like, are you up for it?”

“Dude,” Gina said as she closed her book. “I told you, I don’t have time for a relationship.”

“I heard you. And not to split hairs, but you said you _didn’t_ have time for a relationship,” André pointed out. “But you’re not going back to the past right now, and what if I could patrol with you?”

Gina rubbed her face. “But, ugh. We… I mean, we’ve had this talk.”

“You mean when you were dating Gilen?”

“Yes,” Gina said, slightly exasperated. “This is, I dunno if I’m ready? And, I don’t wanna lead you on. I mean, you’re, like, my best friend.”

“And you’re mine,” he said. “And I dig hanging out with you. And I like beating up bad guys with you, so, bonus.”

“We also beat up bad guys with Tulip and Richter,” Gina pointed out.

“That’s a group thing. I wanna hang with my friend.”

“Look, I, um, I don’t wanna end up hurting you,” Gina said.

André thought about it. “I don’t see how that can happen if we’re just on patrol. Like, unless you try to kick my ass again. Then, yeah. You’d end up hurting me.”

“You know what I mean!” Gina said.

André stepped back and assumed his most intimidating hero pose. Well, as intimidating as a 17-year-old can look when flexing in his bedroom. “Pollen, buzz on.”

Gina watched him transform into a version of his mother’s suit, but with black armored shoulder pads.

“So, um, I’ll be out on the patio. If you wanna go for a run?” He pointed to the door. “Or, like, you just wanna hang here I get it. But, um, yeah. My brain is cashed out on studying, and seriously, Grandma will totally go over this with us. Heck, you can even bring pastries. It’ll butter her up.”

Gina thought on this. “That’s, dammit. That’s a really good argument.”

“So, yeah.” André shuffled his feet. “If you’d like to, um, I’ll be out there.”

“I’m not going on a date, André,” Gina said.

“I know,” André said. “I’m just going on patrol.” He walked out the door.

“IT’S NOT A DATE!” Gina yelled after him.

“I KNOW!” André yelled back.

***

André had been standing on the patio for a good five minutes before he registered that Gina could very well had said screw this and gone home. He nearly jumped when the glass door slid open and she stepped out, already transformed.

“Hey,” he said.

Gina stood about a meter away and stared at him.

“You still go by Yellowjacket?”

André nodded.

“Cool,” Gina said. “Code names are important.”

“Well, yeah,” André said. He shot her an ‘are you serious’ look. “They’re the coolest part about being a hero. Everyone knows that.”

“Really. The name is the most important thing. Not the powers?”

André shrugged. “Those are a close second. The name is actually the most important part. It sets your whole tone.”

“Dork,” she said. “So.”

“So,” he said back.

Gina blushed and put her hands in her jacket. “For the record, the eyes thing was good. Also, the transforming thing in front of me? That was cool. Nice touch.”

“I don’t know what you mean,” André said.

“Liar,” Gina said. “You’re telling me you weren’t trying to hit on me?”

“Hey, you said it, not me.” André said, his hands up. “This isn’t a date. We’re just going on patrol.”

“Which would be less awkward if you hadn’t tried hitting on me!”

“Which I didn’t, as this is not a date.” André said, smiling. He took out his top and started twirling it.

“Would you stop that?” Gina yelled.

“Stop what?” André asked.

“Arguing if this is a date!” Gina snapped.

“I’m not,” André said with a wink.

“So, you’re saying this is? Because it’s not!”

André nodded. “I know!” He took off for the ledge.

“Agree with me!” Gina yelled.

André hipped up onto the railing and threw his line before he turned, winked, and saluted as he let himself fall backwards and swing away.

“Okay!” André called out as he disappeared.

Gina turned and bolted for the railing. She dove off after him, her staff already out.

“Agree _better!_ ” She yelled as she fell.

Needless to say, neither André nor Gina got to bed by eight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this section is done. Woo! Special thanks to Kasienda for her feedback on this section. She helped me make this less, well, bad. I am thankful.
> 
> So, a secret. I wrote a ton of this well in advance, but the next section was only finished last night, and I'm only now working on the final section. Next up, we get some Sabine as, well, I promised.
> 
> COMING UP!
> 
> Sabine is many things, but is one of them... A HERO?
> 
> Nathalie needs friends!
> 
> An identity is outed!
> 
> A secret is revealed!
> 
> And SO! MUCH! TALKING!
> 
> Be here for the start of it all, tomorrow! Same Bug Time...
> 
> GINA: It's NOT Bug Time!
> 
> ANDRE: I know!
> 
> ...Same Bug Channel!


	42. I'm Not Okay With This!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabine decides to help out with a morning shift...

A few weeks ago…

Marinette stretched as she adjusted her stool. It was a Saturday morning, and for want of something to do, she had snuck downstairs early and was helping her parents with the morning rush. She had been careful not to tell them what she was up to until she was actually down there for fear of her dad sending her right back upstairs to rest.

And Marinette could tell you, she was 100% through with resting. Frankly, she was climbing the walls for want of something to do.

She had been so careful that she had even gone so far as to sneak by Tikki, who was happily watching her shows and consuming an unholy amount of sugar. Not that Tikki would have minded. Honestly, in that instance, it was more of a courtesy issue. If her kwami was happy, then Marinette wasn’t going to disturb her. Tikki worked hard for all of them, after all. What with her being the actual superpowers. Marinette figured she deserved a morning off.

Granted, there were other things Marinette could have been doing with her time in the bakery, but she already knew she wouldn’t be able to do much beyond ringing people up. Every time she bent over to get a scone or stepped away from her stool, her father would slightly tense and panic. For fun, she was secretly doing extra things just to rile him up.

Plus, it was nice. Granted, being up early was hard most mornings to label as nice, but the more she had thought about what her parents had been saying about time with her, the more she realized they were right. Soon, mornings like this would be something she remembered instead of something she did, and that made her suddenly want to do them more.

The door chime sounded, and Marinette perked up with her best customer face. “Good morning and welcome to the Dupain-Cheng bakery!”

Nathalie stood awkwardly in the door.

“Oh!” Marinette said, slightly more nervous than she had any reason to be. “Um, good morning, Ms. Sancoeur. How can I help you?”

Nathalie stared at Marinette for a moment before she shut her tablet off and took a breath. “Good morning, Marinette.” She glanced around again. “I… Wasn’t expecting to see you working the counter this morning.”

Marinette smiled back. “I just felt like helping out.”

Nathalie nodded. “I see. How is Adrien? He texted me, but that only tells me so much.”

“He’s doing well,” Marinette said. “From what I understand, he’s been really busy with work.” Marinette scrunched a bit in her seat. “Um, is it okay that I said that?”

Nathalie laughed a little and nodded. “I won’t say anything if you won’t. Coffee, two sugars, please.”

Marinette poured out a coffee as Nathalie kept looking towards the back of the store. Marinette noticed this as she set the coffee on the counter. “Um, is there something the matter?”

Nathalie blinked and shook her head. “No, no, nothing is the matter.” She considered Marinette for a moment. “There’s something I’d like to say, though.”

Marinette tensed a bit. “Okay?”

Nathalie stared for a moment as she tried to find the right words. “I hope you realize what an exceptional person Adrien is. His heart is a precious commodity. I hope you don’t plan on squandering it.”

Marinette’s smile dropped. “I would never do anything to wrong Adrien. He’s the most important person in my life, and I love him with all my heart.” She eyed Nathalie. “Did you just come in here to intimidate me because of him?”

Nathalie sipped her coffee. “That was on my list, yes. Also, I just thought, well, someone else would be working the morning shift. I understand your parents have a part time worker? Gina, was it?”

She had only heard the name once, and that was when Sabine had addressed the young woman, but Nathalie was incredibly observant.

“Oh,” Marinette said, slightly surprised. “Um, Gina went home for the time being. I’m really not sure when she’ll be back. You know her?”

Marinette’s confusion started to grow as Nathalie looked momentarily disappointed. “I see,” the older woman said. “We’ve, well, spoken several times. I wanted to follow up on our last conversation, but… I suppose I’m being silly. Well, if you do see her, kindly pass on my regards.” She handed Marinette a ten. “Keep the change.”

“Thanks,” Marinette said as the intimidating woman walked out of the shop. “That was weird,” she said to herself.

Not two minutes later, an akuma alert came through on everyone’s phones.

Marinette looked to the back-room entrance and had managed to take three steps before she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Sabine standing there staring at her.

Marinette looked to her mom. “I need to go,” she said.

Sabine glared at her. “You most certainly do not,” she said back.

“But, there’s an akuma!” Marinette said. “I need to get Tikki and go help!”

“What you need to do is help your father with the counter.”

“But,” Marinette sputtered. “The other heroes are all home! No one knows to come here for Tikki except Ms. Bourgeois! It has to be me! There’s no one else!”

Sabine stared at her for a moment. “…Seriously?”

Marinette looked to her mother. “What are you… Oh.” She closed her eyes and sighed as realization dawned on her.

Sabine patted her on the shoulder. “You’re not getting out of work that easily. Now, let your mother help out, will you?”

“But… But…”

“I can still ground you,” Sabine pointed out. “You’re still under my roof, young lady.”

“Ugh. Fine,” Marinette said. “She’s upstairs watching Netflix.”

“Thank you, dear,” Sabine said as she headed up the stairs.

“I’m not okay with this!” Marinette called after her.

“I know!” Sabine called back.

***

It was becoming increasingly common that Tikki would find herself with a Marinette-free morning. Her current miraculous holder was that ultra-rare combination of an early bird and night owl when it came to working on projects, and Marinette seemed to have endless reserves of energy at her disposal. However, with the pregnancy playing Hell with her biology, Marinette now found herself sleeping in.

Like, a lot.

On school days that the teen overslept, Caline was kind enough to tell people that Marinette was running office duties for her (provided that Sabine would text her and let her know what was going on). But on weekends? Marinette was free to sleep in as long as she liked, and after staying up particularly late to work on something very important and totally not play an online game, Tikki figured she would be out cold well after sunrise.

Tikki however had gotten up early and, as she as well as the other kwamis were now free to, she decided to wander the house. She did her best to stay out of the way and tried to avoid Tom, as he seemed to be extremely curious about kwamis in general. However, all the kwamis liked the fact that they could now roam, and Sabine was known to put a giant plate of leftover pastries in the living room for them to snack on. And yes, the kwamis collectively loved it. The first day it happened, they sang a song of praise for Sabine and did a formal dance around her head for ten minutes straight.

Magical gods like cookies.

Tikki was sitting on the couch and enjoying some morning television while polishing off a macaroon while her master was nowhere to be seen and the parents were downstairs dealing with the morning rush. And it was heaven. She had complete control over the streaming services, and that meant she could watch _her shows_. No _Heartland_ with Ziggy or _How It’s Made_ with Wayzz. It was just her, some _Kipo_ , a soda she had swiped from the fridge, Sabine, some cookies…

Wait. Back up.

Tikki did a doubletake as she realized Sabine was standing off to the side and wringing her hands.

“Um, hello Ms. Cheng,” Tikki said with a nervous wave. She glanced at the soda and macaroon and blushed. “I’m sorry. There’s a rule about food on the couch, isn’t there? I’ll clean everything up, I promise. It won’t happen again.”

“That’s, well, thank you, but that’s not why I’m up here.” Sabine smiled as she kept glancing towards the stairs. “I, um, oh dear. I need to borrow you, as it were.”

Tikki blinked. “Beg pardon?”

Sabine held up her phone and hit play on a news broadcast. “…Coming in from downtown that the akuma is calling itself Anarchy. She seems to be able to destroy anything she touches with the power of her magical guitar. This is Nadja Shamok, reporting live. Please get to safety immediately if you’re in the metro area.”

“I see,” Tikki said, her voice dripping with worry. “Marinette can’t go out there! I can’t guarantee the baby would be safe! I…”

She saw Sabine staring at her expectantly.

“…You?” Tikki asked.

Sabine nodded. “Unless one of her little friends is nearby, me. My little girl is going to be safe for once, no matter what! I left her downstairs with her father.”

Tikki stared. “She’s awake? Like, awake and working?”

Sabine nodded. “I know, right?”

Tikki stared, dumbfounded. “I legit thought she was sleeping in again. I’ve been up for two hours! How did I miss her?”

“She can be sneaky when she wants to be. I guess she figured you should have a morning to yourself? Anyway, duty calls, Tikki.”

Tikki let out a nervous laugh. “Um, okay, yeah. Sure. We’ll need her earrings.”

Sabine looked to Tikki. “Well then, can you fetch them? I have no idea where she keeps them in that pit she calls a room.”

Tikki glanced to the television and with a sigh, turned it off. “Sure, cool, I can do that. Why not?” She said in a not as cheerful voice.

Not a minute later, Sabine was transformed in a flash of light. Her version of the costume was identical to her daughter’s as that was what she saw in her mind when she thought of a true hero. She popped out the window and with a toss of her yoyo, she booked it towards downtown.

“I just hope that Tom and Mari can handle the rush without me,” she said to herself as she hurried.

Meanwhile…

“Honey?” Tom cried frantically from the counter. There were no less than twenty people in the store, all talking at once and pointing at everything in the display cases at the same time. Marinette meanwhile had run upstairs to use the facilities.

“Honey? Are you done upstairs yet?” Tom cried. He quickly bagged an order as a mother came in with three screaming toddlers in tow.

“Where’s my order?” A client cried out.

“I asked for raspberry muffins, not strawberry!” Another yelled.

“Is this a McDonalds?” A third asked. “Can I get a McMuffin?”

“I need food for the pigeons, NOW!” A gaunt man blurted out.

“HONEY?” Tom begged towards the stairs.

The stairs, as always, stood in silent judgement.

So, yeah. He’ll be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This section was actually two that were melded into one. I hope it came off smoothly for you, the reader.
> 
> Sooo... Sabine is taking point. Yes, there's an akuma. Yes, some help arrives and hijinks ensue. Can Sabine handle things? And can she do things her way?
> 
> Find out as we get some early morning hero action!
> 
> See! A shocking reveal!
> 
> Hear! A hero complain about beiing awake!
> 
> Feel! The massive amounts of discomfort a hero will put you through as you read!
> 
> ALL! NEXT! CHAPTER!
> 
> So, be here tomorrow! Same Bug Time...
> 
> TIKKI: She can do whatever the Hell she wants if it means I get my shows. I'm on break.
> 
> ...Same Bug Channel!


	43. I Like Your Sword

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabine arrives to face the akuma, but first, she needs to deal with some heroes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two in one day! I don't know that I'll have time to post tomorrow, so here's the next chapter a day early! New chapter in two days.

Sabine landed on a rooftop to see a stout, pale skinned woman in a gaudy purple trench coat and pirate hat screaming at people in the street and playing her guitar. As she did, bolts of purple energy were rocketing forth, obliterating anything in their path.

“I’ll show you all, ya bloody wankers! Citizens of Paris, I am Anarchy! And if I have to pay, then you ALL have to pay!”

Sabine frowned. “Huh,” she said from her rooftop perch. “Not much to work with here aside from she’s mad about paying for something?” She squinted. Something about the akuma was hauntingly familiar to her…

“It’s too early for this nonsense,” a voice said from Sabine’s left. The older woman jumped in surprise and turned to see Ryuko standing beside her, also looking over the ledge and staring at the carnage. There was a steaming cup of coffee in her hands.

Kagami shot a sleepy glance at Sabine.

“Good morning.” She sipped her coffee.

Sabine stared at the hero for a moment. “Um, good morning?”

They considered one another for a moment.

“I like your sword,” Sabine offered.

Kagami smiled. “Thank you. You wear the spots well, whoever you are.”

Sabine beamed. “Thank you. You help Ladybug from time to time, don’t you?”

Ryuko nodded and covered her mouth to fight back a yawn. “I am at her service. Even if I am in my pajamas right now.” She glanced at her uniform. “Magic is awesome.”

Sabine smiled at that. “Well, you wear the outfit well.” She glanced back down at the akuma as she blew up a bus. “Oof. That looked bad.”

Ryuko sipped her coffee. “As you have the Ladybug miraculous, I’ll assume she trusts you. I suppose you’re taking the lead on this one?”

Sabine bit her lip and glanced down at the angry akuma. “I guess? I mean, I know I’ve got the outfit, but I’ve only done this once. Still,” she glanced at the warrior beside her. “I can take care of this, dear. You don’t need to worry; I’m not about to let a child run in when I’m perfectly capable.”

“I’m eighteen,” Ryuko said. “And normally I’d take offense, but seeing as how it’s seven in the morning, and seeing as how I dislike being blasted, I’m not going to stop you.” She gestured with her coffee cup towards the carnage below. “If you want to take point, then knock yourself out. I’ll follow your lead. Just let me get a little of this down, first. Maybe stretch a bit.”

Sabine smiled. “Thank you. So, here’s what…”

“MY LADY!”

Sabine let out a surprised squawk as she was abruptly hugged from behind by an ecstatic Chat Noir.

“Oh, my lady! I’ve missed you so much!” Chat cried out. He picked Sabine up and spun her around before the surprised older woman had a chance to protest. “I’ve gone out every night hoping to catch you, but I just couldn’t seem to find you anywhere! And I know you were off on an important secret mission, but I missed you SO MUCH! I can’t believe you’re here! And I have so much to tell you!”

“Chat Noir?” Ryuko said. “Um, Chat Noir? Hello?”

“I finally stood up to my father!” Chat blurted out. “And I got away! Finally! And I’m with a new family now, and they actually spend time with me, and I’m told I’m loved! Like, every day! And I’m engaged! And I’m going to be a _dad!_ Can you believe it? I…”

“Water Dragon!”

Chat screamed and scurried away as he was drenched by a wall of water. Sabine blinked as the water completely missed her but seemed to soak the young man from head to toe. A moment later, the water reformed into Ryuko.

“Bad cat!” Ryuko scolded. “You’re telling aspects of your identity to a stranger!”

Chat was shivering and curled up in a ball off to the side. He looked up and blinked at Ryuko’s words. “Geez, Ryuko! It’s seven in the freaking morning! What are you… Oh. OH.” He finally noticed Sabine was not actually _his_ Ladybug, after all. “I’m sorry. I… Oh geez. I am so sorry, Ma’am. It’s just… You look like her.”

Sabine offered him a small smile. “Well, that’s to be expected. I’m her mother, dear.”

Both heroes stared.

“You’re her mother?” Ryuko asked.

“You’re her mom?” Chat Noir said in a meek voice.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Ryuko said, her voice slightly nervous and formal all at once. There was a slight pink on her cheeks. Her fingers tapped her coffee cup. “Is, um, your daughter well?”

“Your daughter is the best,” Chat said. “As in, my best friend! I’m not, I mean, I never, um… Please to meet you?”

Sabine nodded. “Thank you, and yes, she’s fine, but that doesn’t matter right now. Defeating that whatever-it-is down there is what we need to focus on.”

Chat and Ryuko nodded, their game faces instantly back on. The three heroes looked over the rooftop ledge at the akuma.

“So, her power is to destroy things?” Chat Noir said. “I can relate.”

“Okay,” Sabine said. She licked her lips and wrung her hands as her mind raced. “I think I’ve got a plan.”

“Great!” Chat Noir said, grinning. “What do you need us to do?”

Sabine looked up and blinked in confusion. “Excuse me?”

Chat pointed at the akuma. “With her? What do you need us to do?”

Sabine looked at both heroes for a moment. “Nothing. You two are staying here. I’ve got this one.”

Ryuko raised an eyebrow. “That doesn’t seem tactically wise, but...” She looked at her coffee and shrugged. “Meh. You’re Ladybug.”

“Seriously?” Chat said. “How are we supposed to help if we’re up here doing nothing?”

“You’re not,” Sabine said.

They stared at each other for a moment.

“Okay, for real. What’s the plan?” Chat asked.

“Look, I’m not throwing children at, at that,” Sabine said, pointing at Anarchy. The akuma was busy blowing up a parked car as people ran for cover. “She’s obviously upset, and if I had to guess, I think I might know why. I can do this. You kids are going to stay up here where it’s safe.” Sabine said.

“That’s nuts!” Chat said. “Seriously, LBM. We’ve done this a lot, and while this looks bad, trust me. Ryuko and I have been up against a lot worse.”

“He’s right,” Ryuko said. She sipped her coffee. “Chat Noir and I have dealt with similar akumas to this. It wouldn’t be a good idea to bench us just because of our age.”

“Well, good idea or not, consider yourselves benched,” Sabine said. “There’s no good reason for you to put yourself in harm’s way when I’m here to handle this, and believe it or not, I can.”

Ryuko nodded. “Point, but there’s no good reason to risk yourself when you have two of the most powerful heroes in Paris backing you up.”

“Fur real,” Chat Noir said. “I get that you’re concerned, but doesn’t your daughter do this on a regular basis?”

Sabine shot Chat a withering look. “Not today she doesn’t, and you don’t get to play that card with me.”

Chat Noir recoiled a bit, but quickly recovered. “Look, no offense, but this is stupid!” He blurted out. “I can help. We can help!”

“No,” Sabine said in a firm voice.

“Just let me fight by your side!” Chat said, his voice bordering between a yell and a whine. “I’m useful! I promise I can do this!”

“I said NO!” Sabine yelled.

Ryuko sipped her coffee.

“Just let me help you!” Chat yelled, visibly frustrated.

“You’re going to get hurt! And you’re obviously not in a listening mood, so I can’t count on you right now!” Sabine snapped back.

“I’m not going to let you go into a dangerous situation without help! I can do this! I’m good at this! Ladybug needs a Chat Noir!”

“I SAID _NO_ , ADRIEN!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shhhhhhiiiiiiiiit.
> 
> That's as good a place as any to leave things for two days. Tomorrow is a bit rushed, so you get two, TWO, chapters today! Don't worry. It's not like this was an EPIC CLIFFHANGER!
> 
> NEXT TIME!
> 
> Sabine vs. Anarchy!
> 
> Kagami confronts Adrien!
> 
> Adrien is sad!
> 
> ALL! NEXT! CHAPTER!
> 
> Be here for the pulse-pounding action and haunting character introspection in TWO DAYS! Same Bug Time...
> 
> KAGAMI: If Ladybug needs someone for Bug Time, I volunteer my services.
> 
> CHLOE: Wait, wait, you don't get it. God, this is embarrassing. Bug Time means...
> 
> KAGAMI: I didn't stutter.
> 
> CHLOE: ~whispers in Kagami's ear.~
> 
> KAGAMI: My offer stands. I do not hesitate.
> 
> CHLOE: ...Well. Gaddam, girl. Get it.
> 
> ...Same Bug Channel!


	44. Well, Bugger Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabine throws down with the akuma! Kind of.

“I SAID _NO_ , ADRIEN!”

Ryuko spit her coffee out as Chat’s eyes went wide. The ears on the top of his head flattened as he visibly recoiled.

“…You know?” He whispered.

Sabine was breathing hard, her heartrate now up. It had been a long time since she had been forced to raise her voice. She looked to Adrien, but he was turned away and shaking. He was slouched forward against the edge of the rooftop as Ryuko nervously looked between the two of them.

Sabine looked to Ryuko. “Can you keep an eye on him for me?”

Ryuko numbly nodded. “Um, yeah. Sure,” she said.

“Thank you, dear.” Sabine looked back towards the street and took a breath. “Okay. Here we go.”

She jumped off the ledge.

Ryuko looked to Chat Noir. The young man was completely quiet, his back still turned.

“Adrien?” Ryuko asked.

“I’m sorry, Kagami,” Adrien said in a small voice. He turned to face her, tears streaming down his cheeks. “I really messed everything up, didn’t I?”

She stepped forward and wrapped him in a tight hug.

“You stupid, naive, wonderful boy. I forgive you for every promise you ever broke,” she said against him.

Adrien stiffened, but then hugged her back. “I’m sorry I lied to you so much. I wanted to tell you so bad when we were… I never wanted to hurt you. I promise.”

“I know that,” Kagami said. “And honestly, this feels… Right? That it’s you, I mean. It makes sense. It makes a _lot_ of sense.” She stepped back and considered him. “I can’t think of anyone more worthy of being the protector of Paris.”

Chat let out a small laugh. “Tell that to her,” he said. He glanced at the ledge. “Ladybug just up and left without a word, and her mother… If she knows who I am, then… Does this mean Ladybug has known this entire time?”

Kagami hugged him again. “Maybe? Maybe you two should talk when this is over.”

“I can’t. Ladybug won’t talk to me,” Chat said. His voice hitched.

“I meant the older Ladybug. You know, provided she doesn’t die.”

Chat’s eyes went wide. “Oh yeah,” he said.

They let each other go and raced for the ledge. They both looked over the edge at the same time to see…

“Huh,” they both said.

***

Sabine stood before the wild Anarchy woman and had her yoyo spinning as a shield. Anarchy was busy throwing blasts of dark energy at her with each riff of her power chord.

“Ya can’t hide behind yer fancy spinnin’ shield forever! Just give me the bloody earrings!” Anarchy screamed and fired off another blast.

“Not happening!” Sabine said. She looked at the akumatized woman.

She considered the emails she had received that morning.

“How much?” Sabine yelled.

Anarchy paused. “Excuse me?”

“How much was tuition?” Sabine called out. She still had her yoyo spinning, but Anarchy slightly lowered her guitar.

“How’d you know about that?” Anarchy snapped.

“Because I’m a mom, too! And I got an email this morning concerning tuition costs, just like you!”

“Well… Well, bugger me,” Anarchy froze. “Yer kids goin’ to America, too?”

Sabine sighed and shook her head. “Not at this rate. I mean, maybe she would have? As it stands, at best she’s looking at online courses or something local.”

“Huh,” Anarchy said. She lowered her guitar. “I know that tone. You had plans, didn’t cha? Fer them, I mean.”

Sabine nodded. “Sister, you have no idea. Everything was all lined up and boom, my kid deep sixed all of it in oooonnne quick minute.”

Anarchy smiled. She relaxed her stance and stepped forward. “Oy, that’s rough. So, what happened to you?”

A purple butterfly appeared in front of Anarchy.

“Oh, piss off, then! It sounds like this gal and me are in the same boat, an’ I ain’t screwin’ another mom over that’s been screwed like me.” She looked to Sabine. “Oy. Bug Mom. My head is killin’ me, what with this wanker yellin’ in my ear. Ya got time for a nip?”

Sabine stopped spinning her yoyo. “It’s seven in the morning.”

Anarchy shrugged. Around her, the city block continued to burn. “Yer point?”

*** 

“And it’s like, he’s sooo good at music! He has a partial scholarship to study overseas and I want him to take it! He deserves the chances I never had, and this education can give him those! But I can’t afford the cost of American schooling. And the scholarship? That thing’ll barely cover his book fees? Might as well wipe yer bum with it.”

The akuma knocked back a bottle of Lucky Charm™ Vodka as Sabine nodded in agreement. “I hear you. They’ve got all this potential at that age and you want the world for them, but then something comes along and just messes it all up.”

They were sitting on top of a city bus that was on its side. Next to them was a burning car, and off to the side stood the remains of a fire hydrant. It was currently spewing water as its top had been shaved off by an energy blast. A block down, the police were huddled behind their barricade along with the news crews, watching.

“So, you got kids? I mean, aside from the one goin’ off?” Anarchy asked. She passed the bottle to Sabine, who took a shot.

“I just have the one,” she said. “And she had a bright future ahead of her in fashion design, but then she went and, well, there’s a boy…”

“Shiiiiiit,” Anarchy said, a grin on her face. “I know where this is bloody going.”

“You have a daughter?” Sabine asked. She passed the bottle back.

“Mmm,” Anarchy nodded. She took a swig. “Lovely little thing. Looks like the cover of a vampire romance novel, she does.”

“Gotta fight the boys off, too?”

Anarchy shook her head. “The girls, luv. But that ain’t so bad. In fact, she’s engaged to the sweetest little pip. Cute as a button, polite, sings like a Goddamn banshee. They’re bloody opposites, but I think that’s why they work so well.”

“Well, go her,” Sabine said. “Honestly, the one mine is with is wonderful, but for God’s sake, I wish they would have at least waited until University before giving me a grandchild.”

Anarchy choked on her vodka. “Are you shitting me? And this punk is still alive?”

“He’s marrying her, so yes,” Sabine said. She took the bottle back and downed half of it. “He’s sweet and kind and,” She glanced back at the rooftop she had jumped down from. “Very needy. Least he’s rich, so he’s got that going for him.”

“Oy, you want me to blow his pretty lil’ head off?” Anarchy asked. She picked up her guitar. “It’d be a pleasure.”

“Tempting, but no thanks. I just… God, what was so wrong with just going to school here in France and getting hitched afterwards?”

“What the fuck is wrong with just going to school in not-America?” Anarchy chimed in. “I mean, seriously! Place is a bleedin’ shithole as it is. Still, I can’t keep him here, he’s too big for that, and he’s so free spirited, but… I can’t be there to protect him if he’s all the way overseas. And, and I sure as ‘ell can’t pay for him to go. I just… I feel stuck, s’all.”

Sabine handed her the bottle. “What if he had incentive to study here? Say, a scholarship that was local?”

“Huh,” Anarchy said. “That would solve some o’ this. Thing is, he got his heart broke by a little gal and I just know he’s lookin’ at this as a chance to get away from her, you know? She was a designer, too. Made some album covers or some such.”

“Oh,” Sabine said. “Was it bad?”

“Nah, the covers looked good. Very rock and roll.”

Sabine shook her head. “I mean the break up. Was it a bad one?”

“Nah. I mean, all breakups are bad, but they parted on good terms. She was up front about it, ya know? I mean, fuck the little bitch fer breakin’ his heart, but at least they talked it out. Still, I know he loved her way more than she did him. It’s been nearly a year an’ he’s tryin’ ta move on, but she’s friends with his sis, so gettin’ some distance ain’t an option.” Anarchy leaned in. “Honestly? It was probably fer the best. There’s this cute little thing that’s been comin’ ta his band practices lately. Kinda uptight, but cute. Asian gal. Last one was half-Asian. I’m thinkin’ he’s got a type. Eh, I’m hopin’ they’re an item, but it’s too early ta say.” Anarchy hiccupped. “Maybe she can help him get over that Marinette girl.”

Sabine paled. She looked again at the stout, foul-mouthed akuma beside her and suddenly realized _why_ this felt so familiar.

“Um, huh. Okay then.” Sabine cleared her throat. “Hand me that, will you Anarka?”

Anarchy didn’t notice the slip-up. She wiped off the mouth of the bottle with her sleeve. “There ya are, luv.”

Sabine took a long swig. “Tell you what,” she said when she came up for air. “You stop trying to blow up the city, and I’ll talk to a friend that has some connections locally, maybe pull a few strings? See if something opens up?”

“You got friends in high places?” Anarchy asked, slightly skeptical.

“Of course I do,” Sabine winked. “I’m Ladybug.”

“Huh,” Anarchy said again. “Alright. Yeah, why not, then? Here ya go.”

She handed Sabine the guitar as a purple butterfly appeared in front of her face. “Oh piss off, you! She’s gettin’ my kid a bloomin’ scholarship. You gots all that magic power, but ya can’t fix this for me, can ya? Tell you what; if I rip her earrings clean outta her ears an’ give ‘em to you, will you agree to pay for a college education in bloody America?”

The purple butterfly abruptly vanished.

“Thought so,” Anarchy said as Sabine smashed the guitar and quickly purified the akuma. With a quick toss of the vodka bottle, the street was put back to rights.

“Arrgh, my head is killing me,” a detransformed Anarka said. She rubbed her head and glanced at Sabine. “Oy, you’re a bit older, ain’tcha?”

Sabine patted her on the back. “That I am,” she said. “Go home, Anarka. I’ll keep my promise.”

“Yer what now?” Anarka asked, confused.

“You’ll be hearing back from someone about tuition assistance or a scholarship by the end of the day,” Sabine said. “I promise.”

“Oh,” Anarka said, smiling. “Well, alright then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so fun to write. Granted, I stole from myself a little- Sabine used a similar trick over in A Miraculous Date Night, but honestly? I don't see Sabine throwing punches unless her daughter is directly involved. I see her talking people down and solving things with her compassion, first. So, yeah. She used the bottle again.
> 
> NEXT TIME!
> 
> Sabine confronts Adrien!
> 
> Kagami confronts Sabine!
> 
> Adrien is still sad!
> 
> Talking!
> 
> ALL! NEXT! CHAPTER!
> 
> Be here tomorrow for the fallout from Sabine outing Adrien! Same Bug Time...
> 
> TOM: Nope. Not happening. Never will.
> 
> MARINETTE: Adrien and I are moving to the apartment next week, dad.
> 
> TOM: LALALALALALALALALALA
> 
> ...Same Bug Channel!


	45. My Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabine tries to make things up to Adrien.

When Sabine made her way back to the roof, she found Chat Noir sitting next to Ryuko and talking. He had a look on his face like someone had just taken his last Christmas present, while she had an arm around his shoulder. They both looked up when she arrived.

“Hi kids,” Sabine said. She saw the looks on their faces. “Um, oh. Ryuko? Would you mind too terribly if I spoke with Ad… Chat for a moment?”

Ryuko squeezed Adrien’s shoulder and looked at him, but Adrien smiled back at her and nodded. “I’ll be okay. Go enjoy your morning.”

Ryuko hugged him. “You are a good person, and you have worth,” Ryuko said to him as she held him. “You remember that, no matter what. I love you.”

Adrien pulled back for a second. “Kagami, I…”

“I always have,” Kagami said. “And I always will. You’re important to me, Adrien. Even if you’re not mine anymore.”

“Thanks, Kagami. I love you, too.” Adrien said, smiling.

“Tell Marinette I said hello. We need to have lunch this week. She’s been avoiding me, you know,” Kagami said, smiling back.

"I'll let her know."

Kagami turned to Sabine and glared at her. "If you hurt him, you will answer to me, regardless of who your daughter is."

Sabine blinked. "Excuse me?"

"His secret was not yours to tell," Kagami said, her voice dripping with anger. “You hurt and humiliated him. Now, you need to make this right.”

Before Sabine could answer, Ryuko glanced back at Adrien and waved. Then, she took off in a sprint towards the direction of her house, leaping from roof to roof as she left.

Sabine looked to Adrien, who was hugging himself and looking out over the city. She walked to his side.

“How did you know?” Adrien asked in a small voice.

“I figured it out after the museum, when Cheshire and I beat up that blue woman. You were the only blonde boy in the group. And just now? That was a pretty detailed breakdown of your life.”

Adrien blushed and rubbed the back of his head. “Oh.” He looked to her. “Does Ladybug know?”

Sabine shook her head. “Honestly, I don’t think she does, which just baffles me.” She stared at Adrien for a moment. “You don’t know who she is either, do you?”

Adrien shook his head. “No. We, um, we never told each other.”

“Ah.”

They stood for a while, each not knowing what to say.

“Hey,” Sabine said. “Come with me.”

“Sorry?” Adrien said, looking up.

“Come on,” Sabine said. “I owe you.”

She jumped, taking off towards the east as Adrien followed, slightly confused.

A few minutes later, they both touched down in front of the Dupain-Cheng bakery.

“Oh,” Adrien said as Sabine-Ladybug headed for the front door. “I can’t, um, I mean, this isn’t the right time! I... Please don't make me out myself!"

Sabine froze. She turned to Adrien with a horrified look on her face. “Out you? Oh God, never. I mean, I didn’t mean to before. I really thought she knew! I would, Chat Noir. I would never, ever deliberately do something like that to you or anyone. If you’re not ready to tell someone something, then you don’t have to. I promise.”

She moved to hug Adrien, not sure if he’d want the affection.

Adrien wanted the affection.

He practically charged into her open arms and hugged her tightly. “Thank you so, so much. That was so nice to hear, you have no idea. But, um, why are we here, then?”

Sabine smiled. “Breakfast. It’s early, and I need something to counter the liquor in my stomach. I’m not 20 anymore.”

Chat Noir shuffled his feet. “Um, Ma’am? I, um, I don’t have any money on me.”

“My treat,” Sabine said. “I owe you.”

They walked in to find Tom working the counter, and beside him, a sleepy-looking Marinette. The crowd had thinned a bit, but it didn’t stop at least a dozen people from whipping out their phones at the sight of two of Paris’s heroes stopping by for a snack.

“Good morning, citizens,” Sabine said, smiling at her family.

“Oh,” Tom said. His eyes kept darting between his wife and his daughter. “Hello. You.”

“Hhhhhhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii,” Marinette said, wide-eyed and slack jawed.

“I’d like one cheese danish, a coffee, two sugars, and what will you have, Chat Noir?”

“He,” Marinette interrupted as she came to her senses, “will have a mocha with an extra shot and heavy whip, and a strawberry danish.” She got to work on his drink. “Morning, kittycat.”

Adrien smiled at the sight of his fiancé. “Morning, Purrincess. I didn’t know you were working the counter today.”

“Well, since my mom just up and took off, dad needed help,” Marinette said as she fixed up his order in record time.

“I’m sure your mother had a very good reason for taking off,” Ladybug said, eyeing her daughter.

Marinette pressed the steam lever slightly harder than she needed to for Chat’s mocha. “Did she? I think from what I’ve gathered that it was something say, I dunno, I could have handled?”

“And what if you’d been wrong?” Ladybug countered.

“I guess we’ll never know, will we?” Marinette said, glaring.

“I guess we won’t,” Ladybug said back, a smug smile on her face.

Tom edged close to Chat Noir as they both watched the exchange. “You, um, you okay there, son?”

Chat Noir nodded. “Um, yes? What’s going on?”

Tom shook his head. “Best to stay out of it with those two.”

Chat’s eyes went wide. His brain raced.

_‘Marinette knows Ladybug’s mother! They were that serious? And this tension! Is it because Mari dumped Ladybug? DID MARI DUMP LADYBUG FOR ME? OhmyGodohmyGodohmyGod…’_

“…So I, apparently, am not going out this morning,” she eyed Sabine, who was grinning at her. “So, why not work the counter? At lest I can do this without causing a fuss.”

“And you remembered my drink order?” Chat asked, impressed.

Marinette smiled back. “I remember all my friend’s orders. Here you go.”

“Thanks,” he said, blushing.

“And your money’s no good here, heroes of Paris,” Marinette said to both of them. “I saw you on the television. That was an… Interesting way of taking down an akuma. Dunno if that’s how I would have done it, but, hey, you’re the hero.”

Sabine shrugged. “Don’t hit when you can talk.”

“That’s… Huh.” Marinette smiled. “You’re pretty wise, Ma’am.”

“I know,” Sabine said. She winked at Tom. “Thanks for the coffee, handsome.”

Tom turned beet red. “You’re beautiful, welcome. I mean I’m welcome, I mean, I’ll heat your cups, I mean…”

Marinette nudged him to remind him to shut up.

“Right,” he said, still blushing. “Thank you for your patronage.”

“Hey,” Marinette said to Chat. She leaned over the counter. “I, uh, I heard from Ladybug. Like, Ladybug-Ladybug.”

Chat’s eyes went huge. “You did?” His ears drooped. “Is she okay?”

Marinette nodded. “She wanted me to tell you she’s sorry she hasn’t been in touch, and that she’ll be in contact with you soon.”

Chat stared at her. “How come she contacted you instead of me?”

Marinette flashed a nervous grin. “Um, she just happened to come to my balcony the other night?”

Chat’s imagination raced. As it did, two tiny Chat Noirs appeared on his shoulder, one with a halo, and one that, well, just looked like him.

“I’m sure it was nothing,” Good Chat said. “They’re friends, and it was so nice of your lady to leave you a message.”

“Dude,” Normal Chat said. “Our fiancé is totally cheating on us with Ladybug.”

“That’s not true!” Good Chat said. He put his hands on his hips. “Just because they used to date doesn’t mean anything. After all, we dated Kagami, but that doesn’t mean we were making out this morning, does it?”

“Yeah, yeah, but come on,” Regular Chat said. He leaned on his pole and grinned. “Both our girls, alone together, a shared blanket to keep them warm on that sexy little balcony… Rwar.”

“Marinette hangs out with lots of people,” Good Chat pointed out. “If she were to hang out with Kagami, would that mean they were making out?”

Regular Chat paused.

Good Chat snapped his fingers at him. “Hey, you okay over there?”

“Wha? Sorry. Just… I just had the _best_ mental image. Sorry? You were, um, yes? What? Marigami?”

Good Chat stared. “You already shipped their names together?”

Regular Chat shrugged. “Dude. Come on.”

“Focus, numbskull. You know, maybe Ladybug stopped by because she knew Marinette could get a message to us. Maybe it was perfectly innocent.” Good Chat suggested.

“Maybe,” Regular Chat said. “And maybe, they were locked in a passionate embrace, their passions overwhelming them. Passionately.”

“Well, I never!” Good Chat said. “And you said passion three times. Work on your game a little.”

“You never?” Regular Chat asked, ignoring the criticism. He raised an eyebrow. “Really?”

Good Chat blushed. “Okay, yeah. I have. You win. They were TOTALLY making out.”

“I know, right?” Regular Chat said. “Dude.”

“Duuuuude,” Good Chat said.

Both mini-Chats high fived as they vanished with a tiny poof.

“Hey,” Marinette said. She leaned forward, getting close to Chat’s face. “Are you okay, kitty? You look a little flushed.”

Chat’s eyes locked with hers for three seconds before his gaze drifted to her lips.

“Ineedtogooutsiderightnowthankyouforthedrinkbye!” Chat cried out as he bolted out of the bakery.

“Huh,” Marinette said, confused. “Well, that was weird. I mean, even for him.”

Sabine watched him go. “Um, so, yes. Right then. Thank you everyone! Bug off!”

“Bug out,” Marinette corrected.

“Bug out!” Sabine said as she took off after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir is proof that book smarts and people smarts are two different smarts.
> 
> OOOOHHHHH! THERE'S A CROSSOVER STORY NOW! GO RIGHT NOW and check out What To Do With A Stray Cat, A Panthera Noire crossover story! It's really BAAAAAAAD!
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/27362416/chapters/66861931
> 
> NEXT TIME!
> 
> Sabine and Chat Noir TALK THINGS OUT!
> 
> SEE! Sabine being a good mom!
> 
> SEE! Adrien being less sad!
> 
> SEE! An unexpected cameo for this arc!
> 
> All of this and MORE! Tomorrow, same Bug Time...
> 
> TOM: Yes, please.
> 
> SABINE: Tom, go work the counter.
> 
> ...Same Bug Channel!


	46. Thank You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabine talks things out with Adrien.

They sat side by side on a park bench, enjoying their drinks and snacks and watching the morning unfold. Several people were taking photos nearby, but for the most part, they were being left alone. That was one nice thing at this point for the heroes of Paris; the city was kind enough to leave them be. It was accepted that the heroes were people too, and that they deserved a break every now and again. As such, they were given some modicum of privacy.

“I’m sorry,” Sabine finally said. “I didn’t mean to snap at you, and I didn’t mean to give away who you are. I just thought everyone of you knew who the other was, is all.”

Chat shook his head. “Ladybug is pretty adamant about secret identities, even though most of them have already been blown. At least, within our group they have. We have to keep our families safe from Hawkmoth. If he knew who we were, he could leverage them against us.”

“Well, that makes sense,” Sabine said. She glanced at the young hero. “That girl at the bakery. You’re dating her, aren’t you?”

Adrien smiled. “We’re, um, we’re engaged, actually.”

“Really?” Sabine asked, curious. This was a unique opportunity for her, after all.

Sabine loved Adrien. In fact, she already considered him a son.

That didn't mean she wasn't beyond putting him to the coals.

“Mind if I ask you a personal question?”

Chat shrugged. “You can ask.”

“Why her?”

Chat stared. “Excuse me?”

“Well, I was just curious,” Sabine said as she took a sip from her drink. “Your partner is Ladybug, and even without mom vision, I know she’s a catch. So, why some baker’s daughter? Why not go for the hero?”

Chat looked off for a moment and smiled. “Because Marinette _is_ a hero. She’s brave, and kind, and resourceful. She’s one of the smartest people I’ve ever met, and she’s been there for me, time and again. When I was feeling bad as both Adrien or Chat Noir, I could go to her for advice or comfort, and that meant something to me. She’s my best friend.”

Adrien looked to Sabine. “I don’t mean any disrespect to Ladybug, though. She’s truly beautiful, and whip smart. She’s incredible, and I trust her with my life. When we're out fighting crime, she’s easily my other half, but…” Chat looked down at his cup. “I don’t know what her favorite song is. I don’t know what color her eyes actually are. We’ve never held hands and gone for a walk, or talked about our families, or our friends. We’ve always tried to keep things focused on maintaining our identities, and that’s meant, well… I guess I realized one day that the Ladybug I loved, the perfect cutout in my head? She was the one that I had imagined, and when I really looked close? I wasn’t imagining Ladybug filling that image. I realized was just thinking about Marinette and putting Ladybug in her place. All of those qualities your daughter has, she has, too. But the other stuff? The simple, private stuff? That's what we share, and that's what made me realize what I was feeling. And when I realized that, well, that’s when I knew I was in love with her. And that’s good right? Because your wife should be your best friend. And that’s who she is. She’s my best friend.”

Sabine wiped at her eyes for a moment.

“I hope,” she started, but had to stop to keep herself from hitching. “I hope you realize that’s the best type of couple. Bodies age, looks fade, but friendship creates a bond. My husband is my best friend and I love him to death, and I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Chat glanced to her and smiled. “Thanks for that.”

“So, does Ladybug know? About the engagement?”

At that, Chat drooped a little. “I wanted to tell Ladybug before I told anyone else, but, well, I don’t know that I’ll ever get the chance.”

“Oh?” Sabine asked, curious. “I’ll admit, my daughter doesn’t, well, talk much about her duties as a hero. However, from what she has said to me, I know she respects you a great deal.”

“That’s really sweet of you to say,” Chat said. He sighed and leaned forward to rest his head on one hand. “Let’s be real, though. She told everyone where she was going and what she was up to. You of course, her daughter, Mamabug, even Chloé. She’s spoken to all of them, but not… Not me.”

Sabine eyed Chat. “Did you ever think that maybe it’s because she doesn’t know how to tell you what she wants to say?”

“She always knows what to say,” Chat laughed. “She’s the most confident, capable person I know! She’s amazing! Her trust in me is precious, and I have to earn it every day.”

Sabine thought on this. “I think just by being you, you earn that trust just fine, young man.”

“You don’t get it,” Adrien said. “For the longest time, it was the only thing I had in my life that was worth anything.”

“The only thing?” Sabine asked. “Aren’t you a supermodel? Don’t you have fame and money? Fans? Prestige?"

Chat sighed. "What I had is a life where my father couldn’t be bothered to spend any time with me, where I had to schedule something as simple as a dinner, and even then it would usually get cancelled. What I had was a prison where I had to beg and scrape to go to school, go outside, have a friend, do anything normal. My life was dictated and decided until I fell for Marinette. Now, for the first time in my life that I can remember, I have a say in how I get to be me. It's liberating, but it's also scary. I've looked to LB for validation for so long... Now I have to figure out what I'm going to do going forward.”

“And what _are_ you going to do? Now that you’re you?”

Chat leaned back a bit and took a breath. “I’m going to finish school and go to University. I’m going to get an apartment, and I’m going to learn how to cook for myself. I’m going to learn how to do laundry and clean and I am going to learn to drive a car, even if I don’t need to drive. I want to. I want to do everything people take for granted. I want to balance my bills and make my fiancé dinner and not have to worry about when I need to be somewhere. I just want to read in a comfy chair without being told to mind my posture or, or go for a walk without a bodyguard, or text someone without my phone reporting what I’m writing to my father’s assistant. And when our apartment is finished, and we’ve moved in? I want to invite our friends over to spend time with us. And I need to do these things. I need my daughter to see her father doing things around the house. She needs to grow up knowing that both of her parents are there for her and trying for her. And she needs to see every day that she is loved.” He looked to Sabine. “I know it’s a lot, but that’s what I’ve dreamed of. It must sound silly to you.”

Sabine set her drink down. She reached out and held Chat’s hand. “I think that is a wonderful list of goals. Marinette is lucky to have you, young man. Very lucky.”

Chat squeezed her hand back. “I just… I need to show her, Marinette, that I’m good enough for her.”

“What in the world would make you think you’re not?”

Chat scrunched down a bit. “Because I’ve never been.”

Sabine made a tisking noise, but Chat held up a hand. “Ma’am, I wasn’t good enough for my father, ever. And, and I wasn’t good enough for my mother to want to stay. And now Ladybug… I just can’t lose Marinette, too. Whatever it is about me that makes people leave, I have to fight it this time. I just can’t…”

Chat locked up as he abruptly started to cry. Sabine gently pulled him into her lap and held him as he did. She asked in her softest voice, “Is this why you kept trying to help me?”

Chat nodded against her.

Sabine rolled her eyes and sighed. “Now, you listen here, and you believe me when I talk to you. You’re a good person. You always have been. And sometimes, even though it’s not fair, good people get saddled with a lousy situation. You’re not the cause of your parent’s actions, and you’re not the cause of my daughter leaving. She had something happen that, well, she needs to face you about it herself. And I know she wants to, but I know she’s, well, she’s scared to.”

Chat sniffed and sat up. “Why would she be scared to?”

“Because it’s, well, something that could change your dynamic, and she’s terrified of that. She’s terrified of losing you. And of course, in proper family fashion, she’s gone about this in the most backwards way possible.”

“So, it wasn’t because of me?”

Sabine’s mind raced. Technically, it _was_ , but not in the way Adrien was thinking.

“It was, well, no direct and singular fault of yours, let’s say. Now, you dry those eyes, mister. It’s a lovely day, and I’m sure Marinette would just love to spend it with you.”

“But she’s working. I can’t take her away and leave her father hanging. I…” Chat looked to Sabine. “Do you think they’d let me help out? At the bakery, I mean?”

Sabine blinked as a large smile grew on her face. “I think that would be a fantastic way to stay on her parent’s good sides. Why don’t you head over there and ask them? I can’t imagine them saying no to you.”

Chat grinned and got up to leave. “I'll do that. And, um, about, well, Ladybug? Please let her know that, that I’m here for her. That I’ll always be here. No matter what.”

“I will, but I promise you she already knows. Oh, and Chat Noir?"

"Yes?"

Sabine gave him the warmest smile she could. "Thank you. Thank you for the work you do. Thank you for keeping my little girl alive. She acts tough, but she'd be the first to admit that she needs you just as much as you need her. Ms. Cheng could not do better in having a future son-in-law."

Adrien went to speak, but couldn't. His face looked as if he were trying to keep back a flood of emotion that was threatening to push its way out. Finally he looked back to her and smiled. 

"Thank you for that. Thank you so much."

"Now go woo your girl,” Sabine said, trying to make light of things. "She's waiting on you. And be polite to her parents!"

Chat took out his staff to launch himself out of the park. Sabine smiled as she watched him go.

“Atta boy,” Sabine said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter had a lot. I edited a lot of it around and out, but... Woof. Lotta stuff here.
> 
> HEY WOW DID YOU KNOW THERE'S A SECOND STORY GOING ON RIGHT NOW? If you like this story, and if you're a fan of SoyyrJustAnotherPerson's Panthera Noire, go check out What To Do With A Stray Cat! Second chapter is up now!
> 
> NEXT TIME!
> 
> That cameo that was promised happens! This, um, this chapter was long and I need a day buffer. Don't judge me.
> 
> Sabine learns a shocking secret!
> 
> Toddlers!
> 
> ALL! NEXT! CHAPTER!
> 
> Be here tomorrow, same Bug Time...
> 
> ADRIEN: I'd actually be fine with a hug, if that's okay?"
> 
> ...Goddammit, Adrien. Way to kill the mood. Same Bug Channel, people.


	47. You're Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabine learns a secret. Adrien helps out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm dropping this chapter a little after midnight so I can use tomorrow to work and get things ready for the last arc. Enjoy!

“Atta boy,” Sabine said.

“Fuk dem op!” A voice cheered from beside her.

Sabine jumped a bit, surprised at the sight of the small, redheaded toddler standing beside her and waving towards Chat Noir. A little ways behind was a familiar redheaded woman.

“Morning stranger,” Caline said. She was in her aquamarine tracksuit, and her hair was up in a messy bun. “I saw on the Ladyblog that you two were out for a morning snack and I said to myself, ‘why, that’s a block from here,’ so I asked Camille if she wanted to come by and say hi.”

“That’s on the Ladyblog?” Sabine asked.

Caline nodded and pointed towards a shrub about twenty meters away. “You’re being livestreamed. Someone is frantically narrating theories on what you may or may not have been talking about with Chat Noir.”

Sabine glanced over to see Alya poking out of a bush, her phone in hand and a ridiculously large grin on her face. The young girl waved.

Sabine waved back, which caused Alya to squeal.

“Figures.” Sabine said. She grinned and knelt down to Camille. “Hey there, beautiful. How are you this morning?”

“Fuk dem op!” Camille chanted. She stumbled forward and hugged Sabine.

Sabine blinked. “Did she just say what I think she said?”

Caline nodded. “Big sisters are great, let me tell you.”

“Woof, this one’s getting big herself, Caline. What are you feeding her?” Sabine asked as she picked the toddler up.

“Pastries, apparently,” Caline said. She looked Sabine up and down. “I’m guessing someone roped you into work this morning?”

“Not at all,” Sabine said. She lightly bounced Camille in her arms. “I wanted to give someone a much-needed break, but it didn’t work. She got up early and is helping her dad, which means I should probably get back and mitigate things.” She glanced at Caline. "Honestly, I think you look better in this."

“Honestly, I think you _do_ better in this. I saw you talk down the akuma this morning on the news. Nice work,” Caline said.

Sabine shrugged. “It just felt like the right way to handle things. Poor Anarka is struggling with the potential of paying for her son to go to University.”

“Couldn’t he get a scholarship?” Caline asked.

“Well, he’s got an offer to study overseas, but the college in question is apparently really expensive.” She looked to Caline. “I don’t suppose there are any grants available through the city? Maybe an arts scholarship? I promised I’d ask.”

Caline frowned. “No, but… Wait. To be clear, this is for Anarka? Anarka Couffaine?”

Sabine nodded.

“And this is because Luka has an opportunity to study music abroad, but the issue is money?”

“That’s what this morning was about, apparently.”

Caline rubbed her forehead. “Okay. Okay, so, I’m about to do something that you can’t breathe a word of to anyone, understand? Not a soul.”

Sabine nodded and made a zipping gesture across her lips. “My lips are sealed.”

Caline took a deep breath. “Okay, give me a second.” She shook out her hands. “Not sure if I’m going to need to go full-bitch or not. Might need to channel my daughter for a few minutes. Gonna try the sweet approach first, though.” She took out her phone, scrolled, and selected a contact. “Here we go.”

Sabine watched in confusion as Caline stood slightly straighter, her form now a little more rigid. She had effortlessly slipped into professional mode without even realizing it. “Good morning, Sabrina. How’s the front desk treating you? Wonderful! No, no, I’m fine, but I do need you to put me through to suite 6969. Yes dear, yes. Yes. I’ll hold.”

Caline tapped her foot as she waited. “It used to be room 5027,” she whispered to Sabine. “They asked us to change it and… Hello! Good morning, Penny. It’s Caline. Yes, your neighbor. I’m good! You? Wonderful. No, you two weren't loud at all, and you know I wouldn't say anything, anyway. I love his playing, you know that. Yes, I did you see the akuma attack this morning. Yes, it was scary, wasn’t it? Well, on a somewhat related topic- Forgive me for calling so early, but I have a request for Jagged that maybe you can help with. Remember that conversation we had on the balcony a couple months back? The one where Jagged was passed out inside and it was just us girls? Well, it just so happens I’m here with a mutual red and black spotted acquaintance, and she just informed me that _Luka Couffaine_ has been given an opportunity to go to University overseas, but the cost is too much for his family. Yes, dear. You heard the name correctly. Yes. It’s Luka. What? Hold on, I’ll ask.”

Caline put her hand over the microphone end of her phone. “Does Juleka need her scholarship now, too? Because it’ll be easier to transfer both at once.”

Sabine stared, shocked. “Um, what? I mean, sure?”

“Why not?” Caline said into the phone. “Thanks, Penny. No, they don’t need to know. I doubt Anarka would take it if she did. We can say it’s from the, um, the Hero Foundation. Well, it _will_ exist by this afternoon, how’s that? Wonderful! Please pass along my thanks to Jagged, too. I will! I… Oh my. I’ll see what I can arrange. Thanks again. Take care.”

Caline ended the call. “Done.”

Sabine stared. “How… How did you just do that?”

“I’m a Bourgeois now,” Caline said as she relaxed. “We apparently get shit done. But seriously, don’t tell anyone that just happened.”

“What just happened?” Sabine asked, thoroughly confused. “No, like, I’m not being cute. Seriously, what just happened?”

Caline rubbed her eyes. “So, did you know Anarka used to tour with Jagged? She was his bass guitarist, but she quit about 18 years ago. For reasons.”

Sabine’s eyes went huge. “Oh. Wow. WOOOOOW. Okay. You… Wow. The more you know. Thanks, Caline.”

“What are friends for?” Caline asked with a wink. “Also, I might have promised that Ladybug would come by sometime in the next week or so and sign a poster for Jagged.” Caline shrugged. “Sorry.”

***

When Sabine returned to the bakery, she found the counter still busy, but things seemed less stressed. Tom was now back in the kitchen preparing fresh additions, Marinette was working the register, and standing front and center, taking orders with an adorable pink apron on, was Adrien. He had a huge grin plastered on his face and was talking up a little girl who had her nose to the glass.

“Our special today is the Chat Noir themed macaroon. Chocolate and mint, with a little kick for fun. They’re pawsome,” he said.

The little girl snickered. “You sound just like Chat Noir,” she said.

“Well, that’s because I am Chat Noir,” Adrien said with a wink.

“It’s true,” Marinette called out from the register. She looked like she was over the moon at having her fiancé helping her out. “This mangey alley cat was the voice of Chat Noir in the Ladybug movie.”

“I knew you sounded familiar!” The little girl squealed. “Six macaroons, please!”

Adrien grinned and filled the order. “Here you go, purrincess!” He handed the little girl the baggie.

Marinette paused.

You know how sometimes you hear something? Something small, possibly trivial, and it just… Clicks? And when it does…

“Ma’am?” The little girl was waving a 10 in front of Marinette. “How much?”

“Oh! Um, three euros, please.” She quickly made change for the little girl but kept glancing over at Adrien.

“Thank you!” The little girl said as she left.

“You’re welcome,” Marinette said, not quite as enthusiastically. She was still staring at Adrien.

Sabine grinned. “Well now, it looks like I didn’t need to hurry back at all. Thanks for stepping up, Adrien. You’re a real hero.”

Adrien blushed and smiled back. “Happy to be of help, Ms. Cheng. In fact, with my schedule now being what it is, I can help whenever you need me. If you need me, that is.”

Sabine stepped behind the counter and put on her apron. “Adrien, your help is always appreciated. And this morning, I'd hazard to say you are very needed. Thank you.”

Adrien gave her a warm smile back.

“You’re welcome,” he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a good arc. I'm not trying to be cocky or brag- it just felt good to write. I wasn't even going to do this one. Honest. I was gonna skip right to the reveal arc and that was that, but this popped up and, well... I'm glad it did. Sometimes, that's just how stories work.
> 
> HEY YEAH! If you''re a fan of SorryJustAnotherPerson's Panthera Noire, Go check out the other series running side-by-side with this one! What To Do With A Stray Cat! Chapter three has some bonkers fighting! Bonkers, I say!
> 
> NEXT TIME!
> 
> The final arc for this fic begins!
> 
> It all comes down to this. Every horrible joke. Every tease. Every single story. After close to four hundred pages and three massive stories, it's finally time.
> 
> They're gonna do it.
> 
> They're gonna tell each other.
> 
> Really.
> 
> Really-really.
> 
> Be here for the horrible, awkward, nonsensical mess as each of our heroes tries to outdo the other at being a moron.
> 
> It's going to be ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!
> 
> Dammit, now I've hyped it up.
> 
> Be here tomorrow! Same Bug Time... 
> 
> GINA: Remember when I was in this story?
> 
> ZIGGY: Partner, I plumb forgot I was in this story.
> 
> GINA: Well, we're not. This is our cameo. Hi everyone! Don't forget us!
> 
> ...Same Bug Channel!


	48. I Have Something To Tell You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heh. Heheheheheh.

This was it.

It was time.

Moving day.

The night before, Marinette had stayed up with her parents to watch bad movies, play video games, and snuggle together in a blanket fort on the couch. It was simple and warm and wonderful, and it was their way of saying goodbye to one another.

Once Marinette had fallen asleep against Sabine, Tom had gently covered them with the rest of the blankets, turned off the television, and then tried to fall asleep on his wife’s shoulder. His arm cradled both women, and in the dark, holding them both as they slept, he wept. While sitting there in the dark, he remembered when his wife had come home from the hospital with their little girl after a hard pregnancy, and how they had slept just like this on their first night home as a family.

The first night that it wasn’t just the two of them.

And now it was the last.

And now, here they were, all huddled together, and Tom felt like it had only been a moment. Just a heartbeat ago, Marinette had been swaddled and sleeping in the crook of his arm. And now she was getting ready to leave, all grown up, and still just a child. And he was going to have to let that child go.

And Tom knew that Marinette would be over all the time and that she was just down the street, but after that night, this wouldn’t be home for her anymore, no matter what she said or how hard they reassured each other. After tonight, there wouldn’t be any music drifting down from the attic, or extra plates in the sink, or piles of laundry, or abandoned sewing projects on the table or…

Or anything.

So he held his girls, and he paid close attention to every rise and fall of their breathing as they slept against him, and he inhaled deeply against his daughter’s head and caught the scent of her shampoo, and he cried.

He tried to control his shaking, but Sabine woke up enough to realize what was going on. She leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. He then leaned into her as she whispered, “Oh, baby. You’re a good dad, Tom. I am so glad you’re the father of my little girl. You are such a good dad.”

Tom tried to answer, but his tears were threatening to come out in a sob, and he knew that if Marinette woke up, the spell would be broken. So, he nuzzled his wife and kissed her, and did his best to hold her as she hugged him so tightly.

“I can’t do this,” he finally whispered. “She wasn’t supposed to go.”

Sabine didn’t correct him. She just held him tighter and joined him with her own quiet tears.

Eventually, they drifted off to sleep.

Morning came too soon, and when the last box was loaded and the last poster was taken down, Tom hugged his little girl. Not with a bear hug or a massive dad hug. He just held her close.

“You’re sure you don’t want us to come and help? Because we’d love to,” Tom said.

“Daddy, no. You and mama work the shop. Let me and Adrien do this, okay? And then we’ll have you over to see. Please?”

“But I can help,” Tom whimpered.

“If you come and help, you’ll never leave, and if you make a scene, I might go back with you.”

“Then I’m definitely coming,” Tom said.

“Daddy, stop. Hey, I love you.” Marinette kissed his cheek.

“My love for you is greater than the number of stars in the sky,” he said. “You’re everything good in this world, and I am so proud of you. Just, please don’t forget us. Please don’t forget how much we love you.”

Marinette started crying as she hugged him back. “Of course I won’t. I love you so much, and I’ll be right down the street. All you need to do is call me, and you can come by anytime, always.”

“I know. So will we, if you need us.”

“I’ll always need you,” Marinette whispered. “You’re my dad.”

She hugged him tighter as she started to cry. “You’re my dad,” she said again.

Sabine, desperate for something to focus on before she collapsed in a mess of tears, approached Adrien. He was loading the last of Marinette’s things into the back of a moving truck with the help of the Gorilla.

“That should be everything, Ms. Cheng,” Adrien said. “We’ll get everything unpacked and setup today and tomorrow, and then, um, would you like to come over for dinner? We can…”

Sabine pulled Adrien into a hug. “I don’t ever want to hear you call me Ms. Cheng again. Do you understand me?”

Adrien, confused, pulled back and stared at her. “What should I call you, ma’am?”

Sabine hugged him tighter and kissed the side of his head. “Mom, silly. Call me mom.”

Adrien hugged her back.

“Thank you… Mom.” Adrien choked out.

“You’re a good person, Mr. Agreste. Now, so we’re clear? I won’t put up with any in-law garbage, either. It’s just mom. It’s high time you were able to lean on a parent, and now you have two. So you lean, mister. You’re our son now, and I’ll hear no more about it.”

“But, Mari and I aren’t married, yet.”

“Like I give a shit, dear.” She leaned back and looked at him. “You take care of my girl, you understand?”

“Yes ma’am,” Adrien said.

Sabine bopped him on the head.

“Yes mom,” Adrien said through a laugh.

“That’s better,” Sabine said. She pulled him back into a hug and patted his back. “I love you so much. I’m so happy you’re a part of our family, and I’m proud of you. You are always welcome here, no matter what.”

She felt him shudder a bit in her arms.

“I love you, too,” he whispered. “Thank you for this. For accepting me. I swear, I will never let her down. I’ll never let any of you down.”

“You never could, you goof.”

Sabine had thought that focusing on Adrien would keep her from crying.

She was wrong.

Once the hugs were done and the goodbyes were said, the two kids piled in the front of the truck with the Gorilla and drove a couple blocks down, only to pile out five minutes later in front of their new apartment building. Tom and Sabine had volunteered to shut things down for the weekend, but Marinette scolded them enough that they kept it open.

When they arrived at the apartment building, they were greeted with a bit of a surprise. Adrien and Marinette had figured they would be spending most of the day unpacking and getting things ready. So of course, they were stunned when they were met by a team of movers, designers, and craftsmen all running around like chickens with their heads cut off when they arrived at their apartment. Standing in the middle of the tornado of activity was Chloé. She was directing people at a frantic pace and injecting just the right amount of bitch into her voice to make sure she didn’t have to repeat herself.

“Hi, Adrikins!” Chloé said with a cheerful waive. “And Marinette. Hello.”

The young couple watched as their furniture was being positioned against freshly painted walls, new dishes were being stacked in cabinets, and fresh, new sheets were being applied to their bed.

“Chloé,” Marinette said, stunned, “You did all this?”

“Please,” Chloé said with a chuff. “This was nothing. A few calls and some pocket change was all it took to make this place presentable.”

“Where’s Sabrina?” Adrien asked. He looked around.

“She had to work this afternoon. Please, sweetie. Just because I rarely do for myself doesn’t mean I don’t know how. I’ve had new lighting put in, because for Christ’s sake, Adrien. Flood lamps? Really? I’ve also had the walls repainted, your disgusting counters have been upgraded to granite, you’re welcome for that, and I’ve ordered the entire apartment be converted to have the latest smart home technology. Your carpets have been redone, as no goddaughter of mine is going to crawl on anything other than the best. The hardwoods have been replaced with better hardwoods, and you now have a garden tub because for fucks sake, Adrien! A stall? A fucking stall?! Ugh! She’s pregnant, you absolute turnip of a boy! She’s going to want to alleviate the pressure on her spine in a nice, big, warm tub! Moving on, I’ve replaced the kitchen appliances with ones that aren’t terrible, and, oh yes, and I’ve had the skylight checked. It works fine.”

They blinked at her.

“…For ventilation?” Chloé offered.

“Ooooh,” they both said.

“But Chloé,” Marinette said as she looked around. “This isn’t a house. It’s an apartment. I don’t know if this is allowed.”

Adrien rubbed the back of his head. “Um, yeah. About that? Sooo, did you know that you can actually buy an apartment permanently?”

Marinette stared, her eyes wide. “What?”

Adrien grinned and shrugged.

“We own this?”

Adrien nodded. “Surprise?”

“But, but…” Marinette stammered. “Isn’t that, um, expensive?”

Chloé looked at Marinette. “He’s rich. Didn’t he tell you?”

Marinette stammered. “He, he told me an amount, but…”

“How much?” Chloé asked, her arms crossed.

“This isn’t the time, girls,” Adrien said with a nervous laugh.

Marinette leaned in and whispered an amount to Chloé.

“HA!” Chloé said. “Seriously? That’s how much you think he’s worth? Sweetie, add two zeroes on to the end of that number.”

Marinette nearly collapsed. She looked to Adrien. “Is she right?”

Adrien nodded. His cheeks were red from embarrassment. “I’m sorry. I only found out this week. Um, apparently what I thought I had was just what was in my immediate savings. Sabrina spoke with Nathalie and helped transfer my portfolio a couple days ago.”

“What you thought he had was just from three months of royalties earned from the Gabriel brand using his image,” Chloé pointed out. “Nathalie might have worked something special into his contracts.”

“Oh, my God.” Marinette steadied herself against the wall. “We’re rich? Like, like rich-rich?”

Chloé crossed her arms. “Sweetie, you’re debutant rich. You don’t need to worry about getting picked up by a fashion line- you’re going to end up owning one. Two hundred years ago the commoners would have chopped your head off on general principle. Also,” Chloé paused. She closed her eyes and steadied herself for a second. “I got you something as a move in, engagement, having a baby gift.”

“Chloé, you’ve already done so much,” Adrien said.

“Well, too bad.” She looked to Marinette, and for a moment, a range of emotions passed over her face. She bit them down and said, “I spoke to my mother.”

“Caline?” Marinette asked.

Chloé swallowed. “No.”

Both Marinette and Adrien froze. “Oh,” they said.

Chloé dug in her purse and pulled out an envelope. “I reminded her she owed me a favor for never going to the press after she abandoned me.” She handed the envelope to Marinette.

“What is this?” Marinette asked. She opened the envelope and slid out the letter. If her eyes were huge before, now they were the size of dinner plates.

“The internship lasts for one year,” Chloé said. “I told her you’d need to work from home as you’re pregnant, and she actually softened at that. Apparently, she did something similar, or at least she thinks she did. You’ll have a quota, and you’ll be a part of a team, but… Congratulations. You are now an official apprentice to Audrey Bourgeois.”

“You did this for me?” Marinette said, her voice small.

“It wasn’t all that hard.” Chloé said. She turned around and wiped at her face for a moment as she cleared her throat. “Apparently, ever since Adrikins left home, uncle Gabriel has been screaming at whoever he can in the fashion industry to avoid you two, which has automatically made you both the most sought-after talents in the design world. Mother nearly tripped over the chance to snatch you up.”

Adrien turned Chloé around and hugged her. “You’re the best.”

“Of course I am, dear.” Chloé reminded him.

“I need to lie down,” Marinette said.

“Perfect! Let’s do a bedroom tour,” Chloé said, grinning.

“Are these new sheets?” Marinette asked as she wandered into the master bedroom. There was a king size cherry sleigh bed in the center of the room, underneath a vaulted ceiling. While this was impressive, Marinette’s eye, as always, was drawn to the fabrics in the room.

Chloé nodded. “1000 thread count, Egyptian cotton. This is, by far, the single greatest thing I can do for you. Trust me.”

“She’s right,” Adrien said. “They’re super nice.”

Marinette felt the bed. “I don’t see what was wrong with myyyyooooooooooohhhhhhh I’m picking up what you’re putting down.” She laid against the sheets and gently glided her hands over them. “Mine.”

And so, to their great surprise and delight, what had looked to be a weekends worth of work turned into an hour of unloading at most. The workers and movers cleared out pretty quickly, as they had been going for 36 hours and were now finished. Chloé was as well. Her blood at this point was a mixture of Red Bull, mochas, and possibly dark magic. It was hard to tell.

This left the three teens standing in the well-furnished living room. A new stereo system was playing soft jazz over the apartment surround sound system, and Chloé had lit a scented candle. “There we go,” Chloé said with a nod. “In an hour, it won’t smell like, well, it smells.”

Marinette was a bit miffed she hadn’t done a lot to get things ready, but she had to admit, the daughter of the world’s greatest fashion icon had done a bang-up job with the place.

Chloé smiled and then blinked. “Wait. Did you even go in the other bedrooms?”

Marinette shook her head.

Chloé practically shoved her towards them. “Go look! If I'm going to do all this work, then I am getting praised for it!”

“You really have eye for design,” Marinette mused. “I’m super impressed, Chloé. This has all been wonderful.”

“It’s not over!” Chloé snapped. “Move!”

Marinette wandered into the second bedroom, where all her sewing supplies were now stored with her desk. Her design posters were up, and her sewing dummy was already propped in the corner. It was her very own office. Marinette noted that it was also stocked with new bolts of fabric, a new filing cabinet, and on her desk was a small stack of designs with notes that looked like they were in Audrey’s handwriting.

“You approve?” Adrien asked from behind her.

Marinette smiled and nodded as she leaned back into his arms. “Heck yes. This is wonderful, Adrien! Thank you.”

She then wandered into the third bedroom.

“Oh,” Marinette said. She put her hand to her mouth in shock.

It was a nursery. The crib was carved from cherry. The fully stocked changing table and wardrobe were, too. There was adorable hero-themed wallpaper lining everything, a rocking chair, a baby swing, a reading lamp, everything. It was completely ready to go. There was even a top of the line baby monitor sitting on the side table.

“You approve?” Chloé asked from behind her.

Marinette turned with tears in her eyes and hugged her. “Thank you,” she said against the blonde’s cheek. “Thank you so much, Chloé. I can’t believe you did all this.”

“Ugh, you doof, of course I did. You played the sister card, remember?”

Marinette hugged her tighter. “Thanks, Chloé. I love you, too.”

“This never fucking happened,” Chloé whispered back.

“Oh!” Marinette whispered. “Before I forget, I have a favor to ask…”

They pulled apart as Adrien rounded the corner. “So, would you like to stay for dinner? I was going to cook, but I notice of all things, we forgot about groceries.” He held up his phone. “Chinese?”

Marinette thought on it. “I can keep that down. You know what I like.” She looked to Chloé. “You’re welcome to stay.”

“No thanks,” Chloé said, dismissively. “I have dinner reservations with Sabrina. We’ve got the private table at LaDonna’s. Apparently, mom knows the manager.”

“Well, you have fun, and tell Sabrina I said hi,” Adrien said. He hugged Chloé. “Thank you for this.”

“You’re my brother, moron. I had to do something. God knows what Dupain-Cheng would have done to the place.”

“I’m right here,” Marinette said, her arms crossed.

“I know,” Chloé replied. She stepped away from Adrien and waved. “Toodles, kids. We’ll be by later this week for the party.”

“What party?” Adrien and Marinette both asked.

“Byeeee!” Chloé said. She shut the door behind her.

“Should we worry?” Marinette asked.

“Naah,” Adrien said.

***

The food would be there in ten minutes.

That worked out.

It meant Marinette had ten minutes to have a panic attack.

“Okay,” she said as she paced the bedroom. Beside her, Tikki was hovering. She had borrowed her back from Chloé for the evening to take care of something important.

Also, she needed her wing-woman.

“Tonight’s the night. I can’t put it off anymore, Tikki. I’m going to tell him.”

“Good for you!” Tikki said.

Marinette stopped pacing and looked to the kwami with wide, frightened eyes. “What do I do?”

***

“You just tell her, idiot,” Plagg said. “She’s a big girl. She can take it.”

Adrien continued to pace the kitchen. “I should have done this before, Plagg. She deserved to know before we moved in together!”

“So, why didn’t you say something, then?” Plagg asked.

***

“What was I supposed to say?” Marinette asked. “Hey sweetie? Wanna come over and hang out? We can spend some time together, watch a movie, oh. By the way? I’m Ladybug.”

Tikki shrugged. “Well, yes. Marinette, there’s no way to conceivably live together and keep your hero identity a secret.”

Marinette held up her phone and shook it at the kwami. “I’ve read thirty-three fanfics on the Ladyblog that would argue otherwise!”

***

“But those are just stories,” Plagg said as Adrien shook his phone at him. “And, like, they never get your identity right. Well, okay there was that whole stack of them that came out after you voiced yourself, but still. That’s all make-believe. That girl in the other room? She’s reality. Trust me when I say she’s going to be okay with this.”

“But what if she’s not?” Adrien asked. He stopped pacing. “What if she’s mad that I deceived her?”

“Do you honestly think she won’t understand?” Plagg asked.

***

“It’s more than just understanding!” Marinette said. She was sitting on the edge of the bed. “He’s my best friend. He’s the boy I fell in love with, Tikki, and I kept this from him. And yeah, I know I was supposed to keep it quiet, but this is such a big deal! I should have said something when we got engaged.”

Tikki thought on it. “Yeah, probably. Marinette, listen. He loves you with all his heart. He’s going to accept you for who you are. That’s just who he is, and you know it.”

“I do,” Marinette said. “I just don’t want to let him down.”

***

“How the Hell is being a superhero letting her down?” Plagg cried out.

“Because I wasn’t honest!” Adrien somewhat yelled back. “If I kept this from her, she might think I’m not trustworthy. She might think I’m not… I’m not good enough for her. For this family.”

***

Tikki frowned. “That’s a load of hooey! If you’re not good enough, I’d like to know who is. Marinette, I’m sick of this. It’s time you woman up and do what you know is right! Now, you march right out there and you tell that boy the truth! He loves you, and I swear to you, as the kwami of creation and luck, that he! Will! Accept you!”

Marinette looked to Tikki. “You’re sure?”

***

“YES!” Plagg snapped at him. “Now, who are you?”

Adrien sighed. “I’m Adrien Agreste.”

Plagg floated in front of him and slapped him with his tiny, adorable paw. “Louder! Who are you?”

“I’m Adrien Agreste!”

“I can’t hear you! How are you supposed to be the person she fell in love with if you can’t even find the courage to do this one simple thing? You’re gonna get out there, march right up to her, and tell her the truth like the Goddamn hero that you are! Do it for her! Do it for your family! For fuck’s sake, do it for you! Now, WHO ARE YOU?”

***

“I’M MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG!” Marinette yelled. She jumped to her feet and stormed out of the bedroom.

They nearly collided in the living room, both of them breathing hard. They stopped and starred at each other for a moment.

“I HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL YOU!” They both shouted.

_DING DONG._

They both blinked.

“The food is here,” Adrien said.

They stared at each other.

Marinette looked to the door, back to Adrien, back to the door, and back to Adrien. “Yes. Right. The food. That we will eat. Food.”

Adrien nodded. “Right. Food. For eating. I’ve got it. I just wanted to tell you.”

“Yes, good. I also wanted to tell you. About the food.” Marinette said as Adrien scuttled to the door. “I can do this I can do this I can do this,” Marinette chanted to herself.

She looked to Adrien as he paid a delivery girl and shut the door. He was holding a bag of food and chanting something to himself.

“I can’t do this,” Marinette whimpered.

***

Fortunately, they were both calmed down by eating.

They were sitting together on their new couch, their living room illuminated by candles and the fire that was now going in their tiny gas fireplace. Their oak coffee table was strewn with boxes of Chinese food and cans of soda.

“Thank you so much for getting this,” Marinette said. She was leaning against one end of the couch and slurping down some noodles. “This really hit the spot.”

“Of course,” Adrien said. He was leaning against the other arm of the couch, facing her. Their legs were somewhat tangled together. “To our first dinner in our new home.” He held up his container and leaned forward.

Yay! Their first meal in their new home!

Marinette laughed and bumped her takeout box with his. “I still can’t get over this,” she said. “It’s like a dream. Oh! Who should we have over, first?”

Adrien took a bite of General Tso’s chicken. “Well, technically we had Chloé over, first.”

“Oh God, you’re right,” Marinette said. “Well, forget about that fact. Who should it be? Someone special.”

Adrien thought about it. “Hmmm,” he eyed Marinette. “How special do you want to get?”

“It should be someone ultra-special,” Marinette said. “We shouldn’t go halfway.”

A small smile crept onto Adrien’s face. “What are your thoughts about, say, Chat Noir?”

Marinette about choked on her noodles. “Seriously? Oh lord. He’d eat us out of our home and fall asleep sprawled on our couch!”

Adrien frowned. “He’s not, he’s not that bad.”

“I know,” Marinette said, smiling. “I’m being silly. Actually, I think he’s a wonderful person to invite over. He is Paris’s greatest hero, after all.”

“Please,” Adrien said. “No disrespect, but Ladybug clearly has him beat.”

“Ladybug would be a red stain on the concrete if not for Chat Noir,” Marinette pointed out. “He’s the reason she’s still alive. He’s invaluable.”

“She’s invaluable. Without her, the city would fall to Hawkmoth. Chat Noir is just the muscle to back her up. She’s the brains.”

Marinette frowned. “He’s more than that. Chat Noir is smart, Adrien. I should know. I’ve met him numerous times. We even took on an akuma together.”

“Well so have I. With Ladybug,” Adrien said. “And let me tell you, she’s amazing up close.”

Marinette eyed him. “How amazing?”

“She’s beautiful, and smart, and really cool,” Adrien said, oblivious to the look his almost-wife was giving him. “It’s easy to get lost in her eyes.”

Marinette took a large bite of noodles. “Her eyes, huh? Well, Chat Noir is easily the sexiest hero in Paris. He’s nothing but muscle, and his confidence is extremely attractive. And don’t you ever tell him I said this? But I like his jokes.”

“His muscles, huh?” Adrien asked. His voice got slightly quieter. “And you think his jokes are good? Really?”

Marinette nodded. “He’s held me close a few times. Makes a girl happy to be rescued.”

“Huh. Well, Ladybug’s pretty toned, too.” Adrien said. “She’s taken me for a swing several times. Not exactly something I’m complaining about.”

From the next room, Tikki and Plagg watched.

“This is weird,” Plagg said. “What are they even doing?”

“I’m not sure, but I am loving this.” Tikki continued to hold Marinette’s phone steady as she filmed.

“Ladybug’s nothing to write home about,” Marinette said. She crossed her arms. “I mean, she’s okay, but seriously. She's kinda plain, if you ask me.”

“How can you say that?” Adrien asked.

“She’s stuck up, for one.” Marinette said. “She rushes into things, she never appreciates her partner, she still hasn’t captured Hawkmoth, she, well, I could go on, but I mean, we have to sleep sometime.”

“Well, Chat Noir is annoying,” Adrien countered. “He’s brash, and shallow, and his jokes are pretty lame. Sometimes. And those muscles don’t make up for his needy personality!”

“Stop that!” Marinette said. “That is not fair! Chat Noir is fantastic and you know it!”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah!” Marinette snapped. “And don’t you try to fool me, mister! We’re engaged now, so it’s okay for you to say it!”

“Say what?” Adrien asked nervously.

“You’re just saying all these things because you dated him!”

Adrien dropped his box of food.

Yay! Their first spill in their new home!

“What are you talking about?” Adrien half-yelled.

“I heard you in the bakery with that little girl,” Marinette said. “You were doing your Chat Noir voice, which is perfect by the way, and you called her purrincess. How would you know that’s how he flirts unless he’d done it with you?”

Adrien’s mouth was opening, but sounds weren’t coming out.

“I mean, did he dump you? Was it mutual? I’m not mad, Adrien. Really! I mean, I’ve had exes, so I have no room to talk, but you shouldn’t bad mouth him like that! He’s a good person, no matter what happened between you two! If there’s a chance to be friends, I want to help you find that with him.”

“Like you’re one to talk about dating superheroes!” Adrien snapped.

“What does that mean?” Marinette asked, confused.

“You’ve been seeing Ladybug!”

“What?”

“Behind my back, no less!”

“WHAT?”

“Oh come on!” Adrien yelled. “You talk about her all the time, she visited you on your balcony, you two share intimate secrets with each other…”

_“WHAT?!”_

“And I was okay with it!” Adrien yelled. “I know the two of you have a troubled past. I mean, how does she go from calling you cute to treating you like garbage?”

Marinette gaped. “Did Chat Noir tell you that?”

“Look, I know she took your miraculous away unfairly, and that it hurt you! But you shouldn’t put her down, Mari. She doesn’t deserve that!”

“Chat Noir doesn’t deserve what you said, either!”

“Yes, he does!”

“No, he doesn’t!”

Yay! Their first fight in their new home!

Marinette leapt to her feet. “I can put down Ladybug if I damn well want to!”

Adrien jumped to his. They were nose to nose. “And I can badmouth Chat Noir all day long if I feel like it!”

“Why would you say these things?” Marinette yelled. “You have no right to! I know Chat Noir better than anyone! He’s one of my best friends!”

“I’ve known Ladybug for years!” Adrien yelled back. “She’s the best friend anyone could ever hope for!”

“I’m not going to stop defending Chat Noir, Adrien!” Marinette shouted.

“And I’m not going to stop defending Ladybug!” Adrien shouted back.

“AND YOU WANNA KNOW WHY?” They both yelled at the same time.

_“SPOTS ON!”_

_“CLAWS OUT!”_

There was a flash of light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's a good place to stop.
> 
> This chapter should have been two chapters, but I realized I committed to 50 total, and There's at least two more chapters worth of story to tell, so... we'll cut it off, here. Still, that made this one massive.
> 
> NEXT TIME!
> 
> Well, shit. That was about the biggest thing we could've done for this story. Um, the fallout?
> 
> Oh. Oh, there's fallout. Like, like ALL the fallout.
> 
> SEE... The after reveal conversation!
> 
> SEE... Shocking confessions!
> 
> SEE... How the kwamis react!
> 
> ALL! NEXT! CHAPTER!
> 
> Be here tomorrow to see what happens next! Same Bug Time... 
> 
> MARINETTE: You think I'm in the mood after all that?
> 
> ADRIEN: I mean, I could go either way...
> 
> ...Same Bug Channel!


	49. Yay!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien discuss some things.

_“SPOTS ON!”_

_“CLAWS OUT!”_

There was a flash of light.

…

…

The two heroes stared at each other for what felt like at least a year.

It was actually about ten seconds, but still.

Marinette cracked, first.

“Pffffft!” She covered her mouth as she started to laugh.

“Pooohhhohohohoho!” Adrien giggled.

“Chaton?”

“My Lady?”

They lost it.

Both of them collapsed against each other laughing hysterically. They fell to the couch, holding one another and giggling so hard that they were both crying. Adrien went so hard he started coughing.

“You, you thought I was dating Ladybug?” Marinette squeaked out between laughs. She patted her fiancé on the back.

“You thought I was Chat Noir’s ex?” Adrien wheezed as he coughed. “Oh man. Oooooh man.”

They eventually settled, still tangled together.

Adrien looked to his fiancé, still transformed. His voice went slightly quiet. “Why didn’t you tell me?” He asked.

Marinette’s smile drifted away. “I wanted to, but,” she patted her stomach. “I was afraid.”

“What were you afraid of?”

Marinette looked to him. “Disappointing you?”

“Seriously?” Adrien said. “You could never disappoint me. Never ever.”

“But I went and got knocked up,” Marinette said. “And I was getting married, and… I wanted to tell you so bad, but the more I put it off, the more I imagined what would happen, and the more I did that, the more I worked myself into a panic, and then it just became easier to, well, not do it.”

She looked to him. “I’m sorry, Chaton. I never meant to worry you.”

Chat reached out and held her hand. “First off, I would never judge you. Ever.”

“I hope I didn’t worry you too badly,” Marinette said.

“I was scared,” Adrien replied. “I thought something bad had happened, but then you were going to Ms. Bourgeois for help, and to Chloé, and to…” His eyes went wide. “That was your mom.”

Marinette eyed him. “Chat, what’s wrong? Did, oh God, did you hit on my mom?”

“No!” Adrien said. “No, but she, um, talked to me. About you. Both of you.”

“Hmmm,” Marinette said. “Well, you must have said the right thing, because she couldn’t stop going on about what a great guy you were afterwards.”

“That was sweet of her.” He looked to Marinette. “Oh wow. Oh, my God!” He sat up a little, his eyes wide.

“What is it?” Marinette asked.

“…Gina.”

Marinette smiled. “Gina.”

“This explains so much. Holy crap,” Adrien said as he flopped back. “Also, I think she stole one of my credit cards at the beach. The beach... Did she hook us up?”

Marinette nodded. “And saved our lives at the resort. She’s also been helping out a lot, or she was. I think she’s done coming back after her last visit.”

“I’m buying her a car.”

“Adrien!” Marinette scolded. “We can’t buy her a car right now!”

“Not right now, but when she’s old enough? When she asks? Boom. Car. I owe her.”

“Slow down, turbo. She won’t even be here for a few years.” Marinette put her hand to her stomach. “Someone else is due, first.”

Adrien looked to her and started rubbing her calf muscle. “Can I tell you something?”

“Sure,” Marinette said. “You can tell me your dad is Hawkmoth and I wouldn’t care as long as you keep rubbing. That feels amazing.”

Adrien smiled. “For the longest time, I was completely in love with you. Like, LB you. For real.”

Marinette looked to him. “You did tend to flirt a lot.”

“I mean it,” Adrien said. “Remember when I took you to… Oh God. I took you to show you the romantic picnic I had setup for you and then complained to you about it.”

“And I felt awful about it,” Marinette said. “I get it. I really do. I got it then, too. I just wasn’t sure how to handle it.” She looked to him. “In fact, if that akuma hadn’t come along, I, um, I was going to kiss you that night.”

Chat’s ears perked up. “Really?”

Marinette nodded. “I’d always been a little curious, and I figured, why not be brave as Marinette? But then there was that whole thing with the ice cream monster and the mood just fizzled.”

“I didn’t deserve your affections back then. I mean, well, I ignored the chance to be with, well, Marinette-you, who is still awesome by the way, because I was hung up on, um, you.” He shrunk in his seat a bit. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Marinette said. “I mean, honestly? I probably would’ve given Chat Noir a shot if I hadn’t been crushing so hard on Adrien Agreste.”

Adrien stared. “The boy you loved…”

“Who didn’t seem to know I existed,” she finished.

“I am so sorry,” he said.

“Stop it. It was my fault for not saying something sooner.”

Adrien caught something Marinette had said. “You would’ve given Chat Noir a chance?”

Marinette nodded. “I mean, you’re funny, reliable, loyal, handsome, strong… The outfit helps.”

“I always thought you looked amazing in your outfit.”

“Looked?” Marinette raised an eyebrow.

Adrien let out a nervous giggle and put up his hands. “I mean, I kinda got…”

“Uh-uh. Keep rubbing.”

Adrien put his hands back on her calf and continued to rub. “I kinda got used to it after a while, but those first few times we fought together, um, it was hard to stay focused.”

Marinette stared at him for a moment.

“Can I ask you something?” Marinette said.

“Ask me anything. No secrets. Ever again.”

“Okay,” Marinette said. “Why did you and Kagami break up? I know the official story, but for real. Why?”

Adrien’s smile dimmed, but it was still there. “I kept ditching her to fight akumas and I kept lying about it. The night of our anniversary I had to go help you, and when I got back, I lied and told her my father had wanted me for something. She’d already spoken to Nathalie, though, so she _knew_ I was lying. When she called me out and I couldn’t tell her the truth, she ended it.”

Marinette covered her mouth. “I’m so sorry!”

“Don’t be,” he said. “I mean, it more than worked out. We’re friends now, and after the day with your mom, she knows now, too. It’s okay. Also, if we hadn’t broken up, I may never have gotten together with you.”

They stared at one another for a bit, each still processing the evening.

“My turn,” Adrien said. “What really happened between you and Luka.”

"Does it matter?"

"You asked about Kagami."

"Fair." Marinette shrugged. “He was, well, he was the perfect guy, but for a different girl. As much as I liked him and liked being around him, I never felt that, well, spark? I mean, it was great, but… There was always something missing. When he asked me about it, I told him. He was the one who broke it off. He said it would never be fair to either of us if he was the only one completely in love, and that he wanted me to find real happiness.”

“He’s a pretty great guy,” Adrien said. “I’ll have to remember to thank him someday.”

“I’d take your time there,” Marinette said. “He’s still a bit weird about things.”

“I thought he was dating Kagami?”

“Is he?” Marinette asked. “Wow. That’s not a pairing I would have thought of, but they would work together? Huh.”

“Your turn,” Adrien said.

“Okay. Why did you give up on dating me as Ladybug?” Marinette asked. “Why Marinette? And yes, I know you love me, but it’s kind of nagging at me. What was it about Marinette that was so special?”

Chat Noir blushed a bit. “You’re my partner, but I knew so little about you. But, I saw so much of you in Marinette. I even called you an everyday Ladybug, because you were just so much like her, um, you every day, but you didn’t need powers to be who you were, you just… Were. And on top of that, you’re my best friend. And that’s what makes a romance last.”

“You told me we were best friends for years,” Marinette huffed. “It was kind of infuriating, to be honest.”

“It was my way of saying I love you,” Adrien said. “I was just too scared to come out and say it right. And that wasn’t fair to you. I should have said it the day I first started falling for you.”

“When was that?” Marinette asked.

Adrien turned red. “It’s silly.”

“Spill, cat.” Marinette teased. “You tell me yours, and I’ll tell you mine.”

Adrien nodded. “That’s fair. So, it was my first day at school, and you were standing outside in the rain? Remember that? You probably don’t, but you just had this look about you. You were so fierce, and determined, and, well, when I gave you my umbrella, you looked at me with those eyes of yours and, well… I kinda fell right then and there, but I wasn’t good at reading people. I thought you were pretty mad at me, so I left you alone.”

Marinette untangled herself from Adrien and stood up. “Excuse me for a moment.”

She stepped out of the room.

“Huh,” Adrien said to himself. “Did I say something wrong?”

She came back a moment later with an umbrella in hand. She held it out so he could see it.

Adrien stood and stared. “Is that my umbrella?”

Marinette nodded. “I’ve held on to it all this time.”

“But, it’s broken.”

“That doesn’t matter,” she said. “You gave it to me the day I fell in love with you.”

Adrien stepped forward and gently took the umbrella from her hands.

“We, we fell in love… On the same day? My lady…”

He looked up.

A yoyo flew across the room and wrapped around him.

Chat Noir let out a yelp as he was yanked onto the couch. He was still tied up when Ladybug climbed on top of him.

“You know,” she said as she tapped her chin in mock thought. “It’s noble that you never made an actual move on me as Ladybug.” She looked down on him and traced her fingers over his chest. She paused at his bell to give it a flick.

“Wanna give it a try?”

“Right now?”

Marinette nodded. “Now and forever. I’m your lady, chaton. And you’re mine. You and me against the world.”

Adrien gave it a try.

What do you know? It worked.

They dropped their transformations about five minutes later. Tikki and Plagg quietly excused themselves to the kitchen and phased into the fridge to find some food.

“They’re so gross,” Plagg said as he scarfed down the cheese Adrien had remembered for him.

“Thank God they finally did this,” Tikki said as she gobbled down a cookie that Marinette had brought for her.

“So, yeah.” Plagg said. “I’m not going back in that living room for at least an hour.”

Tikki smiled and nudged him. “Come on, you. I snuck a tablet up to the roof earlier today. We can watch some Netflix.”

“You’re the best, sugarcube.”

“Grab some sodas,” Tikki said. “They’ll probably be a while.”

Plagg scoffed. “If by 'a while' you mean two minutes. This is Adrien we’re talking about.”

“Stop that! He’s trying!” Tikki scolded him.

“I’ve seen birds last longer,” Plagg mocked. “Seriously, I get why Kagami dumped him.”

Tikki blinked. “I thought they only got to second base?”

Plagg let out a laugh. “You think she knows about any sport outside of fencing? Please.”

“What was a home run, then?” Tikki asked.

Plagg whispered in her ear.

“Oh,” Tikki said, slightly redder than before. “Well then. She and Luka will get along just fine.”

And with that, the two kwamis made their way to the roof as the happy couple below them had a few more firsts in their new home.

Yay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'd think this fic was done. That felt like it was done.
> 
> YOU THOUGHT WRONG!
> 
> NEXT TIME!
> 
> ...We wrap everything up.
> 
> Be here tomorrow for the finale! Same Bug Time...
> 
> MARINETTE: Lucky Charm!
> 
> ADRIEN: Cataclysm!
> 
> TIKKI: They know they're not transformed, right?
> 
> PLAGG: Just head to the fucking roof and don't look back.
> 
> ...Same Bug Channel!


	50. They Will Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, everyone.

In the far future…

“Whelp, that’ll do it,” Alix said as she marched into the bakery from the back room. She was in white overalls and wearing a painter’s hat. She clapped some dust off her hands as Sabine and Gina, who were working the counter, watched.

“So, it’s gone now?” Sabine asked. “I can store things up there again?”

“You could always store things up there,” Alix said, slightly offended. “I do quality work.”

“Tell that to my Christmas gnome,” Sabine said, frowning. “He disappeared two weeks ago, Ms. Quality Work.”

“It was a gnome,” Alix countered. “They’re mysterious like that.”

“He was plastic,” Sabine said.

“That’s just what he wanted you to think,” Alix said with a wink.

“So,” Gina asked. “Does this mean the portal is gone forever?”

“Well, that one is,” Alix said. “It’s not smart to leave something like that up long-term, and at this point in the timeline, Chloé has taken over and has things well in hand.”

“But,” Gina said. “I never got to properly say goodbye to any of them! And I didn’t get to see the baby! Or their new apartment! Or…”

“Dear?” Sabine said. She put a hand on Gina’s shoulder. “You grew up with that baby, and you did it in that very apartment for the first seven years of your life.”

Gina adjusted her wire-rimmed glasses. “I know, but…”

“But what, dear?” Sabine asked.

“I just felt special there,” Gina said, her eyes downcast. “I felt like I was important, and, I dunno. It was kinda nice.”

Sabine gently pulled her granddaughter close and held her. “You were always special, dear. You never needed to go back in time to prove that to any of us.”

“She’s right, kiddo,” Alix said. “Don’t tell the others, but you’ve always been my favorite.”

“Please,” Gina said as she pulled away. “You probably say that to all of us.”

“You’re the only one I’ve let come with me to help fix time issues,” Alix said. Her voice shifted slightly, and Gina suddenly knew that this was serious Aunt Alix, and not whimsical Aunt Alix. “Outside of your mother, you’re the only person I’ve ever trusted with things like this, and you’re the only one I ever will. Gina, I’ll say this here and now, and I’ll say it as clearly as I can. Who you are is perfect. You’re going to have a good life, and you’re going to find meaning and purpose in it. Your helping me has secured this timeline, and as far as what’s coming next…”

Alix went quiet. She adjusted her hat and nodded to Sabine.

“What’s coming next?” Gina asked.

Alix turned and opened the front door to leave.

Gina came around the counter, her voice slightly louder. “Aunt Alix? What’s coming next?”

Alix looked back at her and smiled.

Gina froze when she saw the look on her aunt’s face. It wasn’t one of joy or pride.

Alix was smiling like someone who was trying to force a smile.

She looked like someone who was ready to cry.

“Like I said,” Alix’s voice caught a bit. “A good life, Gina. I love you, you little shit, and I’m proud of you. And when you get older and you need me? I’ll be there for you, sweetheart. I promise. I’ll follow you into Hell and back.”

And with that, Alix walked out the door, whistling an aimless tune as she went about her morning.

Gina stared after her for an uncomfortably long time. It got to the point that Sabine came around the counter and had to touch her on the shoulder to bring her back to Earth.

“Gina?” Sabine asked. “Are you okay?”

Gina looked to her grandmother and shivered a bit. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m…” She looked back at the door, her aunt’s words echoing in her head.

_‘I’ll follow you into Hell and back.’_

“What is it?” Sabine asked, concerned.

“I’d.”

Sabine frowned. “Pardon?”

“Most people would have said I’d follow you.” She glanced back at the door. “She said, I’ll.”

“Oh, she was just being silly,” Sabine said, patting her on the back. “She didn’t mean anything by it, dear.”

Gina swallowed and did her best to shake out the concern flowing through her.

Aunt Alix was insane and came off as flighty, but Gina also knew her aunt was brilliant.

Aunt Alix didn’t say or do _anything_ she didn’t deliberately mean to.

The rest of the morning passed uneventfully, save for one thing.

A customer.

No, not _that_ customer. Sorry, avid readers.

Gina was minding the counters during the early afternoon lull just before closing time when a little girl walked in with her mother. The little girl had sandy blonde hair in a pixie cut and was wearing the prettiest blue dress, and her face was almost instantly against the glass.

“Welcome to the Dupain-Cheng bakery,” Gina said with a grin. “You seem to know what you want, don’t you?”

“Do you see one you like?” Her mother asked.

“The chocolate ones!” The little girl said. “They look awesome!”

The mother came to the counter to place her order. “I’d like six of your… Oh! Oh wow.”

Gina looked at the mother, who seemed shocked and surprised to see her.

Gina blinked, confused. “Is everything okay, Ma’am?”

The woman looked to be in her late 30’s. She was wrapped in a black coat and had auburn hair that fell freely to her shoulders. She looked familiar, but Gina wasn’t sure why.

“Oh, my apologies. Um, it’s just for a moment, I thought I saw a ghost.”

Gina raised an eyebrow. “I’m not that scary looking, am I?”

The older woman let out a small laugh. “No, no, it’s just, I think I knew your mother.”

“You know mom?” Gina asked. She scooped six chocolate macaroons into a bag and sealed it with a Chat Noir sticker.

“I wanted a Ladybug sticker,” the little girl pouted.

Gina looked at the little girl and handed her the bag. “Well, chocolate macaroons get a Chat Noir sticker, but heroes get a Ladybug sticker.” She peeled a Ladybug sticker off a roller behind the counter and handed it to the now ecstatic child. “Here you go.”

The woman stared at Gina as she paid. “It’s just uncanny. You look exactly like her.”

Gina blushed. “Thank you, but honestly, a lot of people say I got a lot from my dad.”

“Well, they’re crazy. If I squinted, I’d say you were her clone.”

Gina handed the woman her change.

“Thank you!” The little girl said. “Come on! I wanna walk daddy home!”

“Daddy can walk home just fine,” The woman said to her daughter.

“He likes it when I help,” the little girl pouted.

The woman looked back to Gina and smiled. “I’m sorry if I came off as rude. I was just stunned. Um, could you…” The woman paused as if debating something.

“Could you please tell Gina that Angie said hello? She may not remember me, but tell her, um, I hope she’s doing well.”

Gina felt her stomach drop to her shoes. Her mouth suddenly went dry.

“Yeah,” she in a quiet voice. She watched as the woman led her little girl out the door. “I’ll tell her.”

Gina took a deep breath. She took two.

“Hey, Gramma?” Gina asked. “Can I take off? Is that okay?”

Sabine nodded and grabbed a tray to take to the back. “I think you’ve earned some time off. Get out of here, kiddo. And thanks for the help.”

Gina drifted out the door and slipped her jean jacket on. She also popped a macaroon into her breast pocket for Ziggy to devour.

“Ya okay there, partner?” Ziggy asked. “Ya look like ya just dropped yer slice o’ pizza on the floor.” He frowned and looked away. “That’s the worst thing that can happen to a person, I'll tell you what.”

Ginna shook her head. “No, it’s just…” She looked down the street. The woman and her daughter were already gone.

“Gina?” Ziggy asked. “Are you okay?”

Gina blinked and looked down at her kwami. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m…”

_‘You’re going to have a good life.’_

“Hey Ziggs, what’s that thing you’re always saying about making a decision quickly?”

“Seven breaths, pilgrim. In the words of the ancients, one should make her decisions within the space of seven breaths.”

“Her decisions?” Gina asked. She raised an eyebrow.

“I paraphrased,” Ziggy said. He crossed his arms. “What decision are ya makin’?”

Gina took out her phone. She stared at it for a minute, her finger hovering over a contact.

Ziggy floated to her shoulder and looked at what she was doing.

“Ya gotta hit the name fer that talky glass ta work,” he offered. “If ya scroll down three names, you’ll find the pizza parlor. I put it in fer ya. Just sayin’.” He gently nudged her arm.

Gina shook her head. “Maybe later, Ziggs.” She tapped the contact on her phone she'd been hovering over and put it to her ear.

“Hey,” Gina said as she started off in the direction of Le Grand Paris hotel. “You free? Wanna borrow Pollen and go on patrol with me?”

She smiled at the response.

“Cool.”

She listened for a bit, and then took a deep breath.

“…What if I said it was?”

She waited for a second.

“You still there?”

She smiled.

“Yeah. I mean it,” She said with a laugh. “Like, if you’re free.”

Her smile grew.

“That’s cool. Maybe we can hang your place afterwards? Catch a movie?”

She laughed.

“Cool. See you in a bit.”

She hung up. Ziggy floated around and looked at her. “Yer face is red.”

“Shut up, Ziggs.”

Ziggy smirked at Gina before he settled back into her pocket. “I like him, too.”

Gina smiled. “Thanks, partner.”

***

Back in the present…

School.

Monday.

Adrien and Marinette stood outside the door to the classroom and held each other’s hand.

“You sure you’re ready for this?” Adrien asked for the twelfth time.

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” Marinette said. “I should tell them, Alya especially. I owe her.” She looked at Adrien and smiled. “You and me against the world?”

“Always, my lady.” Adrien squeezed her hand. “And forever.”

They entered the classroom.

The morning bell hadn’t rung yet, but everyone was there, goofing off and milling about. Caline was checking over her notes and sipping from her _My Ranch, My Rules_ mug when Marinette leaned over the front desk and said, “Caline? Would it be alright if Adrien and I made an announcement?”

Caline glanced to her and smiled. “Heh. You don’t do anything small, do you? Alright. Sure, why not? The floor is yours, kids.” She sat back and sipped her cocoa as Marinette and Adrien went to the front of the class.

“Everyone?” Marinette called out. The class instantly quieted down, all eyes now on her. It wasn’t often that the class rep addressed them like this, so they all knew it must be something important.

“So,” Marinette began, her voice shaking slightly. “Um, Adrien and I, we, um, I have something I wanted to share with you. Something I probably should have said a while ago, but I wasn’t sure how to.”

Every member of the class leaned in.

She looked to Adrien, who smiled at her and nodded. He squeezed her hand. “I was kind of scared to do this, honestly. I wasn’t sure how you’d all react, but I think I’m ready now.”

“Marinette,” Alya said. “You look like you’re going to throw up.”

Marinette let out a nervous giggle. “Well, I’ve been trying to figure out how to say this, and I didn’t want you all to think I didn’t want to share with you, because you’re all wonderful! I love each and every one of you! But, well, telling you this was a big decision, and I didn’t come to it lightly, but, I’m ready now.”

Alya smiled. “Hey, it’s okay, girl.” She looked to the class and then back to her. “We know.”

Marinette blinked. “You know?”

Alya nodded. Her smile turned into a grin. “We all know.”

Marinette looked at the rest of the class.

Everyone was grinning at her.

“You KNOW?” Marinette said again, her hand on her stomach.

“We’ve known for a while,” Nino said.

“Seriously,” Juleka said. “Like, how could we not notice?”

“Honestly Marinette, we were just going along with playing dumb because we thought you needed us to,” Nathaniel joined in.

“But this doesn’t change how we feel about you one bit,” Myléne said. Ivan nodded next to her.

“You think we’d judge you?” Marc offered. “You’re Marinette. Seriously, we all love you.”

“This is so brave of you!” Rose chimed in.

“How did you figure it out?” Marinette asked, confused. She’d been wearing sweaters, covering herself, being careful not to show…

“I just figured it out,” Alya said. “I’m a reporter, after all.”

“Okay,” Marinette said.

“I just knew,” Nino said, smiling. He took Alya’s hand. “Like, early on. It’s hard not to see it once you realize.”

Marinette adjusted her sweater. “Huh. I guess that makes sense?” 

“I saw you change,” Myléne said. “I didn’t mean to. I could tell you didn’t want anyone to see, but was coming around the corner and, well, I knew you didn’t want me to know, so I hid. I’m sorry.”

Marinette bit her lip. “Myléne, that’s really sweet, but you didn’t need to do that!”

“I knew since Star Train!” Rose piped up. “One minute you were there, and the next, poof!”

Marinette blinked. “Wait, what?”

Caline spit out her drink back into her cup. “Oh no,” she said. “Oh shit.”

“Pay up, Kim!” Alix said. She jumped up and pointed at him, a huge grin was on her face. “I told you she’d tell the class!”

“Fine, fine, geez.” He forked over a 20 to Alix, who gleefully stuffed it in her pocket.

“I’ve known since that time at the museum with Cheshire,” Juleka said.

Several classmates nodded.

“What?” Marinette asked again. Panic was starting to seep into her voice.

“Markov figured it out almost instantly,” Max said. “Something about quantum masking not affecting robots.”

“It’s true,” the tiny robot said as it floated beside Max. “I knew with 100% certainty.”

They fist-bumped.

“We’re so proud of you for saying something, Marinette!” Myléne said. “This is so great! None of us have to pretend anymore!”

“…Pretend about what?” Marinette asked. “What are you all even talking about?”

The class stared at her.

“Oh, for Christ’s sake!” Chloé yelled from the back of the room. “She’s not talking about the fact that she’s Ladybug, you morons! she’s talking about the fact that she’s freaking pregnant!”

 _“CHLOÉ!_ ” Marinette shrieked.

“What?” Chloé asked, indignant. She crossed her arms and looked away. “Please. I just did you the world’s biggest favor.”

Caline’s head hit her desk. “Thanks, dear,” she muttered.

The class stared.

Marinette, beet red, stared back. After a few seconds, she sighed and took her sweater off. Underneath she was wearing her favorite white flower print shirt, which hugged her figure nicely. She turned to the side.

There was a collective scream from Rose, Juleka, Nathaniel, Alya, and Myléne.

“When are you due?” Rose asked.

“Are you feeling okay?” Myléne asked.

“Is it a boy or a girl?” Ivan asked.

“Is Chat Noir the father?” Alix called out, smirking.

“ALIX!” Caline snapped.

Marinette rubbed her forehead. “So… You knew? You _all_ knew? About the hero thing?”

Kim shrugged. “I mean, you both have blue hair in pigtails. How many girls in Paris can say that?”

Marc nodded. “At least half of us have accidentally seen you while you were transforming.”

“You freaking dropped your transformation right in front of me. In your own bedroom!” Alix reminded her. “Dork.”

“And you didn’t say anything?” Marinette asked, her voice reaching a new octave.

The class smiled at her.

“You’re our friend,” Alya said. “And you’ve saved us more times than we can count.”

“We owe you our lives,” Rose said, tearing up. “You think we’d pay you back by betraying you like that?”

“Hey, if you don’t feel comfortable sharing something, you shouldn’t have to. Not till you’re ready,” Juleka said. She squeezed Rose’s hand. “We just thought you were ready, now. Sorry if we read you wrong.”

“And don’t worry! We’re not saying anything to anyone,” Kim joined in. “Fuck Hawkmoth!”

Caline went to speak, but then gave up.

Marinette started crying. She smiled at the class, at her friends, as they smiled back. “Thank you. Thank you all so, so much. I don’t…” She covered her face and let out a sob as Adrien held her. She only took a second, nodding against him as she gently pushed away. “I… I truly can’t tell you how blessed I am to have you all in my life. And Rose? I’m at about 19 weeks.”

Rose clapped and grinned.

“Myléne? I’m off and on queasy, but alright for now.”

Myléne smiled and took Ivan’s hand.

“It’s a girl, Ivan. Her name is Emilie.”

Ivan teared up and squeezed Myléne’s hand.

Marinette looked to Adrien, who looked back at her. There was something unspoken between them as he nodded and smiled. “Go ahead,” he said.

Marinette looked to Alix. “Chat Noir is the father.”

There was dead silence in the classroom.

A laugh started from the back. It was Chloé. It started as a giggle, but after a few seconds she was laughing so hard that she actually slid out of her seat and held onto Sabrina’s leg while she was slumped on the floor. She laughed so hard she was snorting.

“Called it!” Alya cried out. There was a murmuring as several students turned to one another and exchanged money.

“Wait, what?” Marinette said.

Chloé was still laughing.

“We weren’t 100% sure about who Chat Noir was,” Nino said. “I mean, we all figured it was Adrien, but you run with a pretty broad group.” He got up and went to Adrien to give him a hug. “Congratulations, dude.”

As Adrien hugged him back, the class got up and went to both of them. Marinette was overwhelmed as her classmates took turns asking to feel her belly, look at her ring, or just give her a hug. The guys crowded Adrien, hugging him and patting him on the shoulder as they congratulated him. Adrien felt himself tearing up as they reassured him that they had his back.

“Thanks everyone,” Adrien said.

“Of course,” Nino said. He held Adrien’s shoulder. “We owe you our lives. You’re our brother. Heck, you're our hero. We love you, dude. You need us? We're here for you. Always.”

Adrein smiled at his friend. “I love you, too.” He looked to the others as a sob crept out through his grin. “I love all of you.”

Kim, Nino, Marc, and Nathaniel hugged him, and then all gave out a yelp as they were wrapped up by Ivan, who momentarily lifted all of them in a gigantic embrace.

In the back, Chloé had crumpled into a coughing fit. Sabrina was busy patting her on the back.

“Thank you, everyone! This is… You’re the best friends anyone could ever ask for!” Marinette said as she hugged her friends and laughed.

Off to the side, Ashley sat and stared, gob smacked.

“Are you serious?!” She haltingly made her way to Marinette. “This whole time? It was you? You saved me that night on the roof?”

Marinette looked to Ashley and shook her head. “Actually? That was, that, um, wow. I just got outed in front of you.” She glared at the class, who shrank back a bit. “Thanks, guys.”

“Sorry,” they murmured.

“I won’t tell,” Ashley said. “I, um, I owe you my life. I would never tell.”

She looked back to Ashley. “That wasn’t actually me.”

“Then who…”

Chloé had finally gotten off the floor and made her way down to join the others. She was wiping at her eyes and still fighting back a case of the giggles. “Adrien? For not telling me, you’re buying dinner on patrol for the next month.”

Marinette blinked. “You didn’t know?”

Chloé blew some hair out of her eyes. “I never gave it much thought, honestly. So, Dupain-Cheng. I’ll need your earrings for patrol tonight.” She held out her hand expectantly.

The class watched as Marinette took them out and handed them to Chloé. “Here you go, Ladybug.”

“Told you,” Alix said to Kim. He handed her a ten.

“Told you,” Juleka said to Rose. She handed her a ten.

“Are you kidding me?” Alya asked. She sighed and handed Nino a ten.

Chloé put the earrings in and smirked at the class. “She’ll get them back when the baby’s born.” She then turned to Ashley, who was standing nearby and staring at her, wide-eyed. The moment Chloé saw her, the confidence she had been emanating slipped off her face like a paper mask. “So, um, yeah. Sorry if I misled you a bit, but…”

Ashley hugged her.

“You were already my hero,” Ashley said. “This just confirmed it. Thank you. Thank you so much.”

Chloé hugged her back.

“You’re welcome,” Chloé whispered.

“Class?” Caline said. “While all these revelations are well and good, by law I still have to teach you something, so everyone? Please have a seat?”

The class was still gathered around the heroes and talking. Caline realized she had not been heard.

“SIT DOWN NOW!”

The class sat down.

Caline smiled. “About time you all heard me. Now, if we can all get back on track, please open your History books to page 238.”

Kim raised his hand.

“Yes, Kim?”

Kim glanced at Chloé. “Um, so, if she’s got the earrings, does that mean you’re not gonna be Mamabug anymore?”

Caline stared.

“Dude,” Alix said. “Not cool.”

Caline tossed her notes to the side. She held her head with one hand and her hip with the other.

“Okay,” she said, looking back up at the class. “Screw it. Everyone! We’re doing a poetry reading by the Seine. I’ll meet you all there. And Kim, shut the Hell up about people’s secret identities.”

Sabrina raised her hand. "It's 7 **°** C outside."

"Then grab your jacket, dear. We're done today."

The class cheered as they packed their bags and headed for the door. A chant of “Mamabug! Mamabug!” started as they marched out of the room.

Marinette gave her a sympathetic look as she walked out the door. “Sorry for all this.”

Caline smirked at her. She grabbed a notebook off her desk and chased a laughing Marinette to the door with it. “Get out of here! I’ll deal with you later, kiddo.”

While there were days ahead where monsters attacked and battles were to be fought, and while challenges still loomed and the future, as always, was yet to be written completely…

For one afternoon, the city was calm.

As Caline sat with her class along the banks of the Seine, she looked at the kids around her and smiled.

She looked at Marinette, who for a moment looked up from the group of girls talking with her. She made eye contact with Caline and smiled back.

She looked to Adrien, who was sitting with the boys. Plagg was perched on his knee and happily regaling them all with stories.

She looked to Chloé, who was a bit back from the others. She was laying in the grass, her head in Sabrina’s lap and looking content.

Caline didn’t know when it had happened, or exactly how, but somewhere along the line, her class had slowly changed. They had gone from classmates, to friends, to something resembling a family. And some of them? They had become _her_ family, and for that, she was forever greatful.

She loved every damn one of them, and they loved each other. And for what it was worth? She knew, even without any magic powers of her own, that her kids were going to turn out alright.

So…

What do you do when your students are superheroes?

Caline smiled and sipped her cocoa. Across from her, she watched as Marinette caved and told the group, “Fine! All of you, just come by the apartment tonight. I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to have a few more heroes on patrol.”

You love them, and support them, and let them know that no matter what, they’re not alone.

You let them know that you’ve got their back, and that there’s at least one adult in their lives they can count on.

You let them know that no matter what, you will never, ever give up on them.

That’s what a teacher does, after all.

Because in the blink of an eye, those kids are going to grow up. And when they do? They will remember. They will remember when someone was there for them. They will remember the moment someone cared.

And when it’s their turn to take the lead, they’ll look back, nervous and scared and unsure of the future, and they will remember the example that was set for them.

They will remember, and they will move forward, just like we all do.

They will remember because they were loved. Even if it was just for a single moment in time. Even if it was just by one person.

They will remember they were loved.

We all do.

And really, that’s all we need to be heroes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. So, so much. I love you all. You have no idea how wonderful it’s been to interact with all of you throughout writing this story. I keep letting go of this world, and then I keep coming back to it, and each time I do, it gets harder.
> 
> For right now, I think I need to step away before I burn out. This is finally, well and truly, a wonderful place to end. Everything is wrapped up, everything is finished, and to keep going would be for the sake of not wanting to say goodbye. I think I need to give some attention back to my other projects for a bit. I will say this has inspired me for some original projects, so who knows? Maybe down the line something may pop up. Time will tell.
> 
> A huge thank you to Kasienda and SorryJustAnotherPerson for being my prereaders and giving me feedback. It meant so much that you took the time.
> 
> A huge thank you to everyone who read this through to the end.
> 
> Thank you again, and I will see you soon.
> 
> Take care, kiddos.


End file.
